Ranma of Grayskull
by Dani Yanega
Summary: Ranma breaks all engagements, at the announcement Happosai gets is final revenge and sends Ranma to Castle Grayskull using ancient magic. Ranma has a new destiny and a new love. This fic has some very Dark spots
1. Chapter 1

Ranma 1/2:

Ranma of Grayskull

Crossover: Masters of the Universe

By: Dani Yanega

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile. My profile is also where I will address specific questions or issues that readers ask about.

I do not own many of the Characters in this story though some are mine all the KNOWN characters belong to those who originally created them. Thxs.

Please also NOTE I write AU stories whether they are crossover or not. The AU applies to ALL characters.)

Chapter One

Ranma sat on the Tendo roof watching the sun as it slowly set. He liked when he had the house to himself; it gave him time to think. He stared at a sky on fire with reds and golden yellows, but not really seeing the beautiful colors as he contemplated on how his life had changed over the past year. He smiled, as he knew everyone would be surprised to know he already graduated early, so he could take his training trip. He was now looking forward to going to college. This only because it would get him out of Nerima and away from all the chaos that had been his life for the last three years, he hoped.

He stared blankly at the horizon his mind examining his life. He knew all his problems could be traced back to his father's stupidity. His fiancée problem was one of the biggest. Ranma shuddered involuntarily when he realized he had not known the full extent of that problem. He wondered if he would ever really know how many fiancées he truly had and all because of his father's greed. A curse he did not want, because Genma could not read the language and would not listen to the warnings or so he thought until a year ago. He now turned into a girl which he felt might be better then what his father really wanted. What made his life even more chaotic was he was continually forced to prove his _manliness_ or commit seppuku. Ranma closed his eyes and shivered as his mind went back to the day he got his curse.

(o)(o)Flashback(o)(o)

"It won't be long now boy just through those trees and we will arrive at the new training ground!" Genma chortled as he and a downcast Ranma moved quietly and quickly through the trees.

"I don't care you old fart! You ruined my honor and that of Ryoga by not letting me wait for our fight of honor!" Ranma snarled and punctuated his anger with a kick to the back of his father's head.

Genma flew through the last line of trees into the valley of Jusenkyo he however was stopped short of hitting the springs as he crashed face first into a boulder just inside the valley. Ranma stooped and picked up the book his father had been using as a guide to the different training grounds. He flipped through the book as he walked up to his semi-conscious father. He looked at the different maps of the training grounds he and his father had already been to. He looked at the scrawl of his father's in the margins as he tried to decipher his old man's writing. It was made worse by the small scribbles. He flipped the pages and scowled as he remembered each one of the torturous training grounds. His aura slowly grew around him. The heat from the black aura brought his father to full wakefulness as it was singeing his stomach, as that was where Ranma decided to sit until Genma woke. As his eyes opened he saw Ranma leafing through the ancient tome he had 'found' in his master's belongings. He noticed that the boy had just gotten to the last page of the book and he reached up snatching the book from him. Genma then gave his son an upper cut which sent him flying over the springs and into the mountains on the other side.

"Wouldn't do for the boy to know what is in store for him. Now where is that 'Spring of Drowned Panther'?" Genma whispered, he scowled as he looked at the map of the springs and the actual springs before him.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma flipped so when he hit the mountainside he hit feet first. He pushed off the unforgiving rock leaving an impression of his feet. He sprang off and up into the air as he flipped over several times before he lightly touched down on solid ground between five springs. He looked around for his old man and found him still by the boulder his back to his son. Ranma narrowed his eyes as a half grin half snarl formed on his face. He looked around quickly and found a baseball size rock sticking out of one of the pools. He reached down and quickly grabbed the small projectile. His speed so quick his hand never got wet. He hoisted the rock and threw it at the back of his father's head. He waited until the stone was committed and when it was just seconds from striking, Ranma shouted.

"HEY! YOUR OLD MORON YOUR AS WEAK AS A GIRL!" Just as his father knew, his buttons to push Ranma knew his father's as well.

Genma turned his face a mask of rage. It lasted all of half a second as his eyes widened as the baseball size stone smashed into Genma's face with the strength of a semi-truck. This caused the master of the Saotome School of Anything Goes to fly back some thirty feet and in doing so throwing his precious tome toward the springs. It landed just about a yard from the springs. When the rock fell from his father's face Ranma smirked at the rage that showed there. Ranma took off his backpack and threw it to the edge of the springs it landed a foot or two from the tome. He then jumped to a pole in the middle of the nearest spring and motioned his father to join him. Genma ran toward his son and as he reached the edge of the first spring, he tossed his backpack to the ground covering his _borrowed_ tome. He then jumped and flipped so his foot was aimed at his son's face. Ranma moved imperceptibly to the normal eye, but a trained martial artist would had seen him as he prepared to take the attack. However, his father's rage was clouding his mind and he had not noticed as his son made his preparations.

As Genma just about reached his son, Ranma made his move, as he knew his father was committed to the attack and could not alter his trajectory at this late state. Ranma jumped up and flipped several times over his father. When he unfurled his body, he snapped out with both his feet tightly together and kicked his father in the back of his head in a downward motion toward the spring from which he just jumped. Ranma flipped backwards and landed on the bamboo pole in a spring about three away from the sping in which his father just took a bath. He smiled sardonically as he watched the bubbles escape his father and float to the top of the pool.

"OH NO! MR. CUSTOMER NO FIGHT HERE! SPRINGS CURSED!" Ranma turned at the voice he saw a man of fifty and paunchy as he ran toward him.

Ranma quickly turned when he saw the man's eyes as they opened wide with surprise. Ranma saw a giant panda jump from the spring his father had just entered. The bamboo pole bowed as the weight of the panda seemed to much for it. Ranma stared his eyes opened wide with shock. Especially since the panda wore his father's gi, glasses and the stupid handkerchief the old man wore that he used to hide his baldness. He turned at the next statement from the old man in a green Mao uniform.

"So sorry Mr. Customer fall 'Spring of Giant Drowned Panda', sad story of Giant Panda drown spring two thousand years ago. Now when Mr. Customer splashed with cold water take shape of panda." Ranma turned from his father his face a mask of confusion.

"HUH?!" Ranma turned back to the panda as a movement caught his eye.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Genma had not heard what the old man had told his son he was just glad for the distraction. He waited, biding his time until his son could not counter his attack, then he struck. He leapt from his perch and flipped at the last moment. His son's eyes wide with resignation or so Genma thought. He kicked his son from his perch and sent him flying over the springs. It was then that Genma noticed his foot was a paw and was black in color. He landed next to the guardian of Jusenkyo and stared dumbfounded at his paws. He looked up at the splash and slapped his head with frustration. The guide pulled a teapot from nowhere and poured it over the man turned panda.

"HOT HOT HOT TO HOT!" Genma danced around fanning himself in an effort to cool down.

The two men again heard splashing as someone in the other spring swam toward shore. As they reached the pool, a buxom redhead pulled herself from the water. She moved slowly onto the shore the water dripped from her body and pooled beneath her. She slowly got to her feet then stumbled slightly as she was not use to her new height of five feet five inches. She steadied herself and reached up as something candy-apple red caught her attention. She grabbed the red object and felt it as it tugged at the base of her scalp. As she released her grip of the hair in surprise her hand brushed something that did not belong to her she looked down and found a large obstruction blocking her view of the ground she reached up and pulled opened her gi. She stared at a pair of 36D breasts that heaved as she stared at them. The two men ogling her exposed breasts were lucky her attention was so focused on what she was doing. She slowly reached down; felt inside her pants, and found what she was born with was no longer there.

"POP YOU MORON I AM GONNA KILL YOU!" The little redhead glared at the men before her, her shout brought them out of their lustful stares at her bare breasts.

"Oh so sorry Mr. Customer fall 'Spring of Drowned Girl" tragic story of girl who drown spring one thousand five hundred years ago." The old man told her.

"QUIT WHINING BOY! A martial artist must make sacrifices for the art!" Genma struck a pose of his right hand over his heart and his left hand raised over his head his finger pointing toward the sky.

"NOT MY MANHOOD YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Ranma's anger grew at her father's pompous and callous disregard for her plight.

"You weren't suppose to fall in that spring. Stupid boy!" Genma whispered though the guide heard him and so did Ranma but she was too angry to hear the words.

"I AM GONNA KILL YOU; YOU JACKASS!" Ranma screamed and lunged for her father.

Genma would normally stay and beat some respect into his son except the little redhead that was lunging for him was surrounded by a black aura. Genma was surprised his son could produce an aura at all but what frightened him was the fact that it was shaped like a large cat. Genma turned and ran from his son turned daughter the little redhead hot on his trail. The guide watched as the new neo-girl charged after her father. The guide headed back to his hut, he knew they would show up there eventually. As he moved toward his hut, he picked up the two Mr. Customers' backpacks. When he lifted Genma's light pack, he started to head for home when he noticed the tome under it. He picked it up and read the cover 'Forbidden Training Grounds and their Secrets'. He raised an eyebrow and headed back to his hut. The shouting of the young Mr. Customer echoed through the valley.

(o)(o)End Flashback(o)(o)

Ranma shuddered as he tore his mind away from the memories; a final memory struck him one he had forgotten, he remembered the guide had given him his pop's tome of training grounds and gave him a cryptic message he never revisited. What was it the guide had told him? Oh yes, now he remembered.

"You had been betrayed, learn the truth young Customer!" The guide then slipped the ancient tome into his backpack.

Ranma never let his father know he had the tome but he never got the chance to look at it. He would think of the guide and what he said, from time to time but never really went any further as he always got interrupted. That was until about a year and a half ago, he finally was able to read and decipher his father's notes that was when he decided he would no longer _honor_ the promises of a dishonorable man and he started to take back his life. As the memory of the day he received the curse filtered back in, he felt the rage as it rose again in him. Ever since that day he realized he needed to keep his anger buried for fear the ca...cat would escape again. He paused as an idea came to him, he took the lotus position and begun to meditate on the two feelings he had found that would give him access to the Neko-ken as he touched his anger and fear the cat started to wake. Ranma's aura flared around him as he used his ki to ferret out the source of the Neko-ken. It had not taken him long to touch the edge of the power behind the cat fist. Ranma's aura suddenly blackened then winked out as Ranma snapped his eyes open, and gasped for breath. His eyes brimmed over with feral rage and human fear. He took several calming breaths, but he smiled as he realized he was able to access the power of the cat and had not become a prisoner of its power.

[Whoa, I am gonna have to work on that!] Ranma thought to himself, when a familiar battle cry attracted his attention.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW!?" Ranma looked down into the yard and saw Ryoga wondering around with a lost look on his face.

Ranma was happy to see the lost boy; especially since the failed wedding, the two of them had put aside _some_ of their differences. Ranma knew Akari had a lot to do with that, but Ryoga still tried to win Akane on occasion and showed up as P-Chan much to Ranma's displeasure. Ranma jumped down before Ryoga could disappear; he landed behind the lost boy and tapped him on the shoulder.

"AAARRRGGGG!" Ryoga jumped spinning to see his nemesis/friend standing there with a cocky grin.

"Hey P-Chan lost again?" Ranma asked with his usual tactlessness.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Ryoga yelled pulling free his umbrella and taking a swing at the Anything Goes Master, hitting nothing but air as Ranma jumped up and flipped backwards to land out of the lost boy's reach.

"Hey I was just trying to be polite, but I do have a new technique I wanna try." Ranma complained with a smile as he jumped and dodged Ryoga's attempt to flatten him.

The two boys sparred back and forth; as Ryoga tried to spear Ranma with his umbrella or cut, Ranma to ribbons with his chi filled bandanas. Ranma dodged, jumped, and flipped avoiding Ryoga's bone crushing attacks. As he moved gracefully around the yard avoiding the attacks Ryoga snorted as he smiled evilly as he made another swipe at the _dancing_ martial artist.

"HUMPFT, some new attack Ranma looks no different then your normal cowardly avoidance." Ryoga taunted as he in one fluid motion removed his backpack and tried to crush Ranma's face with it.

"I will as soon as you start using chi." Ranma told the lost boy from behind him after being completely missed by the backpack.

"Well then let me oblige you!" Ryoga snarled at the agile martial artist.

"SHI SHI HOKENDAN!" Ryoga shot off his chi blast, as he had been depressed for the past three days since he could not locate Akari's farm.

Ranma glowed, not his normal blue but a golden yellow. Ryoga watched with a smirk as Ranma did nothing to stop the oncoming ball of depression. His eyes widened when the chi hit Ranma's new golden aura and was absorbed into it. He watched in amazement as Ranma took what he sent and what was surrounding him and begun to meld them together. Ryoga stared immobile as Ranma announced his new technique.

"PHOENIX SOUL ABSORB!" Ranma shouted while the chi Ryoga had sent was combined with his golden aura.

Ryoga's eyes widened even more as he recognized the shape Ranma's aura was taking. He watched while the golden aura flowed around the Anything Goes Master, and then took the shape of a golden Phoenix. His eyes grew even wider as he watched as Ranma coalesced both chi together and shouted out again.

"PHOENIX SOUL RETURN!" Ranma shouted the name of the second part of his attack.

Then he fired a chi ball twice as large as what Ryoga had sent him and straight at the pig-boy. Ryoga dodged out of the way of the Phoenix shaped blast, watched as it actually flew over his head, and exploded in the distance causing a bright flash enough to be seen for miles. Ryoga walked over to the huffing and puffing Ranma with a sly grin. Ranma was kneeling on one knee his left hand on the ground to steady himself while his right hand draped over his right knee.

"What's the matter too much for you?" Ryoga asked waving his umbrella menacingly at the still heaving fighter.

"No, it is just you're the only one I could practice with since you have a chi blast." Ranma told him with a shrug and nonchalant wave of his hand.

"Com'on we got more sparring to do, _P-Chan_!" Ranma told his sometime friend while he got to his feet and into a ready stance.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" The battle was on again as the two young men fought.

Ryoga had not notice the slight golden glow as it again formed around Ranma. Ranma just smiled while he dodged the blows Ryoga tried to land on him. Slowly the golden aura built to the point Ryoga finally saw it, but too late when Ranma released another new attack.

"PHOENIX ENERGY GATHERED!" The smaller chi blast gathered from the energy that surrounded the two boys shot from Ranma's hand, this blast also reminded Ryoga of a Phoenix, but he was to late to avoid the attack.

The technique hit Ryoga square in the chest knocking him into the koi pond. Ranma sighed; he knew the sparring was over. He went to rescue his friend. He crossed to the pond and fished the little black pig out. Ranma held the little black piglet up at face level by his ever-present yellow and black bandana. P-Chan spit the water in his mouth into Ranma's face causing the change to his female side.

"Thanks a lot Ryoga, now we both need hot water. Com'on let's go get freshened up before everyone returns." Ranma-Chan told him still holding the pig by the bandana.

Ranma-Chan turned when the sound of another familiar battle cry was heard behind her. She cringed since she knew what was coming, Ryoga watched and could not help but give a little piggy grin. Ranma-Chan turned to face a mallet smashing into her face sending her sailing over Nerima. She dropped Ryoga who just watched as she flew away.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane and her sisters returned to the house after a day of shopping. The senior prom was in two months and today was the day they went shopping for Akane's prom dress. Nabiki was home for the weekend to help with the shopping. She was still amazed Ranma was able to go to college with his grades. The three sisters entered the house removing their shoes at the door. Kasumi headed to the kitchen to fetch some tea so they could finish their girls' day out with a nice cup of tea. They all stared out the back door when they heard Ranma call out a new attack. The three girls went to the back door; they saw Ranma as he fished something out of the koi pond. They watch while he held up a squirming P-Chan, Nabiki giggled when the little pig spat pond water at Ranma causing the change. They could see Ranma talking to the pig but could not hear what the martial artist said. Akane begun to glow, knowing Ranma had been teasing her pet. He probably threw the poor little pig into the pond. Nabiki and Kasumi stepped away from Akane when she begun to glow.

"RANMA, YOU JERK QUIT PICKING ON P-Chan!" Ranma-Chan turned to see Akane storm toward her.

"I AIN'T PICKING ON YOUR DUMB OLE' PIG!" She got out before being smashed into orbit by Akane's mallet.

"STUPID TOMBOY!" Those present heard as Ranma-Chan sailed into the distance.

"Is momma's little baby ok? That stupid pervert didn't hurt you did he?" Akane asked the little pig as she picked him up and cuddled him close to her chest.

She carried the piglet into the house talking baby talk and hugging him close. Kasumi watched then looked to where Ranma had disappeared into the distance. Nabiki was not sure but she could have sworn she saw a frown cross her older sisters face. Then Kasumi turned and headed back into the house, Nabiki close behind.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma-Chan arced through the sky high over Nerima; her slow descent had her heading for the roof of a local business. She had not seen that the roof had an occupant. Since said visitor was just coming to that roof carrying a bag ten times larger then him.

"OOH, what a haul! Don't worry my little darlings you'll be happy with me, now all I have to do is out run those lovely ladies behind me and you'll be all mine." Happosai told the underwear that was stuffed to overflowing in the bag he was carrying.

Happosai reached the building Ranma-Chan was heading straight for, he had not seen her. Then she hit him hard when she landed. Underwear went everywhere. Ranma-Chan paused when she realized she had landed on something soft. A small hand twitched from underneath her as she groggily sat up.

[Ooh, man that stupid tomboy is getting worse with her temper. I wonder what broke my fall?] Ranma-Chan opened her eyes to see she landed on the old pervert who seemed to still be dazed.

She looked around and saw the horde of women charging her position all carrying some implement of pain. She decided she needed a good laugh at Happosai's expense. She looked under her and saw Happi getting ready to rise when she decided he needed to take his medicine like a good little pervert. She leaned down close to him her breasts just barely touching the old grandmasters back. It was enough to make the old man pause, his eyes glazed over as perverted thoughts ran through his mind (Dani: Standard CENSORED section).

"Hey jiji, I have a surprise for you!" She whispered into his ear her hot breath tickling it slightly, Ranma-Chan would have cringed and ran screaming if she knew what it was doing to the little gnome.

"Sweeto, does that mean you're going to wear one of my silky darlings." Happosai looked back over his shoulder at her with delight.

"No, I have been training with Dr. Tofu for the past year, and you are going to have lots of visitors and no way to get away." She told him while pressing points on his body.

Ranma-Chan backed away from the downed grandmaster of Anything Goes Martial Arts with a sardonic smile. She pulled the bag of underwear away from him and sat it a few feet away so the women could retrieve their belongings. Then she jumped to the next roof. She sat down her feet dangling over the side of the building and her hands clasped demurely in her lap. She would have panicked if she knew she was doing it. She waited for the women to show, it was not a long wait. A second later, a mob of twenty or so women entered the roof and proceeded to show Happosai what the definition of pain was. They then retrieved their clothing and left. Ranma-Chan stood and waved to the moaning and groaning old troll then she turned and headed back toward the dojo. Happosai watched her through narrowed puffy eyes. When he felt the paralysis had begun to wear off, he forced himself to his feet. He teetered slightly as he watched the red speck. He followed her movement toward the Tendo Dojo as she disappeared in the distance.

"I will have my revenge _BOY_ and you will rue the day you interfered with my pleasures!" Happosai growled shaking a small fist after the retreating figure of Ranma-Chan.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma-Chan sat under the bridge her knees under her chin with her arms wrapped tightly around them. She stared at the river watching as the sun caused sparkles on the water. She found the sight somewhat hypnotic, while she allowed her mind to wonder. She listened absent-mindedly to the noises around her as her mind filled with visions of a girl with short blue-black hair and a smile that made her stomach turned to jelly.

[*SIGH!* Why doesn't she trust me, I have never given her reason to think I care about the others. They grab me I don't return it. Is she ever going to stop being so violent? I can't live like that I won't live like that! Her temper is why I refuse to retry the wedding; I can't live the rest of my life wondering if today will be the day she kills me.] Ranma-Chan's mind swirled with thoughts of what she should do, while she casually threw pebbles into the river.

With nothing really, resolved Ranma-Chan rose and headed for home. She walked slowly her head bowed her mind still lost in thought. She reached the Tendo home, before entering the compound she stopped and stared at the sign on the wall.

'Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts'

Had she deserved to be the instructor here? Had she really wanted that kind of life? She had a talent for fighting; for picking up techniques or teaching herself new ones. She would like to use that skill to make a difference; could training others do that. She could not grow and stay the best if she was tied down as a sensei. If she married Akane, she was giving up on her dreams, had she wanted to do that? Everyone expected her to be what they wanted; they did not care if her dreams were crushed as long as she did as they bade her. Her face turned into an angry scowl though it only served to make her even more beautiful. With a heavy sigh, she pushed opened the gate and entered the Tendo compound. She walked slowly to the front door her head bowed, so she had not seen Akane standing on the porch watching her. Akane watched with a worried frown while she waited for her fiancé as she came closer.

"Ranma are you all right? I...we were worried when you didn't come home right away." Akane asked a little nervously, Ranma-Chan stopped and looked up at her.

Akane saw a face that was as opened as a book, but she chose to ignore what was written there. Ranma-Chan just shook her head and shrugged slightly then started to enter the house. Ranma-Chan had not wanted another confrontation and she feared opening her mouth would do just that. Akane watched as Ranma-Chan refused to answer her question. Her anger rose as she felt Ranma-Chan was snubbing her. She reached out, grabbed the redhead's arm in a near bone-crushing grip, and turned her roughly to face her, an angry snarl on her face.

"I _SAID_ WHERE WERE YOU! YOU WERE MAKING OUT WITH YOUR OTHER TWO FIANC…ES NO DOUBT!" Akane screamed into Ranma-Chan's face, Akane ignored the look of hurt, and betrayal that swam in Ranma-Chan's sapphire blue eyes.

"Why can't you trust me?" Was all Ranma-Chan could think to say to her.

Akane's anger fizzled as the question slowly worked its way through her enraged mind. She could not answer that question and this made her anger flare again. She could not believe how Ranma could put this back on her when it was clearly his fault. She fell back on the only thing she knew when it came to dealing with the sex changing martial artist. She allowed her anger to answer for her, as she always had done.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A PERVERT! I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVEN STAY ENGAGED TO A SEX CHANGING, GIRL CHASING PERVERT SUCH AS YOU!" Ranma-Chan just stared at Akane with a blank look then turned and walked to the front door yanking her arm free of Akane's grasp.

She stopped and turned staring deeply into Akane's angry face. Akane's rage glowed brightly around her. Ranma-Chan's eyes filled with the glittering of unshed tears, while she looked deeply into the face of her angry fiancée. Her mind made up and her heart breaking.

"Is that how you really feel Akane?" Ranma-Chan asked her quietly just barely a whisper, fear floating at the edge of her mind at what she would answer but resignation, as she knew the answer before it was given.

"YES! It is exactly how I feel I wish I was never engaged to a pervert like you!" Akane snarled at him waiting for his angry reply so she could smash him with her mallet again.

"Very well then good-bye Akane." Ranma-Chan told her just barely above a whisper then turned and entered the house.

Akane followed her in; ready to continue the fight but froze in shock as she watched Ranma-Chan as the despondent fighter walked slowly as if it were her last mile, toward the stairs her body glowed a thin line of greenish-yellow. Akane watched as she disappeared into the bathroom, she heard the water running then it was shut off. She then watched him as he entered his bedroom and quietly closed the door behind him. Akane was about to go into the dining room when she heard a scratching noise coming from the hall closet. She opened the door and found P-Chan rooting around in there.

[Now where was the front door again?] He thought, and then squealed slightly when he was roughly picked up.

"P-Chan baby, how on earth did you get in the closet?" Akane had not expected an answer she just closed the door and went on into the dining room.

She sat at the table and Kasumi poured her some tea, no one said anything, as they had not wanted the wrath of Akane on them. Akane had begun absently to scratch behind the ears of her pet pig. Akane sat at the table and wondered what Ranma meant by his last sentence. The little voice in her mind told her, she just made the biggest mistake of her life. She pushed the thought down knowing she and Ranma would work everything out soon. They always had before; this time would be no different. They had not had long to wait when Ranma reappeared with his backpack he headed for the front door. His face a mask of emotionless ice, his mind racing over the betrayal he felt. He reached for the doorknob when he heard a voice behind him.

"Ranma where are you going!?" His father asked him with a slight angry tone to his voice.

"I am going on a training mission, when I come back I plan on straightening out my life, and taking control of it away from you!" Ranma snarled his eyes flashing with golden fire.

"Then you should take Akane she needs training and she could cook for you!" Soun smiled happily not noticing as the anger flared around Ranma.

"NO! I SHOULD NOT!" Ranma screamed at them, Soun stopped and looked at the young martial artist his eyes narrowing.

"_She_ is your fiancée boy and _will_ go with you!" He told Ranma with determination.

Ranma growled low in his throat sounding almost like a cat. This caused Soun and Genma to step away from him. The tone also caused the girls' to gasp quietly. Ranma took a single step forward narrowing his eyes as he growled out his reply.

"_Akane_ has broken the engagement for the last time! I will not marry her I am tired of being her punching bag, and the scapegoat for all her mistakes. When I return I will make my goodbyes to all who I care about then I am leaving Nerima!" Ranma told the group of stunned faced people.

"RANMA! YOU JERK!" Akane screamed and lunged at him with her mallet heading in a downward arc towards his head.

"PHOENIX SOUL DRAIN!" Ranma shouted.

"I will not allow you to hurt me anymore!" Ranma growled as his eyes flashed with red-black rage.

He then held his hands up close to his body with his palms facing out, his forefingers and thumbs forming a triangle. Then in reminiscence of Miss Hinako, Akane's chi flowed from her body and into Ranma's. The only difference was he had not change in anyway. Akane watched her chi and chi mallet fade into her fiancé then she collapsed to the floor.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DAUGHTER!" Soun yelled his demon headed forming about him.

Ranma just looked down at the weaken Akane while Nabiki and Kasumi tended to her. He then looked up into Soun's demon head, Ranma's eyes overflowed with golden light. Soun's demon head popped as he swallowed hard at the controlled rage on Ranma's face. Both men shuddered at the power there; it was almost matched by the anger.

"Just a little trick I picked up from Miss Hinako!" With that Ranma turned to leave, he went to the front door and picked up his backpack, then exited.

The whole family and Genma followed him to the door, with Nabiki and Kasumi helping Akane. They reached the front door, though Ranma could not be seen. They turned and headed back inside. They closed the door hoping Ranma would return soon.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma stood on the Tendo roof he watched as the Tendos and his father looked for him. He then watched while they all piled back into the house. His shoulders slumped and Ranma took off for his secret training ground. Ranma stayed to the roofs in an effort to avoid being seen. Then he heard the familiar sound of a bicycle bell.

He had not known where she was but he quickly jumped to the street and dashed into the nearest building. He looked around and saw he was in a computer store. He decided to look around for a few minutes to make sure Shampoo had not seen him and was gone before he continued on his way. Taking time to look at some of the laptops he decided he would need one when he started college. It could help him with his schoolwork. Ranma went to the window and looked around he had not seen any sign of Shampoo, he checked with his senses and they also said the purple-hair Amazon was no where to be seen.

Before he left the store Ranma purchased a state of the art laptop with an extra battery and had the store charge it for him. Ranma then exited the building but decided to stay on the ground since he was past all his usual haunts, he had not wanted to call attention to himself. He _jogged_ through the streets, a blur to the people he passed. When he stopped to get his bearings, he felt the cold wetness of water as it hit him. He turned but had not seen anyone, then heard the voice from above him.

"OH MY, I am sorry I didn't see you. Do you need a towel?" Ranma-Chan looked up at an apartment building and saw a young woman in her early twenties staring down at her.

"No thank you I will be alright." Ranma-Chan told her then headed off in a new direction.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma-Chan had reached the woods at the outskirts of the business district and ventured into them. She needed to hurry if she wanted to reach her destination before dark. Ranma-Chan jumped up into the trees and ran across the top of them in an effort to speed up her travel time. Ranma-Chan reached the base of a mountain an hour or so after the sun had set. She contemplated whether she should continue or wait until morning, but with her luck someone would find her and she did not need that aggravation right now. She decided to climb as far as she could before resting for the night. Ranma-Chan climbed slowly since she was climbing blind. She wanted to make it as far up the mountain as she could. When she finally stopped on a small plateau, it was nearly eleven o'clock. She pulled out her sleeping bag and crawled in. She was hungry and had not wanted to stay a girl. However, she had not wanted to light a fire this late at night and call attention to herself.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ryoga stumbled around the woods in the dark not knowing where he was or where he was going only that when he found Ranma he was going to make him pay for hurting Akane the way he did. He had no right to use that technique on her, and then call off their engagement leaving her alone. As usual, the lost boy had not paid attention to what had happened. It completely went over his head when Ranma stated Akane had called off their engagement for the last time. It as it always was in Nerima no one was responsible for their actions. All problems were Ranma's fault and woe be to Ranma if he defended himself.

[When I find you Saotome I will make you suffer as Akane has suffered!] Ryoga thought to himself.

He looked up to see where he was and noticed he was on a dock looking out on a bay at a statue of a lady with a spiked crown. She was holding a book in one hand and a lighted torch in the other. He vaguely remembered the statue but whether it was from the times he did make it to school or because he had been there before he had not known.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW! RANMA THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Ryoga screamed shaking a fist at the sky, the people around him moved away from him with indignant stares.

Ryoga looked around himself sheepishly. He smiled an embarrassed smile at them then begun to start walking again. He tried to watch where he was going but soon his mind turned to two young women who he had feelings for, if only he could choose one and end his loneliness. Ryoga turned a corner as the police came up behind him. He disappeared from their view for only a second when they rounded the corner he was gone completely. The police search the area but could not find a trace of the strange young man.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"Its got to be here somewhere? I know I must still have it!" A shriveled up old man mumbled to himself while he tore through his belongings.

Happosai threw ladies' under garments from one end of the room to the other. He finally cleaned away the clothing to reach an ancient strong box with sealing wards and locks on it. Happosai sat down on a pile of his little darlings and begun to break the wards; once that was completed, he brought out a key that he wore around his neck. He used this key to unlock the box. When it was unlocked, he sat the box on the floor in front of him and opened it. The contents were stuffed to overflowing in the small box, and Happi started pulling out items one at a time to determine if it would help him get the revenge he sought.

The little troll pulled out each item and examined it closely then placed it in a pile next to him. He first pulled out a ruby ring, trying to remember what it did. When it came to him, he decided it was not what he wanted and placed it down next to him. The next item was an amulet he looked at it closely remembering that his little treasure gave the wearer flight, but since it would not help in his revenge, he sat it aside. He spent the rest of his day going through his box of magical treasures. Then he found what he wanted, an ancient scroll, which he was partially able to decipher. It would send Ranma to another dimension and away from him. He looked over the scroll and tried to figure out the parts he could not read when he first _found_ this scroll in the Shaman Temple over a hundred years ago. He studied it for another hour then decided he had time since the _boy_ was on a training trip. With a sardonic grin, he went to sleep dreaming of a life where _no one_ could stop him.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane sat on her desk chair her head rested on her crossed arms as she leaned on the window seal. She stared out at the night sky. Tomorrow was not going to be a good day, she had to tell the others Ranma had left for training. She hated when he did this, Kuno would get pushier in trying to date her, and Ukyo and Shampoo got angry with her because they would only believe that she was the reason he had left. She laid her head sideways on her arms and looked to her bed, she was not really sleepy and she wished P-Chan was not lost again she needed to talk to someone that would not sell her inner most secrets for profit. Akane sighed deeply. She then rose slowly and got into bed, playing over Ranma's exit from the Tendo home. She was sure he had not meant what he said, he would come back and things would be as they were before. It always was.

He did something stupid and she pounded him, he said something stupid she pounded him. He got groped by his other fiancées and again she pounded him. Akane sat up quickly with a look of fear on her face, replaying the last three years over in her mind she realized that she actually looked for reasons to pound on Ranma and the main reason was that she could not pound on the ones she really wanted to. Akane lowered her head into her hands and begun to cry. She might have lost him for good this time, and because she could not stop beating on him. Akane's tears flowed while she laid in bed staring at the ceiling, eventually she fell into a fitful sleep. Her dreams were of all the times she tormented Ranma about his curse, or beat on him for someone else's mistake. Akane's night was not a restful one.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma-Chan woke before dawn; she ate some of the dried fruit out of her pack for breakfast. Then continued her climb, she was amazed she got as far as she had the night before, in the dark. She climbed more quickly since she had more light as the sun rose. By mid morning, she was where she wanted to be. Ranma-Chan climbed onto a large plateau a little bit smaller then the park in Nerima. She headed toward the center of the ledge through the grove of trees and bushes. She reached a small lakeside with a waterfall and set up camp. She smiled as she had claimed this as her private training ground. She found it one day after Akane was mad at her and knocked her onto a plateau higher up. She found this one when she was climbing down.

When her campsite was completed, she left the campgrounds. She decided she would stay female for the day and would change back when she made dinner that night. Ranma-Chan climbed up the mountain a little higher then took a narrow ledge around to the other side of the mountain. She knew her training ground thoroughly since she had been coming here for the past year and a half, to her though it was more of a haven away from all the pain and chaos of her life. While her mind wondered, she had not noticed the two-foot gap in the ledge and slipped. She lost her grip, fell backward off the ledge, and plummeted to the ground below.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Happosai woke when the sun shone in on his ancient face, he slowly opened his eyes, and sitting up he looked around his room in confusion. His eyes then alighted on the ancient chest and the artifacts lying around it. He scampered over to the chest; returned all his treasures to the box, and resealed it. Then he picked up the old yellow scroll; spread it out, and begun to read. He made notes on a small note pad. He laughed uproariously while he held up the scroll to the sky. Then he rolled it up and placed it along with the notepad in an inside pocket of his gi. Next, he had begun to pack his backpack for a long journey. Most of his backpack was full of his little darlings, when he finished he jumped out the window with a maniacal laugh.

"BWHAHAHAHAHA! When I returned _boy_ my revenge will be complete! BWHAHAHAHAHA!" Happi took off for parts unknown in search of his revenge.

On the roof, a shadow watched as the old pervert left, its eyes flashing red with fire, and then a twinkle could be seen as if the shadow was smiling. It turned to leave. Then a ray of sunlight struck its back and highlighted the visitor's long black hair. Then the visitor was gone.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane slowly walked to school Nabiki next to her, her head bowed her mind in turmoil. She wondered how Ranma could be so insensitive as to leave her to face the hordes of questions from the students. When she woke this morning, she decided it was not her fault. It was Ranma's and always would be Ranma's fault.

(o)(o)Flashback(o)(o)

The continual, knocking on her door slowly brought Akane to a groggy, wakefulness. She sat up and stretched listening to her bones as they popped back into alignment. Then she turned to face the intruder into her peaceful sleep.

"Come in." She told the person on the other side of the door, the door opened slowly and Kasumi poked her head into the room, with a sad smile on her face.

"Akane breakfast is ready and you better hurry or you'll be late for school." She told her little sister.

"Ok, Kasumi I will be right down." She told her while getting up and getting ready for school.

Kasumi watched her, the small sad smile turning ever so slightly into a frown. Kasumi then entered the room completely and shut the door behind her. Akane turned at the sound of the closing door and saw her older sister looking at her with what looked like a frown.

"Is something wrong Kasumi?" She asked nervously of her older sister, Kasumi sat in Akane's desk chair and patted the bed that she wanted her to join her.

"Come I wish to ask you something, and I don't want you to answer right away. I want you to think about what your answer is before you say it, alright." Kasumi told a worried Akane, she nodded her consent and sat on the bed facing her older sister.

"Akane I heard that fight last night with Ranma-Chan, he never said a word to you that should had caused you to get angry. Yet you did, over the past year and a half, since the wedding attempt you have been increasingly angrier and always at Ranma. Akane do you truly love Ranma or was it the idea of having a fiancée that you loved?" Kasumi asked her.

Akane's mouth opened with a ready retort but was quickly shut at the look from Kasumi. Akane mulled over in her mind the things Kasumi had said to her, had her anger been more frequent. She thought back over the past year and had not seen anything different then from before, Ranma acted like a jerk and she smashed him. That was all there was to that. She had totally blocked out the revelations from the night before. Then she got to the question Kasumi had asked her. Was she in love Ranma or was Kasumi correct and she was in love with the fact she had a fiancé. Kasumi watched her little sister ponder her question. When Akane finally looked up at Kasumi, her eyes flashed with her ever, present anger. Kasumi's heart fell when she realized that Akane was going to deny her own feelings.

"I _don't_ love that pervert, I only stay engaged to him because of father. If I could find a way to get out of it I would!" Akane snarled at her sister, a little voice in the back of her mind told her 'be careful what you wish for, it might come true!' She ignored that little voice as she had for most of her life.

"I see, then it doesn't bother you that when Ranma returns he will move out and _leave_ you, never to see you again?" Kasumi asked her with unshed tears shimmering in her soft brown eyes.

"NO IT WON'T!" Akane shouted, while standing to finish getting dressed for school.

Kasumi rose and slowly left the room, before closing the door, she turned to watch her sister. She shook her head slightly when she saw Akane's body trembling with silent sobs. She turned closing the door behind her, leaving Akane to deal with her own words.

(o)(o)End Flashback(o)(o)

When Furinkan High came into view, Akane stopped and turned to her older sister. She smiled slightly, then taking a deep breath, looked at the school gate with dread.

"Thanks for walking with me Nabiki but you better get going or you will miss your bus." She hugged her sister then turned toward the school with slumped shoulders.

Nabiki watched her sister as she walked toward the school her eyes narrowed and flashed with anger. She watched with cold calculating eyes as Akane's friends met her at the gate. She then saw as Ukyo walked toward her sister and knew Akane was going to have a hard time today.

[Saotome I am going to get you for doing this to my sister!] Nabiki vowed, then turned and left to catch her bus back to college, she never considered all her betrayals at her sister's expense as an issue.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Yuka and Sayuri watched as Akane entered the schoolyard. They could tell by her face that something was wrong. They could also tell as Ranma was not with her, they headed over to her. Before they could find out what was happening Ukyo showed up a false smile on her face.

"Mornin' sugar where is Ran-Chan I brought him his favorite okomiyaki." She told the younger Tendo with a bright smile.

"Ranma left on a training trip last night, I don't know where he is or when he will be back." With that, Akane pushed past the chef and headed into the school with her two friends behind her.

Akane went to her classroom and sat at her desk, a blank look covered her face. Her friends sat on either side of her. They dared anyone to try to bother their friend. The class went slowly for Akane; she went through it as if she was on autopilot. When the lunch bell rang, she rose and left the room Yuka and Sayuri close behind her. The three friends quietly walked toward a tree on campus. They sat down under the old tree and begun to eat lunch. They heard the ding, ding of a bicycle bell, and looked up. They saw Shampoo as she landed her bike in the school campus. Shampoo seductively walked toward Akane, hoping her husband was near by to see how sexy she was compared to violent-girl. She was carrying Ranma's favorite ramen dish with a special sauce that would make him love only her.

"Violent-girl tell Shampoo where husband?" Shampoo asked as she made it sound more like a demand Akane looked at her blankly.

"He left on a training trip; I don't know where or when he will be back." Akane told her then went back to eating her lunch.

"YOU LIE VIOLENT-GIRL DO SOMETHING SHAMPOO'S AIREN!" Shampoo yelled pulling out her bonari ready to strike.

*CLANG* Shampoo looked to see the haft of Ukyo's fighting spatula keeping her from eliminating her obstacle.

The Amazon glared at the chef who returned an icy stare of her own. Then Ukyo lifted her spatula and with a jerk pulled the bonari from Shampoo's hands. Shampoo was caught off guard by the maneuver and lost the grip on her weapon, which ended up being embedded in the wall of the school.

"Akane told you Ran-Chan is on a training mission until we learn otherwise that is where he is!" She told the warrior with the sharp edge of her spatula pointing at Shampoo's throat.

"_IF_ she did do something to make him leave you will had to stand in line until I am through with her!" Ukyo snarled her eyes narrowing.

Akane was oblivious to all this as her mind kept going over the events of the previous night and this morning, her heart sank deeper into despair, each time she remembered what she told Kasumi. Akane rose ignoring the two fighting girls and walked away from the school compound leaving her friends and the fighting girls to watch in stunned silence. She headed for the park deep in thought.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma-Chan started falling from more then two-thirds the way up the mountain. She debated if she should just let herself fall and be done with it. She however could not, she knew she was going to be needed, especially if she decided to follow her dreams instead of everyone else's. Ranma-Chan flipped righting herself then shouted.

"PHOENIX WINGS" On Ranma's, back a golden pair of fiery bird wings appeared on her back and begun to flap.

Her descent begun to slow, and soon instead of falling she was flying up the side of the mountain. She returned to the ledge where she had fallen from and while suspended in mid air she examined it. She saw the gap that caused her to fall. She shrugged her shoulders and landed on the ledge just past the gap.

[Oh, well something new to remember next time.] She thought to herself as her wings vanished.

Ranma-Chan then continued her trek to her training ground. What the martial artists of Nerima had not known was that Ranma-Chan had been using this training ground to learn their techniques. She may not use them the way they did but they were techniques she wanted to learn. She had taught herself Cologne's 'Splitting Cat Hairs', which had been the cause of some trouble for her. In learning the technique, she also learned a way to counter it most of the time. She also taught herself Ryoga's 'Bakusai Teknetsu' and how he infused his chi into cloth, but she had taken it a step further to be able to infuse other organic materials. Finally, the last technique she taught herself was Mousse's hidden weapons; she trained herself in that first, as it was a good place to store her valuables away from greedy panda and mercenary fingers. She however had also modified it to be more efficient and organized for her needs.

She had been working on expanding these techniques and finding other uses and more advance applications for them, but today's training was going to be quiet compared to her other ones. Today she was going to work on gaining control of her ca...cat. She hoped if she could control the Neko-ken she would not be as frighten of the real ones, then she would not lose her mind to him.

She reached the training ground on the other side of the mountain about an hour later. The training ground was loaded with boulders, tree stumps, piles of pebbles and sand. It was slightly larger than where she camped but not by much. She went to a tree stump and sat down leaning against it. She got into the lotus position, and cleared her mind, then she begun to focus inward again for the illusive cat inside her. She had not understood the need but for the past year or so, since the failed wedding something had been driving her to learn all she could as to the others techniques. She was learning shiatsu points from Dr. Tofu along with herbal medicines. He had even given her copies of some of his older herbal books and training manuals for her to keep and study. She found she liked being able to heal as well as to fight. It also made it easier on her when she could heal herself after Akane bashed her.

Ranma-Chan shook her head to clear the past from it. She then traveled within herself looking for her alter ego. It had not taken her long, it seemed the cat wanted to find her as much as she wanted to find him. Ranma-Chan's aura flared around her it strobe between her new golden Phoenix aura and her blue confidence aura. In her mind, Ranma-Chan met the Neko-ken his form shifted between his male and female shapes. The Neko-ken faced him in the shape of a sleek black satiny panther with dark emerald green eyes. To Ranma-Chan's surprise, she was not as frightened of this visage of a cat before her. She still felt the fear trying to push forward though, but she was able to hold it down. Her shifting body slowly moved toward the panther as it moved toward her.

When Ranma and the panther touched a bright flash of golden, blue, and black surrounded them. This also displayed itself around her meditating body. As the light faded, Ranma-Chan's mental body now shifted between her male and female persona and that of the panther. She gasped when she felt the power of the Neko-ken, while it surged through her. The cat's dark feral power tried to overwhelm her and take control. Ranma-Chan was not going to give up control of her body to a power as malevolent as the Neko-ken. She had gone through to much to become something inhuman. She struggled with the fighting cat, it and the rising fear it generated. Ranma-Chan realized if she lost this battle, she would never become a human again. The struggle for supremacy was a lengthy one with each entity never getting full control. Finally, Ranma-Chan called upon the surge of power she got when she fought to save the life of those she loved. She tapped the hidden reserves that she used when the battle was going bad. The same reserves she used against Herb, Kirin, Toma, and Saffron. The golden blue aura flared even brighter and Ranma-Chan called upon her new techniques to bring her battle with the Neko-ken to a close.

"PHOENIX SOUL DRAIN!" The cat howled in anger, as it knew it had lost the battle.

It continued to struggle to control the body it now inhabited, but the power of the 'Phoenix Soul Drain' was too much and it could not stop its energy from being sucked into Ranma-Chan. Ranma's form had flared brightly with a bright golden-blue aura, and then begun to darken to a darker shade. The aura then took the shape of a cat fighting a Phoenix, with the cat losing, as the blue aura blended with the golden aura and helped the Phoenix subdue the cat. Ranma-Chan's aura settled around her and was no longer a bright golden blue but now a more dark and vibrant golden blue.

Then the aura faded completely leaving an unconscious Ranma-Chan next to the tree stump. She fell slowly over, and curled into a small tight ball. The battle for control had taken the whole day and well into the next. When she finally won it was late afternoon, on the second day at her training ground. She however, had not woken until the third day and that was due to the sun shining brightly in her face.

Not caring how long she was asleep Ranma-Chan pulled some dried fruit from her hidden weapons space and had a quick breakfast. She then got in her lotus position. She then reached deep inside her searching for the Neko-ken, she had not found it as she had before, but instead sensed it as a complete part of her. She opened her eyes and stood with the fluidic grace of a cat and begun to see if she now controlled the cat within.

She faced off against a tree stump some twenty feet away, she pause bringing forth the cat and swiped. She was disappointed when nothing happened. She decided to move closer; gradually moving in she found that her weakest strike was a distance of about fifteen feet, but even at her maximum distance, she could shred the tree stump to pulp.

For the next few weeks she learned on how to control her Neko-ken power, how to force weaker swipes and stronger ones. She also had to re-teach herself how to do many of her katas as the new level of power, agility and speed needed to be re-learned. Each day she came to the training ground as female, but left as male, after learning that her male side had a reach of twenty feet with the Neko-ken. During her training she also begun working with her Phoenix wings in using them in battle and being able to shoot chi blasts while using them.

The first few times weakened her considerably, but the more she practiced the stronger she became. One of her focuses other then building her wings strength was not to be catapulted backwards when she fired off her blasts. This took several weeks to learn how to use her wings as an anchor when she shot a blast. At the end of her first month of training Ranma headed back to camp, his body battered and bruised but with a happy grin on his face. He decided tomorrow that he would learn to use the weapons he chose to learn. The katana, Bo staff, and a bolo whip, deciding Kodachi had the right idea in the use of the whip. She knew Ryoga's technique of infusing things with chi it could be deadly and helpful.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane sat on the porch her graduation coming up soon and college starting in another two months. She was glad there was only a week of school left. She looked down at her hands and wondered when Ranma would return he had to start college as well, and he had been gone for almost three months now. She was angry with him for making her worry, and wondered if he would be back in time for the prom. If not she would go with Ryoga. Ryoga was a good friend but she wanted Ranma. Then her mind drifted back to the day after Ranma left and Kasumi's question to her. Her tears begun to fall again as she remembered the little warning her subconscious tried to give her. 'Be careful what you wish for, you might get it!' Well it seemed she had gotten it and many other headaches as well.

She now had to fight Kuno in an effort to stop his more ardent advances thanks to Nabiki. She would remember for a long time to come to keep her mouth shut. Since Akane showed her mercenary sister, just what and how she used her mallet. She felt guilty afterwards but it had not lasted long with half the senior class of Furinkan high starting their attacks again because she sold the information to them. Well at least she was almost off the crutches, another week or so and she would be as good as new. She also had a newfound respect for other people's privacy. Then there were the attacks from Ukyo and Shampoo, they still blamed her for Ranma leaving. They started attacking the second month of his absence. They would attack her at least once a day sometimes twice and when Kodachi found out, she began to attack her too. Akane shook her head as she begun to understand what Ranma went through.

The only difference was that Ranma probably deserved all those attacks, after all the stupid things he had done. She still never gave him an ounce of credit or the benefit of the doubt. Akane was sure those attacks were taking divine retribution. She sighed deeply when she heard as the telephone begun to ring, she then heard as Kasumi picked it up. Kasumi then gathered everyone together in the dining room for an announcement; even Happosai was sitting at the table acting like the head of the family.

"That was Ranma on the phone he wants all of us to meet with him at the school's sports field tomorrow morning at ten o'clock. He has an announcement to make about all his engagements and his future." Kasumi told the family, she then pointedly looked at Nabiki with a nervous smile.

"He also said that if Nabiki tries to turn this meeting into a money building scheme he will deplete her Swiss bank account and release information of fraud against her, stopping any chance she has of getting into business. He also asks that she check her email for proof he can do it." Kasumi watched as Nabiki's face went pale then as denial settled in Kasumi handed her, her laptop.

Nabiki looked at Kasumi took the computer. She logged in and her eyes went wide, there in front of her was all the information on her Swiss bank account. Not to mention copies of all the proof needed to ruin her but good. She closed her laptop then nodded her agreement to everyone's surprise and Akane's inner happiness.

(l(l(l)l)l)

A similar call was made to Ukyo, the Nekohanten, Tofu, and the Kuno estate. Ranma could just hope Ryoga showed up on one of his visits at the appointed time. There was one final call to be made and that was to his mother, when he finished Ranma headed to a small campsite hidden on the small island in the center of the lake at the park. On his trip back to Nerima, he tested his control over the Neko-ken by searching out the triggers. He felt the fear build, but he was able to rein it in and kept the cat from overpowering him. He figured if he did this enough he should be able to, eventually not worry about the cat at all.

He smiled as he crawled into his tent. He had some time before going to bed he decided to continue to work with the laptop he had bought before leaving on his training trip. He had learned; to use it during his training and was getting better time he worked the computer. The laptop had wireless access, built in CD/DVD player/burner, not to mention the hand scanner. It was amazing how much money one could save when greedy people knew nothing about it.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Over the last two weeks or so, Happosai had been biding his time waiting for his wayward heir to return. Now the time was almost at hand he could hardly contain his glee. Happosai held a small pouch and ancient yellowed scroll close to him a smile of pure evil across his face. Images of his struggle to retrieve his revenge flashed across his mind.

(o)(o)Flashback(o)(o)

Deep in the heart of Africa, Happosai jumped from tree to tree. He had always heard the myths that dinosaurs were alive in the African interior. He was surprised to find it was true. Several times, he had almost been an appetizer for a hungry T-Rex but a well-placed Happou Dai Karin bouquet bomb put a stop to that. Happi did not like the jungle it was to hot and humid, although the lovely native girls where wonderful, but they did not have any lovelies for him to rescue. Happi paused to check the scroll and his notepad, he looked around and spotted what he was looking for an old carved totem of a dragon, panther, and Phoenix. He turned left at the totem and continued down the path excitedly as he was now close to liberating his revenge. It was not far now according to the scroll; the temple was not far, not more than a mile from that marker. Happosai's warning sense went off and he jumped high in the trees as another Tyrannosaurus Rex tried to make him dinner. Happi had no fear of the overgrown lizard and laughing with glee landed in front of him. The T-Rex lunged for the diminutive martial artist only to have Happosai take his pipe and in a twisting motion sent the dinosaur up over the trees and several miles from his present location.

Laughing happily Happosai continued on his way. After about another hour of tree hopping and no further problems with hungry lizards Happi reached the outer parameter wall of what he thought was the temple he sought. He jumped down and inspected the wall, comparing its description with that in the scroll. He pulled away some of the growth to see beneath it. There before him were bricks of white, black, and rose quartz, engraved in each brick was a magic rune. This was the first time during the whole trip that Happosai begun to sweat. He hoped that the runes were to protect the temple compound from the dinosaurs and not sneaky thieving martial artists.

The old master reached out and touched one of the runes; it flared slightly but did nothing else. The old troll was satisfied that he could pass then jumped over the wall to land in the compound. It looked as if no one had been at this temple for centuries. The courtyard was overgrown and ill kept. The Anything Goes Grandmaster weaved through the underbrush toward a large building made of the same material as the wall. He stood at the bottom step and stared in awe at the sculptured building with its dragons, Phoenixes, and panthers, standing guard. Happosai begun to climb the hundred or so stairs to the door that looked like solid gold. In the center of the door was a large ruby bigger then Happosai. It was the center of a starburst engraving in the door.

The old master pulled out the scroll, then reached toward the door and pushed first the ray pointing at west then he pressed the one pointing south. Next he pushed the ray burst pointing north and finally east. The begun to, slowly open the giant ruby having been cut down its middle. Happi looked into the dark interior he was barely able to make out a torch on the wall near the door he flared his aura then walked over to the torch and lit it. Taking it in his hand he let his aura fade then he pulled out the scroll and begun to follow the path to the main prayer chamber. Happi looked around the temple as he went and decided that in its hay day it must have been something. He could see remnants of tapestries that must had covered the walls. He occasionally found some rusted out armor, standing guard on doors that no longer led to anything important.

Several hours of following the maze like hallways, taking longer then it should have as he marveled at the temple's interior. Happosai finally reached the doors to the main prayer room. The doors of what Happi thought might have been mahogany had long since rotted away. He entered the chamber and magically the torches at the altar flare to life. On the wall behind the altar was a faded painting of a castle built to resemble a skull. The old master stared at the painting, transfixed. It was almost as if he could see someone moving around in side the castle. The figure of a beautiful woman dressed like a falcon. He stepped slowly closer never taking his eyes from the painting. It drew him in; he could feel it pull at him wanting him to join it, to join the pretty lovely that lived there.

Since the old master was paying more attention to the painting and not where he was going, he had not noticed that one of the floor stones was dislodged and sticking up about an inch. He tripped dropping the torch he was carrying it skidded across the floor to land in a small puddle of stagnant water, putting out the light. Happosai laid on the floor. He was breathing heavily as he knew he was just saved by a piece of quartz from being swept away, thus preventing his revenge. He got up being sure not to look again at the painting and headed toward the altar. There in its center was what he was looking for a gold jewel encrusted scroll box with the spell to get his revenge. Happosai slowly reached out testing for magical protection that might still be in place. He found none, and if he was not so engrossed in, his revenge plan that would had made him leery. Happosai lifted the valuable box to find a small dug out hole under it; looking into the hole, he saw a pouch. He reached in and took it as well. He would examine it later. He tucked the pouch inside his gi and the scroll box under his arm. He then headed out the way he came.

When diminutive grandmaster crossed the threshold of the chamber, the building started to shake. In the dust where the door once was, lay several gemstones, that suddenly burst forth with streams of light matching their colors. There was ruby, sapphire, emerald, topaz, and amethyst. The lights burst through the ceiling causing a cave in, Happi gleefully dodged the falling rocks while racing back the way he came. When he turned down the first corridor he flared his aura to light his way he stopped when he saw the rusted out armor was now blocking his path. There were twenty of the old suits of armor and more were joining them. When the hallway was full; with wall to wall walking tin cans Happi did what he did best.

"HAPPOU DAI KARIN SCATTER!" He sent his bouquet bomd into the throng of armor, when they hit the floor in the middle of the armor he ducked back behind the wall.

[No sense in getting impaled by flying armor.] He chuckled to himself; the explosion rocked the already shaky building.

When the dust cleared Happosai peeked around the corner of the wall and saw all the armor scattered about the floor the only problem was they were starting to get up. Therefore, the little gnome made a dash down the hall leaping over the armor that attempted to grab him. He kicked out at those armor monsters that attempted to slice him in half. When he had moved past the devastation he caused and with most of the armor guards were in the hallway behind him there was little resistance to his leaving. He was able to avoid the few stragglers, by either kicking them away from him, blasting them with a chi blast or using his ever favorite pipe to send them hurtling behind him into the ones following him.

He quickly reached the door he came in as he was not sightseeing this time. He saw with horror that the doors were slowly closing on him trying to lock him in. The only problem was that the builders of this temple were not prepared for a thief of Happosai's skill. Happi put on his full speed and ran down the corridor to the exit. When he was but fifty feet away he did what an Anything Goes practitioner did best jump through the almost closed doors. He landed gracefully on the other side of the door, with sigh of relief and a smile of triumph as he started down the stairs. Then he felt something very hot behind him. He turned to see the ruby in the door glowing brightly. He knew when he was not wanted and took off into the underbrush and toward the wall.

The ruby shot a blast of pure red fire into the thick tangled plants hitting the wall that was opposite the door. Happosai watched in fascination when the wall begun to glow as the ruby activated the magic runes. As the ruby activated the runes, they in turn activated the runes on the part of the walls on either side of the ruby's beam. Happosai watched as like a line of dominos the wall's runes slowly became active. He broke through his entranced awe and headed for a section of wall not yet activated. With his chi-empowered speed, he just made it over a section of wall before the red fire turned the runes on. The little theif backed away from the wall, he watched the vines as they shriveled and turned to dust when the runes in that part of the wall became active.

He watched his curiosity peaked and once the wall runes were all glowing they ruby fire grew up. The wall created a dome of red that moved toward the sky some thirty yards high and curved toward the top of the temple. Happosai then noticed another starburst on top with a ruby on both sides of it. When the ruby fire reached the starburst it activated the second ruby which began to down the temple and out into the compound. Happi begun to sweat while watching as the red fire disintegrated all in the temple compound except the temple and wall. Happosai turned and headed back out of the African jungle and back to Japan. He had what he wanted for his revenge. Ranma would rue the day he was born, for messing in his affairs. He laughed maniacally as he tree hopped back out of the African interior.

(o)(o)End Flashback(o)(o)

Happosai took out the scroll and pouch. He had not translated it completely but that was ok since what he had deciphered, was going to make his revenge sweet. It turned out that if he had not taken the pouch of gemstones the scroll would not work. He now had to get Ranma to hold the bag of stones, to make the spell work and send the nuisance away from him and all the lovelies waiting for him to liberate them.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The different guests of Ranma Saotome prepared for the day's event differently. Akane acted as if nothing was wrong and this was just another grandstand measure by Ranma to get close to the other girls. She had been walking around all morning with a slight aura glowing about her. Everyone in the Tendo house stayed out of her way for fear she would explode at them.

Happosai reread the scroll to see if he could decipher any more of it to guarantee that it would work to his satisfaction. While examining the scroll, he tossed the bag of gems up and caught them absently. When he leaned in to look at some particularly small print, he dropped the bag. He turned and jumped into the pile of underwear where the bag landed.

"SWEETOES!" He forgot the pouch and buried himself in the women's under things holding them close to him.

Nabiki stood leaning on her cane as she had the doctor put in a walking cast. She stared at the rented recording equipment that was spread across her bed. Ranma had better hope what he had to say was worth all this effort or she would make his life miserable. Nabiki strapped a tape recorder to her waist and hid it under her jacket. She then placed a brooch on her lapel that held the microphone. She then put on a very heavy necklace, which carried a small 35mm camera. She smiled when thinking of the money she planned on making when she sold the audio and visual mediums of this _important_ meeting. Whether Ranma liked it or not, after all he owed her for all the money, she lost while he was gone. Nabiki then finished getting dressed making sure everything lined up correctly. Finally, she examined her purse making sure the video camera had a clean shot out the special hole in the side.

Soun and Genma had been celebrating since the telephone call yesterday. They had gone through eight bottles of sake, leaving them unconscious on the dojo floor. They each had a goofy grin on their faces. During the night, Kasumi covered each of the men with a blanket.

Kasumi had left the house right after breakfast. She walked slowly with her head bowed. Nothing had changed with her family. The fathers still plan to force the union on Ranma and Akane. Nabiki was upstairs preparing to record the meeting with Ranma. The beating Akane had given her pushed down deep and buried. She was tired of being a sudo-housewife because her father was to _lazy_ to responsibility for his children. Kasumi stopped and glared as she realized where her little sister got that nasty trait.

"Kas...Kasumi?" Kasumi looked up and spotted a nervous Dr. Tofu.

Kasumi stared at the good doctor his face a mask of worry. She finally could not hold the pain in any longer and jumped into his arms. She held on tight, her arms wrapped around his neck as she buried her face in the crook of his neck and had begun to cry out the last thirteen years of pain and betrayal at the hands of her family. Tofu's face was full of confusion as he slowly wrapped his arms around Kasumi's waist. He then lifted her and carried her into the clinic to help her calm down before they left for the meeting.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The Kuno mansion found Kodachi in her lab preparing a special bouquet of black roses for her Ranma-sama. The fumes from her concoction had killed a pair of mice in the corner of her lab as they tried to escape. Though on some level of her mind she worried about that but in her fantasy world her Ranma-sama would fall in love with her as much as she loved him at one whiff of her bouquet. Then they would live happily ever after and to complete the fantasy they together would eliminate her brother and the redheaded pigtailed harlot along with the other harridans that attempted to steal her Ranma-sama from her.

Kuno Tatewaki was preparing for battle in the family dojo. He practiced his plan of attack against the evil black hearted sorcerer to free his beauteous pigtailed girl, and the tigress Akane Tendo. Instead of his usual wooden bokken, Kuno practiced with his family's honor katana. During his kata, he sliced through five practice dummies that look similar to Ranma. In his fantasy his beauteous tigress Akane and the pigtailed goddess would fly into his arms as the evil sorcerer Saotome laid at his feet his head severed from his body (Dani: sorry after that it gets censored).

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ukyo left her shower; her hair still wrapped in a towel. She entered her bedroom and went to the closet. She had been waiting a long time for this Ranma was going to make a decision and she was going to be sure that he picked her. She also wanted to make a good impression on Ranma's mother. Ukyo pushed away a stray memory of her throwing a okomiyaki bomb at the woman during the failed wedding attempt almost two years ago. Ukyo dug into the back of her closet were there hung a satin covered hanger with the scent of lilacs covered with a plastic clothes bag. A tear trickled down her cheek, as this garment was special. It was her mother's favorite formal kimono, when she left her father's house for good she took this with her for her wedding gown if she ever got married. It was funny then all she wanted was to kill Ranma and his father for what they had done, she had not expected to fall in love with Ranma.

Ukyo unwrapped, the towel from her hair from the towel. She next brushed it out, and then took ribbons of red, blue, and yellow. She loosely braided her hair, braiding the ribbons in it. She then opened the plastic bag and removed an indigo blue kimono with yellow and red roses embroidered down the right side. She slipped into the satin kimono and finished with a silver sash.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Shampoo was in the kitchen of the Nekohanten preparing a special meal for her Airen. She knew he would be hungry after living on fruits and nuts while on training. She even used some of her great grandmother's special spices. Smiling she looked into the pot to see it had started boiling.

"Shampoo, you must go get ready now! I will finish watching your gift for my wayward son-in-law." Cologne told her granddaughter.

"Aiya grandmother, Shampoo go get ready." She ran off up the stairs to prepare herself for her husband.

Mousse was a duck in his cage waiting for when they would let him out, he knew they had to take him Ranma demanded it. The only thing that kept them from taking him there in his cage was that Ranma warned them that he was to be there and _human_. Mousse could not understand why Ranma cared so much for him and his dignity or pride after all he had taken all that mattered to him, his beloved Shampoo. A tear slipped from his unfocused eyes as Shampoo rushed past.

In Shampoo's bedroom, she put on her prettiest Chinese silk dress of lavender on lavender design. The dress went all the way up the neck leaving off at a small split collar. She had the seamstress cut an upside down heart shape out just above the chest to show off her cleavage. There were no sleeves as the dress slanted toward the neck it gave the appearance of a halter top though there was a back to the dress with the same angled design to the neck. The dress was long all the way to the floor where it ended just above the silk lavender slippers on her feet. On both sides of the dress was a slit all the way up to just below her hips. She wanted it higher but her great grandmother would not allow it. She did her hair in its usual style but put in dangling crystals at the top of the little ponytails. She stood back and admired herself in the mirror knowing her Airen could not resist her today. She left her bedroom and headed back down to her great grandmother.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nodoka hurried quickly to get ready for the meeting today. She did not like the sound of her son's voice. She was sure the group today was not going to like what her son was going to tell them. After putting her hair up in its usual bun, Nodoka got out the kimono she was going to wear today. She pulled a silver kimono out that was embroidered with butterflies and tiger lilies. She then put on an orange obi that was a matched to the color of the lilies on her dress. She then headed for the front door stopping she turned to look at her family's honor blade. She did not want Ranma to think she planned to use it, but all his friends were violent and a woman had to protect herself. She went to the mantle over the fireplace and picked up her katana. Once she had it wrapped in rice paper, she headed for the school soccer field.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The participants were near the bleachers in divided groups. The Amazons with a drenched Mousse sat in the front set of bleachers. Several rows up, sitting in the bleachers was the Tendo group with Dr. Tofu who for some reason seemed very calm while sitting next to Kasumi. The fact Kasumi had his hand could be why he was in shocked silence. Ukyo sat near the Tendos but not to close as she and Akane were rivals for Ranma. Mrs. Saotome for some reason had chosen to remain apart from all the groups especially the Kunos who sat like a king and queen waiting to judge a loathsome peasant. Happosai sat high in the bleachers over looking all the lovelies and trying to keep a reign on his wanting to strip them of their little darlings. The only missing party was probably lost in the Antarctic. They all watched the clock each with their own plan for Ranma Saotome. When the clock struck ten they all turned toward the gate to see if Ranma had arrived, the crowd grumbled, as he was not yet there.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Tofu sat next to Kasumi his eyes vacant a goofy grin platered on his face. He shivered as Kasumi squeezed his hand and he felt her lean in and kiss him tenderly. She had come to him for help in getting into a college she was hoping to be able to get a scholarship so she would not have to be linked to her sister Nabiki. They had talked for hours that day. Then everyday after that Kasumi would come to his office after closing and they continued to talk.

He soon felt his love for Kasumi fight its way free from the love sickness that had blocked it. As his love burst through it shattered the curse he had been under. To love Kasumi but never being able to tell her because of his behavior when she was around. After a week of conversation and the destruction of the curse he asked Kasumi to marry him. It broke his heart when she refused. His broken heart however did not last long as Kasumi told him her feelings.

(o)(o)Flshback(o)(o)

"Kas...Kasumi would you marry me?" Tofu asked as he opened the small jewelry box that he had been carrying in his pocket for years.

"Oh my! I...I can't Tofu I...!" Kasumi stopped as she watched as Tofu's heart shattered and the pain filled his face.

Kasumi reached out and took Tofu's hand which held the ring she wrapped his larger hand into her two smaller ones. She brought his hand to her lips and kissed it tenderly. She then looked up at the broken doctor and smiled a smile that lit the room and made Tofu turn to jelly inside. She took one of her hands and placed it gently on his face as she stroked his cheek. Her eyes filled with tears and pain.

"I can't now Tofu! My family would find a way to tear us apart! I also want to come to you as an equal. I need to fulfill my dreams of being a doctor. Do you understand?" Tofu listened to the words Kasumi told him and watched as her emotions raged in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Yes Kasumi I do. I however will not let you go without me! Please accept my ring and when you have graduated we will be married." Tofu asked as Kasumi looked down at the shimmering diamond before her indecision written on her face.

"I will accept your proposal but you must hold onto the ring I can't take it home where others would find it and steal it!" Kasumi looked longingly at the rine and Tofu saw it.

"Alright Kasumi when you find your own place near college I will give you the ring and then when you graduate we will get married then." Tofu looked at the woman he adored.

"Thank you for understanding I will let you know the day I move out." She told him and he smiled as he knew once he knew where she would be he would move his practice nearby.

(o)(o)Flashback ended(o)(o)

(l(l(l)l)l)

"Well at least almost everyone showed up!" The group of Nerimans looked around at the sound of Ranma's voice but could not see him.

Then a strange glow from above caused them to look up. They all stared in awe as a male Ranma slowly descended with his golden wings blazing. All present had looked from awe to fascination on their faces save one. Happosai stared at his heir his eyes narrowing to tiny slits.

[Hhhmm, the boy is more powerful then I thought. I won't be able to attack him outright.] Happosai worked quickly to reformulate his attack, but Ranma did it for him.

Ranma landed some thirty yards from his _friends_ his eyes blazed with golden blue fire. They all started toward him in a rush when a powerful chi blast stopped them dead in their tracks.

"MOKO TAKABISHA WHIP!" A ribbon of chi landed in front of the on rushing group and exploded spewing up dirt and rubble.

When the dust cleared, there was a trench four feet deep, two feet wide, and twenty feet long. The group paused and stared at Ranma with confusion. He stared back his eyes still blazing, his arms crossed over his chest and his legs slightly apart. His wings blazing behind him gave him the appearance of an ancient fire deity.

"I am not here to fight, but I will if I have to and believe me _none_ of you will like the outcome!" Ranma told them with a low ominous voice.

[Here's my chance to start laying my plan!] Happosai gleefully thought to himself.

"EVERYONE BACK TO THE BLEACHERS! Or I will start the fight myself!" Happosai yelled as he pulled out a Happou Dai Karin, Ranma watched him suspiciously.

"Ok, my boy tell, us what it is you have to say." Happi said after everyone had taken a seat all watching the diminutive martial artist with suspicion as well.

"First I have decided to follow my dreams for a change. I am one of the greatest martial artists alive, and I want to be the best! I also want to do more with my skill then get fat and lazy in a dojo!" Ranma started as he stared directly at his father and Mr. Tendo.

"WHAT...but...you...!" The two men sputtered amidst the giggles around them Ranma ignored them.

"My life to this point has been all about fulfilling a stupid drunken promise that even my old man never honored. His training though I will admit made me the best he also trained me to have inherent weaknesses so he could control me." Ranma scowled at his sweating father as the young fighter held up the tome of training grounds.

[So that is where that went. Looks like I will need to show Genma what happens when you steal from me.] Happosai scowled at the tome Ranma held his eyes narrowing when they alit on Genma's back.

"You stole this from jiji you old fool; well I figured out what you did and over the past year and a half untrained them in me. I am now and forever more my own person and no one will tell me what to do any longer." Genma squirmed as all eyes fell on him with anger to hatred.

"I want to follow my dreams and not those of others, which I can't do if I am married!" The crowd begun to murmur and for the most part it was not happy grumbles.

"As of this moment I am calling off ALL ENGAGEMENTS! I BELONG TO NO ONE BUT MYSELF!" Ranma waited for the explosion and it was not a long wait.

"WHAT!" The simultaneous shout came from everyone.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT THE SCHOOLS MUST BE JOINED!"

"YOU WERE PROMISED TO MY DAUGHTER SINCE BIRTH YOU WILL MARRY HER!"

"YOU TOOK MY DOWERY YOU HAVE TO MARRY ME!"

"RANMA-SAMA YOU CANNOT MEAN YOU DO NOT WANT ONE SUCH AS I? WE ARE DESTINED TO BE TOGETHER!"

"YOU JERK WHAT DO I CARE IF WE EVER GET MARRIED!"

"IT IS AMAZON LAW YOU WILL MARRY SHAMPOO!" They all begun to rush him again, and he just started to flap his wings rising above them, he hovered over the angry group his wings moving faster and faster, when he called out another new technique.

"PHOENIX FIRE STORM!" The speed of his wings caused a dust storm to rise around the group below him, but as the dirt moved faster, it begun to heat up causing all in the path of the storm to feel as though they were on fire.

Happosai and Nodoka were the only two not in the melee, they sat on the bleachers watching with awe and scrutinizing fascination. The group backed away from where Ranma was hovering and out of the firestorm, when they finally quieted down Ranma continued.

"My honor is in tact, there were really _no_ engagements to break in the first place. _POPS_ voided all of them when he sold me the first time. I will honor nothing my father dumped on me." Ranma told the group his father's outburst stifled when the young fighter's outstretched hand held a beach ball sized orb of glowing gold and blue chi.

"Don't even try it old man! You lost all the rights to be my father! I no longer have the weakness you hoped to enslave me with." With that, Ranma's hand swiped out at tree some fifteen feet from him.

All the spectators gasped as the tree fell into four equal pieces. Genma and Happosai both paled but for different reasons. Genma for he never expected his son to figure out how to control the cat leaving him with a major weakness Genma could exploit. Happi because he now had to make sure the boy was sent away from Nerima and was never able to come back or his revenge would be turned back on him and in a more painful way.

"As for the Amazon laws, did you know your law book was on the Internet old ghoul? I read every one of your laws even the archaic ones, which are still valid by the way. According to them I am already an Amazon and I am aloud to refuse any marriage made by challenge or not, no matter what the outcome." The whole group looked at him with shock then at Cologne with narrowing eyes much to Genma's relief.

"What are you talking about boy? There is no such law!" Cologne snarled at the still hovering boy, Ranma turned to Mousse with a sly smirk.

"Hey, Mousse got your law book handy?" He asked the blind boy with a chuckle in his voice, Mousse pulled it out and showed it to everyone.

"Ok, look under law number 224 paragraph ten and I am paraphrasing here. 'When an outsider defeats a warrior more then ten times then the outsider gains the status of an Amazon Warrior. If however the outsider is a Jusenkyo victim and has beaten an Amazon warrior that female/male outsider gains immediate status as an Amazon warrior and is subject to all privileges of that station.'" Ranma finished with a wide grin at the look of shock on the face of the elder.

"He is correct elder here it is. You have wasted three years in Japan on someone who was already an Amazon." Mousse told her with an evil grin forming on his face.

"That is not possible! I won't allow it you _will_ marry Shampoo!" Cologne growled and hopped on her staff at break neck speed toward Ranma who just raised his hands to the center of his stomach and shouted.

"PHOENIX SOUL DRAIN!" A golden light with a tinge of blue wrapped around Cologne like a snake drawing from her, her life force, which then returned to Ranma leaving Cologne near unconsciousness on the ground by Mousse's feet.

Nodoka rose from where she sat and walked toward her son, Ranma watched her with some suspicion. Nodoka saw his wariness and it wrenched her heart to know she had not done anything but treat her son as everyone else. She and the others had done nothing but expect the boy to fulfill all of Genma's insane promises. When she was twenty feet away, she lowered herself to the ground placing the family honor blade on the ground in front of her. She then prostrated herself at her son's feet. Ranma watched this with horror, which turned to guilt when his mother looked up at him with tears streaming down her face.

"My son I am so sorry for the pain I have caused you, by allowing Genma to take you from me, by accepting that stupid promise, and by trying to force you to correct the dishonor _he_ had brought to the Saotome name. I am no longer worthy of this blade. This blade belongs with you; for you have returned much of the honor to our family that your father has destroyed." She told him holding out her sword to him.

Ranma disbursed his wings and landed gracefully in front of his mother; taking the sword in one hand he helped her to her feet with the other. He looked into his mother's eyes and saw the one thing he had been craving for most of his life; unconditional love. He then pulled from weapon space, which caused a gasp from everyone around them another katana, and handed it to his mother.

"I can't let you be without a sword, how else will you keep oyaji in line." He told her with a smile, Nodoka took the sword and hugged her son tightly.

"Good luck my little one, please don't forget me!" She whispered to him her tears flowing even more.

"I won't, mom I promise, where ever I end up I will find a way to bring you there." He told her his tears now flowed as well.

The group of fighters watched the conversation between Ranma and his mother. Kodachi the most effected since she had never had a mother that loved her or was there for her, she decided marrying her Ranma-sama would give her that.

"Ranma-sama you can't leave me, these harlots are beneath you, but I am destined to be with you forever!" Kodachi threw her bouquet of black roses at Ranma.

Ranma quickly shoved his mother behind him and lashed out at the bouquet of black roses, the group was awed as a black cat shape with a golden blue ting aura form around Ranma. They watched as long claws formed at the end of his fingers. He used them, and sliced the booby-trapped roses to shreds. Kodachi screamed in anger and pulled out her ribbon only to meet one of Ranma's new skills.

Ranma pulled from weapon space a deep red mahogany Bo staff six feet long where the top was rounded the bottom tip tapered to a deadly point and was coated with steel that had a starburst effect going up the staff from the tip. In the middle of the staff just above Ranma's right hand was carved a dragon. While in between his hands was carved a Phoenix. Then below his left hand was a panther. Each of them painted to a high gloss, the dragon was sapphire blue, the Phoenix golden yellow, and panther ebony black.

Ranma allowed the ribbon to wrap around his staff then pulled with all his might in a circular motion. The move stunned Kodachi into immobility as Ranma lifted her from her seat. He spun her once, then releasing her to fly through the air back toward her brother. Kuno was busy daydreaming of a life without Ranma. A life where he had finally _rescued_ his pigtailed goddess and the tigress Akane and they finally were his. His daydream was broken when Kodachi landed on him in a heap.

Happosai moved forward and Genma and Soun began to dance, as they believed he would prevent Ranma from leaving. They also believed he would make him marry Akane. Ranma took a defensive stance as the old pervert slowly walked toward him. He stopped as his mother had done some twenty feet away his pipe billowing blue gray smoke.

"Well my boy, I wish you luck." Everyone, Ranma included face faulted at Happosai's comment.

"I hope you can bring honor to the Anything Goes style that your father could not, and to help you, I give you these gems use them wisely as I know you will." Happosai tossed the bag of gems at Ranma who caught them with the end of his staff.

Ranma pulled them free and opened the bag slowly seeing that all the pouch carried was the gems he looked at the old master and for the first time showed him a small amount of respect, by bowing deeply to him. When he straightened he saw the old pervert, was reading an ancient scroll, Ranma looked at the old master with some confusion. Then he felt the tingling of magic forming around his body. His eyes narrowed with pure rage as he flared his golden aura.

"PHOENIX SOUL ABSORB!" He pulled the magic into himself and planned to shoot it back at the old fool, but something went wrong.

"NO RANMA DON'T!" Tofu was brought out of his Kasumi induced stupor when Ranma called out his attack, but it was to late.

The group watched in horror except Happi who smiled with an evil gleam, as Ranma begun to change into his girl form. The transformation took only a matter of seconds. Ranma moved toward the old pervert but did not get far enough when a vortex opened above her. The vortex was four feet in diameter and swirled with glittery rainbow colors. Ranma begun to lift off the ground being sucked into the vortex, the girls in the group all screamed and tried to rush forward to help but was stopped when Happosai threw the a volley of Happou Dai Karin at them. He did not even bother to call out the attack. He just threw the attack. Then he turned back and watched as Ranma disappeared into the vortex.

Nodoka ran toward her son, she tried to reach him in an effort to pull him free, but Happosai stopped her by shooting a chi blast at her feet causing her to fall. She pushed herself up on her hands and knees while she watched. Her tears flowing as her child disappeared completely and the vortex closed, taking her son from her forever.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Happosai begun to laugh hysterically, and had not noticed the throng of people barreling down on him, until they started beating him. The only ones not participating were Mousse, Kuno and Cologne. Cologne was out of it, only because she still felt the effects of the 'soul drain' technique.

Nodoka rose slowly to her feet. She was still clutching the katana her son had given her to her chest, her eyes red from tears. She drew the sword and headed for Happosai with rage and hate overflowing from her. Genma reached her before she could dissect the diminutive martial artist into many pieces.

"He isn't worth it No-Chan, we'll find Ranma and bring him home. Then he can fulfill the pledge and unite the schools of Anything Goes." He was doing pretty well until he mentioned making her son fulfill a broken promise.

She wrenched free from Genma's grasp and pushed him away from her, he fell onto the ground the air knocked from his lungs. He stared up at his wife and cringed as the tip of the sword was at his throat. His sweat poured from him as the sword was glowing a deep blood red. She then turned and glared at the assembled audience. Her anger flashed in her ice blue eyes.

"_When_ I retrieve my son, if I ever see any of you near him I will _kill_ you!" With that, she turned and stormed out of the schoolyard her new katana clutched tightly to her chest, while her tears streamed again, down her face.

The throng of martial artists stared in shock at her back as she left. Their faces registering shock and anger. Genma laid on the ground his eyes wide with fear. He then turned to the others and saw the myriad of emotions playing across their faces. His attention was drawn to the groan of his master under the pile of fighters a wicked smile crossing his face.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma-Chan floated freely in a small cylindrical tunnel of glittery rainbow light. She closed her eyes against a bright flash of color when it exploded like a flash bulb in front of her eyes. She tried to turn over to see where she was headed but could not. Ranma looked around her and saw more flashes of light; she felt the hot thick liquid she was floating in cling to her body causing the little glittery things in the tunnel to attach to her. Then her eyes widen she was floating in hot wet liquid, she slowly reached down and felt she still had breasts, she reached lower looking for that which she was born with and found it gone. She screamed, only to take in a mouth full of the hot liquid, and glittery sparkles. She turned her head and begun to gag trying to spit it out some of which she swallowed. It was at this time she realized that not only was the liquid hot but she was immersed in it. Human nature took over and she begun to panic. She swallowed more of the glittery liquid but paid no attention as she tried to find a way to breathe.

She then felt the Neko inside her as it tried to push her panic farther trying to weave his spell to allow him to control their shared body. She closed her eyes forcing much of the gooey liquid from them. She begun to meditate calming herself; as she found she was not going to drown, she begun to relax even more. The Neko slunk back into their merged souls to wait another turn at control.

Suddenly a silent scream tried to pass her lips, at the pain of a bolt of rainbow lightening as it struck her. Her screams were silenced by the thick glittery liquid that filled her mouth. She tried to see where it was coming from but could not, when she was hit by another. While she floated onward, the lightening picked up in duration and intensity, and the number of bolts striking her at once.

Ranma-Chan gritted her teeth to hold back the screams she was not going to let the old freak beat her when she got out of this torture chamber she would get her revenge then. Rainbow lightening arced all over Ranma-Chan's body as she floated down the cylinder shaped tunnel of rainbow light. When she reached the end of the tunnel, her body was completely hidden from view by the lightening. She burst through the end of the vortex tunnel and into a room where two men and three women stood around a table covered in maps.

They turned to see her land roughly on her side the sticky liquid making a puddle on the floor. Ranma-Chan slowly rolled over onto her hands and knees rainbow lightening still coursing around her body. She reached a hand to her head, while shaking it slowly. The others in the room watched her with suspicion and curiosity, for she should not had been able to enter here, when they heard her speak, they did not understand what it was she was saying.

"I am gonna kill that old freak for this!" Ranma-Chan growled through clenched teeth.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nodoka entered her home her tears long since dried, she was cried out she had no more left, but she dearly wished she had. She took the katana Ranma had given her, it was all she had left and when she got her son back she would never let him out of her sight again, until he was old and gray and on his death bed. Nodoka sat on the sofa and finally her tears began to flow. She heard a knocking at the door and slowly got up to answer it.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nabiki got home and went to her room to check her goods, as this was the last she would get from Ranma now that Happosai magically sent him away she could ask a much hirer price for it. She put the tape into her Walkman and the video into the VCR and started both. She then pulled out the photos she had developed at the one-hour photo shop. A Cheshire cat's grin crossed her face. Her scream could be heard for blocks around as she threw her tape recorder and the photos against the wall.

"RANMA I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!" As she stormed, out of her room and then the front door a faint red aura glowed around her.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane was asleep in her room. Her dried tears had left tracks on her cheeks. She tossed fitfully as she replayed in her dreams what happen to Ranma. She saw him as he announced the end to all engagements then everything blurred and Ranma was female and pulled into a vortex. Happosai throwing his chi bombs and laughing like the lunatic he was. Her nightmare was cut short by the scream of Nabiki as she cursed Ranma.

Akane jolted awake, she looked around her room slightly confused. Then she realized she was only dreaming. Akane got out of her bed, and opened the door to her room. She watched as Nabiki stormed past. Akane gawked in disbelief when she saw Nabiki glowed red as she headed downstairs. Akane heard the front door slam then waited a few minutes before she went to Nabiki's room to see what Ranma had done now.

Akane poked her head into Nabiki's room and saw photos and a broken Walkman on the floor near a wall. She stepped into the room and went to pick up one of the pictures. She held the picture ready to look at it when a static noise caught her attention. She turned to see Nabiki's TV going she noticed that there was a video and it was playing but all she could see was a yellow light and only heard static for sound. She turned the photo over and saw the same yellow light and nothing else. A smile crossed her lips as she realized Ranma had finally found a way to keep Nabiki from making any money off him. Akane took the video and the photos back to her room. Although she could not see Ranma she knew the golden yellow light was him, and she found it gave her comfort to have them in her possession.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Happosai was not having as much fun as he thought he might. He lost all of Ranma's rivals and fiancées over an hour ago. It was too easy to lose them, they were not as challenging as Ranma was, but at least now, he could collect his little darlings without interference. He pulled out a huge sack and jumping from rooftop to rooftop, he headed off in search of his little darlings.

(l(l(l)l)l)

An hour later found Happosai sitting on the Tendo's dojo roof, where Ranma would always sit, his sack laid empty next to him. The smoke from his pipe surrounded him with gray blue tendrils. Happosai stared at the setting sun a sad smile on his face.

[I should be happy, with Ranma gone there is no one here to stop me! There is no one here to challenge me! There is no one to make my life interesting! With him went the chaos that followed him. I wonder if I could get him back.] Happosai stood ready to leap away then he stopped and sat back down.

This was what he wanted, revenge on Ranma. To get him out of his way, so he had uncontested access to all the lovely ladies in Nerima and their little darlings. Happosai's shoulders slump slightly; when he stood, he picked up his bag and disappeared into the night.

[Might as well enjoy myself while the boy's gone!] He thought while he faded into the early evening shadows.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Several hours later a small figure entered the Tendo home carrying a bag overflowing with ladies undergarments. Happosai took his new darlings to his room and dumped the bag. He had begun to sort the items into piles. His movements were automatic, and he gained no delight from the objects as he once had.

[What is wrong with me? Ranma is out of the way he can never interfere with my little darlings and me! I think I just need some time to get use to his being gone. Yeah that's what it is, once I have some time to get use to it and that I don't have to worry, things will be fine.] Happi tried to convince himself.

After he finished sorting his precious collection he crawled into the middle of one of the larger piles, to be surrounded on all sides by his silky darlings. Happosai closed his eyes and drifted off to dreams of floating on a sea of women's underwear. He smiled in his sleep as a buxom redhead in a braid ran past him with nothing on but a silky black teddy. He begun to drool as he took off after her.

"SWEETO!" He shouted as he ran behind her.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nodoka woke early, her eyes still red and puffy from crying herself to sleep the previous night. Nodoka dressed in a red kimono, with white lotus blossom appliqués. She brushed out her long hair, but instead of putting it up, she braided it as her son done with his hair. She slowly went downstairs, her tears still dried on her face. She went to the kitchen and made herself some tea and toast. Then she went to the living room. She stopped when she saw it was still on her coffee table. After she had gotten home yesterday after Happosai sent her son away. She received a special delivery package. When she opened the letter that came with it all she could do was cry. She headed to her room and cried herself to sleep.

She sat on the sofa staring at the box and the letter that was laying on top of it she wanted to cry again but her tears had dried up for the moment. She reached out putting her tea and toast on the coffee table, and then she reverently picked up the letter that came with the package. She brought the letter closer with trembling fingers. She held it loosely not wanting to read it again, yet needing to see her sons words.

*-*-*NOTE*-*-*

Mom

When you get this I will have left Nerima for good. I am sorry mom that I have disappointed you. I know a 'Man above Men' would have stayed and toughed it out, but mom I am so tired of all the crap that has been laid at my feet. If the trouble was something I caused I would happily fix it. My life was full of trouble mom all of it pop's doing. I have fiancées coming outta my ears, financial debts he racked up from his stealing, and who knows what else. I just can't take it any longer.

I am engaged to a girl who hates me and abuses me because I WON'T fight back, she knows this and takes advantage of it. Pop also engaged me to my best friend, but she wants more then I can give, mom. Finally, because of his gluttonous ways I am now a prize for the Amazons to try and claim. I don't want even to think about Kodachi Kuno, she is just crazy.

I am tired of always fighting for my life because others can't take responsibility for their own problems. I am tired of being treated like everyone's personal property. Look what happen to your home because Nabiki told my wanna be fiancées that you had an engagement ring there. Oh, before I forget you might want to have the house checked for listening devices I am sure Nabiki bugged the place during rebuilding. Trust me on this mom and have it done.

I love you mom and the hardest part of this is leaving you again, but I can't live under the threat of seppuku. I feel there is a purpose for me and running a dojo was not it. My skill and power was meant for something more. The one good thing I learned from pop was that a martial artist was to protect the innocent. I believe that, mom with all my heart and soul, and my destiny was not in Japan.

My life in Nerima has been constantly rescuing Akane from something crazy, but if I am not there then her life will be more normal. Mom enclosed in the box is a laptop; I bought on my last training trip. If you can love me as I am and except me no matter how I live my life please let me know.

I don't want to be without you anymore mom and I want you as a part of my new life, BUT only if you can accept me on my terms. There is an email address listed for me and I set one up for you. It is your choice mom; I wait anxiously for your email.

Love your son

Ranma

*-*-*END NOTE*-*-*

Her tears flowing  
again Nodoka folded the letter and put it in the pocket of her kimono. She then opened the box and found a top of the line laptop. She took it to her desk and begun to set it up. Once she had it up and running, she checked for an email to tell her where her son was. She sighed heavily when there was none. She quickly wrote an email to the address for her son. She told him she was proud of him and his choice to find his destiny. She also told him that she would accept his choices. Just please not leave her out of his life. She sent the email then hoped that where ever her son was he would receive her message.

She went back to throw the box away, when she lifted it there was a *thunk* she looked in the box and saw a small jewelry box. With a shaky hand, Nodoka reached in and picked up the small box. All that was attached to it was a card with her name and a 'happy birthday'. Nodoka begun to cry even harder her son remembered her birthday was next week.

She sat back down on the sofa holding the box to her chest. When she got her tears under control so she could see she opened the box and gasped with shock. She reached in and took hold of a thirty-six inch gold braided chain of yellow, pink and white gold. She lifted the chain from the box pulling it completely out, hanging from the end of the chain was an antique locket. The locket's lid had a hand carved white lotus blossom made of a soft-yellowed ivory. She opened the locket and inside was a picture she remembered taking. It was of herself and Ranma the day of the failed wedding. In the lid of locket was a beautiful star sapphire. Nodoka marveled at how much the gem reminded her of her child's eyes.

She closed the locket with a soft snap then placed it round her neck. She held it cupped in her hands, staring at it as the tears fell. Nodoka sighed deeply, she then stood letting the pendant fall to just above her waist. She slowly headed for the telephone. She made a few inquiries, then hung up the telephone. As she begun to straighten up her home while she waited for her visitors.


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma 1/2:

Ranma of Grayskull

Crossover: Masters of the Universe

By: Dani Yanega

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile. My profile is also where I will address specific questions or issues that readers ask about.

I do not own many of the Characters in this story though some are mine all the KNOWN characters belong to those who originally created them. Thxs.

Please also NOTE I write AU stories whether they are crossover or not. The AU applies to ALL characters.)

Chapter Two

It was very solemn at the Tendo house; Soun's eyes matched that of his youngest daughter's, red and puffy. The only two people that were not unhappy were Nabiki who was planning her revenge for when Ranma came back. He cost her, a fortune and he was going to pay. The other was P-Chan who found his way to the Tendo home the night before, and he did not know if he should be happy because Ranma had disappeared or angry because he had made Akane cry. Kasumi had her usual smile for her family but if any of them bothered to look closer her eyes told a different story. There was much pain in her brown eyes. Pain for her sister's loss and pain for the pigtailed boy whose life had been nothing but turmoil.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ukyo raised from bed her eyes puffy and red. She went to shower while she washed she thought back on yesterday. Ranch...Ranma had ended all the engagements. How could he, after he stole her dowry? She gave up ten years of her life for him, gave up her womanhood for him. _This_ was how he repaid her loyalty by refusing her and leaving Nerima. Ukyo like all of those in Nerima refuse to put the blame where it belonged. It was easier for them to blame Ranma for in doing so they felt he was easier to manipulate into doing what they wanted. Ukyo slowly returned to her room and dressed for school. She was glad there was only one more week she did not think she would make it if there was still more school to finish. Her movements were slow and looked almost painful for the young chef. When she headed out, she was shocked to see an escort, waiting for her. She scowled at the youngest Tendo daughter standing in front of her shop while clutching her pet pig close to her chest. Akane looked up at the okomiyaki chef with a small smile.

"May I walk to school with you Ukyo?" She asked tentatively, Ukyo stared at her with undisguised anger and distrust.

Ukyo blamed Akane and her treatment of Ranma for his breaking the engagements and leaving. She stared straight into the girl's eyes and did not want to admit to herself what she saw there. If she admitted that Akane loved Ranma then she would have to admit that he loved her as well, and she refused to do that.

"Yeah, I guess so." She reluctantly told her sometime rival sometime friend.

They headed out to school together. They did not talk they did not even look at one another. They walked with their heads bowed in deep contemplation. They were both having similar thoughts. They kept their heads bowed deeply watching where they were placing their steps on the sidewalk and hiding the tears that threatened to fall. They were both devastated at his announcement but they not only blamed Ranma but each other. They however needed each other as it in a weird way brought Ranma closer to them.

[How could he let this happen, the stupid jerk!? He did this on purpose so he can chase more girls, ooo he is such a pervert! Well if he wants to leave then I hope I never see him again!] Akane raged to herself.

[How could Happosai do this to Ranma, I thought he was Happosai's heir. Well what do you expect from the old pervert! There has to be a way to get him back!] Ukyo wondered with a sad expression

(l(l(l)l)l)

"Grandmother found out what happen to Shampoo husband?" Shampoo asked her great grandmother when she entered her grandmother's room.

Cologne was sitting at her desk pouring over a tome Shampoo had never seen before. The tea turning cold as it sat on the corner of the desk forgotten. Cologne looked up at her granddaughter, with a slight scowl.

"Granddaughter I told you not to interrupt me. I will let you know when I find something now please go run the restaurant." Cologne turned back to her studying her eyes dry from staring for so long.

Shampoo stood and stared at her grandmother. Then she turned to leave the room. She stopped; standing straighter, she turned to face her grandmother. Determination crossing her young pretty face she took a ready stance her hands clenched in tight fists. She took a deep breath and gave her response.

"Shampoo _no_ go, Shampoo Amazon and heir, Shampoo no learn if Shampoo no help." Shampoo gulped at the stare of anger coming from her grandmother, but she stood her ground.

Shampoo knew if she were ever to be taken seriously, she would need to prove herself. She knew she could not do that if she was running the restaurant. She stared defiantly at her grandmother, pushing her fear deep down inside. She looked at her grandmother with a look of confusion when the old woman smiled at her.

"Very good granddaughter, you have taken the first step in becoming my true heir." Cologne told her pointing to the chair on the other side of her desk.

Shampoo sat down and took another tome, she began to read and struggled through the text, but she refused to show weakness and ask for help. She was going to bring her husband home and she was going to prove she would make a good elder. She picked through the words looking for ones she recognized, a small smile on her lips. She scanned through several pages when she stopped, she remembered Happosai threw Ranma a bag a gems and this spell spoke of the gems stones being needed to work properly. She scanned further, although she had not heard any of the words of the spell, she remembered the vortex, and it was listed in this spell. Shampoo gasped when she made out the rainbow colors of the description and the sucking of the victim in, but there was nothing about the changing of their shape.

"What is it granddaughter, did you find something?" Cologne looked up at her granddaughter with a raised eyebrow.

"Shampoo think so, this spell need gem stones and create vor...vort...rainbow door that took husband." She told her while showing her the spell.

"It no mention husband change shape girl-type Ranma." Shampoo gave the book to her great grandmother to study the spell.

"That is ok child the spell might not be intended against a Jusenkyo victim. I think something else might have caused that. That chi attack he was using, it absorbed the magic of the spell into him. I think it might not only have triggered his curse I fear it might have locked him in the curse." She told the curious young Amazon, as she took the tome and began to read.

"How great grandmother know that?" Shampoo asked her grandmother.

"I am guessing child, but it makes sense, that chi attack absorbs chi, possibly for another attack. Son-in-law was using it to absorb the magic to use it against Happi, but when he absorbed it the magic reacted with his curse, you saw that he changed to a female before being pulled into the vortex?" Cologne explained as she continued to teach her granddaughter pride welling up inside at her eagerness, and ability to learn.

"Yes Shampoo saw, can magic be reversed?" Shampoo asked hopefully, staring at her grandmother for an affirmative nod.

"*SIGH* I don't think so child, but I won't know until we get son-in-law back." Shampoo's shoulders slumped, her eyes brim with tears she refused to let fall.

She then sat up straighter and took another tome and began looking for a cure for her husband. While Cologne went over the spell Shampoo found that sounded like what happen to Ranma. They worked side by side for hours, the restaurant forgotten. Cologne questioning her granddaughter on the text she was reading, and was quite surprised at her understanding of the ancient text.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ukyo and Akane rounded the last corner and headed for the school gate, when Akane heard something she had not heard in more than three years. Her battle aura flared and she ground her teeth and tightened her grip on a squirming P-Chan. Ukyo stared at her in surprise then turned to the roar coming from the school.

"AKANE, I LOVE YOU DATE ME!"

"DATE ME AKANE!"

"I LOVE YOU AKANE, COME TO ME!"

Ukyo looked disgusted at the onslaught of boys, but her heart went out to Akane. She did not need this aggravation anymore, then Ukyo needed to get caught in the middle of it. Ukyo stepped in front of Akane her battle spatula drawn and several throwing spatulas. Ukyo then took out the lead attackers with the throwing spatulas. Their cries of pain caused the others to stop dead they looked and saw not only a glowing Akane but a battle ready Ukyo. Ukyo turned to Akane and told her something, Akane nodded reluctantly then stepped back two steps. Ukyo stepped forward and addressed the boys.

"_What_ are you _jackasses_ doing?" She looked at them with a deadly stare more throwing spatulas in her hand.

"Nabiki stopped by on her way to college this morning and sold us the information of Ranma no longer being engaged to anyone of you girls and how he was gone from Japan." One of the boys in the mob told her, another took up where he left off.

"Kuno showed up a few moments later and said the battle for Akane was back on." The crowd started to mumble its excitement.

"Well the battle _IS NOT_ back on, Akane does not want to date any of you and if you try to fight her or force her I will band together with her and we will put the lot of you into the hospital, or better yet the morgue!" Ukyo said the last part with a low growl, several of the boys backed away, eyes wide with fear.

"What do you care, you two were rivals for Ranma! What does it matter to you what happens to Akane!" A voice from the center of the mob called out.

"Your right we were rivals, _but_ we are also friends, all of Ranma's fiancées on some level are friends and until he comes back we will band together to protect each other from you perverts." She told them her anger rising.

"Spatula girl right fiancées of Airen protect each other!" The group turned to see Shampoo as she jumped from a roof to stand next to Ukyo, Akane moved up to join her rivals/friends.

The boys slowly backed away, they knew with Shampoo backing up Ukyo and Akane that their life expectancy just went down to zero. Where Ukyo was only bluffing about the morgue, they knew Shampoo was not. Her laws were strict and deadly. The boys turned and ran for the school leaving the three girls staring at one another.

"Why Shampoo?" Ukyo asked, Akane looking on with curiosity, nodded her agreement with the question.

"Shampoo, hear spatula girl tell boys that Airen's fiancées friends. Shampoo no friends here Shampoo very lonely. Shampoo want friends, even if Airen no not come back or not pick Shampoo, Shampoo still need friends, yes?" She looked pleadingly at the two girls, who looked a little guilty.

They never thought about how Shampoo might have felt lonely being away from her home. They then looked at each other and smiled slightly. They then turned to Shampoo and gave her a glomp that would have made an Amazon proud.

"Shampoo almost forget grandmother want see you two after school, she need talk with Airen mother and need you introduce properly, yes?" Ukyo and Akane looked a little unsure but nodded OK.

Shampoo waved then turned and disappeared back onto the roof. She took off heading for the Nekohanten. The two girls stared after her with confusion and slight worry. They then heard the warning bell and headed for class.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nodoka answered the door, to a pair of men in technician uniforms. She escorted them in and watched while they began their work. Her eyes widened with shock. Then they began to narrow with anger as the men pulled out listening device after listening device. They found them everywhere even her and Ranma's bedrooms. What really made her angry was when a video camera was found in Ranma's room and in the furo. Nodoka watched closely while they headed to the family dojo. She started to follow them but the phone started to ring. She directed them toward the dojo. She then went to pick up the phone.

"Moshi, Moshi." She answered, she listened her eyebrow rose slightly.

"Yes that will be fine, but I suggest you come to my house, Akane and Ukyo can lead you." She paused to listen to the response.

"I feel our conversation will be more private here. Let's just say I have removed a lot of _bugs_ from my home today." She listened, for a few more moments then she noticed the technicians coming back in with more electronic devices.

"Yes that would be fine, I will see you then." She hung up then took all the devices and put them in the box that brought Ranma's gifts.

"Do you have a basement or attic ma'am?" One of the technicians asked her, she looked at them with curiosity.

"I don't have a basement, but I have an attic. You don't think there are devices there too, do you?" She asked them with surprise.

"It might be where the power supply is stored and maybe some back up listening devices." Nodoka nodded and led them to the door to the attic.

She turned on the light and watched as they disappeared into the confines of the attic. She could hear them as they rooted around in the boxes and trunks she used for storage. Then a half an hour later, the two men rejoined her in the upstairs hallway. They were carrying two more video cameras and several more listening devices. They left the electronics on the dining room table with the others then returned to the attic only to return a few moments later carrying a large box that looked like a piece of stereo equipment. It must have been heavy since both men were carrying it. They sat it on the floor next to the dining table then started to examine the equipment. They pulled out their palm computers and began to enter the serial numbers of the power supply and the electronics. Soon one of the men disappeared and then returned a few moments later carrying a stack of papers and talking on a cell phone.

"Here is the information on what we found Mrs. Saotome, we are required by law to notify the authorities of what we find. They will be contacting you in the next day or so. It is your choice if you wish to press charges, but with this amount of electronic devices not to mention the video equipment I am sure the government will prosecute even if you don't want to." The technician with the paperwork told her.

The men left the papers then boxed up everything they found and took it out to their truck. Nodoka watched them, when they finished and returned for the signed paperwork, it seemed Ranma had already paid them, Nodoka asked them.

"Why are you taking that stuff away? Don't I get to keep it?" The two men shook their heads.

"No we have to deliver it to the authorities along with a copy of all the documentation we have given you." One of the men took the paperwork from Nodoka.

She finished signing all necessary copies. The lead technician made sure to sign under all of Nodoka's signatures. Therefore, if she decided to press charges she had the necessary documentation to back her up. Then they turned and left copies of the signed forms with her. Nodoka closed the door a sad frown on her face. She returned into the house and began to straighten up. She was surprised that they had not made a bigger mess. She would however have to patch the holes in the wall and touch them up with paint. When she was done she went to her son's room. She entered and stared at the memories of her son. She sat on the bed and picked up a stuffed blue dragon that was Ranma's when he was small. The tears begun to flow again. She slowly laid down on the bed as she held the dragon tightly to her chest. Soon Nodoka again cried herself into a fitful sleep. Her dreams were the nightmarish replay of that day at Furinkan High.

(l(l(l)l)l)

School for Ukyo and Akane passed slowly, their minds on what Cologne wanted of them. During lunch, Akane was deluged with questions about Ranma and since he was available now if he was dating others. Akane had begun to glow, but her friends were oblivious to her anger as they continued.

"OH, he is so cute, Akane you are so dumb to let him get away!"

"I'd make him a wonderful girlfriend, he won't have to worry about me beating on him!"

"I think I would be better I would make him wonderful dishes that won't kill him!"

"Is he still at your house Akane, so I may come over and ask him out?" The questions were cut off with the slamming of Akane's fist onto her desk.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THAT PERVERT DOES! I NEVER WANTED THAT SEX CHANGING FREAK TO BEGIN WITH!" Akane then pushed through the crowd of girls and disappeared into the hallways of the school building.

"You know even _if_ Ranma broke all the engagements, you will find it hard to date a man who was magically teleported somewhere else." With that statement, Ukyo rose and followed Akane into the hallway.

Ukyo found her in the janitor's closet her tears flowing unchecked. Ukyo always knew Akane was in love with Ranma but she never wanted to admit it. She loved him also, and wanted to be his wife just as much as the other fiancées. Ukyo took her in a friendly embrace and together they cried for their missing fiancé. After having the cry they both needed they cleaned up and headed back to class. They ignored the stares and sat in their seats facing front. When class started, they sat staring at the instructor with far away looks. The last half of school passed quicker then the first. When it ended, they breathed a sigh of relief as they realized there was less then a week of school to go before they were finished with high school.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ukyo and Akane left the school grounds; they pointedly ignored the calls of the other girls. The two fiancées of Ranma Saotome closed ranks, when they passed through the school gate they were met by Shampoo and Cologne. Their eyes widened in surprise, that the Amazons were there to meet them.

"We are to go to Nodoka Saotome's home; she said you two could lead me there?" They both nodded and the four of them head off to Nodoka's home.

They passed Nabiki not seeing her. She began to follow them when Cologne turned to stare directly at the middle Tendo. Nabiki paused fear built up inside her at the look the ancient matriarch gave her. She however would not let the old woman see that she bothered her.

"You are an uninvited guest Miss Tendo. Do not make me take precautions against you!" Nabiki hid the fear that tried to show in her face.

She breathed a silent sigh of relief when Cologne turned back and began to walk away with the three acknowledged fiancées of Ranma. She turned when someone put a hand on her shoulder. One of her associates told her where they were heading. She smiled wryly then turned and ran home. She had a lot to get ready for the upcoming meeting.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma-Chan slept fitfully in a bed in a small room, next to her sat a woman wearing the headdress of a falcon and a bodysuit of feathers with a cape of wings attached to her arms. She cautiously dabbed a damp cloth on Ranma-Chan's forehead. She moved slowly as the rainbow lightening still coursed around Ranma-Chan's body. She wondered what the young girl's story was she could glean some of it from her memories but the images made no sense. If she was the one foretold in Grayskull's myth then they had hope but she wondered where the other two were.

(o)(o)Flashback(o)(o)

The five people watched the young redhead while she tried to clear her head. She spoke a strange language that meant nothing to them. The girl looked to be having trouble standing, the fact that rainbow lightening still coursed over her body could be part of the cause. A large green tiger with gold stripes and red armor slowly advanced on the still kneeling girl.

"BATTLECAT, come back here!" Battlecat ignored the commands of the six foot two inches tall blond man with a short pageboyhair cut.

Battlecat crept silently up to the girl. He sniffed at her hair, which was still full of the glittery liquid from the tunnel. He wrinkled his nose although not offensive it was pungent. A gasp was heard from the girl as she stiffened; Battlecat jumped back taking a low stance his tail swishing, a low growl could be heard from him, as Ranma reacted to his presence.

"=NEK...NEKO! NE...NEK...NEKO!=" Ranma jumped back fifty feet to the other side of the throne room, her eyes widened in fright.

"Neko? What is that?" A redhead of about twenty asked looking from Ranma to the others in the room the shock on her face matched the others at the girls jump.

"I don't know Teela, but whatever it is, it is scaring her to death." An older man of about forty-five told Teela.

They turned to stare at Ranma while Battlecat slowly advanced on the frightened martial artist. Ranma watched the large cat, her fear escalating as the tiger advanced. She felt the Neko within her trying to take hold of her, trying to force his control. Ranma closed her eyes trying to calm herself, but she could sense the large cat coming closer.

"BATTLECAT! COME BACK NOW!" Ranma felt as the giant cat paused then backed away from her.

She fought harder to keep the Neko under control but she felt herself weakening. Then she slowly felt herself relax and the Neko inside her fell into a deep sleep. She then followed the angry cat into a battle torn sleep.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"Look it's Battlecat she's afraid of, but by the ancients what is that surrounding her?" The elder man pointed to Ranma surrounded by a black glow in the shape of a cat.

"I don't know Duncan, but what ever it is, it's not good!" The blonde man told his friend.

"He-Man you better get Battlecat away from her, he is the one causing that manifestation, and if my magic is correct we don't want her to succumb to that power!" The bird woman told the blonde man.

He-Man called Battlecat away from the girl, and watched as she calmed slowly. The black cat was still growing stronger. Then a golden Phoenix appeared around her it turned a golden blue as a second blue light formed around the golden Phoenix, they started to battle the black cat, but it seemed stronger then the others.

"Sorceress is there anything you can do to help her? I think she is losing!" The blonde woman asked the bird woman.

"Yes She-Ra I think I might be able to help." The sorceress told the six-foot tall blonde woman.

The Sorceress cast a spell that covered the frightened girl. The group watched as the first to succumb was the black cat, followed by the Phoenix. Finally, the girl opened her tightly closed eyes. The two sapphire blue orbs stared gratefully at the assembled group as she finally succumbed to the sleep spell. With the lightening still flowing around her, the Sorceress cast a levitation spell and floated her to a room near her own. The Sorceress put Ranma-Chan to bed. She stood near the sleeping electrode watching her longingly; she turned at the sound of She-Ra's voice.

"Sorceress do you think it is wise to let her stay here? We know nothing of her, she might be a spy for the Kalcar!" She-Ra told her as she walked up behind her.

"No She-Ra, she could not have entered Grayskull that way if she was, we have been waiting for her arrival although I expected three people not one." The Sorceress told the warrior while she stared sadly at the young girl before them.

"What do you mean Sorceress? You were expecting her?" She-Ra asked in shock looking from the sleeping girl to the crying Sorceress.

"We will talk more tomorrow, please tell everyone to come back tomorrow, and bring Battlecat; I sense she will want him here." She-Ra's eyes went wide, she was about to ask how the Sorceress knew this.

She-Ra saw as the Sorceress' attention was transfixed on the young redhead. She turned and left. She decided the Sorceress needed some time alone. She returned to her companions and told them they must come back tomorrow as the Sorceress was taking care of their guest. They reluctantly left Grayskull, Battlecat refusing to leave the Sorceress alone with the strange girl. He-Man reluctantly agreed, and followed the others out.

(o)(o)End Flashback(o)(o)

The Sorceress smiled as she left Ranma-Chan's room to retrieve a fresh bowl of cool water. Battlecat had fallen to sleep just outside the door. He was snoring loudly she worried he might wake her guest. She walked away shaking her head, a low chuckle escaping from her.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Cologne followed behind the three fiancées of Ranma Saotome, she watched them closely, and her eyebrow rose as she watched the tense friendship starting between the girls. Maybe there was a way to capitalize on the budding friendship. The group reached the Saotome home in time to see the electronics van as it pulled away.

"I wonder what they were here for?" Akane asked while she watched as the van disappeared.

The small group entered the compound and headed for the front door. Akane knocked and waited for a response. When the door opened a red-eyed Nodoka answered. She glared at the three girls then at the old Amazon. She stepped back and bade the group to enter. Ukyo and Akane removed their shoes, while Shampoo was about to enter the house when her grandmother stopped her. She pointed with her staff at the young Amazon's shoes; Shampoo looked up embarrassed and removed them. She put them next to her great grandmother's slippers. Nodoka escorted her guests into the living room then excused herself. She returned a few moments later with a pot of tea, cups and a plate of cookies. She sat down and served her guest, Cologne first then Akane, Ukyo, and Shampoo. She finally served herself some tea then sat back and waited for Cologne to start.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Cologne looked around the small house while Nodoka served the tea. She saw the katana Ranma had given her on the mantle a smile crossing her wrinkled face. She then noticed a large folder sitting next to it. She noticed on the front of the cover the same emblem that was on the van that was pulling away when they arrived. Cologne noticed that Nodoka was finishing serving the tea, and she was waiting for the elder to start. Cologne took a deep breath and pulled out her notes. She looked up at the mother of Ranma and gave her what she hoped was a sincere smile. The scowl told her it was not working.

"I have some information on what happen to son-in-law and am willing to share information, if you will do the same." Cologne told the Saotome matriarch.

"WHAT!" The simultaneous shouts came from Ukyo and Akane, Nodoka raised her hand to silence the two girls.

"What do you want, elder?" Nodoka asked the ancient Amazon who smiled believing she had won, Ukyo and Akane glared at Ranma's mother.

"Son-in-law will marry Shampoo, when he returns and he will come to the village and take his place as her husband." Cologne told her, with narrowed eyes.

Both Ukyo and Akane glowed with battle auras, Shampoo looked at her grandmother with a look that was a cross between happiness, and disbelief. Nodoka rose from the sofa and headed for her desk to retrieve a large express mail packet. She returned a determined smile on her face. She sat down everyone staring at the packet she held. She pulled out a scroll wrapped in a red ribbon, with a pendant of cross swords hanging from it. Cologne and Shampoo's eyes widened with surprise.

"My son told you he read your law book on the Internet; well he read it before he left for his training trip. When he left, he sent his findings to the Amazon village. I can see by your expressions you recognize the seal of the Amazon council." She told them holding up the scroll so the crossed swords dangle in front of the two Amazons.

"An amazing thing happened they not only agreed that he was an Amazon but that even if he wanted to he couldn't marry your granddaughter." Nodoka smiled at the look of shock on all their faces.

"Airen mother lie, Shampoo only one right for husband!" Shampoo raged getting to her feet, Cologne touched a spot on her back and she fell back into the chair, glaring daggers at her grandmother.

"Why would the council decree that Mrs. Saotome? _Son-in-law_ had been married to Shampoo since he defeated her all that needed to take place was the signing of a document and consummating the union." She explained with a sly smile.

"Well it seemed that when Ranma first beat your granddaughter it was as a girl. She beat her a dozen more times while she tried to fulfill the Kiss of Death. He then beat her again by interfering with her fight with Akane. Now according to the ancient law since he was female when he first won against her in that form that took precedence. Which meant Shampoo should have killed him. However, since he was a Jusenkyo victim, it overrides that 'Kill the Outsider' law. You do understand don't you Cologne? Your granddaughter attacked another Amazon, many times which made her unworthy in the eyes of your laws." Everyone's face faulted and Cologne began to sweat.

"Ahh, I see you do understand. Many on your council believe that you had known of these ancient laws and were trying to save Shampoo by getting her married to my son before the other council members found out. Well it is to late, there is only one way to save your granddaughter and you know it Cologne, and bartering for my son is not one of them." Cologne snatched the scroll from Nodoka's hands and tore off the ribbon.

Cologne scanned the scroll; she paled as she read the document. Her granddaughter tried to read the document from her chair where her paralyzed legs refuse to move. Akane and Ukyo just stared dumb founded at what was happening before them. The one thing they knew for sure was Shampoo was out of the running for Ranma.

"I have no choice, do I? If I go against the council both I and my granddaughter will be hunted down and killed." Cologne stated a look of defeat etched on her wrinkled face.

"WHAT? ARE YOU NUTS THEY WOULDN'T...COULDN'T DO THAT!" Shampoo's new friends screamed, while they took up a defensive position around Shampoo.

"Yes they would but I won't give them the opportunity. The missive says another elder is coming to help us return home. So before she gets here which if I judge right by the date of this missive she will arrive today." Cologne told them as she looked up from the document.

"I Cologne in accordance with Amazon law claim the Jusenkyo cursed victim Ranma Saotome as my daughter/son. I claim Ranma as a female as it was that form that beat an Amazon first." Cologne then pulled a small knife from her sleeve and made a cut in her finger she then signed the missive in her own blood.

She then handed the document to Shampoo who looked at her grandmother with stubbornness and defiance. She shook her head and turned away from her grandmother. Cologne lowered her head and for the first time in Shampoo's memory, her grandmother cried.

"Shampoo love Airen grandmother can no give him up." She told her grandmother with a sad smile.

"It seems to me child that you are just getting him in a different way. You will always be a part of his life as his sister, but if you do not sign that contract, you will be nothing to the elder coming today. She will not leave Japan with you alive." Nodoka told her with icy calmness that would have made Nabiki proud.

Shampoo looked at Nodoka then her grandmother a single tear escaped, as she nodded. She took the contract and skimmed it briefly. Then looked up to those present, she took a deep sigh, before she spoke. The pain of the words that were about to come was evident on her pretty face. Though Nodoka did not show it her heart broke for the pain of the young girl in front of her. Her pride for her son's ability to garner such loyalty and love from these girls rose inside her.

"I Shampoo, in accordance with Amazon law and as my grandmother's only living heir, except the Jusenkyo cursed Ranma Saotome as my sister. She will be my sister in blood, in war, in peace and as part of my family." Shampoo then cut her finger and signed her name to the document as well.

Akane and Ukyo could not contain themselves as they jumped up and cheered. The three women stared at them Shampoo with a betrayal, Cologne with indignation and Nodoka with disgust.

"I don't know why you two are so happy Ranma has already told you he will never marry either, of you and as his new grandmother, I will not permit it. Girls marrying girls is frowned on in our village even if there is a curse involved." Ukyo and Akane stopped cheering; turned and glared at the new voice.

(l(l(l)l)l)

When the Sorceress returned to Ranma-Chan's room Battlecat was awake and peeking into the room. She walked up behind him and looked into the room, she saw her guest sitting up in bed looking around with trepidation and curiosity. She noticed the lightening had disappeared. She walked past Battlecat making him jump and entered the room.

"=Good morning dear how did you sleep?=" She asked the young girl, who just looked back at her with a blank stare.

"=I am sorry, I forgot you do not understand me.=" She continued in a soft gentle voice.

The Sorceress reached into a drawer in a desk that was in the room and removed a choker of white ribbon with an amethyst in the center of it. She walked to the cautious girl and held the necklace out to her. Ranma-Chan looked at it with distaste, and moved away from it. The Sorceress watched with confusion and held it closer to Ranma-Chan. Ranma-Chan looked at the necklace then up at the bird woman.

"I ain't no girl!" She told her, only to see the look of confusion on her face.

The Sorceress took Ranma-Chan's hand and placed the part of the ribbon with the stone attached in her palm. She then closed Ranma-Chan's fingers over it. Ranma at first tried to drop the offending object then her eyes widen when she felt the tingle rushing through her. Her first thought was that this was her cure from the Jusenkyo curse and that she was now a he. When she looked down, she saw it was not, because she was still female.

"Are you alright?" Ranma-Chan jumped at the sound of the voice and was even more shocked she understood it.

"The stone you are holding is imbued with a magical spell that allows you to speak and understand any language spoken to you. It also allows you to read the language's written word. You do however have to wear the gem." The Sorceress explained to the confused girl.

Ranma looked down at the choker and shuddered slightly, then reluctantly put the device around her neck. She began to fumble with the clasp cursing under her breath. Then she felt gentle fingers as they took hold of the devious device and clasped it for her.

"Where am I?" Ranma-Chan's asked her first question of the bird woman.

"You are on Eternia, and this is Castle Grayskull. I am the Sorceress of Grayskull and its protector." Ranma looked at her with shock and confusion; she then stiffened and snapped her head toward the door.

"Tha...That big ca...ca...cat is outside t...the d...door isn't it?" Ranma-Chan asked as fear shone in her eyes.

"Yes he is. How do you know that?" She asked with surprise.

"I went through a training in a technique that allows me to sense any ca...cats near me and allows them to seek me out. The problem is that if I do not maintain my calm the cat spirit in me will take over and I will lose all conscious control of my body." She told the Sorceress while staring at the door.

"I can send him home if you wish?" The Sorceress asked the redhead.

"No, I have nearly gained complete control of the Neko-ken, and if I am to be its master I need to be able to control it, even when startled by the appearance of a tiger." The Sorceress watched her while she tried to pull her fear inside.

"Alright ca...cat come in I need to get this over with if I am to rule the Neko inside me!" Ranma-Chan called to the tiger on the other side of the door.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Battlecat poked his head around the corner, after hearing the conversation; he did not want to bring on an attack. He stared directly at the stranger, he watched as he saw her fighting to control her fear. He stepped into the doorway but went no farther until the redhead was ready for him. He watched her struggle and he noticed the black glow forming around her as it took the shape of a cat. The black aura started lightly then darkened as it gained strength. He had not moved and stared at her, his eyes widened when he sensed the cat within her.

He watched as a golden and a sapphire blue aura began to fight the black. They started dimmer then the blazing black glow and to Battlecat it looked like they would not win. He looked to the Sorceress who stood with her arms outstretched, and her eyes closed. She looked to be casting a spell, but Battlecat had not felt the mystical energies he normally did when the Sorceress used magic.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma stared at the armored giant green and gold tiger. She fought to control the fear. She wanted to push the fear away bury it deep within her, just to get through this, but she knew she could not allow herself to just hide the fear she must conquer it or the fear would sneak back and take over her. She felt the fear rising getting stronger, and with it her determination to win. She watched as the tiger sat and waited for her to make the next move, while she struggled with the Neko. She closed her eyes and meditated on the Neko within her, feeling it as it tried to push her panic over the edge. She fought the fear within her, using her confidence, she knew she over came the Neko once to gain her first real control over it, she could do it again and finally be the master over it forever.

In her mind she faced off against the Neko, its sleek black body low to the ground crouched ready to spring. Its tail swishing back and forth, as it searched for a weakness in her it could exploit. Ranma stood tall, her eyes narrowing as she stared defiantly at the stalking cat. She waited for its next move knowing it would be soon. The Neko lunged at Ranma its claws outstretched ready to rake her soul and push her into his power. Ranma felt the fear growing as the cat came toward her in slow motion, her survival and those of the people she might someday help depended on her winning this final battle against the cat fist.

As the cat came closer Ranma felt her confidence wrap around her like a protective blanket, and she felt something else courage and strength. She faced the cat her eyes glowing with fire. The cat attacked her. She took hold of its front paws and then lifted one foot to its stomach as she fell backward. She lifted her arms and pushed with her raised leg throwing the cat behind her. The Neko hit the ground behind Ranma and somersaulted several times before it could right itself. The cat spun to face the redhead as she faced it. The cat bared its fangs as Ranma took a ready stance, she knew if she was to win this battle she must do it on her own without any help, but she was so unsure if she could win. The fear built in her and her eyes widened as the Neko got bigger.

[WHOA! How did that happen?] She wondered as the cat nearly doubled in size.

Ranma's mind began to work fast, she prided herself on her ability to develop strategies on her feet, but her mind came up blank. She could not think clearly as her fear grew with the size of the panther in front of her.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The Sorceress watched her charge, her magic sensed picking up the same evil from the night before. She knew the girl had to over come this evil on her own if she was to survive, but maybe she might be able to help someway. The Sorceress closed her eyes and rose her wing covered arms. She called upon the power of Grayskull to allow her to follow the child into her mind as an observer.

In the corner of Ranma's mind, a falcon landed on a boulder surrounding the battlefield between her and the black cat. The falcon was white with red wings and blue piping. She watched the fight closely using her magically enhanced senses. The fight seemed even to the watcher until the cat began to grow; the Sorceress narrowed her eyes and concentrated on the growing black cat. She felt the fear from the young girl, then the bird's eyes widened, as she realized what was making the cat grow.

[Child, it is your fear that feeds the cat. The more you fear it the larger it will become, and the larger he becomes the more you fear it.] The bird mentally told the martial artist before her.

The girl stopped with her eyes shut she began to glow, blue and gold. Her eyes snapped open and raged with golden blue fire. A cocky smile appeared on her face as she heard the words in her mind, and pulled her aura tightly around her, the power of her confidence, courage, and strength. Her fiery gaze fell upon the cat, which stood ready to take its prize. The redhead took a stance ready to meet the cat, head on. The glow around her flared even brighter the falcon felt the power of her confidence filling the void, and she smiled, not being able to help herself, she felt pride for the girl before her.

The cat faltered when a third glow started to form around her one the color of jade. The falcon's eyes widened when she magically sensed it was the same power the girl was fighting, but this time it fed off the girls confidence, courage and strength and was there to aid her not destroy her. The sorceress gasped when she recognized the source of the new power.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Battlecat watched the redhead, his eyes widened, as he could sense the power of the cat within her, and this cat was not really evil, it just lacked understanding that she was in control not him. Battlecat also knew that if the girl could not reign the cat in she would lose her life to this cat. With the power of Grayskull surging through his veins, Battlecat slowly advanced on the meditating girl. He moved in closer slowly as not to frighten her any more. He felt the fear growing in her, he was sure it was because she could sense him coming closer. When he reached the bed, he crawled up next to her and wrapped himself around her like armor. He then called upon the power that made him Battlecat and forced it into the girl. He smiled when he not only saw but also sensed her confidence spring to life, with a sapphire blue light. He marveled when a golden light soon followed. His smile widened even more when with the gold light came her courage and strength.

He gasped when he saw in the mirror across from her, that her eyes snapped open and revealed a golden blue fire raging there. Battlecat sensed that the other cat was still much more powerful since it controlled her power of the cat; he knew he must give her that power for her to win and conquer the cat. Battlecat pushed more of the power of Grayskull that made him who he was into the girl. He pushed a part of his very soul into her. He stared, eyes widened as green the color of him; began to form around her. He kept the power flowing, he had noticed that he too begun to glow.

"Come Neko, be a part of us fight with us, we can't win without you!" Battlecat started when the girl began to speak.

Battlecat felt the first attack of the cat. As the cat spirit took a swipe at the girl's soul, trying to tear it apart. He felt the power of the cat he had given her block the attack and fight back. The tiger wished he could actually see the battle instead of just feeling the conflict. He felt that his donated power had done damage to the other cat.

"I don't want to have to destroy you! Together we could live a long happy life for the both of us!" She tried to coax the cat within her.

Battlecat felt her power up; ready to continue the fight with the cat from within. He then felt the cat's power increasing in her. He watched as the jade green glow darkened to black. Be breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the cat join with his host. He pulled back his power and collapsed with exhaustion, not realizing he was no longer Battlecat.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma came out of her meditation a smile on her face as she felt the power of the full Neko-ken a true part of her. She put her hand down on the bed beside her, trying to stabilize herself since she felt a little weak. She froze when her hand touched something soft, warm and furry.

"AAARRRGGGG!" The scream of Ranma-Chan brought around the Sorceress and the large cat on the bed.

"AAARRRGGGG!" The tiger jumped down and crawled under the bed cowering in fear.

Ranma-Chan looked down to see the cat gone and jumped down from her position clutching the ceiling. The Sorceress had not known whether to be surprised at the girl's ability to cling to the ceiling some thirty feet high or to giggle at the antics of the two of them.

"Child, what is your name?" She asked when Ranma-Chan landed next to her, Ranma-Chan looked at her and remembered she had never introduced herself.

"I am Saotome Ranma, you may call me Ranma." She told the bird woman while bowing deeply to her; at this point, she saw the green and gold striped tail of the big cat under the bed. Ranma-Chan smiled when the fear did not come. She reached down and lifted the bed with one hand. The Sorceress watched with surprise when the girl did this. Ranma-Chan saw the tiger cowering under the bed his front paws covering his head. Ranma-Chan looked to the woman and back to the large tiger with a confused look.

"Why is he so frightened now, and where is all his armor?" The frightened tiger turned in shock as he stared at the redhead, as did the Sorceress.

The sorceress looked and was surprised to see that Ranma-Chan's eyes had taken on a slightly cat shape. her eyes were not completely cat like but they had some of the shape of a cat. She then shook her head and tried to remember the question she was being asked. She stared into the girl's cat like blue eyes and smiled sweetly, a smile that reminded Ranma of Cologne when she was up to something.

"This is Cringer the pet of Prince Adam. Battlecat has left he is the fighting companion of He-Man." The Sorceress tried to cover up the fact that, somehow Battlecat had reverted to Cringer.

"Well actually ma'am they are one and the same!" She told the Sorceress politely.

"How do you know that?" The deep voice came from behind the two women.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"LILY!"

"ELDER LILY!" Came the cries of the two Amazons, everyone but Nodoka looked at the new woman.

Cologne and Shampoo with surprise and uneasiness. Ukyo and Akane with glares of hate for telling them they had no claim to Ranma. Lily gracefully moved toward the group a sardonic smile on her face. Lily was about six feet tall with long onyx black hair, it even shone like the stone. There were however, streaks of gray. Her hair reached to her knees and was thick and straight with just a small curl at the ends. She like Cologne wore long robes but since she was still very young looking her robes were slightly tighter than the older matriarch's. Her robes were also in bright red with a scoop neck. The sleeves were cuffed at her wrists the sleeves were overlapping strips of cloth that moved every so often to reveal her soft smooth skin underneath. She also carried a staff hers being about two inches shorter then herself, and made of smooth carved mahogany and stained a dark brownish red.

"Lily what are you doing here, I told the council it was not necessary for any of them to join me here." Cologne told her counterpart, her eyes narrowed to tiny slits.

"That was before my _grandson/granddaughter_ contacted the council for verification of the law he found. It was decided that since he had so much trouble with you and your granddaughter that I would be his Amazon family." Lily's smile widened as the shock quickly passed over Cologne's face.

Akane, Ukyo, and Shampoo stared at the new arrival. Shampoo's eyes darkened to deep violet, as she knew this woman would try to force her to marry stupid Mousse. Ukyo looked at her with uncertainty, her heart breaking as she now had lost everything since she could not marry Ranma. Akane looked at the woman, there was something about her, that was familiar but she could not place what it was. She continued to stare at the new Amazon her mind busy as she tried to remember where she had seen this woman before. She felt it was very important that she remembered. The only thing she accomplished was to give, herself a headache and get angry.

The three wanna be fiancées did not understand what was going on but they knew the outcome of this battle of words would either be their dream come true or the end of everything. Nodoka sat on the sofa sipping her tea a small smile on her face. She remembered when _mother_ Lily arrived with the missive.

(o)(o)Flashback(o)(o)

Nodoka was awakened from her fitful nap her eyes puffy and sore. Her tears dried to her face. She paused in the furo room and took a washcloth to wipe away some of the tear stains on her face. She then headed downstairs as the knocking continued.

[The electronics men must have forgotten something. When they left, they said it would be another two hours, before they were completely done, as they needed to check the outside. I'll give Nabiki this if there is anything she is thorough!] Nodoka thought while she headed for her front door a slight scowl on her lovely face.

Nodoka opened the door to a tall beautiful woman who looked no older then her but her gray stormy eyes denoted great wisdom. Nodoka stared in awe of the woman's bearing and striking beauty. She was unable to say a word. The woman smiled at her and the strange woman's stormy gray eyes lightened to a soft gray with a twinkle in them. The woman bowed to Nodoka who remembered her manners and bowed back. She then stepped back and allowed the woman to enter.

"My apologies please come in how can I help you?" Nodoka felt she should have known this woman; she reminded her of someone.

"Thank you I am sorry to bother you but I am looking for Ranma Saotome. Do you know where I can find him?" The woman watched Nodoka closely and was surprised at the pain then the fear then the suspicion that crossed her face.

"Oh I am not someone Genma Saotome made a promise too." The woman chuckled as she realized why Nodoka looked at her suspiciously; the pain though was a mystery.

"Then why do you want my son?" She asked not giving out any information.

"Why child as your new mother, I would like to meet my grandson!" The woman told her reaching out to catch Nodoka when her legs gave way.

The woman with a soft caring smile helped Nodoka to the sofa; she then found the kitchen and returned a few moments later with a pot of tea and some cookies she had found in the kitchen. She sat across from the Saotome matriarch with a bright smile and served her tea.

"Tell me child when I came up, who were those men and why were they poking around in your yard?" Nodoka was glad for a change of subject until she could get her bearings.

Nodoka explained her son's insistence that she had the house checked over by a professional company that removed electronic listening devices from buildings. She explained that Nabiki Tendo tended to put her nose where it did not belong. She then made money off what she learned, at the expense and reputation of her victims. She told the strange woman about how Ranma was the one who had given her the name of the company he even set up the appointment all she had to do was call and confirm it.

The woman stared at her in disbelief her eyes wide with shock. She sat down her tea then placing her hands in her lap with them clenched tightly into fists. She took deep cleansing breaths. She then looked up at the curious woman across from her. The smile on her face was strained. She then explained to Nodoka why she was there.

"I am Elder Lily of the Joketsuzoku Amazons." Lily watched as Nodoka's curiosity changed to anger, she raised her hand and Nodoka settled back down to hear the woman out.

"I know all about what Elder Cologne has done to try and get your son to follow our laws. She and her granddaughter are also in a very precarious situation. Many of the council my granddaughter and I included believe that she knew of the law that Ranma sent us. She didn't say anything because she did not want Shampoo to marry my grandson Mousse." Nodoka looked at her with surprise, while Lily served them both more tea.

"Shampoo's mother and my late daughter were very close almost sisters, and although I frowned on her associating with Cologne's relations I did not stop it either. It was they who arranged the marriage." Lily took a sip of tea a warm smile on her face while she remembered her late daughter.

"I was pleased that my daughter made such a strong alliance, however Cologne was not. To this day I believe Cologne had both Shampoo's mother and my daughter killed to try and stopped the union. Oh, but I digress." Lily smirked as she saw the shock on Nodoka's face.

"The council agreed with Ranma and he was made an Amazon on the spot there were only three things he really wanted besides not having to marry Shampoo. First, even though he respected Elder Cologne, he could not trust her. If he is to be part of an Amazon family let it be anyone but hers. Second, that you and only you be considered an Amazon as well. Finally he did not have to live in the village, he told us of what he thought his destiny was, and we really could not argue with him on that, so we agreed." Nodoka smiled at the ingenuity of her son her pride glowing brightly.

"I volunteered to be Ranma's grandmother and your new Amazon mother. The missives we had received back from Cologne although sketchy as to what she was doing to fulfill the 'Kiss of Marriage' but full of Ranma's antics, intrigued me. The council agreed and since my granddaughter had already taken my seat on the council last year, I came here to stay with Ranma as a liaison between the two of you and the village." Lily finished and poured herself another cup of tea, and warmed up Nodoka's as well.

Lily paused in pouring the tea and watched as the tear dropped fell onto the red satin kimono that her new daughter was wearing. Lily rose and sat next to the distraught woman taking her in a motherly embrace, making soothing sounds while Nodoka cried holding onto the robes of the woman tightly afraid this kind person was not really, there.

"What is wrong daughter? Where is my grandchild?" Lily's eyes widened as Nodoka crying into her shoulder told her what had happened to Ranma.

(o)(o)End Flashback(o)(o)

"I brought the missive and I will be staying here with my new daughter. She has told me what happened; now you will tell _me_ what you know." Lily told Cologne as she rolled up the contract between the council and the elder.

"What about your duties as Elder? We can't both be here!" Cologne was grasping at straws hoping to get rid of Lily so she could claim her son-in-law." Lily smiled at Cologne her eyes burning with fire.

"Dolphin has taken her rightful place on the Village Council." Lily watched as Cologne paled then watched as the wheels turned as she expected Cologne was working around the orders.

"Then you were no longer an Elder and I am the council here in Japan which means I refuse to accept that contract. The marriage between Shampoo and Ranma still stands." Cologne smiled triumphantly, her smile faltered at the look of glee on Lily's face.

"I would rethink that Cologne!" Lily told her nemesis her voice dropping to a low whisper.

Akane, Ukyo, and Shampoo watched the interplay between the two matriarchs. The other two fiancées realized that Shampoo had nothing to do with Cologne's actions so they were not angry with her any longer. They both flanked the Amazon protectively while the Elders fought it out. They noticed Nodoka sitting on the sofa a smile of glee on her face while she caressed an ivory lotus blossom pendant. The girls made their way toward the matriarch of the Saotome clan but stopped when she glared at them. They backed up from her and stayed on their side of the living room.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nodoka thought about her son as she slowly caressed the locket he had given her. She had agreed to allow Lily to handle Cologne besides it was so much more fun this way. Nodoka saw the girls heading for her obviously wanting more information. Nodoka glared angrily at them as she felt they deserved nothing since they were nothing to her son now. She watched while they backed up in fear.

"There is nothing to rethink, I am the council here in Japan and I order you to not only returned home or be banished but to destroy that form." Cologne had always been faster then Lily but since Lily knew the Hidden Weapons technique Cologne could not retrieve the order.

Shampoo's eyes lit up with hope that was quickly torn asunder when Lily laughed. The three girls shivered as the laugh reminded them of Kodachi. They then turned at the gentle laughter of Nodoka Saotome as she laughed as well. Lily turned a cold icy glare onto the older matriarch the girls shivered in fear as Lily's aura burst around her.

"But don't you see _Cologne_ you signed away your right to be an elder anywhere but back at home." Lily paused and waited for the words to sink deep into the two Amazons' brains.

"I did not give up my status as Elder I merely changed the location of my authority." Cologne stared at her sweat began to form on her brow.

"Great grandmother what she mean?" Shampoo asked her great grandmother in a low whisper.

"What I mean Shampoo, is here and anywhere else your great grandmother goes that is _not_ our village she is nothing but a simple warrior such as yourself. While I on the other hand am an Elder no matter where I go, I am the official representative of our village an ambassador, if you like. I carry with me the full authority of the Village Council." Lily's smile broadened as the information sunk into Shampoo's mind.

Lily watched as Shampoo tried to deny what she was being told. Shampoo's eyes widened with shock then narrowed with anger and determination. She pulled her bonari out and threateningly tried to advance on the deceptively young matriarch. Her anger had released the previous paralysis point pressed by her great grandmother. Lily took her staff and punched several of Shampoo's shiatsu points then turned and glared at Cologne.

"You should teach your heir better then that Cologne! It does not bode well for her to attack an Elder when she doesn't get her way, although the apple does not fall far from the tree, does it." Lily told her glaring at the old woman.

"I would also like my grandson sent here later today after the Nekohanten closes. Nodoka has agreed to allow him to stay here. He will also not be working at the restaurant all day any longer. He will work there after he is out of school. When he graduates he will be returning to the village to help his sister." Lily watched as the two Amazons looked on with relief and surprise.

"Males are not permitted in roles as advisors!" Cologne growled at her smug counterpart.

"A lot has changed since you've left the village. Ranma's ability to avoid you and your granddaughter has shown us men can be very resourceful. They can not hold any power but they are now able to advise those elders that choose to have them." Lily told her with a shrug.

Lily turned from Cologne letting the old matriarch know she was finished with the conversation. Lily looked at the other two girls a snarl on her lips. Ukyo backed up slightly but Akane took offense at this woman's audacity and flared her aura as rage coursed through her. The temperature in the room had just dropped twenty degrees as Lily implored the soul of ice. She stepped forward and stood less the two inches from Akane. She looked down into the raging eyes of the youngest Tendo. Lily's closeness with her aura of ice and Akane's aura of heat caused a small windstorm around the two women.

"_Do not_ even think about using your anger against me _girl_. _You_ have broken the engagement repeatedly, well now Ranma has agreed to it and none of you who have treated him like a prize to be had cannot receive him. He is free to do as he chooses and he started by _dumping_ the baggage his father saddled him with." Lily dared Akane to say or do anything but the Tendo girl backed away fear at the rage forming in the matriarch's eyes.

"Now Cologne you _will_ tell us what you found out in Amazon treasures _that_ should never have left the village." Lily told the old Amazon as she sat down next to Nodoka.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nabiki burst through the front door kicking her shoes off as she quickly headed up the stairs. Kasumi came out of the kitchen drying her hands and watched as Nabiki disappeared on the upper level. A small frown adorned Kasumi's lips as she bent over and put Nabiki's shoes where they belonged. Her scowl deepened as she turned then returned to the kitchen.

Kasumi's mind was in a whirl, it had been ever since Ranma was sent away by the old master. She knew it took great courage for him to throw aside all that was expected of him for a life of his own. Kasumi reached into her apron pocket and pulled out a letter with a postmark of today. The handwriting on the envelope was unmistakably Ranma's scrawl. She looked around as she sat down at the table and pulled out the letter. She pulled it free of its envelope and reread it again.

*-*-*NOTE*-*-*

Kasumi:

You are the only one other then my mother that I am saddened to be leaving. Of all the people in Nerima, you were the only one that made me feel like I mattered and that my feelings counted for something. When I came back from China after Saffron and especially the failed wedding attempt, you were the only one to sit with me and talk to me. You were the only one to see the pain I was in about having to have killed Saffron even though it was the only way to save Akane.

I was going through so much anger and resentment because of what your dad did in keeping the Nanniichuan from me but what really hurt was Akane went along with it. That was the start of the unraveling of my feelings for her. You never yelled at me or threatened me when I told you. You just sat, listened, and helped me to deal with the breaking of my heart. Then you helped me to start the mending of it.

The happiest day of my life though was when you trusted me enough to tell me how you felt. How you felt betrayed by your family for ignoring your needs for their own. I told you then I would find a way to help you and I have. I am now a very wealthy person. It turned out that where my secret training ground was there was a hidden precious and semi precious gem mind. There was not many left I guess it was mind out some time ago and forgotten.

There was enough there though to set me up for life and to help out my best friend. I have set up a trust fund for you but you only have access to the interest and only a small amount. It is not that I don't trust you Kasumi it is your family I don't trust. Your limited accesses to the funds are of course until you MOVE OUT OF THE TENDO HOUSE and go to college. Then the money can only be used for YOU alone, when you start college. As you go to college more of the principle will be released to you, the money I am giving you will be for you to use to pay for books, lodgings, supplies and etc. Try for some scholarships to help but there is enough you don't need them. When you graduate, the principle will be released to you to start your own business, practice or what ever. Again, Kasumi this is for you alone. Kasumi they are sucking you dry, you deserve better then this. It is Soun's responsibility to take care of his family. He had you and your sisters not the other way around. Leave now Kasumi before it is too late. I know you don't want to hear this, from our talks but your family takes you for granted; good ole' Kasumi' always there to clean up after us, cook for us, be a mother to us. Kasumi don't let them do to you what they've been doing to me, please live your life for yourself.

Please Kasumi, your family is big enough to take care of themselves they will never learn to fend for themselves as long as you are there to do it for them. Live for yourself thirteen years as your mother is to long. I know what your dreams are go after them before it is to late, do like me and follow your star not other peoples.

Love,

Ranma Saotome

*-*-*END NOTE*-*-*

Kasumi put the note back in her pocket her eyes vacant with contemplation. She now had a way to live her life could she however leave her family. She must decide soon because Ranma was correct if she did not leave soon she never would. Kasumi picked up the morning's newspaper then started thumbing through the apartment listings. She looked up quickly worry on her face.

"RRRAAANNNMMMAAA! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Nabiki screamed from upstairs, Kasumi shrugged then went back to looking through the listings.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma turned and faced the two blonde warriors from the night before one a man the other a tall woman. She looked at them reading their power levels and found that they were magically enhanced. She then turned to the tiger grabbing his tail Ranma pulled him out from under the bed and dragged him to in front of the warriors.

"I know because other then this one not having magic in him, he is the same; because his life force and the life force of the one called Battlecat are identical." The two warriors looked at her with some skepticism.

"You can read the life force of others, Ranma?" The sorceress asked her guest her eyes alit with curiosity.

"Yeah, I am not as good at it as Cologne but then again she's a three hundred year old mummy. My skill is good enough that I am able to read everybody, but not if they're hiding their aura." The two warriors looked at the girl uncertainty still playing across their faces.

"You can hide your life force?" The man asked her a contemplative look on his face.

"Yeah I got my pop to teach me the Saotome secret techniques, and I can mask my presence so much I am practically invisible. It's a pretty cool thing to be able to do." Ranma told them her eyes alit with the joy she felt when talking about the art.

Ranma looked at the skeptical faces her smile broadened and she disappeared from view. The sorceress began to search for the missing girl using magic but was unable to detect any magical spells. The sorceress stumbled slightly. She felt like someone had given her a gentle push. The two warriors found they were unable to move their arms and were quickly relieved of their weapons. The three hoped to follow Ranma by the swords but they were not visible either. The three could hear the light soprano voice of Ranma as she laughed heartily. She then reappeared in the center of the three adults a bright smile on her face and a twinkle sparkling mischievously in her eyes. While she returned the weapons to the warriors, she released the shiatsu points so they were able to reclaim their swords.

"That was amazing Ranma, uhm Ranma what is wrong with your eyes?" She-Ra asked the young warrior.

Ranma looked at her with confusion and then turned to face the sorceress when she felt the woman's gentle touch on her shoulder. The sorceress' eyes widened with surprise then. She gently pushed her toward a nearby mirror. Ranma looked at her reflection not seeing anything out of the ordinary until she looked closer at her sapphire blue eyes. Her mouth hung open with shock and confusion then turned to her hostess with eyes pleading for understanding.

"I believe child that when Battlecat helped you to gain control of the cat inside you, he had to leave a piece of his soul behind to help you maintain that control. In doing so that piece of soul is showing its presence by making your eyes look like the eyes of a cat." The sorceress told her, Ranma nodded as it made sense.

She looked at the bed and again saw the swishing tail of Cringer sticking out from under it. Evidently, the frightened cat preferred hiding under the bed as it returned to the _safety_ of it. She turned to He-Man who watched her closely. He looked at her and smiled then drew his sword and shouted the incantation that would transform Cringer into his alter ego.

"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL! I AM THE POWER!" He-Man pointed his sword at the cat under the bed.

"EEP!" Was all that Cringer got out as he was surrounded by the power of Grayskull.

Cringer changed into Battlecat under the bed, thus knocking the bed over when Battlecat tossed it from his back. Ranma watched the change and searched inside her for the fear. She smiled when she did not find it. Her smile widened when she felt the cat in her reach out toward the one who gave her the stability and strength to control it. When the change was complete Battlecat found himself flying through the air to the other side of the room, and hitting the stone wall hard. His breath had been knocked from him. He looked up to see the petite redhead attached to his neck. She looked down into his eyes and he now saw hers were the shape of a cats.

"Thank you! You had taken a danger in me and helped me to control it so that I don't need to fear for the safety of those around me." Ranma smiled as she looked down onto the face of the big cat while he still, laid on his back with her sitting on his chest.

"I think I made a mistake." Battlecat growled as the room busted out laughing at the sight before them.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma got off the big cat a giggle escaping her lips. She then turned to the others in the room a small sheepish smile on her face. Battlecat righted himself and glared at the back of the martial artist. Only She-Ra saw as the anger turned to pride and caring. Ranma turned to the sorceress a questioning looked on her face.

"Sorceress what has happened to me, where am I?" Everyone face-faulted since they had forgotten; that the young girl had been unconscious for most of her time here.

The sorceress led the group into her throne room. She took her place on the stone throne of Grayskull and offered chairs to the others. She then looked to Ranma and smiled serenely at her.

"Child tell me what you remember of your travel here and what your life consisted of before coming here. Do not leave out anything no matter how trivial it is important to verify what I believe was the reason you were sent here." Ranma looked at her with confusion, then she closed her eyes to collect her thoughts.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Then for the next four hours, Ranma told them of her life. She left nothing out including the fact she was born a boy. She was mildly surprised when they accepted the fact she was cursed even though her curse was locked. The sorceress and her two warriors began to show so much anger that Ranma began to sweat and slowly scooted her chair away from them. She finished with the confrontation at the school and Happosai's tossing her the bag of gems.

"May I see the gems please and the staff you carved?" The sorceress asked holding out her hand, Ranma rose and handed her the medium size pouch of brown leather plus pulled the staff from weapons space to hand to her.

The sorceress opened the pouch and peered into it. She then reached in and pulled out three large gemstones. She handed the pouch back to Ranma who put them into her weapon space. The sorceress held up each of the stones to examine them. She held up an oval shaped stone of purest black, an onyx stone of about an inch across. Ranma stared into the stone and saw no light reflecting from it. The surface of the stone was flawless. The others in the room stared with curious looks while the sorceress examined each of the three stones. Their eyes widened when she magically placed the onyx into the chest of the black, panther on Ranma's staff.

"This stone denotes the power of the cat." She said more to herself then to the others in the room.

The sorceress then held up the next stone it too was an inch oval stone but of blue Lapis. The streaks of white on the dark blue stone reminded Ranma of lightning against a midnight sky. She stared at the stone the light reflecting from it gave it the appearance of a small storm within her hostess' hand. Ranma and the others watched while she magically added the Lapis stone to the chest of the dragon.

"This stone denotes the dragon." She again quietly stated for those present.

She then held up the final stone. One Ranma did not recognize it was a dark brown oval stone again one inch across, but running through it was slightly lighter streaks of orange-brown. This gave the stone the appearance of lava. Ranma sat transfixed staring at that stone as she felt the imagined heat as it rose from its surface. The sorceress then added this stone to the chest of the Phoenix on Ranma's staff.

"And finally a fire stone to denote the majestic Phoenix." The sorceress then covered each stone with her one hand and cast a spell over them.

The three warriors and large cat watched as the glow of her spell surrounds each stone with a bright blue light. Then each of the stones began to pull the light into them. They each began to glow but the light matched the colors of the stones. Finally, the glow was gone and the sorceress stood and handed Ranma back her staff. When Ranma took the staff it began to glow the three colors and they spread out to envelop the petite martial artist obscuring her from the view of the others. He-Man, She-Ra, and Battlecat move towards Ranma to help only to be stopped by the guardian of Castle Grayskull. The lights faded leaving a kneeling Ranma. Her hair unbound and hung loose down her back and over her shoulders. That was the only differences the others could see save her hair was not only longer but a brighter red.

Ranma looked up at the three humans and one cat her eyes flashing with the glow from each of the stones. The sorceress went to Ranma holding her hand out to the young woman. Ranma took it and allowed the magical guardian to help her to her feet. She led Ranma to her seat, Ranma still clutching the staff tightly.

"Now Ranma you must make a choice. I will tell you what has happened to you and why but only _you_ can accept the offer being made to you. Do you understand?" Ranma thought for a moment then slowly nodded her head.

"The legends of Grayskull are many, but one such myth is that of the Mystic Warriors. They would come to the aid of Eternia and Grayskull bringing with them the power of the dragon, Phoenix, and cat. It has always been believed that these powerful warriors would number three, but your presence here proves otherwise." The sorceress held up her hand to forestall any interruptions.

"You are to be all three of the Mystic Warriors, Ranma if you except. You see the stones and spell would only work if all the warriors were together. The fact that you were sent here alone with all three stones tells me you fulfill the legend on your own. That is why I asked you to tell me of your life.

"Each battle you fought brought you one step closer to your destiny. Your training in the Cat-fist had given you the cat's soul that you needed. With the help of Battlecat you finally won control over it. The fight with the Ghost Cat I believed opened a crack into the Cat-fist for you so you could start to learn to control it. Until then it was buried so deeply that only when you lapsed into insanity did you have access to its power.

"Your battle with Herb a descendant of dragons prepared your body for the power of the dragon yet to be instilled in you. You fought long and hard with him. You even took several of his what did you call it, oh yes ki blasts. You, yourself said that the blasts seemed to absorb into your body. That was your destiny preparing you for the receiving of your dragon powers.

"Your final battle with the demi-god was pretty much about the same as your fight with the dragon man. Your body to prepare you for your final destiny absorbed his life force. Do not feel bad for your killing him Ranma he rose to live again and this time we can hope he will be a better leader of his people. I also believe that the Phoenix pill given you by the Amazon Cologne prepared you to fight Saffron and allowed you to survive his attacks instead of dying." Ranma stared down at the floor trying to hide her guilt and shame.

"As to why the magic locked your curse I am not sure and can only speculate since I do not know that much about these springs of Sorrow. I feel that the curse retaliated when you absorbed the magic of the spell, and it triggered your change. You had not learned what they wanted you to learn and it punished you for what it thought was your attempt to cure it. Now I can be wrong but from what you have told us about the change it is a possibility. I would need to speak with an elder of the tribes around the springs to be sure." Ranma looked up at the sorceress her eyes filling with hope.

"I set the stones in your staff and magically endowed them with a protection spell, light spell and healing spell. They are limited unless you can find a way to make them limitless, but I will recharge them for you when you need it." The sorceress told her with a gentle smile." Ranma stared at the glowing stones embedded in the chests of each animal carved in her staff.

"Now Ranma it is up to you I can look for a way to send you home or you can stay and take your place as the Mystic Warrior." The sorceress told her a small frown at the sadness playing across the redhead's face.

Ranma sat very quietly for some moments her gaze locked on the staff that laid across her lap. She watched the stones as the light glinted off their surface. A small tear, the only sign that she was still alive fell and landed on the staff. The others watched her with sadness, as they knew from her story she had many people back home she cared for, but none that cared for her the way she wanted them to. The three Eternians knew that she was better off with them and starting a new life here but it had to be her choice. Only each individual could choose to accept his or her destiny or not. She-Ra and He-Man accepted theirs when they were asked but Ranma must now choose to take her destiny and run with it.

Ranma rose her head, she looked at each of those in the throne room she read their faces and knew they wanted her to stay, she also knew they would be her friends even if she decided to leave. She never had a friend that was just a friend, one with no ulterior motives. She sighed then made her decision.

"You guys are the first people to ever allow me my own choice and I thank you for that. Before I was pulled from my world, I told my mother and the others that being a sensei was not what I wanted. I wanted to be the best martial artist that ever was and teaching would not give me that. Then there was the only good thing my father taught me and that I hold dear to my heart. That was a martial artists' duty was to protect the weak and defenseless." Ranma's eyes glittered with determination.

"My honor would be irrevocably damaged if I don't act upon this and use the gifts of my skill and abilities to help those unable to help themselves. I can't do that at home my rivals, enemies, and ex-fiancées won't allow it. Their interference could cost some innocent their life. If your legend is true then I have found my destiny. I will stay!" She stood and bowed deeply to the sorceress then to He-Man, She-Ra and finally Battlecat.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"AAARRRGGG!" Nabiki screamed while she threw her head set against the far wall.

She stormed around her room throwing papers and books from one end of the room to the other. Finally she plopped down on her bed, looking at the ceiling of her room her arms across her chest. Her eyes flashed with rage. She took several deep breaths to calm herself and think more rationally.

[Well I will still know what is happening since I sent Kukiko over to the Saotome home after all I never leave anything to chance.] Nabiki laid on her bed her mind going over the possibilities of what could of happened to her 'implants'.

She had to call in many favors to get the equipment into the Saotome home. It was worth it though; well it was until the old freak sent away her biggest money making scheme. If Cologne was going to talk with Nodoka then maybe she had a way to bring back Ranma. Her smile faded when her private line began to ring.

"Moshi, Moshi?" Nabiki answered the phone; she stopped her next comment and her eyes widened with surprise.

"A...are you sure it went there?" Nabiki's surprise quickly turned to nervous apprehension.

Nabiki was not used to feeling emotions she was certainly not used to showing them even in private. She put the telephone down in stunned slowness. She got up and looked out the window of her room, not paying attention to what she was seeing. She finally collapsed onto the floor under the window holding herself tightly. She had to be wrong they were in that neighborhood for another reason.

"RANMA THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Nabiki screamed at the ceiling of her room then closed her eyes as she tried to stop the tears.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"Now Cologne using Amazon property that was not to leave the village I am sure you found out something interesting, please tell us what it is." Lily told her counterpart daring her to disobey.

Shampoo stared at her great grandmother she had never seen her great grandmother twitch like that, and since when did that vein on her neck start to pulse. Shampoo felt helpless she understood that outside the village her great grandmother was only a family matriarch and no longer had the Elder status of the ruling council. She might need to return to the village to over turn these events but with Mousse's sister now taking Lily's seat on the council it would not be easy. She also knew that Lily, and her granddaughter disagreed with the outsider laws, which meant if they abolished them she would be forced to adhere with the arranged marriage between her and stupid Mousse. Shampoo shivered at the thought of Mousse being her husband. Maybe she could marry him off to one of the other fiancées, or better yet Kodachi! Shampoo started to grin evilly when she heard her great grandmother mention her name.

"It was Shampoo who actually found the information; she is showing herself to be on her way to an excellent Elder and Matriarch of her clan and people." Cologne smiled proudly at her great granddaughter as she, blushed bright red.

"It was found in one of our ancient texts, one in which my clan protects. One I could not leave unattended back in the village." Cologne told Lily in a way of explanation, her look she gave, told Cologne she did not buy it.

"It seems the spell Happi used was to send the Mystic Warriors to a world where great danger abounds for the people of that planet. The problem is if the Mystic Warriors did not win the evil would spread and eventually reach here." Cologne told them as she looked at her notes that she made from the old tome.

"Mystic Warriors? Then there is more than one?" Akane asked skeptically not really trusting the old mummy.

"Well that's the problem according to the tome there was a Warrior for the Cat, the Phoenix, and the dragon. The only way the spell would work was that the warriors needed to be holding the gems of the three mystic animals, plus all three must be present for the spell only works once." Cologne answered her as she continued to read from her notes.

"But it did work and there was only Ranma! That old freak tossed him a bag of gems just before he cast the spell! That must have contained the three stones?" Ukyo commented as her eyes went blank trying to remember that day at the school soccer field.

"Yes that is what confused me at first, then I remembered some of son-in...Ranma's history!" Cologne quickly changed direction in using Ranma's name when she spotted Lily and Nodoka glaring at her.

"I believe Ranma is all three of the Mystic Warriors in one. That is why the spell worked and took him. I also believe that when he tried to absorb the spell to return to Happi the Jusenkyo curse reacted and made his curse permanent." Cologne continued amidst stares of disbelief and anger.

"How do you know this? What proof do you have?" Nodoka asked the ancient woman worry on her face her eyes brimming with tears.

"Well first there is his training in the Neko-ken, which was strengthened when he went up against the Ghost Cat to save Shampoo. That alone would make him the Warrior of the Cat. Then there was his battle with Herb where he not only defeated the Musk prince but also absorbed much of the life force of the part dragon ruler, which may work to make him the Dragon Warrior. Then finally, according to my Shampoo during Ranma's battle with Saffron he again absorbed the life energy of the demi-god, which was probably what helped him to defeat the birdman. This gave him the status of the Phoenix Warrior." Cologne counted off her points.

"What about the Phoenix Pill you held hostage when you used the Full Body Cat Tougne on Ranma?" Akane snarled out at Cologne as the matriarch showed she had forgotten that one and nodded.

"Yes that could have helped with his encounter with the bird king and thus link him with Phoenix." Cologne said as she looked contemplative.

"But those others he fought would have been better for those positions why take Ranma for all of them?" Nodoka asked sitting forward on the sofa Lily's hand reassuringly on her shoulder.

"He had all the stones and they accepted him as their warriors plus the others were not here. The most important would be unlike Ranma Saffron is a baby now. Then there is the fact that both Herb and Saffron care not for others but only for themselves. Ranma has proven time and time again that he would defend the weak even at the risk of his own life." Cologne told the brokenhearted mother.

Akane listened to what Cologne was saying, her anger glowing slightly around her as she realized the BAKA had escaped her grasp. Now she had to put up with the morning hentai squad. As long as the pervert was here, the other boys left her alone and she could look for someone better then that sex changing sicko. Now if what she heard was correct he was stuck in his female form, he only did it to peep at the girls. That was a fact that she was sure of. Akane huffed, crossed her arms over her chest, and with narrowed eyes glared at the old woman. She ignored the little voice in the back of her mind again as it tried to warn her but as usual; she ignored her common sense as irrelevant.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ukyo sat her eyes staring past the elderly Amazon her thoughts of her Ran-Chan gone. The tears began to flow as she remembered the rage she saw in his eyes. Rage directed not just toward the other fiancées but her as well. She began to run the past few years through her mind and realized she was not any better than the others. She was claiming him as a prize just as much as the other girls. She hung her head and her tears fell and made dark patches on the pants of her school uniform.

"Now I believe I know why you think my _granddaughter_ is now a female, why don't you explain it to the others here." Lily told her rival with a voice cold enough to freeze hell.

"*SIGH* It has long been believed by those of us surrounding the Cursed Springs that the curses were for a reason and each victim must learn what Jusenkyo was trying to teach them before they could be cured. We also knew that any attempt to cure a Jusenkyo curse could cause the victim to be permanently locked in their cursed forms. That was one of the reasons Shampoo and Mousse never actively sought a cure." Cologne told a room full of stunned people.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL RYO...RANMA!" Akane shouted her slip caught by the two family members of Ranma as the others' minds were occupied.

"It was in our interest to have son-in-law believe us when we offered him a cure. Mousse on the other hand wanted the fake cures to work hoping they would set off Jusenkyo's revenge and lock him in his cursed form." Cologne told them Nodoka glaring at the young Tendo girl as she kept opening and closing her fists.

"We also know that if the victims were cured while _locked_ in their curse form that form became their new true form. They could be cured while in their curse form and as long as it was not locked they would revert to their true form." Nodoka quickly looked at the Amazon elder her eyes wide with dismay then narrowed to slits.

"So if my _son's_ destiny is to be this Mystic Warrior he is now for ever female and cured of his curse?" Nodoka growled low in her throat.

"No, the Mystic Warrior is his life destiny. Jusenkyo is trying to teach its victims something about themselves. We believe to repair a flaw in their personalities. If he learns what Jusenkyo wants him to understand then his curse will be cured but if he is still locked then he will be forever female." Cologne told the missing martial artist's mother.

"But how can you be sure the magic used to send my son to this other place has locked him in his female form?" Nodoka continued wanting more proof.

"I can't but I don't believe the spell was intended to lock Ranma as a woman. I believe what had happened was that when Ranma tried to absorb the magic to send back to Happosai it tried to maybe over power the Jusenkyo magic and use it to fulfill the spell. Jusenkyo magic retaliated and locked Ranma as his girl form." Cologne told the mother of her ex-son-in-law.

"You make it sound as if the curse is alive?" Ukyo stated a shudder passed through her body at the look given her by Cologne, Lily and Shampoo.

"I am afraid, child that it may very well be. We do not know the truth of how Jusenkyo was formed it was, however believed to be the spirit of an angry mage. An enemy who could not take responsibility for his own actions killed him in Jusenkyo. Much like you miss Tendo and the Hibiki boy." Cologne glared at Akane, as her aura grew darker around her.

"HEY!" Everyone ignored the outburst from the youngest Tendo daughter.

"We feel his spirit guards Jusenkyo pulling those it has cursed back to protect the springs as when Ranma fought Saffron. The mage watches over his victims also." Cologne told the Japanese women before her.

"So you're saying if Ranma had _not_ tried to absorb the magic to use against the little perv. He wouldn't have been locked into his cursed form?" Ukyo asked, as she wanted to know everything so she could help her Ran-Chan.

"Yes that is what I am saying." Cologne answered her with a small proud smile.

"It _figures_ that pervert would do something like that just so he could peep at girls." Akane mumbled under her breath, although in the small living room everyone could hear it.

"Then isn't it good for you that the engagement has been called off and you no longer have, a claim to my child." Nodoka hissed through clenched teeth, Akane had the decency to look guilty.

Nodoka sat back in the sofa her anger deflating, as she thought of her son now daughter. She had to warn him somehow. However, did she really care what sex he was. She always wished that _Ranko Tendo_ could be her daughter even if she was a tomboy. She also wanted her son but now she did not have either one. She looked down at her locket and opened it. Inside she saw the picture of her and her son, and smiled, as standing next to him was an image of his girl side. She had cut that image out of another photo and pasted it in the locket. Her tears fell one hitting the blue sapphire within the locket.

The others in the room stare intently at the Saotome matriarch all with different emotions. Lily watched her new daughter the pain for her loss evident in Nodoka's sapphire blue eyes as she had to live through the loss of her child twice. Cologne looked at her with sadness and respect as she tried to fight the grief as an Amazon should. Shampoo stared at her, she felt a small amount of anger at losing her Airen, but she also wished she could take away the pain of loss she knew the woman was feeling. Ukyo looked at the mother of her Ran-Chan and all she felt was guilt. If she were truly Ranma's friend then she would not had treated her life long friend as a piece of property and would had really been the friend he needed and not the fiancée he did not. Her anger at his father and hers for what they did to her life blinded her to her Ran-Chan's true feelings, and now she had lost him probably forever. Akane glared first at Nodoka. Her hopes were for the woman to be a second mother to her, to be there to take her side when Ranma messed up. She wanted Nodoka to be _her_ replacement mother and be hers alone. Nodoka however wanted her son and sided with the _baka_ and not with her. Even if it was all, his fault to begin with and he did not deserve to have her as his mother. Akane then spotted the necklace around the woman's neck. Her rage flared as she recognized it. She was with Ranma when he found _them_. She wanted to know where the other one was and why she did not have it!

(o)(o)Flashback(o)(o)

"Here Ranma this looks like a good place to look for your mother's birthday present." Akane told her reluctant fiancé as she dragged him into an antique store.

"I don't know Akane I don't think I can afford much with Nabiki always blackmailing me!" Ranma complained to his short hair fiancée.

"What do you mean by that you BAKA!" Akane turned in rage at Ranma her mallet ready for another send off.

"_STOP IT!_ You moron we are _NOT_ in your house this is someone's livelihood you mallet me here and _YOU_ own everything you break!" Ranma snarled at the violent girl really getting tired of her behavior.

Akane's rage flared even more when she stopped and looked around sheepishly to see the store manager glaring at her, the woman's arms across her chest and a foot tapping on the floor. Akane blushed and made her mallet disappear then tried to smile sweetly at the woman who did not bye the innocent act.

"This is all your fault, _baka_!" Akane snarled at her fiancé a look of promised pain on her face.

"Grow up already if you can't control your temper don't blame me!" Ranma shot back at her then walked away looking at the items.

He left Akane to stew in her own anger as he rifled through what the middle-aged woman was selling. Akane finally got her anger under control as she decided she would punish Ranma when they left the store. She turned and followed the voices of the shopkeeper and her fiancé.

"What are you looking for young man?" The woman asked Ranma.

She looked about thirty-five to Akane, had long black hair with just a little bit of iron gray that she wore in a braid. Her eyes were gray and sparkle with life they remind Akane of someone. She stood about six feet tall and had an air of foreboding about her. Ranma looked up at her a look of uncertainty in his eyes.

"Its my mom's birthday, and..." He paused not sure, he wanted to say more, but the woman seemed to make him feel so comfortable.

"I hadn't been with her for over ten years and I wanted to get her something really special. I don't have much money but I am willing to work off the difference." Ranma told her his eyes sparkling like a that of a young child.

Akane stood behind him and rolled her eyes with disgust. The shopkeeper caught this and scowled at her. Akane stared back her anger rising, Ranma turned from both women when something caught his eye. Akane backed down when the woman began to glow with a dark black aura and her anger matched Akane rage for rage.

"Ma'am how much are these?" Ranma asked from another aisle, the woman went to her paying customer not giving Akane a second thought.

"My, that is a lovely choice. They are called the 'Flowers of Love'. You give one to each of the two most special people in your life and it will keep you close to them in spirit of course." She smiled down at the pigtailed young boy.

Akane walked up and took the twin lockets from Ranma examining them closely. She frowned slightly noticing a small chip missing from one of the ivory lotus blossoms that was the lid to the lockets. It was also missing its chain. She was about to point this out to her baka fiancé when his voice cut her off.

"I'd like to buy both!" Akane looked at him with narrowed eyes as he took the lockets from her.

"I better not get the broken one!" She growled low in her throat, she did not noticed Ranma stopped short and stiffened she had also not seen the scowl on his face when she walked past him.

(o)(o)End Flashback(o)(o)

The stupid baka still had to work for that lady for more then a month to finish paying off those stupid lockets but she never even received hers. He just better not had given it to any of the other girls. If he had not she would beat it out of him when he got back. She would probably beat him any way.

[Well at least I won't have to marry him any longer. I hope he stays female. Then I am free to find my own husband! I am sure I have seen that woman somewhere before I just don't know where.] Akane thought to herself a shudder passing through her as thoughts of being Ranma's wife flickered through her mind.

Although Akane refused to admit how she truly felt, her eyes showed her true feelings as she imagined her and Ranma married and with children. Everyone around her saw it in her face, she just refused to allow the truth through her anger. Akane looked up into the face of Nodoka Saotome and gasped as she saw her father's blank pained look. Akane began to feel guilty for her selfish thoughts and rose to go to sit next to Ranma's mother.

She stopped dead in her tracks when the Amazon sitting next to Nodoka glared at her a motioned for her to remain where she was. Akane's anger rose but was quickly doused when a staff tapped the small of her back causing her to fall back into her chair. She looked up and saw Cologne on the floor near her, the old mummy's staff level with her lower back where she felt it tap her. Akane glared at the old matriarch a snarl of rage on her face. Cologne turned unfazed by the younger Tendo's rage. She then turned to Lily and Nodoka wanting answers to her questions.


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma 1/2:

Ranma of Grayskull

Crossover: Masters of the Universe

By: Dani Yanega

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile. My profile is also where I will address specific questions or issues that readers ask about.

I do not own many of the Characters in this story though some are mine all the KNOWN characters belong to those who originally created them. Thxs.

Please also NOTE I write AU stories whether they are crossover or not. The AU applies to ALL characters.)

Chapter Three

Ranma and the sorceress faced off Ranma in a ready stance. This was the end of her first week on her new world. She and the Grayskull guardian had been working out together. The sorceress was helping Ranma to be able to use her 'Phoenix Soul Absorb and Gather' against magic with no further side effects. Man at Arms was supposed to show up in an hour to help her with the energy weapons they used on this planet. Today however, the King's most trusted advisor was needed at court, so they would spar tomorrow. She had not really needed it though since she could now use the powers of magic and technology with her chi blasts but she figured the extra practice could not hurt. Over the past day or so the sorceress and Duncan had been combining their attacks which Ranma could not defend against at first, but she never gave up and for the next two days she fought both of them. A smile appeared on Ranma's face at the memory of the triumph when she was able to absorb both. She just wished one of them were able to do chi attacks.

(o)(o)Flashback(o)(o)

Two Days ago:

Ranma stood in the center of a large empty room, shadows cast most of the room into darkness. Torches line the walls but only a few were burning. Ranma was standing perfectly still her eyes were closed and she was glowing a bright blue. She reached out with her senses, as she knew they were out there in the shadows. They had beaten her a couple of days ago but they had not gotten her again. A cocky grin crossed her small elfin face. Her sixth sense picked up their signatures. She could tell the sorceress was preparing to cast a spell. It seemed a boon to her training with the sorceress had allowed her to detect the magical build up of a spell being cast, no matter how fast it was being executed. Ranma's cocky grin widened as she felt the start of the spell. She needed to work on detecting the build up of the energy blasts that Duncan used but a few more sparring sessions and she would have it down.

Ranma waited for the sorceress to cast her spell figuring they would do it as before and shoot both together, after all that was how they had beaten her the last time. Ranma felt as the magic reached its apex and felt as the sorceress released her spell and following not long after the blast from Duncan's wrist lasers.

"PHOENIX SOUL ABSORB!" Ranma's body was surrounded by a golden aura that the blasts hit dead on.

She had begun to pull the blast into the golden chi surrounding her body, manipulating them mingling them with her chi. Her opponents watched in awe as the white blasts from Duncan swirled in the gold of Ranma's attack as it surrounded her yet never touching the young fighter. The sorceress' attack fared no better than Duncan's as her light green attack swirled and mixed with Duncan's both intertwining and weaving their way through the gold of Ranma's chi.

"PHOENIX SOUL TWIN RETURN!" This was liked the regular soul return only this time Ranma shot off two blasts one in each direction that the others blasts originated from.

Ranma made sure they would only graze her opponents since they had never seen chi attacks before. She could tell she had hit them by the sounds of them hitting the stonewalls. She stood there her senses making sure they were not hurt. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found they were ok. Ranma's eyes glazed over when she remembered when she begun teaching herself the new techniques.

(o)(o)Flashback 1a(o)(o)

It was the day after the failed wedding; Ranma was running through the streets trying to find some peace and quiet. His fiancées and rivals were hot on his trail. He refused to talk to Ukyo and Shampoo after they nearly killed his mother at the wedding and since Akane wanted him to taste a new recipe he decided he needed a long training trip. The problem was they all spotted him leaving. Ranma knew the truth of the matter was that Nabiki saw him leaving and sold it to the others. Ranma was looking for a way to get away he just wanted to be left alone, his anger rising in him. He reached and empty parking lot and the group of unwanted guests showed up within seconds. They stopped in fear, as the aura around Ranma was not his usual blue but golden yellow. It surrounded his body and extended some four feet beyond it.

"WHY CAN'T YOU ASSHOLES JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!?" With that, a blast of golden chi shot forward and knocked everyone to the ground, the group felt dazed and when they looked up Ranma was gone.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma stared at everyone as they laid stunned on the ground, this chi was similar to what he used on Saffron. He needed to leave before the group could come to their senses. He had to get this new energy under control or he might hurt someone. He looked around for a way to disappear when the golden chi flared around him again. This time on his back, he looked over his shoulder to see golden chi wings his mind working feverously figuring it could not hurt but just in case Ranma took off running and at the same time begun to flap his wings. He was surprised when he took off, nearly causing him to lose his concentration. He quickly put his mind back to where it needed to be and flew toward the mountain in the distance. He never noticed the group waking behind him.

(o)(o)End Flashback 1a(o)(o)

Ranma's smile grew as she felt the two combatants begin to move. She felt them moving toward her no spells building so the session must be over. She opened her eyes and saw Duncan and the sorceress emerge from the shadows with proud smiled for her being able to overcome their combined attacks. Ranma blushed as it was the first time anyone had praised her for her skill instead of claiming she cheated.

(o)(o)End Flashback(o)(o)

The sparring sessions ended after an hour of Ranma learning different ways to use the magic she was absorbing. With the sorceress' help she could now use magic and mix it with her chi to make a more powerful blast more then doubling the strength of it. When she added in the lasers it more then tripled almost quadrupled her chi's power. They finished and Ranma watched the sorceress for a few moments she then steeled herself and walked up to the woman who had opened her home and heart to the displaced martial artist.

"Sorceress, I want to thank you for allowing me to stay here and helping me train, but I need to find a place of my own." The falcon woman turned to the redhead a sad smile on her face.

"Don't you like living here Ranma?" She asked her guest with a sad look.

"Oh, yes I do, but I won't be my father! I need to find a place that is mine and...I need a home that I know is mine!" The petite redhead explained, the sorceress nodded and smiled.

"There are several valleys around Grayskull that are the property of King Randor. The Valley of Mists is one but that wouldn't work no one has ever been able to enter it." She shrugged and pulled out a map of the area to point out the other locations.

"Where is that mist valley?" Ranma asked her eagerness for a challenge in finding her new home shone on her face.

"You will find it here northeast from Grayskull about seventy five miles from here. If you find you can live there or another place to stay, I will request an audience with King Randor for you to buy it." The sorceress told her shaking her head with a wry grin.

"Thank you sorceress, I think I will go take a look at some of them now if you don't mind?" Ranma asked her as she rolled up the map.

"No, but be back by sundown I will have dinner ready by then. I might also have a surprise for you." Ranma smiled and nodded her head a look of curiosity on her face.

"What?" Ranma asked her face alit like a small child on Christmas morning.

"Now it wouldn't be a surprise would it. I do need something from you though." The sorceress smiled at the young woman.

"What is that?" Ranma asked as her eyebrow arched.

"Do you have something special that when you look at it you sense your mother?" She asked the martial artist, Ranma looked at her with suspicion then brought forth the lotus blossom locket.

"Might I borrow it I promise no harm will come to it." She told the girl, Ranma gently gave it to her curiosity written on her face.

The sorceress just smiled and waved her on her way. Ranma's curiosity grew by leaps and bounds the sorceress disappeared down a hallway and Ranma knew she would not get answers if the guardian of Grayskull did not want to give them. She shook her head and shrugged a smile brightening her face. She stared down the hallway the falcon woman had gone down. Her eyes full of curiosity she took a step for the hallway but stopped. With a sigh, she just shook her head and reigned in her curiosity and turned to leave.

Ranma headed to Grayskull's only window and instead of jumping down from the window, she jumped upward giving her extra height she flipped and landed on the tower that housed the window. She looked around getting her bearings as to where to start her search. She looked to the northeast her curiosity piqued. She thought for a moment then smiled and turned to face northeast from Grayskull.

"PHOENIX WINGS!" Ranma's chi wings blazed golden on her back as she took to the sky and flew for the Valley of Mists.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma soared over the countryside enjoying her ability to fly, she had never felt as free as she did when she flew. She soared higher over the landscape looking at the land below her. In the distance, she spotted a wall of mist rising some one hundred feet in the air. She flew toward it flying higher to rise above the mist wall. She closed in over the valley and looked down into the most beautiful and peaceful place she had ever seen. She spotted a castle in ruin at the center of the valley. The mist around the valley varied between twenty and thirty feet in depth. The valley was large and encompassed a small mountain range of three mountains on the North side of the valley. At the far end next to the smallest of the mountains was a lake with a waterfall where the water came from the snowcaps of the mountain. Ranma stared intently at the valley as she hovered over it and was surprised to see no animals. The valley looked to be the size of a small island and with the mist rising up the mountains, it added to the size of hopefully her new home.

Her attention was drawn back to the castle. It was quite nice even in its ruin state. Ranma felt it must have been magnificent in its time. From her hovering above the valley, the castle looked to be built from rose quartz. There were ruins of a wall, which because of the mist was now unnecessary and there was a fountain in the courtyard, which must have been the focal point of the garden. Ranma closed in on the castle and attempted to land in the overgrown garden but was stopped by a wall of mist. She rose in altitude and the mist pulled back to the parameter. She quirked her right eyebrow at the retreating mist when it finally reached the wall of mist she made a power dive for the castle, and again was stopped by the mist. She rose her altitude and smiled at the retreating mist.

[This would sure piss off the violent tomboy!] Ranma's thought as she flew to outside the valley.

She landed in front of the wall of swirling mist and to her surprise, she thought she could see distinct shapes in the mist. She reached out with her senses and nearly stumbled at what they were telling her. She walked toward the wall and slowly entered the mist her senses reaching out even deeper into the swirling white mass. Her progress was stopped about ten feet inside the wall and she felt as the mist tried to push her back out. Her smile broadened at this attempt, knowing unless they picked her up and threw her out it was not happening and even then that would not work. Ranma stood perfectly straight and bowed deeply to the mist. She felt the pushing on her body stop and the mist directly around her moved away from her leaving her in a circle of about four feet around her.

"Greetings honored ancestors of Eternia. I am Saotome Ranma Heir of the Musabetsu Kakut?-ry? of Martial Arts and now the Mystic Warrior. I thank you for allowing me to talk with you." Ranma straightened and sat in the center of the four-foot clearing.

She took the lotus position and cleared her mind then reached out toward the spirits of Eternia. The mist closed in around her, white tendrils wrapping around her body seductively. Though, there was no lust in the caresses it was more curiosity and protection. Ranma was soon covered in mist her breathing was slow and shallow. Her eyes snapped open as the mist pulled her memories from her. She then heard a deep baritone voice talk to her in her mind.

{Greetings Spirit Weaver, and welcome to our world, young one.} Ranma looked into the mist an eyebrow arching slightly.

"Why do you call me Spirit Weaver?" She asked the voice quietly.

{You are one-half Spirit Weaver you have the ability to use the power of the spirit realm. Although since you are only half Spirit Weaver you have limitations.} Ranma took in what she was being told shaking her head with resignation.

"Figures if it ain't one thing it's another. Uhm uh, what do I call you honored ancestor?" She asked not liking the idea of calling the spirit of someone's ancestor 'Hey you!' or 'Spooky'.

{I was once called Jagar, little one. What are you doing here?} Ranma looked at the mist skeptically.

"You didn't get that when you searched my memories?" Ranma asked causing the spirit to chuckle slightly, something Ranma could tell he had not done often.

{I thought it would make you more comfortable if I asked you, Ranma.} Jagar told her as a strand of mist spiraled around her body protectively.

"Jagar I have two questions for you and the other spirits, first might I live in this valley and what is a Spirit Weaver?" Ranma asked as she looked around the mist as she watched the spirits around her take shape.

{Well you are beginning to see the first part of being a Spirit Weaver. To others who enter here we are just mist but you are starting to see us. Am I correct?} Ranma looked into the mist and she was beginning to see distinctive shapes.

At first, she could not tell too much about them but as she looked around her, the many shapes became more defined. She saw that not all the spirits were humans she saw animals as well including dragons, unicorns, and winged horses. She looked around for the spirit she knew as Jagar and saw a tall muscular spirit of six feet two inches, as he stepped forward. He was hazy at first she could only tell his height and build but as he begun to solidify she could see he was a warrior of high rank, his armor told her he was a king. She stood and bowed to the spirit of royalty. He chuckled at her and shook his head.

{Rise child I am king no more! It is amazing to us a mortal would show such honor and respect to spirits} He walked up to the petite redhead and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"On my home world I am from an island called Japan. We were taught to honor our ancestors and revere them for they were who we are. We protect our honor and the honor of our names so as not to soil their memories." Ranma smiled up at the tall ghost wishing she had known him when he was alive the spirit nodded with a smile of his own.

Ranma noticed his ghostly appendage then looked up at him. His face was now clearer to her and it looked a lot liked that of He-Man only his hair was longer down to his waist and held back in a loose ponytail. She could not tell the color of his eyes or hair because as a spirit he was all white and even though he was solid in appearance he was not, she could see through him at times as his image shifted between the figure before her and the mist around her. She assumed he was an ancestor of the Grayskull warrior. Ranma could also see She-Ra in him, his eyes looked a lot like hers. Jagar stared down at her with a bemused expression.

{I take it that you have met some of my descendants.} She nodded yes to his question.

{Well we will talk later and you can tell me how my line faired.} He chuckled at her scrutiny.

"How is it I can feel you? It is almost as if you are alive?" Ranma asked while still staring at the hand on her shoulder.

{It is because  
you are a Spirit Weaver. We can affect all mortals, as a group we use the power of the Astral Plane or Spirit Realm if you will and keep everyone and thing from the valley as we see fit. As spirits, we do let animals in from time to time but because of this worlds many magic users we do mind scans to verify they are real animals. They do not see us and as individual spirits, we can affect them, though they dd not notice it.} Jagar rambled as it had been a long time since he or the other spirits had been able to talk to the living.

{You though will see and feel us as living entities. You will even see the wondering spirits but they will not be as defined as we are because hear you are closer to a rift between this world and the spirit world.} Jagar told his guest.

"What do you mean closer to a rift?" Ranma asked her mind whirling in ways to use this power and mix it with her chi for a more powerful blast.

{Because you are only half Spirit Weaver, you must be near a rift or tear in between our two worlds. I do not know how close you must be, or how large the tear will need to be. You would need to experiment on that point. Your access to the power on our realm is limited to your closeness to a tear such as this one. It does not need to be a large tear but large enough that it is a clear opening between realms.} He continued some of the other spirits coming forward to listen to him and help when needed.

"Ok, so this is useless unless I can find or make a rift. Why bother then?" She asked the spirits evidently not happy with that comment.

{Well yes, I guess for you it will be since you cannot guarantee if you will have the power from one moment to the next. It could however be a strategic advantage for you when you can use the gift and one your enemies will not expect.} Jagar chuckled at her as she gulped slightly at the information.

Ranma turned quickly to the spirit her eyes shining with excitement at that prospect. Hundreds of attacks flooded her mind, for the use with her connection with the Astral Plane. She also thought of how to implement them in battle situations. When the techniques kept coming, Ranma realized she was not thinking them on her own. The information kept coming in large chunks. Ranma grabbed her head with both hands trying to hold in the scream. She felt her mind being torn apart, and rearranged to allow for the information coming to her from the spirits around her, on the gifts she now had. Ranma finally could not take the pain any longer and let out with an ear-piercing scream. She continued to scream until the pain was so great she passed out. The spirits looked on with sadness that the information must be given in this way. Jagar reached out and untied her pigtail to let her red hair fall about her. A sad smile on his face as he remembered another redhead he knew one that was to be his wife but her destiny called her to another task. He never forgave the spirit of Grayskull for taking her from him, well at least not while he was alive. He watched Ranma quietly as the martial artist still shivered in pain even in the silky blackness of unconsciousness.

{She looks like what one of our children would have looked like, doesn't she beloved.} The soft alto voice asked, Jagar nodded his head not turning to see who was speaking.

{Yes but I fear she would not have had as bad a life as this child had.} He told her rage surfacing after centuries of being dead.

{Have the others given their decision on her request to live in the valley?} He asked the spirit in the mist surrounding the clearing Ranma and Jagar were staying.

{Yes Jagar they have.} The alto voice answered sadness creeping into her melodic voice.

Jagar sat his legs crossed and Ranma's head laying his lap. He continued to comfort her even in her unconsciousness to try to help ease the pain she was feeling. He wished he could feel the softness of her hair or smell the light fragrance that he was sure came from it. He marveled at how even in the mist her hair shone almost as if it was giving off its own internal light.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"What is the real reason you are here Lily?" Cologne asked her tone made it evident that it might had been asked as a question it really was not.

"There is nothing going on here _Cologne_ that applies to _warriors_!" Lily smiled at her older appearing counter part, her eyes flashing in defiance.

Cologne bristled when she was reminded of her new status. Shampoo struggled to stand rising her bonari, wanting to smash Mousse's grandmother's head in. Shampoo suddenly sat perfectly still when a katana honed to razor sharpness cut through the handles of her twin bonari and ended with the point tip at her throat. A gentle push of the sword let Shampoo know that it would not take much to push the sword farther. Cologne whips her staff out in an attempt to knock the katana Nodoka had at the throat of her granddaughter away. She feared for the young Amazon, as the look Nodoka had in her eyes, was that of loathing and rage. Her staff was stopped by the sleek mahogany staff of Lily. Cologne glared at the Elder who just gave her a wry grin.

"Cologne I am afraid you and your guests have out stayed your welcome. My daughter and I have much to plan. I suggest you and the others leave. I will expect my grandson by eight o'clock this evening." Lily said as she stood and released the paralysis holding Shampoo and Akane, she then glared directly at the two Amazons.

"He better not come to me beaten either, the council was not happy to find out how you two had been mistreating him. You should know that all males have a place in our society whether you like it or not." Lily snarled at them as she directed them out the door.

Ukyo followed the others her shoulders slumped when she reached the door she turned and looked at the two women. Both of who looked at her with contempt, and unspoken accusations. Ukyo's eyes welled up with tears as she knew she deserved these feelings directed toward her. She bowed deeply to them then straightened. She next fell to her knees and prostrated herself to Ranma's mother.

"Mrs. Saotome I am so sorry for my behavior toward your son. It was no excused since he was but a child but your husband promised my father that Ranma would marry me. Genma Saotome then took my dowry and abandoned me by the side of the road. My father blamed me for Genma's deceit and took my womanhood from me. I was to kill them both in order repair my family's honor or marry Ranma. Now I can do neither. I ask you to please tell Ran...*choke sob*...chan that I am sorry for my treatment of him and our friendship." Ukyo slowly rose as she kept her head bowed she turned to leave, the others having gone on without her.

"Ukyo!" Nodoka said her name softly but loud enough the okomiyaki chef turned to face the mother of the man she loved.

"Ukyo I am sorry for what my husband has done to you and what ever actions you take against him are justified. My child was an innocent in that just as you were, I am sure you know that." Nodoka waited for a response; she received a nod.

"We all learned today that Ranma is now a female and may never return to his original state. The one thing I do know is that even if he did not love you the way you wanted him to, _you_ were the only one he _did_ love and trust. Please dear get on with your life find someone new. I know you don't want to hear this but there will be another. Don't destroy the memories that the two of you have created." Nodoka looked into the sad tear filled eyes of Ukyo.

Ukyo looked at the woman holding her shoulders her eyes filling with tears she refused to let fall. She thought on what Nodoka told her and lowered her head. She knew if she did what she was, planning it would only hurt Ranma more. She knew he would blame himself and if his destiny was to help others her taking her own life might cost thousands theirs, as she knew he would follow her to remove the stain he put on his family honor and hers. Ukyo sighed then looked back up at Ranma's mother a small smile on her face.

"Please tell Ranma that if he will have me I still wish to be his friend. He was the only true friend I have ever had and though I have not behaved like it I am his friend as well. Also tell him if he needs help I am willing to join his fight and I promise on my honor I will join him as a companion, a friend, and a sister." Ukyo stepped back from Nodoka and then bowed deeply to her; she then turned slightly to the smiling Lily and bowed to her as well.

Nodoka closed the door behind Ukyo, tears flowing down her face. She turned to face the Amazon who was now her mother. The knowing smile was still on her face. Nodoka looked at her questionably but Lily just turned and walked away. Nodoka watched as Lily ascended the stairs. Nodoka noticed she was shaking with silent laughter.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane stormed into the housed slamming the front door. Kasumi came into the entryway a scowl on her face. Akane froze and stared at her older sister. She waited for the scowl to go away like it always did but today it remained. This made Akane nervous.

"Kas...Kasumi are you alright?" Akane asked nervously her sister's scowl deepened then to Akane's relief disappeared.

[Nothing to worry about same old Kasumi.] Akane thought but her thoughts were evident in her face and Kasumi scowled again this time it was not noticed.

"Akane I need to run some errands, would you please cook tonight?" Kasumi asked her gentle smile back on her face, Akane was so excited to be able to cook. She did notice the smile, had never reached her eyes not that she or her family ever did.

Kasumi left Akane in the kitchen and headed out the front door. Her purse and the newspaper was held tightly in her hands. She had not said goodbye she decided to let it be a nice surprise. This time the smile did reach her eyes. The only problem was the smile that wore would frighten a shark. Kasumi headed down the street and to the bus station. She might even stay overnight somewhere. She needed a vacation anyway.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ukyo walked into her darkened shop she sat at one of her tables then placed her head down on her arms and cried. After about a half an hour she rose and went to her bedroom she needed to make plans. She would make Genma reimburse her for her family's yatai plus her thirteen years as a boy. She however would not do what she thought of back at Ranma's old home that would mean that fat jackass panda would win and she was not going to let that happen. Ukyo entered her room and sat on her bed she crossed her legs then propped an arm on the knee of the her right leg and rested her chin on its hand. Her eyes glazed over as she thought how best to handle the panda. What she wanted was to make panda stew and make a panda skin rug. She wrinkled her nose at that thought. She then begun to think some more.

Ukyo's unfocused gaze stared out her bedroom window. She did not notice the orange glow of the setting sun. She did not see the pinks, lavenders, and gold of the sunset. Soon a light snoring sound came from within her bedroom, Ukyo still sat upright on her bed her eyes opened but glazed over. After ten minutes, she slowly closed her dry eyes then fell back onto her pillow. She curled up grabbing a stuffed cat into a tight embrace.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Kasumi exited the train station in downtown Tokyo she started to reread the listings she had circled in red. She visited several apartments but none was to her liking. If it was not the landlord being to overbearing, the apartment was too expensive for what she would be getting, or the apartment was to run down. Kasumi walked down a quiet street about three blocks from a small business district with lots of mom and pop stores. The street was clean and full of children playing. She liked this area it gave her a homey feeling. She stood outside the apartment building, which to her surprise was a large house much bigger, then the Kuno's could ever hope to have. She rechecked the address and found it correct.

She walked up to the gate and rang the bell, while she waited she looked around the street which was lined with cherry blossom trees, and a group of children playing tag under the watchful eyes of their mothers. The mothers looked at her with suspicious gazes. The young Tendo matriarch did not notice and smiled back at them with her patented Kasumi 'sunshine smile that could stop a demon in its tracks for tea and cookies.' The women looked at her with surprise, and then gave her wary smiles of their own.

"Don't worry about them they just don't like the fact I rent out rooms to young people." Kasumi jumped and spun around into a ready stance she forgot she knew.

The older gajin woman looked at her an eyebrow arching over one eye. Kasumi realizing she was in a fighting stance and more surprising it was not one of the ones she was taught by her father but one of Ranma's. Kasumi bowed apologetically to the older woman then turned to leave.

"Did you not want to at least see the apartment? Besides you can't leave without explaining that stance!" The woman told her as she took Kasumi's arm and led her into the house.

Embarrassment clouded Kasumi's face and she tried to leave but the older woman had a grip of iron. The woman stood five feet eight inches and had long auburn hair that went to her hips and with just a little gray. She looked to be about fifty but her green eyes sparkle with overflowing youth. Her features were soft and round she was not thin but was not fat either. She was a beautiful woman and the laugh lines only added to her beauty. She was wearing a long cotton dress of white with red roses as a trim around the cuff of the free flowing sleeves, the hemline that reached her ankles and around the scooped neck.

"I am the landlord here Elisa Tanaka, we'll have tea and talk!" Elisa pulled a reluctant Kasumi into her manor home, her neighbors watching with bemused smiles as they walked away thinking.

[Elisa-san has caught herself another one!] Soon the street was quiet again as the children were brought in for their dinners.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma woke her head felt liked it was going to explode. She was alone in the middle of the quartz castle inside the Valley of the Mists. She looked round with surprise as she tried to stand but stumbled back to the ground her legs weak from what ever happened to her. She slowly sat up and took the lotus position and begun to sort out her newly crammed mind. Her eyes open when she felt the presence of others. She opened her eyes. In front of her stood Jagar and a beautiful female spirit, the fact she was wearing an outfit that made her look like a dragon was not lost on her. Ranma stood shakily and bowed deeply to the woman. The woman smiled proudly at her.

"Greetings honored ancestor and ancient guardian of Grayskull." Ranma stood and saw the shock on the specters faces, she grinned cockily at them.

"I have noticed only the sorceress of Grayskull where outfits liked that. Besides I have been in the 'Hall of the Sorceress' at Grayskull and I recognize you from your painting Karamer." The female spirit laughed her eyes twinkling with long gone life.

Karamer stood at six feet; she was very shapely and could give Ranma's female body a run for the money. Her eyes were large but because she was a spirit the color was long gone. Her face had a gentle quality very much liked the present sorceress and was oval in shape and very beautiful. She wore a headdress of the upper portion of a dragon's head it reached to her shoulders and hung open under her chin. Her body suit was of dragon scales and when she rose, her arms there were wings attached to them and to the body suit. She was wearing two-inch heeled boots that came about three inches above the knee.

"Does the fact that I am in the castle mean the spirits of the mist will allow me to live here?" Ranma asked hopefully.

{Yes it does, but they were wondering if you would allow them to remain in the mist. Many fear you will force them back to the spirit plane.} Karamer told the still reeling redhead.

"Actually I was hoping they will stay and continue to keep people out of the valley. As the Mystic Warrior, I will be under attack from my enemies and if there were people other than myself living here they will be in danger. I also will be using the valley and mountains as a training ground and some of my attacks can destroy mountains." Ranma told them with sincere worry for those she might accidentally hurt.

{What about your friends, surely you would want them to have access to your home?} Jagar asked her, his eyebrow arched as she shook her head no.

"Not complete access no; I have learned from the sorceress that Skeletor can create a fake copy of He-Man. So if they have free access to the valley, this fake He-Man could come in and caused trouble. I think I would like to bring them in on a per visit basis. They must be allowed by the spirits for each visit and only if I want visitors." Ranma finished looking up at the two spirits before her, hoping they would agree.

Ranma watched as they each got a haze over their colorless eyes as if daydreaming but she was sure it was because they were talking to the other spirits. Ranma closed her eyes and stretched out her senses using her martial arts senses she could feel the presence of the spirits in the valley. She gasped when the Spirit Weaver power joined with her martial art senses and she could not only feel their combined presence but she could now pick out individual spirits. She pushed her new senses farther and could just make out the conversation between Jagar, Karamer, and the other spirits. The two spirits watched Ranma as she used her new powers and smiled at how quickly she could use them. Even with the onslaught of knowledge, most Spirit Weavers still needed time to learn their powers. It seemed this girl chosen as the Mystic Warrior was a prodigy when it came to skills such as these.

{They agree Ranma. How would you go about claiming the valley?} Karamer asked her.

Ranma opened her eyes and looked toward the two spirits. She smiled at them as she moved toward them but stumbled slightly. She righted herself then stretched to remove the kinks. She looked back at the two liaisons with the spirits around her home. She smiled with true happiness at them.

"The sorceress is going to help me talk with King Randor about buying the valley." She told them, they each quirked an eyebrow.

{Randor, so that is the name of Eternia's king now.} Jagar asked as he rubbed his ghostly chin.

"I have a question?" Ranma asked the two spirits looked at her, waiting for her to ask.

"If one of my parents is a Spirit Weaver how come they and I had not been able to use our powers?" The two spirits looked at each other with surprise then back at the young girl.

{Spirit Weavers must have their powers activated by access to a rift such as this. Your planet must not have any rifts or they might be too small to give the access needed to trigger the powers.} Ranma nodded understanding as she begun to look around her new home.

"I just hope it wasn't pop I got them from. Not much damage in here is there." The spirits watched her with a small amount of confusion then respected her attempt to change the subject.

{No although some of the quartz will need to be replaced in the walls of the castle, it has held up well. You will find, at the base of the mountains there is a quartz mind. The rose quartz is all but gone but there are other colors there you could used to repair the castle.} Jagar told her as he pointed in the direction of the mountains that was the north wall of the valley.

{Are you going to rebuild the wall around the castle?} Karamer asked her, Ranma turned and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, I might leave a short wall maybe two feet high. I really don't want to obstruct the view to the valley." The spirits nodded knowingly.

Ranma looked around the large room she estimated it must be about thirty feet square. The rose quartz walls gave off a pink glow as the sun from windows outside the room passed through them. There was no furniture left in the room as it decayed long ago. The room had no windows so she believed it must be an interior room. At the south end of the room was an opening where doors used to hang. The north end had a raised dais of rose quartz with two piles of decayed wood. She walked over to it and found mixed in with wood was a gold filigree crown that must have been a decoration for the throne.

"This was the throne room?" She turned to Jagar with a questioning look he nodded yes.

"I really won't need a throne room can I turn this into a sitting room? Maybe use it for entertaining or maybe a war room I have a feeling I will need one." She told the two spirits.

{There is a war room already a sitting room would work; this is your home now.} Karamer told her with a warm smile.

{I think however, you should save that for another day, it is getting late, and the sorceress will be worried.} Karamer finished as she walked up to the warrior placing her ghostly hand on Ranma's shoulder.

"Yes I better hurry then." Ranma turned to leave then turned to face the two spirits she bowed deeply to them.

"Thank you honored spirits for allowing me my own home and a place to restart my life." With that, she turned and walked from the room.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Kasumi had been talking for hours with the owner of the manor. She was already a tenant; as Elisa and she had come to an agreement an hour after Kasumi's arrival. Kasumi liked the older woman she thought her mother would have been like this woman. After the signing of the lease, they had continued talking about each other's lives and Kasumi was just finishing with her story.

"Well I must say this Ranma did seem to have a fast mouth but he was right, you need to have a life of your own. You can't be your families mother any longer it is time to leave the nest and let your father do what he should had done when your mother died and that was take responsibility for his family." She told the elder Tendo with a stern gaze.

"Now the house is empty at the moment but that is because the college is on break but it will be filling up again at the end of next month as the students start looking for rooms." Elisa continued while she poured Kasumi some more tea.

"I don't usually rent my suites out on a permanent basis but you're a special case, I think." Elisa smiled at Kasumi who blushed slightly.

"Now these sisters of yours they won't be coming to my home and destroying it or bugging it will they?" She asked, Kasumi shook her head no.

"I do not plan on telling them where I am. I will visit them but they will not come here. Well at least not until Nabiki finds out she has spies everywhere. I will deal with _her_ if and when she finds me." Elisa nodded then rose and motioned for Kasumi to follow.

The two women left the large family room, which for its size was quite cozy. There were several couches set up as a 'u' against the north wall at the open end of the 'u' sat a large television. There was a sliding door on the east wall, which went out to the garden. They garden was filled with Sakura trees and roses and many other varieties of flowering plants. The south wall of the room had another set of 'u' shaped sofas but this one had bookshelves, which had many different types of books for reading or reference. On the west wall were the front door and a hallway that went to Elisa's office, kitchen, and private suite of rooms. On the other side of the front door was another hallway which went to the bathroom, laundry room, and stairs to the basement where there were storage bins set up for each of the apartments.

The two women went upstairs and at the top of the stairs, Elisa showed Kasumi the house furo, though each sweet of rooms had a small bath and shower. She then took Kasumi back toward the south end of the house past the first couple of room suites on that side of the house and down a matching hallway. They got to the end and Elisa opened the door to the suite just above her own. The two women stepped inside and Kasumi's eyes widen. They entered the living/dining room first which was about twenty five-foot square and looked like it used to be two separate rooms. The south wall had three sets of bay windows each with window seats. On the west wall were more windows but they were not bays and were one of the walls in the small kitchenette. In the northwest corner of that wall was a closet. On the east wall were two doors the southern door led to the bedroom while the northern door led to the small bathroom and shower.

The living area was painted in white there were no drapes but the carpet in the room was soft blue. Kasumi entered the room and looked around, she went to the windows and could look out onto the street she came on. She opened some of the windows and found the room got a wonderful breeze. She then checked the window seats and found they were storage units. She then went to the door leading to her new bedroom. It was also painted white and needed curtains, but with her trust fund from Ranma, she would have no problems making these rooms her home. The room had a large walk-in closet and had windows on both the south and east walls. They were the same style of windows as in the living room. She turned to Elisa her eyes truly filled with happiness for the first time in years, she bowed to the woman deeply.

"Thank you Tanaka-san these rooms are beautiful!" She raised the tears that filled her eyes had not yet fallen.

"You will call me Elisa, Kasumi. Now you can start moving in any time you want if you want to do it slowly that is fine. I suggest you start by furnishing your new home then when your ready it is a simple matter of bringing your clothes. You will also want to check out the colleges in the area and get your entrance exams going." Elisa led Kasumi from her rooms handing Kasumi the keys once she locked the door.

"If you like I can help you go shopping for furniture I know all the best stores around here where you could get good quality furniture at reasonable prices." She told the older Tendo as they headed back down stairs.

"May I use your telephone to let my family know I won't be back till later tomorrow night?" Kasumi asked thinking she wanted to spend one night in her new home before she returned to the mad housed of the Tendo Dojo.

"Of course dear, that is another thing we will need to get the telephone company out here to put in a phone. I usually let my tenants use the house phone but since you will be a permanent resident I am sure you would want your own telephone." Elisa asked her Kasumi responded with a quick nod.

Kasumi called home then she and Elisa left and headed for the furniture stores to furnish her rooms. She decided she would get a futon to bring back with her so she would have some place to sleep. Elisa agreed to let the delivery people in when the furnishings arrived, but she had to drag the woman's promise out of her not to set them up because Kasumi wanted that honor herself.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"DIE! DIE!" *POUND CRASH BASH* Akane pounded her dinner back into the pot, while her family cringed in fear.

*RING...RING...RING*

"I will get it!" Akane told everyone as she headed to the telephone.

"Moshi, Moshi?" Akane listened her eyes brighten with excitement.

"Take all the time you need Kasumi everything is fine here. I promise it will be even cleaner then when you left, uh huh, I'll tell them. Bye, bye!" Akane hung up the telephone then headed back into the kitchen.

"That was Kasumi she is going to be a day longer she will be back tomorrow night maybe the next day in the morning, her friend is not feeling too well." Akane told her dumbstruck family totally ignoring their looks of terror.

"HEY! GET BACK IN THAT POT!" The others cringed but were unable to move since Akane _persuaded_ them to eat her dinner.

"You will pay _Saotome_!" Growled Nabiki, Genma looked at her in fear, Nabiki sneered at him with a look of disgust.

"_NOT_ you, you stupid panda, Ranma! This is entirely his fault!" Nabiki snapped at him, Genma nodded his head in agreement.

The three members of the household were sitting at the dining room table their eyes wide with fear as their nostrils flared and grimaced at the stench coming from the kitchen. They tried to sneak out but the bruises on their bodies proved to be, more than just surface discoloration, for when the three tried to push off the table their legs gave out and they fell back into a heap at the table. Each of them moaned loudly. Akane poked her head out of the kitchen when she saw her family still there, she smiled and went back in to finish with dinner.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Mousse walked up to the Saotome home a stern scowl on his face. He was unhappy with the turn of events. He paused at the door adjusting his glasses, he felt a little guilty coming to _Saotome's_ family home after his attempts to kill him. He sighed heavily and knocked on the door. He stood there waiting for the door to open. He looked around the yard and noticed it was a lot smaller then the Tendo's yard. He saw a dojo but it was half the size of the one at the Tendo house. This was probably why Mr. Saotome wanted to control it by forcing Ranma to honor the agreement to marry a Tendo. The yard was nice though and more tranquil with the small garden and the walking bridge over the pond at one side. Mousse turned at the sound of the door opening.

"Greetings grandson, come in and join us we were just sitting down to dinner." Mousse looked and saw his grandmother's smiling face.

[Uh oh, that can't be good!] He thought as he entered the house.

Mousse walked into the homey atmosphere that was Nodoka Saotome's home, his new aunt if he was to believe Shampoo. A glint of metal caught his eye and he turned to see the katana Ranma gave his mother before Happosai sent him away. It was on the mantle over the fireplace in the place that was reserved for the Saotome honor blade. He watched the matriarch of the Saotome clan as she lovingly caressed the blade. Mousse felt guilty at the fact that Ranma was gone, because of the pain it had brought to this woman.

"Grandson this is your new aunt Nodoka, my dear this is my grandson Mousse." She introduced them formally for the first time they bowed to each other.

"Greetings Saotome-san, I am sorry for your loss." Mousse told her and he hoped with some sincerity.

"Yes I am sure you are young man." He shivered at the chill in her voice; he looked to his grandmother and saw a sly grin on her face.

"Why am I here grandmother?" He asked knowing that grin could only mean trouble for him.

"Why grandson it is to have dinner with me and your aunt." She looked at him with a mock wounded look, he turned quickly at Nodoka's giggle.

Mousse shivered as he now knew he was in for a hard time tonight. He knew it would come from Nodoka because of his attacks on her son but now he saw it would be coming from his grandmother as well. He would have to write his sister and chide her for letting their grandmother talk her into this. Mousse sat at the table his hands folded neatly in his lap, his gaze straight-ahead. Nodoka brought in the meal and served her guests first starting with Lily then Mousse and finally herself. They all ate quietly for a few moments until Lily broke the silence.

"So grandson what were you told by Cologne and Shampoo this afternoon?" Lily watched her grandson's shrugging of his shoulders.

"That you are staying with Mrs. Saotome, but no reason why you are here or why you are staying with Saotome's mother." He told her while he pushed the food on his plate around with his chopsticks.

"I see, well grandson, the most important thing to know is that as long as Cologne remains in _Japan or outside_ the village she does not have Elder status. She is still the Matriarch of her family but she carries the same authority as a warrior." Lily watched as Mousse snapped his chopsticks in half, Nodoka picked up one of the spare sets Lily recommended she keep handy and gave it to him.

"The second is since Ranma found a way around the outsider law the council agreed to his terms he is now an Amazon warrior because of his female side and has all the rights and privileges of that rank." Mousse's hands clenched into tight fists breaking the new pair of chopsticks as well, Nodoka decided to wait until Lily was done talking to him before giving him another pair.

"We also had Cologne and Shampoo sign in blood that Ranma was an Amazon and Shampoo's sister which means Shampoo can't marry Ranma." The words slowly sink into Mousse's haze and a large smile spread across his face, Nodoka felt it was safe to hand the blind boy another set of chopsticks.

"I am here as an Elder while your sister Dolphin has taken my place on the council so that I might come and claim my new family members, Ranma and his mother." Nodoka shook her head in resignation as Mousse snapped another set of chopsticks.

"Mousse would you answer me a question honestly and think before you answer?" Nodoka asked her new nephew.

"I...I guess." Mousse had an uneasy feeling about this, new member of his family.

"You saw Ranma and Akane's relationship firsthand what did you really think of it?" She asked him seriousness oozing from every fiber of her being.

Mousse opened his mouth to say they were in love but remembering his promise, he shut it just as quickly. Mousse looked down at his hands concentrating on the blur where he knew they were. His mind going over Ranma and Akane's life since, he had first arrived in Nerima.

"I believe they were in love, Ranma proved that time and again by his efforts to save her. He even killed for her." Mousse told the mother but he did not look at her.

"However, after the failed wedding I think things were different. I didn't notice it then but thinking about it I could see where things were starting to change *SIGH*." Mousse pushed his plate from him and tucked his arms in his sleeves.

"How so young man?" Nodoka asked him her eyebrow quirking with curiosity.

"Well I think the first problem was Akane knew about the Nanniichuan and her not telling him before the wedding hurt him. He thought she was not liked the others wanting him as a prize but as a person." Mousse's gaze fell upon the open doors to the back yard his look went blank while he watched the setting sun reflect off the small pond.

"That is very insightful grandson how do, you even know this for I am sure grandchild Ranma would not tell you." Lily asked proud of her grandson for his ability to truly read others; this trait would be helpful to his sister.

"I...I um spied on them. Most people don't notice me when I am a duck and quiet, the same went for Shampoo and Ryoga." Mousse slapped his hands over his mouth as he was ordered not to tell anyone.

"Ryoga has a curse?" Nodoka asked the blind cursed boy; resignedly Mousse nodded his head.

"He is P-Chan, Akane's pet pig and she doesn't know. That was why Ranma was always picking on the black piglet." Mousse told them his shoulders slumped.

"Why did my son not just tell her?" Nodoka asked her eyes sparking with the beginning embers of anger.

"The one thing I could say I respect most about your son is his adherence to honor. Ryoga made him promise when he first found out not to tell anyone because it was a weakness in a fight. Ranma agreed since he was the one who accidentally knocked Ryoga into the springs. After that Ryoga became P-Chan for Akane to get even with Ranma for all the imagined slights Ranma did to him. Ranma tried to drop hints, and they were big enough to drive a train through but Akane never caught on. I do believe though that Ryoga truly loves Akane he just didn't know how to tell her." Mousse quickly explained watching the fire of rage fizzled out in the woman's eyes then flared up again.

"That means Akane has been unfaithful to my son and this Ryoga has dishonored the girl. I will need to call Soun and tell him he must put a stop to this." Nodoka told her guests as she rose from the table.

"He already _knows_." Mousse said quietly a little glad the subject about him had been sidetracked.

Nodoka stopped her back to the two Amazons. They watched as she got ramrod straight. They would almost swear she was glowing. Nodoka turned and faced the blind boy a cold and fierce smile on her face one Nabiki would have even cringed. She walked up to the young Hidden Weapons Master her eyes a raging inferno.

"Did Genma know of this situation?" Nodoka asked him her voice chilling him to his very core; he decided she was even scarier than the entire village's council.

"Ye...Yes. Everyone did but Akane and the two Kuno's but they're just nuts so they don't really count." Mousse backed away from the glowing Saotome matriarch.

"I see, it seems that no one in that housed was trustworthy." Nodoka told them looking off into space, she suddenly turned to Mousse.

"Did Kasumi know?" Mousse gulped at the intensity of the woman's rage.

Mousse looked to his grandmother uncertainty on his face. Lily's gaze was down looking at her clenching fists. She looked up to see Mousse staring at her asking her for help. She nodded her head and he turned back to his new aunt.

"I honestly believe that she did not know about it. I don't think she would allow it even if their fathers wanted to use Ryoga to make Ranma jealous enough to marry Akane." Mousse watched as some of the anger faded.

"Then I will be paying one final visit to my husband and the Tendos. They will not be happy with the outcome." Nodoka left the room and headed to the dojo to meditate on what she had learned tonight.

She stopped halfway out the door when she turned with a wry grin. She returned to her seat a Cheshire cat grin on her face Mousse gulped as he realized that his luck just ran out.

"Please Mousse continue your analysis of Ranma and Akane's relationship." Nodoka told him her head resting on the palms of her hands as she batted her eyelashes at him.

Lily laughed heartily and gave her grandson a warm loving smile. Mousse's danger sense went off but he did not know why or from where the danger was coming. Something in the back of his mind told him he should leave or his whole life would take a one hundred and eighty-degree turn and for him, it would not be good.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma slowly walked out the castle doors into the over grown courtyard. She surveyed the area and saw that most of the wall around the castle had fallen. She may leave a two-foot high wall to block off the castles courtyard. She got ready to take flight when she stopped information surged through her mind. A smile crossed her face. She closed her eyes searching for what she wanted her smile grew wider.

"SPIRIT WINGS!" Jagar and Karamer watched with surprise as a pair of ghostly white wings appeared on Ranma's back.

The ancient king of Eternia and the first sorceress of Grayskull watched as she took off heading toward Castle Grayskull. They smiled with pride as she used one of the more advance spells of the Spirit Weaver as if she had been doing it all her life. When Ranma disappeared into the distance, the two spirits morph into wisps of mist and rejoined the other spirits.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma soared over the landscape, she did dives and loops in her exuberance at her first true home. She smiled broadly as she had a home that was hers and no one else's. She suddenly stopped in mid air; she lowered her head to her chest. Her longer hair moved slightly in the wind created by her spirit wings. She stared sadly at the ground as she realized she would give almost anything to have her mother with her. She sighed and slowly flew onward. She was about thirty miles from her new home when her spirit wings begun to fade. She forced them for as long as she could to get an idea of what her limit was. They finally winked out at thirty-two and three quarter miles.

Ranma dropped from thirty feet. She landed lightly not even raising a cloud of dust in the loose dirt. She looked around at where she was a smile on her face. She prepared to summon her Phoenix wings when her danger sense kicked in. Ranma jumped to the side doing a tuck and roll. An energy blast hit the ground where she was a moment ago. When she came out of the roll, she pushed with her feet and shot up into the air. She flipped with a slight twist so when she landed she was facing the direction of the shot.

In the air, hovering in front of her was a large strange bird with red and gold plumbs. The bird seemed familiar to her but she could not place it. On the back of the bird sat an ape like man with red fur and long fangs. Behind him sat a woman in a black leotard and purple cape. On her head she was wearing, a cap that covered her full head with flattened spikes bursting from it. In her hand was a wand made of a bird's claw that held a white glowing globe.

"Well, well the sorceress' guest finally stepped outside the protection of Grayskull." The woman sneered at Ranma aiming the wand at her and firing a bolt of magical lightening.

Ranma said nothing but smiled at the two. She recognized them from descriptions given by He-Man and the sorceress. She stood in a casual stance, staring at the pair. She gave them the wide-eyed frighten little girl shtick, glad for all the practice she had with disguises. The woman threw her head back and laughed with victory. She had not seen Ranma's eyes narrow or the snarl that appeared on her lips the beast did.

"Man and I thought I left that crazy gymnast back home!" Ranma stated as she begun to glow, her two attackers watched with confusion as the blast nearly reached her.

"PHOENIX SOUL ABSORB!" Ranma shouted as the magic blast hit her golden shield, the two energies mixed, mingled, and slowly formed a beach ball size sphere in Ranma's hands.

"PHOENIX SOUL RETURN!" Ranma shouted completing the two-step process the massive orb headed back toward the sender.

"EEP!" Evil Lyn got out as she disappeared leaving Beastman to take the attack alone.

The bird they were riding recognized her destiny in front of her and tried to break the hold of the _man_ still riding her. Beastman held on and worked to keep the bird under control. He pushed his mental control over the bird further until he reined her in and tried to get out of the way of the incoming blast. The furry man stared at the incoming blast he realized his fight with the bird had cost him precious time. He dived from the back of the bird leaving it to take the ball of energy. The blast shot past the bird completely missing it. Beastman hit the ground headfirst and was in a daze from his fall of fifteen feet. His hold on the strange bird was broken and it flew behind Ranma. Beastman started to get up and begun to reconnect his control over the bird.

The red furred man froze with wide eyes when Ranma disappeared from view only to reappear behind the minion of Skeletor. The pain Beastman felt was worse than anything Skeletor or He-Man ever did to him. Ranma punched Beastman down his back and as she walked around him still punching, she landed over one thousand four hundred punches all over the furry man. Ranma's eyes widen with surprise at her increased speed not quite, sure what happen but would think about it later. She ended her barrage with a round house kick to Beastman's jaw sending him into a rock formation some thirty yards away.

While Beastman slowly slid down the rock unconsciousness a welcome relief to the pain. Ranma went to the strange bird. She did not understand it but she felt drawn to it. She knew she had seen this type of bird before but she could not remember where. Ranma stood twenty feet from the bird her head tilting to the side while she smiled tentatively at it. The bird walked up to the redhead and stared into Ranma's eyes. Ranma leaned back slightly when the bird looked deep into the cat shaped eyes of the martial artists.

[Is that bird smiling at me?] Ranma wondered as the bird stepped back a step then caressed Ranma's cheek with the side of its head.

Ranma giggled as the fluffy feathers on the birds head tickled her cheek. Ranma begun to examine the bird to make sure it was not hurt. She was afraid it might have been hurt by her attack. Neither the bird nor Ranma noticed, as Evil Lyn appeared on the rock formation that Beastman was against taking his _nap_. Evil Lyn aimed her wand at the pair knowing she could not give a warning or the redhead would avoid her attack. It was killing her not to be able to gloat as she released a massive fireball at the pair. Ranma's attention was so fixed on the bird that she did not sense the incoming doom. It was at this scrutiny that she remembered what type of bird it was.

"I don't believe this, by the Kami-sama _your_ a Phoenix!" The bird nodded but it was lost as Ranma started to turn at the maniacal laughter behind them.

Ranma did not even get the chance to turn when she and the Phoenix were engulfed in the magical fire of Evil Lyn's spell. The witch's laughter grew as she watched the two as they burned. Their screams was music to her evil heart. Beastman was awaken by the torturous screams and watched with terror at the spectacle before him and the trouble he and Evil Lyn were in when the Phoenix rose from her ashes.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The sorceress prepared her spell over the locket she had taken from Ranma. She could not waited until the young girl returned and she could present her with this new gift. She knew the girl missed her mother and this would help ease her pain of homesickness. The sorceress paused in her work, thinking of her own daughter. Although she was able to help Man at Arms raise her daughter, her duty as sorceress prevented her from taking her rightful place as Teela's mother. Being around the energetic Ranma was nice and brought back memories of Teela's training with Duncan, but Ranma's presence only reminded her of what being the sorceress of Grayskull had cost her. A tear slowly traveled down her face as her heart wrenched at not being able to claim her daughter. She was going to make sure Ranma's mother did not have to go through that torture again. Ten years apart was enough.

(o)(o)Flashback(o)(o)

The sorceress looked frantically for her guest but could not find her anywhere inside Castle Grayskull. She then turned to the castle for help in finding her missing guest.

"Spirit of Grayskull, where is Ranma?" She waited in the center of her throne room.

The room was some fifty feet square and looked like a cave as its walls were gray and roughly sculpted out of the rock of the castle.

"She sits on top of my skull!" Came the reply, the sorceress took a moment to figure out what the castle's spirit meant.

She then smiled and headed toward the window. She raised her arms showing her cape of feathers that gave her the appearance of having wings. She then disappeared only to reappear behind Ranma sitting on the top of the castle over the door. The part Ranma was sitting on looked like the skull of a man and the door was its mouth.

"Ranma, why are you sitting up here by yourself?" The sorceress asked her as she sat next to the young martial artist.

"I always think much better when I sit on the roof." Ranma told her with a shrug as she turned her gaze toward the strange starry sky.

"What kind of things do you think about?" She asked curious about her young guest.

"*SIGH* When I was back home I tried to figure an honorable way out of the mess pop got me into. Now I just wonder if anyone misses me now that I'm gone." She did not look at her hostess, she had not wanted to see the pity she knew was there.

"Ranma tell me what you're feeling?" The defender of Castle Grayskull asked her guest.

Ranma sighed again, lowering her head, as if trying to collect her thoughts or debating if she should tell her new friend. She then turned her gaze back toward the star filled sky and told the sorceress everything. Ranma could not believe that she was telling this woman everything; including things, she had tried to keep hidden even from herself. The sorceress listened, and Ranma was grateful that the woman did not say anything. She once looked toward the sorceress while telling her about her life and was surprised to see the woman staring straight ahead her eyes fix in the distance. She was seeing but not seeing as the haze over the woman's eyes caused her to shudder.

When Ranma finished she waited for a response from her silent companion. She felt the woman as she moved and turned to see the magical woman staring at her. The smile on her face was sad and wistful. Ranma saw the pain in her eyes for the life she led but there was something more there. Ranma leaned forward and wiped a tear from the woman's face. The sorceress reached out and took hold of Ranma in a tight embrace. Ranma at first stiffened for fear she had found another fiancée, but the feeling she was getting was that of a mother for her child. Ranma slowly released the barriers that she had around her emotions and allowed herself to feel the emotions she had for so long kept hidden deep inside her. She wrapped her arms around the woman who had opened her heart and home to her and let her anguish poor from her.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The sorceress could feel Ranma stiffen when she took the young redhead in her arms. She then slowly begun to caressed her fire red hair, her own emotions raging and in turmoil from the horror tail she had just heard. She could feel Ranma's defenses go down and was surprised and happy when the young martial artist trusted her enough to not only to return the embrace but to allow her emotions the release they had needed for more than an decade. The sorceress held the crying girl tightly, gently swaying them as she continued to rub the young girl's back. The sorceress begun to shed her own tears for the pain this child had been through, and for the pain her mother had had to endure in her absence for ten years and now for losing her again. She thought of her own child the daughter she could not claim for fear of the danger it would put her in. The sorceress wondered though if it should be Teela who decided if she wanted to know. Teela was a warrior and a very good one. The sorceress' tears flowed even harder as she could not bring herself to put her child in that danger, or Castle Grayskull, because she knew if it came right down to it, she would sacrifice Grayskull to save her daughter.

Ranma pulled back slightly and looked into the eyes of her hostess; she saw pain overflowing in the woman's eyes. The pain though was old pain and one that she had noticed there before. Ranma cocked her head slightly looking quite cute, and childlike. The sorceress smiled motherly at her.

"What is wrong? Why are you in so much pain?" The sorceress was surprised that Ranma was so perceptive, from her life history it was not one of her strong suits.

The sorceress thought for a moment, she was unsure if she should say anything, but she needed someone she could talk to, to confide in and Ranma had shown her trust in her. The sorceress decided to returned the favor and told Ranma everything about how she became the sorceress to the giving up of her daughter to protect her. Ranma listened; she kept her eyes locked firmly on the face of the older woman. She watched the emotions that crossed her face, and understood each one as she had felt them all. When the sorceress finished the sun was coming up in the horizon and the two residents of Castle Grayskull held each other in a loving embrace of mother, daughter and best friends.

(o)(o)End Flashback(o)(o)

(l(l(l)l)l)

The sorceress' eyes harden to steel as she thought of the story Ranma had been telling her of her life on earth. She was glad that none of those people was here for she knew she would not be able to control herself and would attack those that had hurt the young girl. She pulled herself from the depressing thoughts and put her mind back to the completion of her task. The locket was open in front of her it laid on a stone workbench. She had begun to cast the spell, causing the blue sapphire in the locket to glow. She reached out with her senses and using the love that Ranma had for her mother, which was symbolized by the locket, the sorceress made a tentative connection with Nodoka's locket. The strain of the distance built but she continued on knowing this would help the Mystic Warrior adjust to her new home. The sorceress made the connection to the other locket of love and pushed the magic into it. She was about to call out to the mother of Ranma Saotome when her concentration was broken by the cry of anguish and a large explosion in the distance. She put down the locket and ran toward the only window in Grayskull. She did not have to use magic to see the fireball in the distance.

{ADAM! Quickly something terrible is happening halfway between the Valley of Mists and Grayskull, and Adam Ranma is near there!"} The sorceress used her mental connection with prince Adam in order to get help for her friend.

{We're on it sorceress we were just pulling up no...BY THE ANCIENTS!"} The shock and anguish in Adam's mind washed over the sorceress like a tidal wave.

{ADAM! WHAT IS IT!} Any further communication was cut off as Grayskull begun to shake and the bottomless trench around the castle begun to glow.

A wall of light shot up from the trench then slowly lowered down until it was gone. The sorceress fell to her knees her heart wrenching. Her tears had begun to fall, as she feared the worse had happened to the young girl who she prayed was their salvation.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Adam and Duncan pulled up in a land rover some thirty yards away from the scene. They arrived just in time to see Evil Lyn fire a fireball at Ranma and a strange red and yellow bird. Their eyes widenedith shock and anguish as the fireball consumed Ranma and bird. Adam jumped from the rover and ran behind a twenty-foot high rock formation. He quickly looked around seeing no one he pulled his sword from behind his back. Cringer cowered in the back of the Rover as Adam raised his sword and shouted.

"BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!" Tendrils of lightening shot out from the sword swarming around prince Adam.

He begun to glow with a bright white light with faint colors mixed in. Adam transformed, he grew from his five feet eight inches to six feet two inches, and his skin darkened from a light color to medium tan color. His body bulked up with bulging muscles. His clothes changed as well. From his lavender, shirt and tights to a dark purple loincloth type pants, to a brown fur loincloth and boots. Across his bare chest in iron gray was an 'x' with a square at the intersection with a red 'H' in the middle. He brought his sword down in front of him and holding it vertical with the ground. One hand on the hilt and the other on the tip of the sword he completed the incantation.

"I AM THE POWER!" The light glowed brighter as he pushed the sword farther from him.

He then pointed the tip of the sword at Cringer in the back of the rover. The green and gold striped tiger cowered as it was hit with the power surging from the sword. The animal glowed with the same bright light that transformed Prince Adam. As the transformation completed, Cringer had grown three times his normal size and now wore a red helmet that covered his face that stopped at his nose and a red saddle. Battlecat stood tall and roared out his battle cry. He then jumped from the rover pausing only long enough for He-Man to climb aboard and charge at Evil Lyn and Beastman, revenge glowing in his golden eyes. Duncan followed behind them on foot his wrist blasters ready for the coming fight. He shot a blast at Evil Lyn knocking her from her perch, thus stopping her insane laughter. Evil Lyn tumbled into Beastman's lap onto her stomach. She pushed herself up slightly and stared at He-Man and Duncan with rage and glee.

"You are to late! Skeletor will reward me handsomely for destroying your little Mystic Warrior before she could do anything." Evil Lyn began to laugh at the rage and desperation in the faced of Ranma's friends.

Her gloating was cut short by an explosion from behind them. She turned her eyes widened with fear. She rose her hand to use her wand to escape but the glowing ball glowed no more as it was broken, probably from the fall. Evil Lyn stared with wild desperation at what was happening behind her unable to untangle herself from the grip of Beastman to escape.

l(l(l)l)l)

Beastman stared transfixed at the burning remains of Ranma and the Phoenix. His fear grew. He knew the Phoenix would rise soon and not only be young again but stronger and more powerful then before. That was why he chose that particular bird. She was old, weak, and easy to control. When she was reborn she would destroy them both.

"OOOF!" Came from Beastman as Evil Lyn landed in his lap, he looked down to her then up in the direction she was looking.

The presence of He-Man seemed to make Beastman happy as he knew he would protect them from the Phoenix that was until he saw the rage burning ikn the eyes of the protector of Grayskull. The explosion drew his attention to the burning bodies of Ranma and the Phoenix. His eyes widened as a column of fire shot over thirty feet into the air and spun like a tornado in the spot where Ranma and the Phoenix died.

(l(l(l)l)l)

He-Man, Duncan and Battlecat turned to the sound of the explosion they watched in awe as the tornado of fire rose to well over thirty feet in the air. They marveled at a site neither had ever seen. He-Man turned a quizzical gaze to Man at Arms, his eyebrow rose with an unasked question. Then he heard Duncan's whisper.

"The Phoenix!" Duncan looked to He-Man his eyes widened with scientific curiosity as he returned his gaze to the plumb of fire.

"That bird with Ranma when we arrived was a Phoenix. An ancient myth of Eternia and I believe of the queen's home planet as well. It was a bird of great beauty and has the power of fire. When it dies it rises from its own ashes and returns more than twice as strong as before!" Duncan told his friend, He-Man turned back staring in awe.

The foursome gasped as a screech turned to a scream came from the fiery pillar. They stared in frightened awe when they saw two shapes as they rose up the center of the blazing firestorm. They made out the body of the Phoenix as it raised in the fire its twenty-foot wings spread out from its body. They made out the fact its head was tilted back after having given off its screech. In front of the bird of fire was a smaller voluptuous shape of the Mystic Warrior. Her head also tilted back from when she released her scream. Suddenly a pair of wings made of fire spread out of the storm they stretched out some fifteen feet on either side of the fire storm.

"That wing span has to be over sixty feet!" Duncan stated his hands going over a sensor device he was using to take readings of the phenomena.

"The pillar is a little over thirty feet across as it is and the parts of the wings showing extend almost fifteen feet past the edge of the fire." Duncan continued.

Their attention was drawn back to Beastman and Evil Lyn as they screamed in pain. The two men and cat turned to see tendrils of fire from the funnel surging toward the two minions of Skeletor. He-Man started to head toward them to protect them when Evil Lyn erected a shield to protect herself. The fact Beastman was receiving protection as well was only because Evil Lyn was still in his lap. The two men watched while Beastman and Evil Lyn were bombarded with the snaking tendrils of fire. When they saw the two troublemakers, eyes widen even farther. He-Man and Duncan turned back to the fire, they stumbled into each other shock evident on their faces.

l(l(l)l)l)

Princess Adora walked out onto the balcony of the throne room. She was looking for her wayward brother as he promised her he would visit Etheria with her. King Randor told her he was with Duncan and should have returned by now. She looked over the valley below the castle and smiled at the view of the kingdom her father ruled over.

"Adora, Adora! I can't find him anywhere!" Stated a small creature as it floated to her.

It was about two feet long and wore a red robe that covered its whole body, the long sleeves end at the wrist of a pair of blue hands. There was a large black 'O' in the center of its chests. Its face was cast in shadows as blue ears poke out of the large rim of a red hat that came to a relaxed point. A pink scarf was wrapped around its neck covering the small creature's mouth.

"Thank you Orko. I wonder where he is. It is not like him to break a promise to me." Adora looked out towards Grayskull worry on her face.

Adora suddenly found herself on the ground as the shock wave of an explosion hit them. Orko was blown to the other side of the balcony the railing stopping his flight as he plowed into it. Adora rose, her mother and father appeared on the balcony with her.

"By the Ancients, what was that?" The King of Eternia asked while helping his daughter to her feet.

"I don't know father, but it was powerful!" Adora told him as she wiped off her clothes.

"Oh, my Lord, look over there toward Grayskull!" Queen Marlena pointed in the direction of the center of the universe's magic.

The small group of people stared in wonder as a pillar of fire shot skyward. While her family was staring at the phenomena, Adora sneaked out. She made her way to the stable and to her horse Spirit. She looked around and found no one. She then pulled out her sword, which looked, very much like her brothers. It was four feet long and made of a silver alloy. It was nearly four inches wide at the hilt and attached to a curled cross bar. The only difference was the bluish white gemstone at the base of her sword.

"What is wrong Adora?" Her horse asked her while watching as she pulled out her sword.

"We are needed Spirit!" She told the animal as she raised her sword over her head.

"FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!" A transformation that was very much like her brothers begun around her.

As she changed, she grew from her five feet seven inches to six-feet, much the same as her twin brother. Her blonde shoulder length hair grew to the middle of her back and her red body suit with white collar and cuffs changed to a white mini dress with no straps. She wore a gold elongated diamond shaped belt the longer part rising between her breasts. A gem matching the one on her sword was in the middle of the belt. Wings expand from the sides of her belt covering her breasts. On her head as a tiara with an elongated diamond shape, the same gem in its center and the shorter point resting on her forehead. The tiara went down the sides of her face ending at her jaw line; it looked like a pair of wings that curved slightly toward the back of her head. A black choker adorned her throat, which had a gold cape attached to it.

"I AM SHE-RA!" Her incantation completed, as she flipped the sword so the gem was facing her steed.

A blast of white light with pale colors streaking through it hit the horse causing him to transform to Swiftwind her winged Unicorn. Swiftwind reared back on his hind legs as the transformation completed. When it was done, She-Ra mounted her Unicorn and he took off out the door of the stable, taking flight toward the pillar of fire.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The scream coming from the pillar of fire was ear piercing, the four humans covered their ears with their hands. Evil Lyn lost concentration and her shield failed. The pillar had long ago quit attacking them. Battlecat tried to cover his ears as best he could. They stared in awe as the fire slowly begun to shrink, to them looking like it was being sucked into the Phoenix being reborn.

Their mouths hung open when the last of the fire in three streams poured into a morphing Ranma. The fire entered her body through her eyes and mouth as her head tilted back in a silent scream. When the last of the fire was finally inside the girl, she brought her head up and they gasped as her eyes glowed with fire. Tendrils of flame surrounded the young warrior's eyes. Her hair where it was bright red before and just past her shoulders was now down past her knees and was now red and gold like a flame. Her hair surrounded her like a fiery halo. Strands of her fire hair caressed her and moved like living fire. The flapping of her wings was creating a small whirlwind of dirt and rocks as she stared in anger at the evil witch and her cohort. Ranma raised her hand and a large fireball the size of a beach ball appeared in her hand. Her eyes narrowed at the cowering minions of evil as she prepared to send them to a fiery death.

"NO RANMA DON'T! THEY AREN'T WORTH IT!" He-Man shouted at the angry girl.

She turned and faced her new friends and her cat eyes soften when they landed on Battlecat. Battlecat stepped closer to the fire-incased girl a paw stretching towards her. She looked back to Evil Lyn and Beastman her rage returning.

"You owe your life to He-Man! Though Skeletor will not be as forgiving, for you had awakened the power of the Phoenix in the Mystic Warrior!" She then turned her attention back to her friends.

Her fire wings disappeared and she fell from a height of sixty feet to land softly in front of them. Evil Lyn and Beastman watched in silent awe as Ranma fell to her hands and knees flames still engulfing her. Evil Lyn and Beastman watched a few moments more than a portal opened next to them. They both turned tail and ran into the portal, when She-Ra and Swiftwind landed near the burning martial artist.

"He-Man!" Ranma gasped her breath becoming labored, she raised her head to look at her friend her eyes still on fire.

"Help me, please *cough, cough, wheeze*!" He-Man ran up to the fallen girl and knelt next her his sister She-Ra soon joined them.

She-ra's hand glowing she reached out to touch the martial artist. A strong hand grabbed She-Ra's wrist she looked up anger flashed quickly in her bright blue eyes. He-Man had a tight hold on her arm. He looked at her a frown on his face while he shook his head no. She-Ra roughly pulled her arm back braking from her brother's grasp.

"She must do this on her own She-Ra is was part of her destiny as this is a part of ours." He held up his sword for his sister to see, she nodded reluctantly.

{Sorceress!} He-Man initiated a mind link with the guardian of Grayskull.

{I am here He-Man! Ranma?} He-Man could hear the fear, worry, and strain in her mental voice.

{We're not sure sorceress but we are bringing her back to Grayskull!} He-Man knowing Ranma would not hurt him; he scooped the burning warrior into his arms and headed for Battlecat but She-Ra stopped him.

"It would be faster if we flew! Duncan you and Battlecat come to Grayskull in the rover." She told them they looked to He-Man and the wheezing girl then nodded and head for the vehicle.

He-Man waited for She-Ra to mount Swiftwind then he climbed onto the Unicorn's back. She-Ra nudged the steed who slowly turned and begun to build up speed, flapping his wings, a small dust cloud rose, around the flying animal was thick with dirt, dried leaves, and pebbles. He had finally begun to rise off the ground. She-Ra giving him gentle nudges all the way. Ranma sat between He-Man and She-Ra her legs hanging off the side of the flying steed. She was using her formidable will to keep the raging fires inside her as not to harm her friends. He-Man's one hand was supporting Ranma's back and wrapped around her small waist. As his other hand went over Ranma and wrapped around the waist of his sister.

He kept his eyes on Ranma and watched the struggle that she was having, to keep the new power flowing through her from harming the three of them. He was grateful for her strength of will. He looked up briefly and saw in the distance a gray castle that was longer then it was wide and the front of it looking like a skull half buried into the ground. It was surrounded by a bottomless ravine. She-Ra landed on the piece of ground in front of the Jaw Bridge. Behind them, a stone door frame. The heavy wood door opened spanning the gap to where He-Man, She-Ra, and Swiftwind waited with Ranma. On the inside of the Jaw bridge door, at the outer edges was a row of spikes looking much like teeth. The heroes of Grayskull entered the castle with their precious cargo. They enter the throne room and saw an agitated sorceress. When she spotted them she ran toward them. He-Man stopped her, she looked hurt then watched while he placed Ranma on the stone floor in the center of the room. Ranma's head turned slowly to her friend and hostess.

"Sorry about this!" The fire exploded from her body surrounding her in a brilliant aura of fire.

Ranma's new aura slowly took the shape of the Phoenix from which came her new powers. The aura blazed so hot that the stone floor on which Ranma was laying begun to melt and crystallize. The aura blazed for more than an hour Ranma's friends worried her body could not sustain the heat being generated by the fiery aura around her. Duncan and Battlecat arrived then and stared in awe at the site of Ranma as she laid in a pool of melting slag with a raging Phoenix shape fire glowing around her. Duncan had begun to take readings and his brow furrowed with worry. He looked to the martial artist who seemed to be unconscious since she was barely moving but he saw her staring at Battlecat and smile. The aura slowly started to recede leaving Ranma floating on the molten lava beneath her. The sorceress cast a spell and Ranma begun to float above the floor. The sorceress gently moved the girl's body towards her room Battlecat close behind them.

He-Man, She-Ra and Duncan stared at the bubbling molten rock where Ranma was laying their eyes wide as the Phoenix shape pool slowly begun to cool. The colors of fire swirled in the cooling rock. They watched in amazement while the lava pool begun to crystallize; all three knowing it should had taken longer for the pool to cool. When it finally cooled a permanent memory of Ranma's transformation was on the floor of Grayskull's throne room. A human size crystal Phoenix, with colors of red, yellow, blue, and white swirling just below the surface, as if a fire raged underneath the crystal crust.

"Don't worry the spirit of Grayskull has cooled it you can touch it safely now." The three heroes looked up to see a smiling sorceress, relief evident in her face.

"So Grayskull had healed itself and what of Ranma?" Duncan asked still staring transfixed at the new addition to the castle.

"She is resting her body temperature is returning to normal although I believe her new hair is here to stay. In a way Duncan, though because of the immense power that Ranma absorbed the spirit of Grayskull could not completely repair the damage. I however like it don't you?" She told them, smiling at them as she pointed at the new floor decoration.

"Now tell me what happen?" He-Man begun the tale as much as they knew.

They had been there for most of it the attack. The sorceress' face grew pale when she heard how Ranma and the Phoenix were actually dead. Her brow furrowed as her mind raced through the possible explanations of Ranma's rebirth. She waved off the questions of the group in front of her as she turned and sat on the throne of Castle Grayskull.

"I will need time to look into this, I believe I know what happened and why but I wish to check into it first." She told them and they nodded their agreement.

The sorceress then looked to the two protectors of Grayskull and Eternia. Her smile widened with pride. She then looked toward the door of Ranma's room and could hear the soft sounds of snores coming from within. She shook her head quietly then looked back to her friends.

"Are you and Adam ready to visit Etheria?" The sorceress asked the princess of power.

"I think we will wait sorceress we want to be sure Ranma is ok before we leave." The young warrior looked toward the room of the sleeping Mystic Warrior.

"Very well you can stay and watch the first test of the present I have made for our guest. I was able to create a communication link to her mother." The sorceress rose and headed toward a stone table to one side of the room.

She picked up a small ivory flower none could identify. They watched as the sorceress opened the locket. They saw a picture of a woman that looked remarkably like Ranma and a young man with black hair worn in a pig-tail. They gasped when they stared into the eyes of the young boy and knew it was Ranma.

"Yes this is Ranma's true form, the sorceress told them as she proceeded to test the magically enhanced locket.

(l(l)l)l)

Nodoka finished giving her statement to the investigators she told them everything she knew, Ukyo sat next to her and hands them the pictures of an under age Ranma and Ranma-Chan, in various poises and various stages of undress. Nodoka suggested that they check the place her child use to frequented, as they may also be bugged as she handed them a list. Nodoka agreed to press charges against all others but not against Ukyo as she felt the girl had suffered enough at the hands of her family. She walked the investigators to her front door Lily behind her an evil grin on her face. Ukyo stood and bowed to the two women then started to leave. She stopped at the door and turned a tear streaked face toward Ranma's mother.

"I am sorry that I was part of the problem Mrs. Saotome, please forgive me." Ukyo turned to leave but a hand on her shoulder stopped her; she turned and faced a smiling Nodoka.

"You were also part of the solution, child. If you hadn't brought over those pictures we would not have the proof we needed. Not only that but making copies in case Nabiki had a few officials in her pocket was a very good idea." Nodoka told her with a warm smile.

"Your welcome Saotome-san, I will do what I can to help." Ukyo left her shoulders slumped and her head bowed.

Nodoka watched her as she walked through the gate of the Saotome home a small frown on her face. Lily put the pictures with the copies of the documents from the technicians from the company that debugged Nodoka's home and put them back into weapon space. Nodoka and Lily sat down at the dining room table. Lily poured the sad woman a cup of tea. She smiled weakly at the woman in front of her. She felt so alone she had lost her child again and her family seemed not to care. When Ranma was taken from her, again, she tried calling but no one was returning her calls. Her tears flowed as rivers down her face. As she remembered the day her father threw her out of the family because she had married Genma.

(o)(o)Flashback(o)(o)

"WHAT!" Keitaro Takashi screamed his face red with anger his wife standing next to him glaring angrily at her oldest daughter.

"I WILL NOT HAVE IT! YOU WILL GET THE MARRIAGE ANULLED!" Her father continued to rant at the young redhead in front of him; she looked up to him tears streaming down her face.

"I cannot, I am with child!" A fifteen-year-old Nodoka stared up at her father and mother, her eyes red and puffy.

The color drained from the faces of her parents. Keitaro, the patriarch of the Takashi clan stumbled backwards into a chair. In the doorway to the dojo her two brothers and one sister looked on their faces frozen in shock. Nodoka bowed her head in shame. Her mother knelt next to her husband talking quietly to him.

"Husband, she is our daughter and carries our first grandchild, please beloved let's stop this she needs us." Taji Takashi begged her husband with her words and eyes.

"NO! SHE IS NO DAUGHTER OF MINE! LEAVE MY HOME GIRL, AND TAKE YOUR THEIVING, GLUTTONOUS HUSBAND WITH YOU!" Keitaro turned his back on his eldest daughter as she turned to leave her childhood home.

"_Keitaro_! Please she is our daughter you can...!" Taji was cut off by the angry glare of her husband.

"_We_ have only ONE daughter!" Keitaro stormed from the room leaving a crying Taji and Nodoka.

"Mom! I...I am sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen!" Taji never turned to her daughter but followed her husband from the room in a run.

Nodoka could not bare to look at the disappointment on the faces of her siblings and turned and walked out the front door. When she opened the door, Genma quickly stood up as he was listening at the door. He then followed his new bride from her ancestral home. Keitaro Takashi standing in his office window, tears flowing down his face while he watched his beloved Ka-Chan leave his house for good.

(l(l(l)l)l)

In an upstairs bedroom window, Taji watched the progression of her daughter, as she slowly walked down the street her head down and shoulders shaking with sobs. She watched her unwanted son-in-law as he tried to comfort his new wife as he led her away from the family that loved her. Taji collapsed to her knees. Then Nodoka turned the corner and soon disappeared from her sight. Her face was buried in her hands as she cried uncontrollably for the loss of her baby.

(o)(o)End flashback(o)(o)

"Nodoka, Nodoka, NODOKA!" Lily screamed at her newest daughter, Nodoka started and looked at her Amazon mother with confusion.

"Nodoka?" Nodoka looked around she could still hear someone call her name, Lily placed a hand on her arm she turned to the woman who pointed to her locket from Ranma.

"Nodoka?"

Nodoka picked up the locket from her neck and held it shakily in her hands. She looked to Lily who stared, with shocked anticipation. There was blue light seeping from around the edges of the locket. With trembling fingers, Nodoka opened the locket. Lily got up and stood behind her looking over her shoulder. When the locket opened the blue light filled the room. The instant flash temporarily blinded the two women. The voice calling her changed to amusement.

"Greetings Nodoka Saotome and guest." A warm but wizened voice filled the room.

Their eyes adjusted and the two women stared at the sapphire in the locket it glowed a dark sapphire blue. In the center of the stone was the face of a gajin woman with the headdress of a falcon on her head. The smile on her face denoted her pleasure at finally reaching the Saotome matriarch.

"I am the sorceress of Castle Grayskull greetings." She told them then waited for a response; Lily shook a stunned Nodoka to get her moving.

"Greetings I am Nodoka Saotome and this is my Amazon mother Lily. How do you know me?" Nodoka asked her mind not comprehending that the woman was not speaking Japanese, a glowing amber stone pulsed around her neck.

"I have taken Ranma's locket and magically enhanced it so that she may speak with you." The sorceress told them by way of an explanation.

"RANMA! YOU HAVE MY SON! WHERE IS HE?" Nodoka screamed, at the image in front of her, Nodoka trembled in fear at the sadness that came instantly to the woman's face.

"NO! Please he isn't...!" Nodoka could not get the rest of her question out, the woman's eyes widened and she violently shook her head no.

"No, _she_ is not dead. She is however no longer male." Nodoka paled she knew this happen when Ranma was taken but she was hoping the elders were wrong.

"Can I speak to hi...her?" Nodoka asked anxiously her fear returning at the sadness coming again to her face.

"She is _resting_! She has just under gone something very stressful, when she wakes I will give her the locket and she can contact you then." The sorceress told the two women.

"What happen to my child!" Nodoka growled angrily at the woman before her.

"I will let Ranma tell you, child it is her right." The image had begun to fade and Nodoka begun to panic.

"NO DON'T GO! LET ME SPEAK TO RANMA! PLEASE!" She screamed into the locket as the woman slowly disappeared.

"Ranma will talk to you tomorrow when she wakes, after that to talk to your child just open the locket and call her name." The image was gone and Nodoka stared as the sapphire light faded as well.

"She must be a very powerful sorceress to bridge the distance from where ever Grayskull is and here with only Ranma's locket as a guide." Lily told Nodoka looking at the locket before her.

"Ranma told me they are called the 'Flowers of Love'. You give one to each of the people you love the most. He gave me one and I assumed he would give one to one of his fiancées but evidently, he kept the other for himself. They were supposed to keep you close to the person you love the most." Nodoka told Lily looking down at the locket a tear falling on the center of the sapphire stone.

"Do you think you can wait one more day to see your _daughter_!" Lily asked the crying woman in front of her.

"Now that I know she is safe and I have access to her I can wait for ever if I have to." Nodoka looked up at the Amazon with a warm smile, Lily embraced her adopted daughter with a similar smile on her face.

Neither woman saw the movement outside the dining room doors to the back yard. The figure of a young girl moved away from the French doors. She headed back out the front gate in a mad dash toward her meeting. A smile on her face; she had gotten to the Saotome woman's house a little to late to see the meeting with the unknown men as they were leaving when she arrived. This however would make up for it, and possibly get her a bonus.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Mousse worked around the Nekohanten his mind in a whirl. His dinner the other night with his grandmother and _aunt_ had left him in a, turmoil of confusion. He knew Lily was up to something he just did not know what. Mousse swept the floor his mind a million miles away. Shampoo watched him her eyes narrowing as he had been ignoring her all day. Shampoo decided Mousse needed a lesson in how not to ignore a girl. Shampoo walked seductively up to the blind boy, a walked that was a waste, as he was not watching. She draped an arm over his shoulder and gently rubbed a finger around the outside of his ear. Mousse stiffened, his eyes opened wide as beads of sweat started to travel down his forehead. Shampoo leaned forward and placed her lips so they barely touch Mousse's ear.

"Why stupid duck-boy no _talk_ Shampoo?" She whispered her hot breath brushing sweetly over his exposed ear.

Mousse stood there his glasses fogging over as the daydreams crashed in around him. His dreams had come true she loved him and was making her feelings known. His patience was now paying off. He turned quickly and wrapped his arms around a shocked Shampoo. He then kissed her deeply forcing her sweet cherry lips apart and pushing his tongue deep into her warm, moist, and waiting mouth. He pulled her tighter to him as she tried to pull away from the intrusion. Her body had begun to respond on its own at the stimulus from this most unsuitable boy. Her knees had begun to give out when Mousse's hand begun to gently massage her back. He was careful not to touch a part of her body that was not yet his to have. He pulled her to him, as he went deeper in exploring her sweet mouth. A gasp escaped her lips when her hips hit a long hard bulge from below Mousse's pelvis. Shampoo's struggles begun a new, she was about to bite down hard on the blind boys tongue when he released her turned and walked away.

Shampoo fell to the floor landing hard on her butt. The pain in her backside was the least of her worries. She reached up and gently touched her lips, a trace of a smile there. She looked over to Mousse in time to see him disappear into the kitchen. She turned at the sound of a clearing throat; standing in the doorway to the Nekohanten was Nabiki Tendo a smile on her lips, one that said 'I have you now and this will cost you big!' Shampoo rose throwing her hair over her shoulder and putting her nose into the air she went into the kitchen ignoring the evil smile on the face of Nabiki. Shampoo went to freshen up and headed upstairs. She entered the bathroom and washed her face. She looked up into the mirror over the sink. She gently touched her lips and wondered about the feelings she was having when Mousse was kissing her. Her eyes glazed over as she remembered his lips pressing against hers and his tongue exploring her wanting mouth. Her body begun to tingle and it started from her abdomen and expanded out to the rest of her body. She turned and left the bathroom pushing those feelings deep inside her.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nabiki stood in the door of the restaurant and watched the scene before her. Shampoo was being kissed by Mousse and from the look of it a very enjoyable kiss. Her problems were forgotten when a new money source begun to open before her. Then Mousse unceremoniously dropped the purple haired Amazon to the floor on her behind. Nabiki smiled she never knew the blind boy had it in him. She watched while Shampoo rubbed her lips, and then looked to where Mousse was disappearing into the kitchen. Nabiki cleared her throat, Shampoo's head snapped around to see Nabiki standing with the smile of the 'cat that just ate the canary'. It took all of the middle Tendo's will power not to laugh, as Shampoo haughtily rose to her feet. The mercenary watched as Shampoo tried to persuade her she saw nothing of interest, by tossing a strand of purple hair over her shoulder and putting her nose up in the air. Nabiki nearly lost it but was glad when the Amazon headed to the kitchen. The Tendo girl took a seat to wait for her operative; she could not afford to re-bug the Saotome home so she must resort to a less reliable way to find out what was going on.


	4. Chapter 4

Ranma 1/2:

Ranma of Grayskull

Crossover: Masters of the Universe

By: Dani Yanega

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile. My profile is also where I will address specific questions or issues that readers ask about.

I do not own many of the Characters in this story though some are mine all the KNOWN characters belong to those who originally created them. Thxs.

Please also NOTE I write AU stories whether they are crossover or not. The AU applies to ALL characters.)

Chapter Four

In a dark lifeless, throne room on a throne of bones sat an angry ruler. He was over six feet tall and very muscular. He was wearing a blue body suit that covered him so completely it looked to be his actual skin. Over his head, he wore a matching cowl. His face was what nightmares were made of as it was nothing but a skull with red glowing embers for eyes. He wore a black loincloth shorts and across his chest in an 'X' shape was a pair of black straps. The straps met in the middle of his chest to a black square with a pair of crossed bones. In his one hand, he held a five-foot staff with the skull of a ram on top. The ram's skull glowed with life; as in the ram's eyes sockets pulsed red embers. The _man_ leaned over a viewing screen in front of his throne an angry scowl on his face. He watched the birth of the Phoenix power in the Mystic Warrior his scowl deepened and his glowing eyes grew brighter. He raised his empty hand and a portal appeared on the other side of the viewing screen. He watched the viewing screen as She-Ra landed near the Mystic Warrior. He looked up at the new arrivals to his throne room his _displeasure_ evident on his face. Evil Lyn and Beastman cringed and slowly backed away a step and the ruler rose from his throne.

"You are fools! I gave you one simple task keep her from gaining her Mystic Warrior status and not only do you not stop her _BUT_ you help her gain her powers." Skeletor raged shaking his fists in the air as he shouted at the ceiling of the throne room of Snake Mountain, his ram staff floating next to him its red eyes darkening with the rage of its master.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! If you wish to retain your status in my court then you will rectify your mistake." Skeletor snarled at them as he brought his hand up and fired a magical blast at them.

Evil Lyn and Beastman turned then fled from the presence of their ruler. Once they had gone the angry king sat down again and watched He-Man and She-Ra as they took the still burning warrior to Grayskull. He watched until they enter the castle then his ability to observe them ended. His scowl deepened even more as he stood and stormed from the throne room a black glowing rage emanating from his eyes.

(l(l(l)l)l)

At the Valley of Mists the swirling Stopped, the vague shapes within the mists froze and turned in the direction of the plume of fire. Jagar and Karamer looked to it with worry. They turned when they felt as the mist rippled and shifted. The spirits sensed the entrance of a new spirit into the mist. Jagar and Karamer followed the ripple, where they found the new spirit standing at the entrance of the rift, preparing to enter the realm of spirits.

{She will need your help in learning to use her new powers.} Jagar stated flatly, the spirit turned and it was the Phoenix that died with Ranma.

{When she is ready, I will return.} Then the Phoenix entered the rift to finally, go to the peace she had waited for eons to have.

The spirits watched her, sadness, and pity following her into the realm of the dead. They then turned to watch as the pillar of fire slowly disappeared from view. They shivered as they sensed what was happening. They both knew the legend of the Mystic Warrior as their arrival was foretold when they walked the world of Eternia. When the fire completely died, the spirits of the mist began to move again. Plans were being made for the arrival of the only resident of the Valley of Mist. They now needed to make sure she was trained in the powers of a Spirit Weaver and Phoenix. The commotion growing in the mist had been the most for over four eons.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma slowly woke, she found herself in her bed at Castle Grayskull. She quickly jumped to her feet and away from anything that might catch fire. She looked down and saw the flame was now gone. Then a strand of hair crossed her view. Her eyes widened as she stepped up to the mirror. She gasped at what stared back at her. Her eyes were still cat shaped but now there was a flame burning in the center of each pupil. Her attention was then drawn to her hair. Her mouth fell opened as she stared at her hair of fire. She reached up and touched it then quickly pulled away her hand for fear of burning her hand.

"It is not really on fire, child it just looks like it. Though, the flames in your eyes are new from yesterday." Ranma turned and faced her hostess, as the guardian of Grayskull smiled lovingly at her.

Her hair wrapped around her body and Ranma looked down and saw it went to her knees. She then looked up at the sorceress for an explanation. Her attention was taken from the falcon woman at a noise by the door. She turned and saw Battlecat standing there looking at her inquisitively.

"Your new hair is quite unruly!" Battlecat growled with a small cat grin on his face.

Ranma turned and looked she saw that the large tiger was correct. She pulled her hair of fire backed and begun to braid it. When she finished she reached for a tie. She then tied it off a smile on her face. The smile disappeared as her mouth dropped opened in shock. The tie burst into flame and her hair unbraided itself. Then floated around her. The tendrils of flame reached out and around her body. She lowered her head and shook it with desperation. She turned at the laughter of Battlecat and the sorceress.

"I am sorry Ranma, but I did not know about that problem. Not much was told about the Mystic Warrior's physical attributes as for the changes I believe as each power is awakened you will be left with a reminder of the creature that awakened it." She walked up to Ranma and placed a hand on her shoulder with a sad smile.

"You got the cat eyes from when Battlecat gave some of himself to help you control the rage of the cat within you. The fire hair and flames in your pupils came from the Phoenix. I do not know what gift the dragon will give you." Ranma nodded then she stood straight her eyes opening wide with great pain and sadness pooling in them.

"Ranma? What is wrong?" The sorceress looked at her charge worry for her overflowing. Battlecat came closer as worry filled his eyes.

"I killed her! The Phoenix didn't rise! She gave me her ability to rise when Evil Lyn destroyed us." Ranma collapsed to the floor her tears began to flow.

She did not care if it was manly or not she had taken the life of an innocent. She did not deserve to be this or any other world's champion. The sorceress knelt next to the distraught girl, she wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a loving embrace. The sorceress stroked her hair and waited for Ranma to continue and let her talked out her feelings.

"A martial artist is suppose to protect the innocent not take their ability to live." Ranma whispered through her sobs while clutching in desperation at the sorceress' arm.

"Ranma the Phoenix would not have given you that part of her soul if she did not want to. You didn't kill her child you freed her to go on to another life that was waiting for her. She is not really, gone either, for she left a part of her soul within you. The part you needed to have the powers of the Phoenix." The sorceress explained to the fire hair girl.

"Then why didn't it kill Battlecat when he did that?" Ranma asked not wanting to believe the Phoenix was happy to have gone onto the afterlife.

"It is simple child. You remembered telling us about your cat-fist training and the fight you had with the Ghost Cat?" Ranma nodded at the question, as the sorceress continued.

"If it had just been the Ghost Cat or just the Neko-ken, then Battlecat or any cat would have to give the part of his soul that makes them a cat. You already had all that makes a cat a cat within you the only thing you needed was to be able to control it. Battlecat only left a small part of himself behind not enough to harm him but enough to help you gain the control you needed." She finished as she pulled Ranma's head into the crook of her neck.

The sorceress laid her head down on top of Ranma's head and placed one hand on the backed of Ranma's head and the other around her back. A tear escaped the powerful woman as she imagined that Ranma was her child finally in the arms of her mother. Ranma wrapped her arms around the sorceress burying her face in the older woman's neck. She smelled the soft scent of flowers, her tears flowing more freely. Ranma closed her eyes and imagined that this was her mother. She remembered when she was a small boy and how his mother held him like this and told him how much she loved him. Battlecat watched the two women his head cocking to the side confusion written on his face. He got up and stepped forward, he stuck his face up to theirs just inches from them. The women sensing the presence of another opened their eyes to looked directly into the golden orbs of Battlecat.

"AAARRGGGHH!" Both women jumped back from the cat as his presence so closed scared the bajezzes (Dani: a family word and I stand by it!) out of them.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Ranma shouted her hand over her chest.

"YES I AGREE!" The uncharacteristic shout came from the guardian of Castle Grayskull.

"Huh?" Battlecat sat looking at them with even more confusion then he did before.

Breathing heavily the women just shook their headed and walked up to the confused tiger. The sorceress patted his head and Ranma bent down and gave him a big hug. She then stood sadness still evident on her face. The sorceress watched as the martial artist closed her eyes. The sorceress' eyes widened as a new glow surrounded her guest. This glow was white but looked like a shroud of mist. Ranma opened her eyes and shook her head with frustration.

"I am to far away." The sorceress and Battlecat looked at her, as she turned and faced them with a small smile.

"I will explain later, ok? Right now, I need to talked with King, um...uh Randor? Right, so that I can buy my new home." She smiled at the sorceress and large tiger.

"You have an audience with him and Queen Marlena this afternoon at the palace. Teela will be here to pick you up. What are you going to wear?" She asked knowing what the girl was going to say, and prepared herself for the fight.

Ranma Stopped and her eyes glazed over she was about to state she would wear what she always did. Then all the information from the spirits shifted and swirled in her mind. It seemed they had given her more then just knowledge of her Spirit Weaver powers. Ranma sighed, her vision cleared and she turned to the woman before her.

"I have something appropriate I will change when it is closer to the time to leave. I need to practice now to work out the kinks." Ranma turned to leave the hand of the sorceress on her shoulder Stopped her.

"I have something special for you. I am sure missing one day of training won't hurt you." The sorceress smiled at her with mischief.

The sorceress extended her hand toward the door indicating she wished Ranma to leave. The two women left Ranma's room Battlecat close behind her. Ranma looked at the big tiger with nervousness. She was not sure she liked it when the giant tiger jumped around them like a kitten playing. They enter the throne room and Ranma Stopped as her gaze fell on the crystal Phoenix in the center of the floor, the still molten rock underneath glowing brightly. The sorceress came up behind her and gave her a slight shove. Ranma stumbled into the room. She turned and gave the woman a mock glare of anger.

"I expect a cat and dragon as well!" The sorceress told her as she walked past Ranma toward a large table.

When she reached the table the sorceress picked up the locket and turned and saw Ranma kneeling by the glowing Phoenix. Her eyes widening as she was only teasing. Ranma was surrounded by an aura as black as night. Battlecat watched in awe, he watched the aura as it took the form of a giant cat. The aura flared completely obscuring the warrior from view. The two watching the show heard the sound of breaking crystal and cracking rock. Battlecat stepped closer but the blackness flared even more forcing him back from his friend. He watched his eyes trying to penetrate the blackness around Ranma. The sorceress stared her mouth opened with shock. She watched as the blackness slowly faded leaving a still kneeling Ranma caressing the Phoenix.

"Ranma? What just happened?" The sorceress asked her friend.

"Huh?" Was the only reply she received, the sorceress pointed to the floor below the young girl.

Ranma stood and stepped backed her eyes widening with shock. There on the floor standing in an attack stance with a paw raised to strike was the image of a large black panther, its eyes glowing red with the fire under the crystal Phoenix. The head and shoulders of the cat crossed over the image of the Phoenix. The eyes made of the crystal underneath it.

"I was only kidding about the other two." The guardian of Grayskull told the staring fighter before her.

"I didn't do it, I swear?" Ranma gasped as fear passed quickly across her face remembering what normally followed backed home when something strange happened.

Ranma cringed away from the sorceress when she walked closer to her. The woman Stopped and stared at the frighten girl in front of her. Anger filled the woman's face, remembering what Ranma told her of her life backed home. The sorceress forced the anger from her face and smiled brightly at the warrior girl.

"It's alright Ranma I rather like the mosaic I can hardly wait to see what happens when the dragon is added." The woman told the young girl pulling her from her protective stance.

"I don't want the dragon to be added!" Ranma whispered staring down sadly at the crystal image.

"Ranma you cannot stop it. A dragon out there has been waiting for you. It waits for you to release it from this mortal life." The sorceress told her, watching the sadness deepen.

"Come see the surprise I have for you." The sorceress told her, the smile growing on the woman's face and hope growing in her heart.

She sat Ranma down and handed her the locket Ranma let her borrow the day before. The sorceress draped the new chain the locket hung from over the girls neck, pulling free her long hair. The chain and locket had begun to glow a soft blue, and then the light faded. Ranma looked down at the locket a small sad smile came to her face as an image of her mother came to her mind. It was the image of her mother the last time she saw her, one that broke Ranma's heart. She remembered the pain in her eyes when Ranma cringed from her and the Saotome honor sword. If she could go home even for five minutes, it would be to tell her mother how much she loved her.

"Open the locket Ranma." She heard the distant voice as it broke through her memories, she opened the locket and looked inside; it was the same as it had always been.

"Now call to your mother Ranma." Ranma looked up at the woman skeptically, the sorceress nodded and pointed to the locket.

"Mom?"

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nodoka rose early to fix breakfast for her two guests. The locket hung around her neck. It seemed the sorceress not only set it so she could communicate with her child, the spell also prevents any one but her from taking it off. She made a large breakfast she was a little happier now she had someone to cook for she just wished it was her own child. The phone begun to ring and she quickly answered it before it woke her guests.

"Moshi, Moshi? Oh, hello Ukyo dear, yes were up I am fixing breakfast. Well I guess there is plenty if you would like to join us for breakfast. No, I insist dear I know you weren't inviting yourself. I will see you then." Nodoka hung up the phone shaking her head with a wry smile.

"What was that about daughter?" Nodoka whirled to see Lily standing there sweat plastered to her brow and soaking a Chinese pantsuit.

"I thought you were still asleep?" Nodoka asked her with an arching eyebrow.

"HAHAHAHAHA! No, I am an early riser as is my grandson; we just got done with our morning workout. His fights with granddaughter has improved is fighting skills a great deal." Lily told her with happy laughter pointing to Mousse in the backed yard.

Nodoka nodded her head and turned to finish with breakfast. She felt Lily staring at her. She turned and saw the six foot Amazon staring at her arms crossed over her chest. She stared down at Nodoka. The Saotome matriarch stared backed confusion on her face. Lily nodded toward the phone and Nodoka's face lit up with understanding.

"That was Ukyo she said she has something important to tell us. It seems even though I had removed the listening devices from my home Nabiki still found out what was going on here." Nodoka shook her head in disgust.

"Oh, and what was it that is so important that she must come now?" Lily asked a gleam appearing in her eyes as she looked out to her grandson.

"_Lily!_ did you not learn from my mistakes?" Nodoka asked her a slight scowl on her face.

Lily turned backed at the mother of Ranma and nodded her head reluctantly. Nodoka was about to continue when a knock could be heard. Lily Stopped Nodoka and went to the door. Nodoka listened to the sounds of muffled voices as Mousse stepped into the kitchen. He smiled at the Saotome matriarch, but decided not to thank her for stopping his grandmother. He did not want them to know he overheard them. Ukyo and Lily walked into the kitchen, Ukyo dressed for battle her eyes a light with a raging fire. The two in the kitchen stared with shock as a thin red aura glowed around the young chef.

"We don't have much time! One of Nabiki's flunkies found out you have a way of communicating with Ran-Chan and that you will be talking to her today." Ukyo told the mother of her once fiancé.

"How do you know that?" Nodoka asked her attention was drawn to Mousse as he broke out laughing.

"Because Nabiki probably sold her the information, thinking she would be a part of the mob to descend on you and steal the device." Mousse told them through fits of laughter.

"Do you have proof of this Ukyo?" Nodoka asked her, the woman's eyes shining with hopefulness.

"Yes, I record all my conversations with Nabiki after the wedding. I did it to protect myself from Ran-Chan's anger." She told them looking down to the floor her cheeks turning red.

"Don't worry about it dear, I am sure she knows you're sorry. Lily can you please put everything on the table for breakfast? It is already finished. I need to make a phone call." Lily nodded and with the help of Mousse and Ukyo got the table set for the four of them.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The Nerima wrecking crew stood out front of the Saotome home. Genma and Soun present for this meeting. Genma shuddered as he stared at his one time home. Even though Cologne had forbidden Shampoo from going, she was with them as well. Ryoga stood next to Akane his fists clenching and unclenching as his anger built. Akane cried on his shoulder last night this time not as P-Chan but as Ryoga and he was going to make Ranma pay. Well as soon as he found him. He would teach him to disappear through magic portals. The group stood and stared at the gate no one really wanting to tick off Ranma's mother. Nabiki stepped forward disgust on her face.

"Move out of the way you wimps!" Nabiki stormed past the group and headed for the front door.

Nabiki glared as she waited for the door to open the Nerima wrecking crew behind her. She pounded roughly on the front door, grumpy because her stomach was still trying to fight off the effects of Akane's cooking and she wanted to give that moron a piece of her mind. The door opened and the group faced a black glowing Lily. Nabiki stepped back as the aura spread out onto the front porch.

"May I help you?" The coldness of the statement sunk into everyone's bones making them all shiver.

"We know you have a way to talk to Saotome and we want it!" Nabiki told the Amazon.

"Really, how do you know this, _girl_!?" Lily asked as she leaned closer to the middle Tendo a snarl on her face her aura singeing Nabiki's nose a tiny bit.

Nabiki shivered internally but refused to give this woman any quarter. Lily's gaze then fell on Akane and Shampoo. The snarl that appeared made it evident they were in for some trouble. Ryoga stepped in front of Akane his greenish yellow aura flaring brightly.

"I recommend _PIG_ that you take your _fake_ honor and leave! Shampoo I am surprised your great grandmother allowed you to be a part of this." Lily asked the Amazon who blushed, she then noticed Ryoga's aura winked out.

"I didn't! Boy! Mind your manners when dealing with an elder." Cologne told Ryoga after pushing several shiatsu points temporarily cutting off his chi.

"Answer Lily Tendo-_san_? It can't be with the listening devices in Saotome-san's home since they are no longer there and it can't be from the ones you put in the Nekohanten because they are gone as well, when the authorities arrived yesterday to search for them." Cologne glowed with smug righteousness as she had gotten something over the Tendo girl.

The rest of the group looked at Nabiki their eyes widened, but none were really, shocked they just could not believe she had gotten caught. Nabiki ignored the taunts and looks as she faced the two Joketsuzoku elders as they formed a united front. Cologne knowing if she backed her granddaughter after signing that contract they were both dead.

"I don't know what you mean. I just came with these morons to keep the costs down." Nabiki shrugged ignoring the looks of disbelief on the faces of the others behind her.

"'Ukyo?' 'Yes?' 'Nabiki here, one of my people has gotten some information concerning Ranma. You interested?' 'Yes, what kind of information?' 'Ah, ah this is primo information the cost is 15000 yen!' 'I agree, Nabiki'" *tap tick tap* "'She overheard Nodoka talking with some strange woman in that lotus locket of hers. The woman said it would allow her to talk to Ranma, and she was going to be talking to him tomorrow.' 'Really?' 'Yes, my associate will stop by later for the money, bye got more calls to make!'" Nabiki's face paled as instead of Ukyo coming from behind the door a man carrying a tape recorder and another man holding up a badge denoting the Japanese secret police stood before them.

"Nabiki Tendo we have a warrant for your arrest for eliciting in illegal activities that are considered a danger to the safety of this community, Japan and its royal family. We recommend if the rest of you do not want to be brought in as her accomplices, you leave _now_!" The other officer with the tape recorder spoke into a walkie-talkie.

"Lieutenant, the others have been apprehended." The young man told his superior.

Nabiki backed up into Ryoga who stood there staring at the police officers in front of him. Akane stepped from behind the lost boy and begun to glow bright red her mallet appeared in her hand as she stepped in front of her sister to protect her. Her hammer fell from lifeless fingers as she stared down the barrel of a .357 magnum, it seemed the secret police were permitted to carry guns. The rest of the group backed away Ryoga taking Akane's hand and pulling her with him. The police allowed him, since it was, Nabiki they wanted. The middle Tendo looked behind her seeing everyone left her even her father and her rage burst forth in a visible aura. The group continued to pull backed ignoring Nabiki and staring at the gun. Akane snapped out of her stupor, pulled free of Ryoga's grasp and took a ready stance.

"HOW DARE YOU! THAT IS MY SISTER AND I WILL NOT HAVE THE LIKES OF YOU INSINUATING I LACK THE SKILLS TO PROTECT HER. I AM THE BEST MARTIAL ARTIST IN NERIMA!" Everyone including Ryoga rolled their eyes as Akane still clung to that delusion, that caused her so much trouble.

Nabiki smiled evilly as Akane charged forward the mallet reappearing in her hand again. The young officer paused in confusion. He had never shot anyone before and he was not sure he could now. Akane closed the distance a smile of triumph on her face. The opening though slight was still there but Akane so full of rage did not see it. She charged blindly for the officers, her mind ignoring the consequences as always. She could not believe they would mock her skills by pulling a gun on her. The others saw the opening but no one took advantage of it. Sometimes BIG GUNS were better left alone. When the shock passed and the officer holding the gun saw his partner was about to have his head bashed in. He fired the gun.

The explosion rang through the yard in slow motion everyone stared in shock. This was something that was not supposed to happen to them. They were martial artists and guns were never to be apart of the equation. The spectators watched in what seemed like frame by frame the events as they unfolded. Their eyes widened with horror, the bullet grazed Nabiki's arm and she cried out in pain and clutched her arm. Nabiki's scream brought Ryoga out of his daze in time to see the blood flowing through the middle Tendo's fingers. He dived for Akane knocking her to the left but not enough to save her from the bullet. The bullet hit her shoulder and passed through to lodge in the wall behind them.

Akane's blood, Tendons, muscles and bones covered the lost boy as he tried to stop the flow of blood. Cologne joined him shaking her head with utter disgust for the lack of control on the part of the Tendo heir. Using her staff she presses some of the younger Tendo's pressure points thus slowing the flow of blood. An ambulance pulled up five minutes later. They had to pry Soun off Akane as he wailed about his little girl. He totally ignored the plight of his middle daughter as she was being handcuffed. The officers stepped forward and stopped at the stretcher. They talked with the paramedics then restrained Soun from going with them. He turned and glared at them; then noticed his other daughter in handcuffs and a bandage on her arm.

"WHAT IS THIS? RELEASE MY DAUGHTER!" Soun screamed as he stepped forward, he paused, as he looked for backup from his friend to find Genma was gone.

"Both of your daughters are under arrest. This one will be brought up on charges for espionage, blackmail, illegal wire-tapping, and child pornography. The list goes on for many pages. Your other daughter will be charged for interfering in the duty of the police, and attempted assault against an officer. If you are such a good martial artist sir then why did you not teach your daughter to control her rage and know when to butt out of official business." The police officer walked away not even waiting for a reply.

Soun watched as Nabiki was put into the backed of a police car and headed east from the Saotome home. While Akane was loaded into the waiting, ambulance then headed off in a northerly direction. Soun looked back at the group still milling around the yard then turned backed to watch as his daughters disappeared.

"MY BABIES BRING BACK MY BABIES!" Soun screamed as he chased off after his daughters following the ambulance after several minutes of indecisiveness.

"I recommend the rest of you leave as well you are not wanted here and if _any_ of you ever come here again uninvited you will be arrested as well." The group turned to see Nodoka standing in the front door the locket hanging around her neck.

Genma reappeared next to his wife, with speed born of desperation reached out, and grabbed the locket. When, his hand touched the lotus blossom a powerful surge of magic burst from the locket. Genma was thrown backed from his wife his hand and arm burnt by the magical fire. He looked down at his hand and saw the image of the lotus blossom etched into his hand. He then looked up to see Lily, Nodoka and Cologne as they entered the Saotome home, leaving the others outside as they shut the door.

"Returned to the restaurant Shampoo we will discuss your behavior later." Cologne told her granddaughter a look of disappointment on her face as she shut the door on them.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"RANMA THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO AKANE!" The voice of Ryoga carried to the Elders' ears as they shook their heads in disgust.

The two elders stood at the door and listened while the other would be mob members were milling around Nodoka's yard. Lily looked to Cologne a proud yet inquisitive smile on her face. Cologne saw the looked and sighed. Right now she really felt her age.

"My great granddaughter's action threatens mine as well as her standing as an Amazon. I ask for leniency for her being apart of that. She loves son-i...Ranma and was in pain at his loss." Cologne asked not looking at Lily.

"It is alright Cologne the young always feel they know everything. We can make an allowance _this_ time since she did not really try anything." Lily told the matriarch, then walked into the dining room Cologne behind her.

The two Amazons entered the dining room to see Ukyo and Mousse talking quietly while Nodoka served tea and cakes. The two young people thanked her and she smiled at them. Lily also smiled and Cologne's eyebrow rose in silent surprise. The two women sat down to enjoy a relaxing break when the front door begun to rattle. Then the pounding started.

"NODOKA LET ME IN! THIS IS MY HOME ALSO!" Nodoka's eyebrow shot up as she rose to head for the front door.

Cologne's staff stopped her. The Saotome matriarch looked at her quizzically, and then watched as Cologne rose. She bowed slightly then jumped to her staff an evil smile on her face. She started toward the front door then turned to face the group behind her, her smile widening.

"To apologize for Shampoo's being involved in this mornings activities." She turned back toward the door Nodoka and Lily close behind.

Ukyo stood to join them when a hand landed on her shoulder. She turned to see Mousse standing behind her a wry smile on his face, as he shook his head no. He then smiled and motioned for her to follow him. He led her out to the back yard and around the side of the house. They then peeked around the corner of the house and had a full view of the front step. Ukyo to help Mousse begun to describe what was happening in soft whispers.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Genma stood at the front door no one was left to help him. Genma pounded on the door again causing it to rattle on its hinges. He jumped backed quickly nearly falling off the stoop. Genma gulped when he saw the person that stood before him was not his wife but Cologne. His plan to try and steal the locket again needed a quick revision. He smiled slightly when his wife stepped behind the old mummy.

"No-Chan! Please let me speak with my _son_! We need to get him backed so he might fulfill the honor of our family and the Tendos." Genma took a righteous stance knowing what buttons to push on his wife to get his way.

As he ranted, he slowly moved closer to his wife, planning again to relieve her of the locket that could lead to his son. He did not notice the evil grin that appeared on the face of Cologne even if he knew the grin was there; he would also miss the same grin on Mousse's. Ukyo did not miss it, she watched as it slowly grew on Cologne's and a matching one on Mousse's face.

"What? What are you and Cologne smiling about, and so *shudder* evilly also?" Ukyo whispered her eyes flitting between the two Amazons.

"Watch, since Ranma is now an Amazon, he is protected by our laws. Laws that have harsh punishments for people like Genma." Mousse, told her as she turned again to watch as the events unfolded before her.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nodoka narrowed her eyes at her husband and begun to take a step forward when a staff Stopped her. She looked to the side to see Lily with her mahogany staff. Lily shook her head and pointed to her stomach. Nodoka looked down and saw her locket was starting to glow. Nodoka nodded and stepped back away from the door. Lily took her placed with a sardonic smile one that this time Genma did not miss.

"Since my grandson is an Amazon, he is not bound by any promise _made_ in his name. You speak of honor when you and Tendo have none yourselves. I would suggest that you leave and never return or I will give you to the Joketsuzoku Chief Magistrate, whose job it is to punish the likes such as you." Lily's eyes narrowed to glowing slits as she placed a hand on Cologne's shoulder.

Genma looked to the dwarf woman and paled at the look of hunger on her face. A sad sigh was heard from the side of the house but no one turned to see. Genma stepped back as Cologne stepped forward her smile looking vaguely like that of a hungry ghoul's. Genma stood straighter and stared down the old woman his courage full of bluster with no basis in fact.

"You are up against a Master of the 'Anything Goes School' do not think you can threaten me!" Genma told her knowing he might have a chance with the Saotome Secret Techniques.

"You are no _Naster_ you have yet to truly beat the true Master of your school! You should leave now before I change my mind and let Magistrate Cologne have you NOW!" Lily growled a smile of pure evil on her face.

Genma stared at the two women and for once, he felt the rage at being dismissed for his skills. He who; had trained his worthless son for ten long years, to be the best martial artist of his generation. Genma begun to glow a dark reddish black. He got into a ready stance and glowered at the two women.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ukyo grabbed a saddened Mousse's arm when he started to leave and pulled him back. She had begun to tell him what he missed. She continued to describe the action unfolding before them. The sardonic smile returned to his face and Ukyo shivered.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"This has been a long time in coming Old ghoul. You and the Amazon's have messed up my plans for a life of leisure for the last time. Once I get rid of you that stupid chef is next!" Genma growled as he glowed brighter.

Mousse quickly put his hand over Ukyo's mouth and held onto her to prevent her interference. She struggled against him clawing at his hand to get him to let her go. He leaned in and whispered to her, his warm breath brushing softly against her ear.

"Watch sweet Ukyo your revenge is at hand and it will be the best revenge ever!" Ukyo, calmed and Mousse loosened his grip some.

Cologne jumped down from her staff keeping her eyes glued onto her opponent. She knew the secret of the Anything Goes Style she should after all she was there at the creation of the style. Then Happosai's betrayal sent her into a century of training to bring him down. Sadly, she might not be able to beat the old freak but his whelp was nothing to her. Cologne took a stance very similar to what Ranma used to take. Genma stared his eyes widened with shock. His eyes then narrowed with a scowl.

"You learned Anything Goes from the _boy_! He knows better then to teach it to the likes of _YOU_ ghoul!" Spit flew out of his mouth as he growled out the statement.

"When did my son teach you Anything Goes!" Growled Genma as he blocked some of her strikes with her staff.

"He didn't have to _fool_ I was there when the style was conceived and developed!" The gasps around Cologne were three.

Genma gulped not sure what to do. His hands tried to keep Cologne's staff from hitting any vital spots, when her staff begun to blur. He then grinned as she might know Anything Goes but the Secret Techniques were his alone. Genma prepared to use his Kijin Raishu Dan. Genma tried to prepare to use the attack on the old woman but he had to protect against speed even Ranma did not have. Her staff lashed out at him and struck him many times. He blocked about a fourth of the old woman's hits. Genma jumped into the air and flipped backwards to get some distance between him and the ancient grandmaster of the Amazon art.

Genma took the stance he needed to perform his secret techniques a revenge filled smile on his face. When, suddenly two sharp pains caused him to lose concentration. He felt something warm flowing down his side. He looked down past his raised arm to see his blood turning his white gi red.

"AAAARRRRGGGGG!" His scream filled the air.

Cologne took the opening and using her spinning staff pounded Genma into the ground. She then lifted his massive bulk as if he was a feather pillow and tossed him up as a child would a baseball. She then slammed her staff into his stomach as he came backed to earth. The group heard Genma's breath rush from his body when Cologne's staff connected with what was a large softened paunch. He flew over the wall and into the distance. Two objects flying from him to land at Cologne's feet.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Cologne and Lily entered the house to see Ukyo and Mousse sitting at the table with Nodoka her hand shaking as she stared at her glowing locket. Lily walked up, but behind the two children and dropped on the table two shuriken. One was in the shape of a tiny spatula; while the other was in the shape of a throwing star. The two youngsters grabbed their weapons quickly and blushed with embarrassment. They soon forgot their situation when a familiar soprano voice spoke.

"Mom?"

The four guests of Nodoka Saotome stopped when they heard Ranma; they eagerly watched the events as they unfolded. Nodoka looked down at the glowing locket. She rose and stumbled to the sofa with the help of Ukyo, who ran to her when she saw as the older woman began to fall. Nodoka smiled at her and caressed the side of her face then turned back to the locket.

"Mom? Are you there?" The voice sounded hopeful yet embarrassment was there also.

Nodoka lifted the locket everyone gathering around her. She opened the locket and gasped when she saw the face of her child. The others around her gasped as well, Ukyo whispering a quick description of the changes in Ranma to Mousse. Nodoka stared at her child, her tears flowing freely, as her child's eyes stared widened at seeing her mother.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma stared at her mother, she vaguely could make out others around her but her focus was on the only person that mattered to her. Her mother's face was like an oasis to a lost soul in the desert. She reached forward to touch the image but was unable to get through the magic that created the link.

"Mom, is it really you?" She asked the image shock evident on her elfin face.

"Yes child it is really me. Oh Ranma you look so wonderful. When are you coming home?" Nodoka paled when a sad looked crossed her child's face.

"I am not coming home mom. My destiny is here, there is nothing left for me there, except you. I am the Mystic Warrior and here I will be helping two planets defend their freedom." Tears began to flow down the faces of mother and daughter.

"I understand son." Nodoka bowed her head in resignation the locket being gently lifted from her hand but not from her neck.

"Granddaughter where are you?" Lily looked at the girl her eyes widened with awe as she saw the changes more clearly.

"What has caused the changes in your appearance child?" She asked before Ranma could respond Cologne leaned into look her eyes widened with surprise.

"Who are...It's you! You're the lady that sold me the lockets!" The group in the living room turned and looked at the Amazon elder with widened eyes.

"Yes child I am. I saw you gave it to the person you love the most!" Lily told the fire hair warrior in the locket.

"Yes I did." Ranma told her bluntly.

"What is happening to you child?" Lily asked again staring into cat eyes with burning flames in them; she leaned backed quickly when the armored face of Battlecat appeared behind Ranma.

"The powers of the cat and Phoenix have been awaken in me the changes are a by-product of that. May I see my mother again, please?" Ranma told her, her eyes filling with sadness.

Nodoka reached up and took the locket from Lily. She looked at her child now noticing the changes. She smiled lovingly at her child, as she finally knew she was safe. She felt the hand of Lily on her shoulder and nodded. She knew there were things that must be said.

"Ranma dear where are you?" Ranma stared at her mother drinking in her image to have it with her forever.

"I am on Eternia. I will be going to Etheria soon to help fight invaders, that if they make it to Eternia, earth would be next." Ranma stated flatly but with conviction.

"Son, are you locked in your curse form?" Nodoka watched as her child's face fell then paled with fear.

"Y...Yes mom I am." The nervous reply came through the locket.

"Ranma this is very important. When you get into hot water do you still fill the sensations when you use to change?" Nodoka watched as the face of her child looked backed with shock then deep concentration.

"Yes, I still get the tingle why?" She asked with a small amount of confusion.

"Because, child that means that we might be able to unlock your curse. Jusenkyo victims must learn what their Jusenkyo curse is trying to tell them before they are released from their curse. If you are locked in your curse form when you have learned what Jusenkyo is trying to teach you, then you will remain female forever." Cologne told her ex-son-in-law still caring for the martial artist.

Ranma took in the news given her. Her eyes fixed and unfocused, she then nodded as if responding to someone behind her. Her eyes then cleared and she looked to her mother again, sadness showing in volumes. She moved slightly to the side and the sorceress appeared in the gem. Those that had not yet seen her gasped with surprise.

"I am the sorceress of Grayskull, though the time for this communication is running short. I would like to contact the Amazons in the hope of being able to unlock Ranma's curse. We must now end this conversation as Ranma has an appointment with King Randor of Eternia." The screen went blank the sound of Ranma's voice in the background shouting 'goodbye'.

Nodoka looked down at the locket her tears falling and hitting the blue sapphire in the locket, Ukyo's tears falling as well. Cologne looked sadly at Ranma's mother then with narrowed eyes she turned on Lily. Lily ignored her counterpart as she stared sadly at her adopted daughter.

"What did Ranma mean 'it was you?'" Cologne asked as her eyebrow rose.

"I ran an antique shop in Tokyo; he bought the Lotus lockets from me." She explained with a shrug of her shoulders.

"But those are for lovers!" Cologne's eyes widened as she remembered the legend behind the elusive lockets.

"No, Cologne they are for people who love one another and want to always be close. Ranma loves her mother dearly and she was the only person who gave her unconditional love. So it was natural for Nodoka to receive the mate to the locket she carried." Lily stated as she had researched every artifact known to the Amazons.

"Could that be why when Genma tried to steal the locket it attacked him?" Ukyo asked remembering the results of Genma's first attempt.

"I believe that is possible, and the spells that sorceress put on the lockets." Lily told the young chef.

Nodoka's sobs filled the small house, she had lost her son again. Ukyo took the woman in her arms and comforted her. Nodoka clutched the chef in despair. Mousse stood behind Ukyo taking them both in to his strong embrace. The memory of the loss of his mother played across his soul. He made soothing sounds while trying to help Ukyo calm the Saotome matriarch. The two teens tried to comfort Ranma's mother under the watchful eyes of the two elders.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"Ranma hurry and change; Teela will be here soon. May I borrow the locket again?" Ranma turned and looked at the sorceress.

"Could I stay and talked to my mom some more?" Ranma asked hope glowing brightly in her flaming eyes.

"No you have an audience with the King. I am going to talked to the Amazons in hopes of unlocking your curse." She told her while pushing her toward her room.

Ranma nodded then went to her room to get ready. Battlecat followed behind the depressed warrior keeping a discrete distance as the greenish yellow glow around her made him a little nervous. She entered her room and begun to prepare for her meeting with the royal house of Eternia.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Teela stood outside Castle Grayskull, she had not been able to talked to the guest of the sorceress since the night of her arrival to Eternia. She was happy when King Randor made the request of her to escort Ranma for an audience with him and the queen. The jaw bridge opened and Teela saw the sorceress standing in the opening. Teela walked forward her eyebrow arching at the smile on the guardian's face.

"Is she ready?" Teela asked noticing the locket in the sorceress' hand.

"She will be in a few moments. How are things going at court?" The sorceress asked relishing the time she had with Teela.

"Ok, everyone is excited about her visit. They are anxious to meet her. Father says she is the best fighter he has ever seen. I hope I can get her to train me." Teela told the Grayskull guardian as she looked around for her charge.

"Well if she does I will warn you her fighting style is a _bit_ unorthodox but extremely powerful." The sorceress told Teela, worry sneaking into her visage.

"Don't worry sorceress unlike my moronic father I learn from my errors. If I decide to train her it won't be the way my father trained me." The two women turned to see Ranma standing behind them.

Her unruly hair flew about her in a nonexistent breeze. The women stared at the outfit Ranma was wearing. They had never seen anything so strange or beautiful. Ranma looked down at her outfit then back up at the ladies a cocky smile on her face.

"My mother got me this when she did not know my female form was me. I did have to talk her into some modifications but she agreed after the first one she got me was destroyed by Ryoga." The two women just nod and marvel at how the material shone and all the intricate embroidery.

Ranma was wearing a modified kimono, it was bright red satin, with white lotus blossoms tinged in red, embroidered on it. The obi was missing and was instead a satin belt of white, which she had wrapped around her waist several times making it a wider belt, which still had some hanging down on the left to her mid thigh. The sleeves were, long and went to where her fingers met her palms. The kimono still went to the ground but this was where the major modifications occurred. There was a slit on each side, which disappeared under the belt. Ranma was wearing a pair of white satin pants that were the same style as her normal pants. A tie at her waist and ankles, on her feet was a pair of white satin kung fu slippers.

"Mom also got me a pair of red pants, belt, and shoes to go with this one as well. When she saw how much I took to the kimono after the changes, she bought me six more of them. I keep them with me because they came from her." Ranma told them happy memories running through her mind.

Then her smile faded as her memories come to a crashing halt. She sighed and hung her head sadly. Battlecat came up behind her and placed his head under her hand. She looked down and smiled weakly at him. Teela watched her, sadness filling her as she remembered the tale her father told her about Ranma's life. She stepped forward a smile of understanding on her face.

"At least you got to be with your mother and to know her. I never knew my mother. I wonder what she was like, if she loved me or not. I always wondered why she gave me away. If it was because I did something wrong or if she just didn't want to deal with me." Teela's eyes moisten, but she refused to cry as her eyes glazed with the daydreams she use to have as a child.

Ranma stared at Teela with understanding and sadness, then her gaze fell on the sorceress. Ranma's eyes widened at the pain she saw in the eyes of her hostess, they then narrowed. She reached out with her senses reading the aura's of the two Eternians. A small smile crossed her face as she stepped forward to the Captain of the King's guards.

"I think she loved you Teela after all she gave you to someone who helped you grow strong and felt loved." Ranma smiled her cocky smile and Teela nodded a wistful smile on her face.

"We better get going his majesty is waiting for us." Teela walked out of the room Ranma behind her.

Ranma Stopped and placed a hand on the shoulder of the sorceress. A bright smile lit her face. The woman looked into the cat eyes of Ranma Saotome the flames of the Phoenix burning bright. Her eyes though were still as expressive as ever. They told the sorceress not to worry everything would be fine. The sorceress stared after her guest in shock as the Mystic Warrior followed Teela, Battlecat bringing up the rear.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"You summoned us Skeletor?" Evil Lyn materialized in front of the Lord of Snake Mountain, Beastman cowering behind her.

"Yes I did. I have decided to give you two bunglers another chance. Maldar will give me Grayskull if I can get rid of Eternia's Mystic Warrior." Skeletor scowled at them with disgust.

"You will keep Teela busy while I get rid of this new nuisance." Skeletor told them with his usual arrogance.

Evil Lyn arched and eyebrow at this new knowledge a small smug smile on her lips. Skeletor saw the smile but chose to ignore it as he felt, after he defeated the Mystic Warrior he would wipe it off her face. Skeletor summoned his purple panther and climbed on top. He then opened a portal using his ram skull staff and walked through it. Evil Lyn and Beastman following him.

They appear on a clump of boulders that overlooked the route to the royal palace from Grayskull. Skeletor pointed toward Grayskull where a cloud of dust could be seen. He fired a blast at another group of boulders across the rode from them. The blast struck the base of the precariously placed rocks. The boulders began to teeter, then crashed onto the road. The three waited for the transport carrying Teela and Ranma to arrive. An evil grin spread across Skeletor's bony face, as the transport crested a small rise in the road.

He jumped onto the top of the avalanche Evil Lyn and Beastman standing behind him. He pointed his staff at the vehicle and shot a magical blast at the transport. The three occupants jumped free from opposite sides of the craft, Battlecat following Ranma. Ranma tucked and rolled coming into a defensive stance and facing the trio from Snake Mountain. Teela did the same on the opposite side and Battlecat crouched ready to attack when the command was given. Skeletor was about to laugh in triumph, until his eyes fell on the displaced Neriman. Her grin was well taught from the dealings she had with Nabiki. Nabiki would be proud of the effect it had on a master wizard, as Skeletor shivered.

"You didn't learn the first time what it means to attack me, I guess you just needed a second lesson." Ranma's voice was cold and hard.

"I don't know Ranma; they're too stupid to learn that quickly! They still attack He-Man and She-Ra." Teela put in drawing her sword.

"GET HER! SHE IS MINE!" Skeletor shouted first pointing to Teela then to Ranma.

"And we were having such a nice talk!" Ranma told Teela as a blue aura begun to surround her.

Skeletor fired a magic blast at Ranma, her blue aura quickly changes to gold and expanded out around her some five feet. She stepped in front of Battlecat to shield the tiger from the blast. She then crossed her arms in front of her then spread them in a welcoming jester.

"PHOENIX SOUL ABSORB!" Skeletor's blast hit the Mystic Warrior's aura and surged around her. Skeletor smiled with glee as his dark blue blast obscures her from view.

His hollow eyes opened wide as he watched his blast slowly being sucked into Ranma's golden aura. He could hear the laughing of Battlecat behind her. His anger rose until a bright fiery glow and a black glow begun to mingle with the other two. Skeletor aimed his ram skull staff at the fiery haired martial artist only to be to slow to blast her again.

"PHOENIX SOUL RETURNED MYSTIC AURA!" The blast headed for Skeletor who was frozen as the beach ball size globe of swirling color came at him.

Panthor his pet panther lunged at the side of his master trying to knock him out of the way, but he was not fast enough as most of the blast still hit Skeletor but Panthor sustained damage as well. They both received free flying lessons. Skeletor flew over the avalanche he had created and hit a boulder some three hundred yards away. Skeletor hit first, then was soon flattened by his purple panther. Ranma jumped to the top of the rocks she took a quick looked at Teela and saw she could hold her own in battle.

Ranma summoned forth her new wings of fire, their heat caused a wind which swirled her hair around her. She took to the air and flew straight towards Skeletor. The ruler of Snake Mountain woke in time to see a demoness flying at him. Skeletor scrambled behind the boulder grabbing the tail of his panther and pulling the cat behind the giant rock with him.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The sorceress watched from her tower as Teela, Ranma and Battlecat disappeared over the horizon, a stream of tears flowing down her face. When she could no longer see them, she turned back into the castle. She walked to her throne and sat down staring at the locket that belonged to Ranma. She knew this locket would help her set up a link to her mother for it contained a small amount of magic already.

The spell within the lockets kept the owners who possessed them in touch with each other with a magical link. It was easy for her to add to that magic making it stronger. When she was casting the spell, she found the other spell, one of protection. Once the lockets were given, they could not be taken without the consent of the owner. She smiled at this thought, if Ranma spoke the truth about her father and Nabiki's nature they were in for a big surprise. The sorceress also enhanced the second spell as well.

She sat on her throne staring into space a smile on her face. Her mind went through the daydreams of _her_ raising her child; of _her_ teaching her the ways of Grayskull. A sad frown crossed her face when she thought of a man of about six feet tall with long waist length russet brown hair always worn in a loose ponytail. His emerald green eyes still haunted her. She remembered the day he disappeared; she never was able to tell him of the gift she was going to give him.

The sorceress put the locket on the arm rest of her throne and then got up and left the room. She walked through the rough honed halls of Castle Grayskull, they always had given her a feeling she was living in a cave. She walked past the 'Hall of Sorceresses' in which hung paintings of all the previous sorceresses of Grayskull and their alternate forms. Hers not yet adorned the walls. This prevented an enemy who breached Grayskull's defenses from finding out her alternate form.

She continued deeper into the castle, past Grayskull's power core, deep into an unused portion of the castle. She Stopped in front of a nondescript door of dark mahogany. The only decoration on the door was a gold and silver crest. The crest was two feet high and about a foot and a half wide. It consisted of a gold shield with a silver sword and staff crossing over top of it. On the left side was a gold dragon and on right was a silver Unicorn. A silver ribbon across the bottom had the engraving of 'Our honor is our Strength'. The sorceress reached up and lovingly caressed the crest.

She pulled from around her neck a gold chain with a silver key. The top of the key was adorned with the same crest. She unlocked the door and entered. She cast a light spell then shut the door. Soft sobs could be heard behind the door and gentle words filter through the thick door. Their meaning was inescapable even if they were unintelligible.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Teela and Ranma sat quietly for a while as they drove toward the castle. Ranma watched the scenery pass by her not really noticing it. Teela looked at her from the corner of her eyes and Battlecat watched both women from the back of the transport. Teela's curiosity finally boosted her courage enough to start a conversation.

"He-Man and She-Ra say you are a great fighter? My father said he has never seen such skill in someone as young as you?" She paused wondering if she should continue, as it seemed Ranma was not interested in talking.

"I have been training since before I could walk in the martial arts." She told the captain of the king's guard.

"What was it like? I mean having a mother?" Teela could not believe the question that passed her lips.

"I don't know really. For most of my life my pop had me on the road training. He let me think my mother was dead. When I finally did meet her I had to do so in this form." Ranma told her watching her reflection in the window, she saw Teela's eyebrow shot up.

"Oh, yes the curse that must have been hard for you." Teela stated, to the surprise of Ranma.

"That's funny." Ranma said as she shook her head.

"What is?" Teela asked her companion.

"You were the first person to even acknowledge the trouble of switching genders. Most girls think I should be happy to change to a girl. They get down right violent when I tell them I hate changing sexes." Ranma said as she turned to face the driver.

"Oh, don't get me wrong Ranma; I am afraid I agree with them. I do however understand that you were born a man and for you to not only change genders but now be stuck it has to be hard for you to keep your sanity. I don't think I could do that." Teela told her with a sincere smile.

"That is what I mean. You understand how hard it is. I mean believe me I am the lucky one, I at least stay human, but...!" She stopped not sure if she wanted to go there.

Ranma looked back out the window her talk with the sorceress on the skull of the castle late one night playing in her mind. She could still not believe she was able to articulate her feelings as well as she did. She finally had someone she could talked to without feeling the fear of having to commit seppuku. Teela watched her, reining in her curiosity. This could be a new friend for her one she could train with, and talk to about her feelings. She needed not to push her to hard. Her father had told her of her life and she did not want this person feeling she was out to claim her as property. Teela went for a change of subject to keep her talking.

"I understand you are going to ask King Randor to purchase some land?" She asked figuring this was a one hundred and eighty degree turn and hoped it put her passenger at ease.

"Yes I am." Teela watched as a small appreciative smile crossed Ranma's face as she lowered her head and shook it slightly.

"Do you mind if I ask where?" Teela continued with a small smile at her hopefully new friend.

"The 'Valley of the Mists'." Ranma stated flatly, she chuckled at the look of surprise on Teela's face.

"But no one can enter that valley!" Teela told her, her eyes widened with shock.

"I can." Ranma said quietly her attention drawn to the front of the vehicle by the sound of an explosion.

"What was that?" She asked Teela as her attention was now focusing in the same direction.

"I don't know but it came from over the next rise. Stay alert it might be a trap." Teela cringed as Ranma cracked her knuckles and a sardonic grin crossed her face.

"Good I need a workout." Ranma's eyes glittered with anticipation.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The little group crested the hill to see a line of boulders across the road. Three figures stood on top of the fallen boulders. There stood Skeletor, Evil Lyn, Beastman, and Panthor. Ranma's smile broadened as Teela pulled the transport to a halt. The women began to exit the vehicle when Skeletor shot a blast at them. The three barely escape as Skeletor's blast blew up the transport. Teela watched in fascination as Ranma taunted Skeletor into a rage. When Ranma jolted her from her daze with a question, she played along. She watched as Skeletor shot a blast at her charge only to freeze with shock as she absorbed the blast returning a more powerful one. Teela, Evil Lyn and Beastman watched in awe when the blast sent Skeletor and Panthor over three hundred yards away into a boulder. When Ranma's wings of fire appear Evil Lyn took this opportunity to attack Teela, who though in shock never took her eyes from Skeletor's two cohorts.

Teela jumped out of the way of the blast tucking and rolling to her feet her sword drawn for battle. Beastman charged toward her but was intercepted by the giant green and gold tiger that was with them. Battlecat and Beastman tumbled down a trench at the side of the road. Beastman tried desperately to keep the big cat from taking a bite out of his throat. Teela faced off against Evil Lyn as the witch shot another blast at the Eternian warrior. Teela deflected the blast with her sword then charged the witch. Evil Lyn stood her ground and continued to send magical blasts at the charging Teela, who used the flat of her blade to parry them away. Teela closed the last few feet to Evil Lyn, the witch showed her true colors and vanished.

"Skeletor can take care of you himself I have more important things to do!" Evil Lyn's parting comment faded on the wind as Teela smiled smugly.

She heard the scream of Beastman and ran to the side of the road in time to see him as he ran off a piece of his loincloth hanging from the mouth of Battlecat. The tiger spat out the material with a disgusted snarl. He then roared at the fleeing Snake Mountain resident. Teela laughed as Battlecat continued to spit.

"He needs to wash his cloths more often!" The disgusted cat told the King's Captain of the Guard.

Their attention was drawn to the sound of a blast. They looked up in time to see Ranma fly back into a boulder. Skeletor stood with a smug look. He slowly sauntered over to the recovering martial artist his hand glowing with ethereal fire. Teela had begun to head toward the evil sorcerer when she paused in shock and a little fear. Battlecat following behind her ran into her. He looked around the frozen warrior to see with smug satisfaction that Ranma was doing just fine on her own.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"Com'on _bone_ head, can't you take a little blast?" Ranma taunted Skeletor a cocky grin on her face, as she hovered over him her fiery hair flowing around her.

"Yes I can but the question is can you?" Before Ranma could dodge, Skeletor released a powerful blast at the flying fighter.

Ranma barely got her aura up to shield her from the blast. Skeletor's dark blue blast crashed into Ranma's bright blue aura sending her backed toward the debris of Skeletor's making. Ranma crashed into one of the boulders her wings quickly fading. She slid down to the ground her hand to her head as she shook it to get the cobwebs out. She sensed the arrival of her opponent.

"Now, wench let me show you the power of Snake Mountain!" Skeletor told her as he raised his hand and it glowed with a black blue power.

"To late bone head one shot is all you get!" Ranma told him as she faded from view.

Skeletor looked around for his adversary, he heard the growl of Panthor and turned to see Ranma hovering forty yards away from him. His spell blinked out as she was surrounded by a raging inferno. He looked into her eyes and gulped as the permanent flame that now resided there completely filled her eyes and beyond. Flames shot out the sides of her eyes, the tendrils reaching between two to five inches. Skeletor shuddered at the smile that crossed her face. It had none of the warmth that surrounded her body.

"You wanted to fight the Mystic Warrior, bone head? Well you got your wish!" Ranma punctuated her statement with a basketball size ball of fire.

Skeletor raised his hand and shot off a ball of magical lighting when the two blasts met there was a huge explosion and a bright flash. Ranma and Skeletor turned their heads as did the other spectators. Skeletor used this to his advantage and created a portal, grabbing Panthor by his saddle he pulled the struggling purple cat through it. The portal closed just as another ball of fire hit where it was.

(l(l(l)l)l)

As Teela arrived at the castle of King Randor on the backed of Battlecat her father was standing there to greet her. She got off the large tiger as her father ran up to see her. Duncan looked around he noticed the transport and their guest was missing. Teela pointed upward and Man at Arms raised his head to see Ranma hovering over them. He watched as she descended to the ground next to his daughter and Battlecat her wings of fire slowly fading from view.

"What happen? Where's the transport?" He asked worry evident in his voice.

"Skeletor happened!" Was all Teela said as she dusted the dirt from her white body suit.

"Are you two alright?" A voice came from behind Duncan.

The three looked in the direction of the voice to see a woman of about forty with red hair and a gold crown on her head. She wore a floor length green dress and her blue eyes sparkled with merriment. Duncan and Teela bowed respectfully to the woman and Ranma followed suit.

"Yes your majesty it seems Skeletor did not like the taste of Phoenix fire." Teela told the queen of Eternia.

She nodded a smile on her face. She then turned her attention to the new comer her eyes widened with amazement. She stared at the girl before her making Ranma fidget nervously. The queen smiled apologetically at the girl.

"=So you are from my home world of earth, Japan I believe He-Man said?=" The queen begun speaking Japanese much to the surprise of Ranma and the three Eternians.

"=Yes, your majesty. Where did you learn Japanese?=" The martial artist asked the queen respect glowing on her young face.

"=My father was in the military, we were stationed there for about five years. It was one of the most beautiful countries on earth. Especially when the cherry blossoms were in bloom.=" Queen Marlena told her with a wistful look.

"=Yes it is. That is my favorite time of the year.=" Ranma told her as she watched her closely.

"Come, my husband waits. Teela show Ranma to the 'Hall of Kings'. Randor is finishing some business with some of the local Barons. He will be ready for her shortly." The queen looked wistfully again at Ranma then honored the martial artist by bowing deeply to her, Ranma returned the bow just as deeply.

The queen then walked back into the castle, as Duncan and Teela just stared in shock. Teela led Ranma to the 'Hall of Kings', and then excused herself to fulfill her duties. Ranma watched her go a warm smile on her face. She watched Teela until she disappeared around a corner.

[I hope we can be friends, I like her.] Ranma thought while she looked around the 'Hall of Kings'.

Ranma walked up and down the room looking at the paintings of past monarchs of Eternia. She Stopped in front of a painting of a king she knew well. She stared as on the wall before her hung a picture of Jagar. His hair was a darker shade of blonde then He-Man's almost a light brown. She was surprised to find she was wrong on his eye color she had guessed they were dark brown and hard. The painting however showed them to be a bright blue and full of mischief.

"He was my twentieth generation's grandfather. There was not much on his reign though all his records were lost in centuries of battle." Ranma turned and faced a young blonde man of about twenty-two years of age with a short hair cut with long bangs brushed to the side out of his eyes.

Ranma reached out with her senses and her eyes widened with what she found. She turned at a noise and saw a young blonde girl of the same age with shoulder length hair and a flying _rat_ in a red hat and robe. She smiled her cocky smile at what her senses told her.

"Hello, Ranma." The young girl said as she held out her hand, Ranma reached for it taking a firm hold as mischief twinkling in the blonde-haired woman's eyes.

"We thought it would be best to get this over with quickly. Please don't tell anyone who we are." The blonde young man asked pleadingly, Ranma looked to the small floating creature.

"Oh, where are my manners. This is Orko, he and Duncan know." Ranma nodded her mind still sifting through the surprising information.

They all turned at the clearing of a throat. The group turned and saw Man at Arms standing behind them. His arms crossed over his chest and a deep scowl on his face. The two blondes could see the twinkle in his eyes. Ranma however was too busy trying to figure out if the flying creature was a demon or not. He stepped forward and in a conspiratorial tone whispered to the man and woman.

"Do you think it wise to blab your secrets all over creation, Prince Adam, Princess Adora?" Ranma's mind snapped out of her quandary as Duncan identified the two young people before her.

"Oh, stop it Duncan, you knew she would know it when she met us. This way we get to her first and ask her not to tell." Adam told his old friend slapping him on his back.

The little flying creature nodded his head enthusiastically as he floated up to Ranma. He tapped Ranma's shoulder causing her to jump slightly. She stared with narrowing eyes at the little creature. Wondering how he got past her senses. Orko floated around her not offended at all by her scrutiny. He was actually enjoying the attention. He then flew over behind Prince Adam and Duncan, Ranma watching his every movement.

Ranma used her senses to determine if Orko was a demon or something else. She ignored the other three in the room while they talked about how good of an idea it was to tell her. A scowl appeared on Ranma's face as she picked nothing up about the little blue creature except that he was magical and even that was hard information to come by. Ranma leaned slightly sideways as she tried to look around Adam at the floating Trollan. He leaned back around Adam and waved at her. Her eyes widened slightly when he _popped_ out of existence. Ranma looked around for the little floating creature, her sensed not being able to locate him. Orko was not a demon there was no evil in him. She had already determined it as a magical entity. Other then that she could not read it with her senses.

"Boo!" Orko popped back in behind her.

"AARRGG!" Ranma jumped after being startled.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare her so bad?" Orko told the others sheepishly while pointing to the ceiling.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The three Eternians turned at the scream of Ranma only to find her missing. Orko's apology came quickly and they all followed his pointing finger to the ceiling some forty feet high. They stared in awe, their mouths hanging opened as Ranma clung to the ceiling with just her fingers and toes.

"HEY I AIN'T SCARED! Just a little startled that's all!" Ranma complained as she looked down at the little magical being.

Ranma let go of the ceiling. This time it was Orko and the others that let out a short gasping scream. She flipped on the way down and landed lightly in front of them. She brushed off her outfit and looked up at the astonishment on their faces. With a sheepish smile, she put her hand behind her head.

"Sorry about that." She replied to their shock.

"I promise I won't tell!" The others looked at her confusion on their faced then they smiled.

"Come, I almost forgot, King Randor is ready for you Ranma." Duncan led the small group out of 'The Hall of Kings'; Ranma kept a wary eye on the flying, giggling little magic user.

(l(l(l)l)l)

They stood outside the throne room Adam and Adora on either side of their new friend. Orko floated in front and to the left of Duncan. Duncan paused in front of the two solid wood doors with gold inlay. He looked back over his shoulder to see Ranma looking around curiosity written on her face. A noise caught their attention and they all looked to the left to see Cringer cowering behind a potted plant. Ranma smiled and waved at the frightened tiger. Cringer ducked behind the planter shaking with even more fear.

They all chuckled, and then turned toward the doors. Duncan pushed the doors opened to reveal a warm golden glow. Ranma heard as the voices within slowly dwindle down to an ominous silence. Both Adora and Adam placed a friendly hand on Ranma's shoulders to show she had friends; then the small group entered the throne room.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma entered the throne room it was filled with many people. The room was large nearly one hundred feet square. It was warm and inviting even though it was a large room. She tried not to gawk as she walked toward the throne the prince and princess of Eternia by her side. She saw many richly dressed men and women and assumed they must be part of the group of Barons that Queen Marlena was talking about. Duncan led her and the royal twins to the throne to meet the King and Queen of Eternia. King Randor wore a pair of brown woolen pants stuck into a darker pair of brown leather boots that went to his mid-calf. He wore a white cape trimmed in gold over a light beige tunic. His hair was dark brown and was short yet full. He like his wife wore a plain gold crown on his head. Ranma noticed the handle of a sword at his left hip. Ranma heard the murmurs of the royalty around her. A cocky smile alit on her lips as her enhanced sensed picked up their remarks.

"Look at her hair!" One man exclaimed when she slowly walked by.

"It is like her head is on fire!" His companion commented backed to him.

"Looked at her eyes, I think Randor should make her leave. The power she must wield could be a danger to his throne." Ranma frowned at the threat this person was implying.

"What kind of outfit is that?" She heard a woman ask her friend, Ranma frowned at the disgust in the woman's voice.

"I don't know but it is not appropriate." The other woman told her, Ranma's frown deepened more as she remembered receiving the kimono she was wearing.

(o)(o)Flashback(o)(o)

*Knock, Knock!*

"I'll get it!" Kasumi told her unmoving family, she paused and scowled at them.

Her frown deepened when she saw an unconscious Ranma-Chan lying next to the koi pond a mallet beside her. Kasumi glared at the backed of Akane who sat at the table petting her pet pig P-Chan. Akane begun to fidget, when she turned she saw her sister smiling pleasantly at her. The repeating of the knock drew Kasumi to the door.

"Auntie Nodoka what a pleasant surprise. *SPLASH* I am afraid Ranma and Saotome-san are on a training trip." Kasumi told the Saotome matriarch with a sad smile.

"Oh, well I was hoping I might have caught him while he was still here. Since today is his birthday. I brought him a birthday present." Nodoka handed it to Kasumi who took it her smile fading slightly.

"I am sure he wanted to see you also, please come in you can spend time with Ranko today is her birthday also." Kasumi told the woman with a smile that did not reached her eyes.

"Thank you dear, yes I knew that she told me the last time I visited." Nodoka noticed this but did not say anything as she followed the eldest Tendo daughter into the living room.

Nodoka's eyes widened with shock as she saw a wet panda playing with a beach ball and a still unconscious Ranko next to the koi pond. She noticed Akane glaring at the unmoving form and she scowled at the girl. Nodoka walked out to the yard and gently shook the girl to consciousness.

"Mom?" Ranma asked with a look of confusion and sadness.

"No Ranko-Chan it is auntie Nodoka she has come to celebrate your and Ranma's birthday." Kasumi told the dazed girl.

"That _baka_ never told me...us it was his birthday!" Akane fumed glaring at the redhead who rose to her feet.

"It was probably because _he_ didn't know. His father never celebrated his birthday!" Ranko glared at the panda playing with a beach ball.

Only Genma and Kasumi saw the fire of rage form in Nodoka's eyes. Nodoka sat at the table next to Ranko and handed her a package. Ranko looked down at the package then up at the Saotome woman, surprise on her face. Kasumi returned with a tray of tea and a birthday cake with Ranma and Ranko's name written on it with birthday wishes.

Ranko looked up at Kasumi with grateful eyes and she smiled at the redhead. Akane noticed the package Kasumi put down next to her and reached for it after spotting Ranma's name on it. Kasumi's hand slapped down gently but firmly on the package as she turned and stared at her younger sister. Akane looked at Kasumi with confusion, but Kasumi turned away from her. She picked up the package and handed it to Ranma-Chan.

"Auntie brought Ranma his gift but since he is not here will you hold it for him." Kasumi smiled at Ranma-Chan her eyes twinkling with compassion.

"Hai, I will make sure nothing happens to it and give it to him when he gets home." Ranma-Chan looked down at the package for him from his mother, fighting to keep from ripping it opened to see what was inside.

"Well dear open your present." Nodoka told the young girl.

Ranma-Chan picked up the box and smiled as Nodoka chose wrapping paper with all kinds of sports on it instead of frilly girl stuff. Ranma-Chan tore into the package a warm smile on Kasumi and Nodoka's faces. While Akane tried to glare, her curiosity was getting the better of her.

Ranma opened the box her smile fading when she saw a replacement kimono for the first one Ryoga destroyed. Ranma-Chan put on a smile and looked to her _auntie_. Nodoka's sad smile shattered her heart. Nodoka reached over and pulled out the kimono then Ranma saw the rest of the outfit in the bottom of the box.

"When that Hibiki boy destroyed your last kimono I decided to listened to what you told me about all the people around you who blamed you for all their problems and shortcomings. How you said they will take their problems out on you." Nodoka glared at Akane who begun to glow while staring at Ranma-Chan missing the looked from Nodoka.

"Although I think you should dress more lady-like I realized with you being under continual attacks that you need something more conducive to your movements." Nodoka smiled at the young girl as she reluctantly slipped on the kimono.

Ranma watched her mother out of the corner of her eyes and saw her smile happily, as she tried on the kimono. Well at least it was making her mother smile. Ranma looked down and noticed that the kimono's side seams were slit all the way to the waist and there was no obi but instead a satin sash. No two sashes one in red and one in white. Both quite long so she could wrap it around her waist. The satin pants were also in white and red.

Ranma looked down at the kimono and gently rubbed her hand up and down it lovingly. She never had anything so nice and the fact her mother modified it to suit _her_! No one had ever done that for her before. She looked up at Akane and frowned at the glowing girl. Ranma turned her back on her fiancée and faced her mother.

"Thank you _auntie Nodoka_ it is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. It seems you and Kasumi are the only so called friends I have that really thought of what I want. I will treasure this always." With that said, she gave Nodoka an Amazon glomp that would make even an Amazon's blush.

Ranma then picked up her present and the one for Ranma and disappeared upstairs. Akane rose to follow and behind her tagged P-Chan. Akane's angry steps resonate throughout the house. There was no knock just the sound of Ranko's bedroom door being slammed open. There was shouting and everyone waited for the flying redhead to appear. The group shuddered when silence filled the upper floor of the Tendo home. Nodoka looked up and saw Ranko reappear an angry scowl on her face but wearing her new outfit. Nodoka smiled as the young girl returned to the family room and slumped down next to her mother her eyes flashing red. The slamming of Akane's bedroom door rattled the windows of the house.

(o)(o)End Flashback(o)(o)

Ranma continued toward the throne her eyes brimming with tears as the memories played out in her mind. She still cherished the kimonos her mother had given her as well as the gift she had given her male side. She kept the pocket watch in her weapon space to prevent her father from stealing it or Nabiki from blackmailing it away from her.

Ranma and her escorts reached the throne. She bowed deeply to the rulers of her new home. Her hair of fire flowed around her. She straightened and stared directly at the king, his eyes widened. Then he looked into Ranma's cat eyes with flames. He smiled at her as Duncan stepped forward, his smile then landed on his children and Ranma felt a small amount of envy as she saw the pride and love for his children she never saw in her own father.

"Your majesty I present the Mystic Warrior, Ranma Saotome." Man at Arms introduced the martial artist; a low murmur went through the room.

Ranma smiled inwardly as her cat sense picked up the disbelief of the royals around the room. Many refusing to believe the myth existed. She stifled a giggle when she heard threats of them demanding proof of her claim. She ignored them as she turned her attention backed to the crown of Eternia.

"Greetings your majesty my honor is yours to command." Ranma told the king not sure where that had come from, she then bowed again to the royal couple.

"Rise Ranma, that is a bit archaic of a greeting but one that I enjoy hearing again." When Ranma rose, she smiled at the king, the murmurs in the room getting louder.

"Tell me child how do you like Eternia so far." Ranma looked at the king unsure how to answer and decided on the truth since even if she wanted to she could not lie.

"It is a lovely planet your majesty and I thank you and your lovely queen for allowing me to stay." Ranma told them the murmuring became more rapid and louder.

Ranma glanced around the room at the guests the flames flickering in her eyes increase in intensity causing the rude comments coming from the crowd to, suddenly become silent. Ranma returned to face the royal couple a sheepish grin on her face.

"I beg your apologies your majesties. I have over stepped my bounds." Ranma told them with a bow.

"Nonsense child they are of royal blood and should know better then to insult the guest of their king and queen." Queen Marlena told the fire hair teenager in front of her.

"Now child; tell us why you have asked for an audience?" Queen Marlena continued, the other guests' glared at her for her previous comments.

"Your majesty, I do not wish to be a burden to the sorceress of Grayskull and wish to make my own way. I have found a place of my own to live but I come before you to ask for the right to purchase the property I found since it is under the control of the crown." Ranma told them trying to be as formal as possible while trying not to sound like Kuno.

"Which property have you decided on Ranma?" The King asked the fire hair girl with a small smile.

"The Valley of Mists." The throne room quieted immediately and all eyes turned to the throne.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Soun sat in the waiting room of the prison hospital. His hands clasped tightly in his lap. His mind went over what had happened to his family. In stopping by the jail he learnt that Nabiki was unable to have visitors except her lawyer. He also found out Nabiki had a lawyer.

(o)(o)Flashback(o)(o)

"Tendo-san? I am Seioko Kentou. I am your daughter's lawyer." The man said as he bowed to the patriarch of the Tendo family.

Seioko Kentou stood at five feet ten inches tall. He had short-cropped hair that was jet black. His eyes also were black. His features were hard and hawk like, and Soun shuddered at the ruthlessness that permeated the lawyer. He wore a black suit and placed a black leather attaché on the table before the worried father.

"It does not looks, good for your daughter Tendo-san she has been charged with espionage, do to her activities of planting illegal listening devices. I am afraid the authorities have already searched your home and found the same type of electronics that was removed from Nodoka Saotome's home. They have also found many witnesses to her blackmail almost all of the students at her school, but some local business owners as well.

"Due to the information from the students at Furinkan High School three local businesses were searched and again the same electronic devices were found . Lets see one was 'Ucchan's', there was another restaurant 'The Nekohanten' and the last I am afraid really looks bad for your daughter as the owner said he would definitely be pressing charges since his clients trust was paramount to him. That was let me look here, ah here it is the 'Clinic of Dr. Tofu Ono'." Soun nearly fell from his chair.

The other places he could understand because of their link to Ranma but the clinic that was not honorable. He looked up to his daughter's lawyer his eyes widened and filling with unshed tears. He gulped and opened his mouth to speak but it was dry and nothing came out. He took a sip of water from the pitcher and glass on the table and tried again.

"What about Akane? Can you help her too?" The lawyer shook his head no as he replied.

"No, I am afraid Nabiki was very cleared on this she would not pay for my fees to help her sister. She felt Akane was the reason she was in this mess." The lawyer rose and packed up his briefcase.

"I will start preparations for getting Nabiki out of jail but I am afraid she might be there till the trial. This is because the charges also come from the government as well as local citizens." The lawyer begun to leave then tossed Soun a small business card.

"This lawyer should be able to help your other daughter but those were Japanese secret police she attacked. They will be a lot harder to defend against." Soun picked up the card gave it a quick looked then watched as the lawyer left.

(o)(o)End Flashback(o)(o)

Soun looked down at the business card in his hand he did not know what to do to help his daughter. He could not afford an expensive lawyer. A man in a dark suit with short but full hair approached Soun. He stood five feet nine inches tall and as he removed his sunglasses, Soun could see his eyes were deep midnight blue. His skin was well tanned and his features hard and foreboding. Soun gulped when the cold night eyes landed on him. The man walked up to Soun and bowed but there was no respect in it. He straightened and gave the anguished father a condescending smirk.

"Tendo I am Eric Rancher. I work for the Kuno Foundation and have been asked to take your daughter's case." He told the man handing him his business card.

"My fee will be paid by Kuno Tatewaki, with the proviso that he becomes the fiancée of Akane Tendo and the pigtailed girl a Ranko Tendo I believe." Soun looked down at the card then up at the man.

He was able to see the disgust on the man's face for the conditions his employer put on his services. Soun looked down at the card and remembered all the problems his daughter and Ranma were given by the Kuno boy and his sister. His eyes narrowed and his backbone suddenly showed it was still there. Soun slowly stood a glow of red around him. He looked at the lawyer's smug face and scowled at the man as he tore up the business card.

"Tell that _bastard_ if he ever comes near my daughter again I will consider it a blood feud and that samurai would spill the blood of samurai!" Soun then turned and walked toward his daughter's room leaving the torn up card on the floor in front of the lawyer.

The lawyer watched as the man walked gracefully down the hallway the red glow still around him. He stood there until the father entered the room of his daughter. A cold and calculating smile was on his face. He turned at the sound of a familiar voice.

"I guess even a weak willed man like Soun Tendo has his limits, isn't that so Eric." He turned to face a woman standing there her long black hair hanging loosely down her back.

Her black hair contrasted nicely with her charcoal gray suit, which brought out her light gray eyes. Her features were soft and caring while, her figure was willowy. She only stood five feet six inches but her demeanor led those around her to know she was not to be trifled with. She smiled at the man a smile that put Nabiki to shame.

"Mesuko how nice to see you again, are you here for a reason?" The lawyer asked knowing the answer.

"You know I am Eric, now if you will excuse me I had business to attend to." Mesuko walked past Eric a sneer on her face.

Eric stood again watching another person head to Akane Tendo's room. This time his eyes followed his female counter part with lustful expectations. He watched as she sashayed down the hallway her hips swinging seductively. He licked his lips as fantasy after fantasy passed through his mind (Dani: sorry fantasies CENSORED!). He watched her until she disappeared into the room of her new client.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"Could you repeat that please? I am not sure I heard you correctly." King Randor asked his eyes widened with shock.

"I asked if I may purchase from the crown the land known as 'The Valley of Mists'." Ranma told him a cocky grin on her face.

"But child, no one has ever been able to enter the valley!" Queen Marlena told her suspicion evident on her face.

"Until now." Ranma said as it was all she was willing to say.

"Well if you wished to buy the valley I see no reason not to let you. Will you open it to settlers?" Randor asked hoping to start using a valuable piece of land.

"No, I can not and keep my honor in tact." Ranma told them the murmurs in the throne room increased.

"The impertinence!" One man's strong voice came above the others.

"May we inquire as to why?" The King asked ignoring the stuff shirt noble.

"I may be able to answer that father." King Randor turned toward his son his eyebrow arching.

"She has already been attacked by Skeletor twice the first time she melded with an ancient Phoenix. Teela told us of his attack while she and Ranma were on their way here. I believe Ranma fills that since she is the Mystic Warrior she could expect many more such attacks and does not want innocents around that may be hurt as a result." Adam finished as he looked to Ranma for confirmation.

"That is part of it, your highness the rest is that I needed a large area to train and many of my attacks can cause massive property damage and are lethal. Experience has shown me though that people are attracted to me when I practice and many might get hurt while I train." She finished looking at the King and Queen.

"You do not believe this drivel, majesty? She is nothing that evils such as Skeletor or the Kalcar would bother with her." Interrupted the noble from before his voice full of contempt.

He stepped forward and looked vaguely like King Randor, enough so to be a cousin or uncle. The man stood five feet eleven inches tall, he had shoulder length brown hair. Where Randor's eyes were blue like his children's this noble's eyes were brown. Randor's physic was athletic and muscular. The noble had a thin and wiry build. Both men sported a mustache but Randor's was full, while the other's was pencil thing and he had a goatee.

"Kadar, you are out of line! She made valid points and I am inclined to agree with them." Randor told the man his eyes narrowing.

"YOU ARE GOING TO SELL HER THE VALLEY!" Kadar sputtered in disbelief.

"Yes! Ranma I will charge you five large diamonds and two sapphires of the same size. Can you pay it." Kadar looked to the girl with flaming eyes and smiled knowing she could not have such wealth.

Ranma smiled a smug smile at the rude noble and pushed past him. She could not resist using a lightning fast move, which caused one of Kadar's legs to give out. He hollered as he collapsed as his servant ran to his aid. As the servant helped him to his feet, Kadar pointed a shaky finger at the fire hair girl.

"She did something to my leg!" He told his king his eyes narrowing and a snarl on his lips.

"I was not near enough to do anything your majesty." Ranma told the king trying to hide a smug smile.

King Randor saw her effort and smiled as he realized before him was the face of a woman that could not lie. He however did not reprimand her as Kadar was soon walking. It was a temporary retaliation for calling her a liar.

"Cousin I do believe you need to go lie down it is below your station to behave in this manor. Aunt Sijhan would be mortified of her son's rudeness to an honored guest." The group watched as Kadar's face drained of color and his eyes widened.

"Excuse me your majesty I am just tired from the travel, by your leave, I will retire to my rooms?" Kadar asked quickly giving the room a cursory look for someone.

"Yes by all means, we will see you in the morning." King Randor smiled and waved his hand as Kadar left the throne room.

"Now child what did you do to him?" The group around the king gasped and Ranma lowered her head guiltily.

"It was a martial arts technique that could be used in a fight or for healing. It is called shiatsu, or pressure point. I hit the one to make his leg give out but not hard enough it would last to long." Ranma kept her gaze on her hands as if there was something fascinating about them.

"BWHAHAHAHAHA! Don't worry child Cousin Kadar needs to be brought down a peg or two once in a while just don't do it _to_ often." Ranma looked up at the king a broad smile on her face and she nodded.

"Now can you pay for the property you ask?" Ranma stepped forward her smile growing wider.

Ranma from nowhere pulled the pouch Happosai threw at her. She took it and emptied the gems still in the pouch onto the table. The nobles near the throne gasped at the amount of precious gems the young girl carried with her. King Randor smiled and found what he was looking for. He pulled five diamonds and two sapphires from the pile all a bit larger then a robins egg.

"These will do nicely Ranma. The land is yours scribe the paper work." Ranma Stopped in her collecting of the remaining stones and stared with confusion at the king.

"The sorceress told us you wanted to buy some property. So I had the documents made up ahead of time the only thing missing was which land and our signatures." Ranma nodded and quickly gathered her gems, putting them backed into hyper storage.

The scribe came forward and Ranma saw the name 'The Valley of Mists' written on it. The document also stated that she owned all the lands the mist surrounded including the mountains. She found her name and Randor's at the bottom and signed. The scribe then pulled free a second copy, which they both sign. When they finish King Randor put the royal seal on the documents making them binding.

The king then stood and shook Ranma's hand, while Queen Marlena gave her a hug. She smiled happily at them then turned to see the faces of her new friends smiling happily for her. For the first time ever she was happy and had friends, she could believe in. She just wished she could share it with her mother.

(l(l(l)l)l)

In Nerima district Nodoka put the dinner dishes away. When she sneezed she looked up with surprise, she wiped her nose with her handkerchief and returned to putting away the dishes.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ryoga Stopped running he looked around for the police car that took away his Akane. The two moons above him shone brightly as they cast their light upon a building surrounded by a deep trench. Ryoga looked at the strange skull shaped building then up at the two moons.

"Two moons? WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW! RANMA THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Ryoga screamed as he ran off disappearing into the night.

(l(l(l)l)l)

In the throne room among well-wishers and her new friends Ranma looked up and sneezed. She looked around with worry as something was beginning to feel strange, but familiar. She shuddered as fear begun to rise as a vague feeling of doom crept into her.


	5. Chapter 5

Ranma 1/2:

Ranma of Grayskull

Crossover: Masters of the Universe

By: Dani Yanega

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile. My profile is also where I will address specific questions or issues that readers ask about.

I do not own many of the Characters in this story though some are mine all the KNOWN characters belong to those who originally created them. Thxs.

Please also NOTE I write AU stories whether they are crossover or not. The AU applies to ALL characters.)

Chapter Five

The journey back to Grayskull was uneventful as Skeletor licked his wounds at Snake Mountain. The three warriors returned to the castle quickly, Ranma still in a reflective mood over her first visit to King Randor's court. He-Man, She-Ra and Ranma returned to Grayskull Swiftwind and Battlecat with them. They entered Grayskull to find the sorceress waiting for them. A sad smile lit her face at the happy one that was on on Ranma's face. Ranma's smiled fell at the sadness that appeared in the eyes of the sorceress.

"Don't worry I'll be over here so much it will be like I never moved out." Ranma told her with a cocky grin, the sorceress smiled.

"GASP!" The sharp intake of breath drew the cohabitants of Grayskull's attention.

"I saw you found the lovely mosaic Ranma is creating for me. I can't wait until she puts in the dragon. It is quite lovely don't you think." The sorceress asked as she stared down at the mosaic.

"It looks alive!" She-Ra told her reaching down to touch it.

"In a small way it is. I believe that the excess energy Ranma had in the awakening of her powers was used to create the Phoenix. The panther came after I teased her that I wanted of each the others placed with the Phoenix." The sorceress told them with a sly smiled at the Mystic Warrior.

"Ranma I am still working with the Amazons so may I keep your locket for a bit longer?" Ranma's eyes lit up and she nodded.

"We better get going She-Ra, Queen Angella is waiting for us." He-Man told his sister as he walked up behind her kneeling form.

She-Ra rose and nodded. Still looking over her shoulder at the mosaic, the three heroes followed the sorceress. She led the small group to the doorway to Etheria. She passed her hand over the plaque that had golden spires of about six and in a cluster. In the centered of the larger spire was a large circle, which looked like an opening. Behind the castle were three moons rising and were in silver.

The plaque began to glow and the door opened. Ranma stared into the door. Just on the other side of the door was what Ranma thought was a wall of water. On the other side, she could make out another world just outside a large forest. Ranma watched as He-Man, She-Ra, and Swiftwind crossed over to the other world. Ranma looked through the watery wall amazement on her face.

"ACK!" Ranma said when Battlecat's head butted her through the door then followed her through, the sorceress laughing as she closed the door.

Ranma rose and brushed off her kimono. She slapped her forehead and the others looked at her with worry and confusion. They watched as she stared down at the outfit she was wearing. The outfit was the one she wore at her meeting with the king. She looked up at the others a small frown on her lips.

"I wanted to chang first. I don't want anything to happen to this my mom gave it to me." She told them with a heavy sigh.

"We're sorry Ranma, but you are meeting Queen Angella, I am sure nothing will happen to it." She-Ra told Ranma, her eyes clouding as memories of missing her mother resurfaced.

The group turned and started to walked toward the forest. Ranma stared in awe of the strange trees. They were as tall as earth trees but that was where the similarities ended. These trees were on green trunks and the foliage was in the shape of a teardrop and was rainbow in color. With blue on the bottom then pink followed by yellow on the top. There was varying shades in between the three dominate colors.

When Ranma walked into the woods her keen hearing picked up the hush of soft voices. She listened as they whispered around her. They said nothing she could understand but the soft voices made her feel safe and loved something she did not have, unless she was with her mother. She looked around the forest her senses stretching to their limits as she searched for a spirit rift. She used the information the spirits had given her.

"What is this place?" Ranma asked, feeling no rift nearby.

"This is 'Whispering Wood'. It is magically protected and when the Horde tried to control Etheria it protected the rebels and it is doing so again." She-Ra told the Mystic Warrior a tear streaming down her face.

Ranma reached up and wiped the tear from She-Ra's cheek. She looked around the woods, the whispering wind blowing through the trees. Ranma then turned back to her friends a warm but cocky smiled adorning her lips. She tilted her head slightly as an errant breeze caught a strand of her fire hair and blew it across her body.

"Well this time you got me helping and this Maldar is gonna wish he never came here." Ranma's smiled lit the forest while her confidence blazed around her in glowing blue light.

She-Ra smiled down at the martial artist her eyes slightly red. She felt the strong arm of He-Man as it went around her shoulders. Then he pulled her into a tight hug. She-Ra pulled back a smile on her face as Battlecat and Swiftwind tried to get in on the hug.

"I guess with all this help the Kalcar doesn't have a chance." She-Ra told them a small giggle escaping her.

"Do you hear that?" Ranma asked as she looked out through the trees toward the edge of the forest.

"What?" He-Man asked he followed her gaze.

"Look there, smoke!" He-Man pointed through the trees at a plumb of black smoke.

"Let's go investigate!" She-Ra told them as she mounted her winged Unicorn, Swiftwind, while He-Man climbed onto Battlecat.

"PHOENIX WINGS!" Ranma shouted and her golden chi wings appeared on her back.

"I thought those were replaced by those larger fire wings?" He-Man asked the martial artist as she slowly rose.

"That is only when I am using the Phoenix power. If I used it now Whispering Wood would go up in flames." Ranma told him as she flew off toward the smoke, He-Man, and She-Ra close behind her.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The group arrived at a village being burned to the ground. Bodies filled the streets. The heroes stared in stunned horror. Ranma and She-Ra landed, She-Ra dismounting from her flying steed. The fire was burning out of control, but it was the eerie silence, that made them shiver.

"Not even the Horde was cruel enough to wipe out a whole village." She-Ra whispered her voice cracking with a sob.

Ranma started to head into the small community when He-Man stopped her. She turned to face him, the flames in her eyes filling them to over flowing. He-Man shook his head, his face a mask of distress. He started to say something but he had no voice. He-Man took a deep breath and tried again.

"They may still be here we will need to get backup before we go chargi..." He-Man was cut off at the scream coming from the village.

"MMOOMMMMAA HELP ME!" Ranma's cat aura burst around her, it was so black it almost obscured her from view, her flaming eyes cutting through the blackness.

He-Man and She-Ra stared at Ranma then at the spot in which she was. They looked around for her but she was gone until a paw touched He-Man and he looked down to see Battlecat looking up. He and his sister followed his gaze in time to see Ranma as she disappeared into the distance. She was jumping from roof to roof, leaving one roof before it collapsed to land on the next.

"How did she do that!" She-Ra whispered, the twins were soon brought out of their awe by another scream from the child.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The cat in Ranma pushed her forward its need to protect _its_ offspring foremost in its mind. Ranma jumped to the nearest roof. The first building was still pretty, much intact since the fire had not reached it yet. She scanned the area sniffing the wind. She picked out the scent she was looking for and jumped to a burning building to the left. Ranma flipped and landed on a small section of the roof still there then quickly jumped for the next roof. She pushed off flying over the street between the buildings her keen eyes looking for the child. She landed on the next roof just as the last roof collapsed. She turned to stare but another scream from the child urged her on. Ranma hopped several more roofs ignoring the dangers in an effort to find the child. She thought about flying over the roofs but her wings tended to draw attention to her and she wanted the element of surprise. She landed on a building that just started to burn and looked down quickly ready to continue to the next roof. A movement caught her catlike eyesight.

"YYYYEEEOOOWWWLLL!" Ranma's cat aura darkened as she jumped from the roof toward the horror below her.

(l(l(l)l)l)

She huddled against the wall her eyes widened in horror as the scene played out in front of her. To her left stood a woman in a red body suit, knee high red boots, and a red cape. Her long black hair in a ponytail on the top of her head, a funny eye mask perched just above her eyes. She was arguing with a tall silver robot with a small dome for a head and only had two yellow glowing slits in its face as eyes. On the front was a red 'H' with a black 'K' burnt over it.

"JUST KILL HER AND LET'S GET GOING!" The woman screamed at the robot.

"My orders are always to torture before killing just as yours are!" The robot responded its voice grating and if possible cold.

The robot walked forward toward the small child; it shoved the woman away from it. It raised its foot and began to lower it toward the little girl cowering against the wall. A scream escaped her lips as she curled into a ball to hide from the horror in front of her.

"YYYYEEEOOOWWWWLLL!" The woman and the robot turned at the cry of what sounded like an angry cat.

"What was that?" The woman asked looking for the source of the cry.

"It is irrelevant let us finish with this." The robot placed his foot on the head of the little girl and began slowly to add pressure.

The two never noticed the four sets of eyes that stood and watched in horror the scene that played before them. The woman looked around nervously she sensed there was something wrong but could not figure out what it was. Her attention was drawn back to her robot leader, anger flashing as she had to take orders from the reprogrammed sadistic tin men. Her eyes widened and she stumbled back as the slash marks begun to appear on the robot. She looked around for the attacker. She then spotted a shadow from above her. She watched with widening eyes as it jumped from a nearby roof. Her eyes continued to so wide, that those watching fear they might fall out of her head. She gasped and stumbled back against the wall some twenty feet back. She stared at the fire-hair shadow demoness, that was still more then forty feet from the robot as she lashed out. She tired to scream but it stuck in her throat as four slash marks appeared on the robot. Her mind finally pointed out the black cat aura surrounding the approaching hell spawn. The woman slid down the wall as shock wracked her body.

(l(l(l)l)l)

He-Man, She-Ra and the animals arrived to the opening of the alley. The four stopped in horror as they watched Katra and a Horde robot torture a small one year old little girl. The little girl was very small. She had long red-blonde hair and green-blue eyes. They watched with horrific fascination as the robot started slowly to squash the child's head. It started twisting its foot as it added pressure. The sound of their swords being drawn could not be heard over the yowling of a cat. The group turned as a movement from above caught their attention. They looked up and saw Ranma jump from the building her cat aura fully covering her. Her fire hair spread out around her like a fiery halo.

They watched in awe as the girl started slashing. Battlecat drew the warriors' attention to the robot and the two gasped as slashes began to appear on the robot. They watched as Ranma systematically cut the robot to shreds. The leg on the girl's head was the first to fall victim to the cat-fist. The leg fell liked metal confetti around the child. The slashes then raked across the robots chest and eyes causing it to fall back on its only remaining leg. The robot struggled to stay upright and managed to balance on one leg after falling back ten feet. They watched as Ranma flipped and landed in front of the child her golden aura spreading out through the black one to encase the child in a protective shield. The robot glared at the girl in front of him her fire eyes blazing. Tendrils of fire surrounded her eyes. The robot's eyes changed from yellow to red as a deep voice came from the robot, but did not belong to it.

"Well it seems the rebels have brought in another warrior to try and stop me! BWHAHAHAHAHAHA! Little girl you will be the first to fall to Maldar!" The robot taunted the girl her aura darkening; a cocky grin appeared on her face.

"Better then you had tried and failed. I am the conqueror of Dragon Princes, the killer of evil Gods, I am the Mystic Warrior, and I am your downfall." Ranma punctuated each word with a slashing movement of her hands.

"You do not impress me with your words _little girl_, I will rule this world, and I will enjoy killing and torturing as many of its inhabitants as I please. When I have this world I will move onto Eternia and finally I will take earth. I will rule the universe when I am through!" The blood lust was evident in Maldar's voice.

"Not if I stop you first, you Saffron wanna be!" Ranma knew the reference would be lost on this evil incarnate.

She also knew that comparing him to someone unknown to him and making him out to be the weaker power would enrage him. She smiled as she could hear him sputtering through the speaker inside the robot. Ranma decided she had had enough and finished the conversation with actions instead of words. The robot began to fall to pieces as each slash of Ranma's hands tore away another piece of its body. The whimpers of the child behind Ranma fueled her anger at the metal demon in front of her. The voice that called itself Maldar was able to give one final order before becoming a jigsaw puzzle.

"STOP HER NOW OR FACE MY WRATH!" A movement to her left caused Ranma to turn her head.

She saw as the woman stood and pulled her visor down over her face. She watched in fascination as the woman turned into a large purple panther. She then stared into eyes that flared with the fire of rage.

"Don't even try kitty cat you don't stand a chance!" Ranma snarled at her a swipe of her hand caused scratches to appear on her flanks.

"AAARRRGGG! You'll pay for that wench!" Katra roared and attacked.

Katra lunged at the Mystic Warrior but Ranma did not attack back. Her friends watched but their attention was soon taken from the battle in front of them when more of the reprogrammed robots arrived. She-Ra and He-Man moved to block the robots Battlecat and Swiftwind moved to help.

"Swiftwind go get more rebels!" She-Ra commanded of her steed.

"You need me here!" The animal retorted as it kicked out with its back legs at a robot sneaking up on him.

"Yes but the sooner you leave the sooner you can return, NOW GO!" Swiftwind nodded and took flight as Battlecat covered his exit.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Katra screamed in pain as four slashes appeared on her hind leg, the pain of tearing flesh and muscles was added to by a burning sensation with the gashes.

"AAARRRGGGG! You'll pay for that wench!" Katra snarled as she lunged for the warrior.

Ranma turned slightly to meet the coming attack. She did not want to hurt her too much but if it stopped harm to the child she was protecting she would. The large cat flew through the air at the fire hair warrior. Ranma's stance was loose one foot behind the other and her knees slightly bent to take the impact. When the woman turned cat tried to land, Ranma grabbed her front paws and redirected  
her trajectory up and over her head. She spun with the cat and released her into several robots coming at her from behind. They had broken through the wall of Grayskull warriors. Katra hit the three robots knocking them to the ground. She slowly rose her side hurting where she had hit the robots. She stumbled slightly then turned and growled low at the girl before her.

Her eyes went wide when she saw Ranma crouching like a cat the black aura around her forming the body of a black panther. She stepped back slightly when Ranma stepped forward her hand rising for an attack. They stopped when an arrow landed in the ground between them and exploded. They looked up to see a redheaded man on the top of a building not yet on fire his face a mask of rage. He fired another arrow in front of Katra and the robots forcing them back farther from Ranma.

"TAKE THE CHILD AND GET OUT OF HERE! HER SAFETY COMES FIRST!" The man yelled at a scowling Ranma, who nodded her ascent.

Ranma burst into flames as she released the Phoenix fire, she turned to her opponent a cruel smile on her face. Katra backed away slightly but her progress was stopped by the robots.

"Tell Maldar I am his worse nightmare and I will seek revenge for the deaths he has caused here today!" Ranma growled over the wind-churned do to the flame surrounding her.

"PHOENIX FIRE STREAM!" Ranma held out her hand and a plumb of fire exploded from it turning the robots into slag, while Katra jumped clear of the attack.

"PHOENIX WINGS!" The fire aura suddenly disappeared and a golden pair of wings appeared on Ranma's back.

Ranma turned and gently picked up the frighten child she smiled tenderly at the little girl who did not seem to be more then a year old. The girl to frighten to struggle stiffened when Ranma picked her up. Ranma gently caressed the child's cheek and whispered into her ear.

"It is alright little one I am going to take care of you and take you somewhere away from all this." The little girl looked into the fire cat eyes of her rescuer fear glowing in her changing green to blue eyes.

She lunged forward and wrapped her arms tightly around Ranma's neck. Ranma felt the warm wet liquid of the child's tears as they fell against her skin. She wrapped her arms tightly around the child then took to the air. Laser blasts from the battle below trying to take her down. Ranma dodged the blasts as she let her friends and theirs take care of the battle. Ranma hated to leave a fight undone but the archer was correct the child's safety was paramount. She flew toward the only safe haven she knew.

Ranma crested the last building and headed for the trees of Whispering Wood. She kept her senses extended feeling an ambush could be present but for once her luck was good and she made it into the trees. While in flight, Ranma saw a clearing not to far into the woods and landed there, her wings disappearing. She tried to put the child down but the little girl wouldn't let go of her neck. Ranma smiled and rubbed her back gently. Ranma sat down and waited for the others to return knowing Battlecat could lead them to her.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The rebels poured from Whispering Wood their rage overflowed at the report of Swiftwind. They at first could not believe it but the animal was so insistent that they really had no choice. The warriors took arms and began to followed the winged unicorn back to the village. When they exited the line of trees many got sick at the devastation the Kalcar had caused. They stared in dumbstruck horror as their minds refused to believe anyone could be this sadistic. They heard the sound of battle and headed for it. Bo riding Swiftwind arrived to see a fire hair girl fighting Katra while trying to protect a small child.

"That is the Mystic Warrior she is a very powerful and skilled fighter!" Swiftwind told his passenger.

"Set me down on that building there, then go help the others. I will help her." Swiftwind landed gently on the building and Bo dismounted.

Bo was five feet eleven inches with fire red hair with a thin blue strap round his forehead. His chest was bare, save for the leather strap that crossed his body and held his magical lyre and quiver of arrows. He wore tight black pants that were tucked into brown boots.

He pulled his lyre from his back and strummed a few cords which caused the strings to glow in a rainbow of colors. The lyre stretched to become a long bow. He pulled an arrow from the quiver and notched it. He slowly pulled back the string and released his arrow into the ground near three robots and a purple panther. The explosion forced the group back. He pulled another arrow and notched it, when he saw that he had their attention he told the one known as the Mystic Warrior to leave with the child.

He saw her nod and let loose with another arrow to drive the enemy back farther. Bo nearly dropped his bow when the Mystic Warrior burst into flame. He could barely hear what she told them over the wind the flames caused. His mouth opened when she shot a stream of fire more then a foot around at the robots and Katra. He watched as Katra lept to safety then nearly fell from the roof as the robots became a bubbling pool. He watched as the fire died and a pair of golden wings appeared and she picked up the child and took flight.

He watched as she disappeared toward Whispering Wood. His attention was drawn to a scream and he looked down to see Katra transform back to human; then watched as she collapsed in pain. He then saw the gashes on her thigh from where he was. When she collapsed into unconsciousness, he saw most of her hair was missing. It appeared to had been burnt away and on most of her back second and some third degree burns. Since she was no threat he turned and left to fight with his friends.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The battle was one of the most brutal that any of the Etherians could remember. They could not believe this new threat was so sadistic as to wipe out an entire village but the evidence laid before them In the bodies of the villagers. They noticed the changes in the robots right away not only in their behavior but with the black 'K' that covered the red 'H' that was there before. They worked methodically to destroy the robots as they were now the biggest threat. Those with special powers used them to immobilize the metal men while the warriors destroyed them. The magic users also kept the _human_ element of their attackers at bay.

When there were no robots left the _human_ soldiers turned tale and ran several carrying a wounded Katra with them. The warriors gathered together, they were finally able to allow the emotions to wash over them. A pretty pink hair girl wearing a lavender body suit and boots collapsed to her knees her startling blue eyes overflowing with tears. A strange woman with a living broom comforted her. The woman was dressed in red and her face was partially hidden by a large brim pointy hat.

A girl wearing a light and dark blue bodysuit with white boots to her knees stood starig in disbelief her long white blue hair fluttered behind her, as she approached the Eternian warriors. Her face as hard as the ice she controlled.

"She-Ra what is going on?" The girl asked the warrior princess.

"I am not sure Frosta but we need to get to Ranma she is protecting the only survivor of this horror." She-Ra told her as she started to head off toward where Ranma was.

"You won't find her there, She-Ra." The deep voice came from behind the warriors.

She-Ra turned and saw Bo standing behind her. He was leaning on his bow. He was favoring his left leg. She-Ra looked at him her eyebrow raising in a questioning gesture.

"This Ranma is the Mystic Warrior correct?" Bo asked the two Eternian protectors as the other rebels gasped.

"Yes she is." He-Man told him stepping forward Battlecat close behind.

"I helped her in her fought with Katra and sent her off to safety with the child. She is somewhere in Whispering Wood. I just don't know where." Bo released his support on his bow when the pink hair girl came up and helped to support him.

"I can find her!" Battlecat growled as he stepped forward his eyes narrowing to tiny slits.

"You heard the cat lets head back before reinforcements arrive. We also need to plan a way for these poor victims to be buried." He-Man mounted Battlecat, and She-Ra climbed onto Swiftwind.

"Glimmer you ride with Bo on Arrow I am not sure he would be able to stay on alone." She-Ra told the pink hair girl who nodded.

They then took off for Whispering Wood, Battlecat in the lead. Their faces were somber as they looked at what appeared to be the entire population of the village. All of them littering the streets in tortured heaps.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma sat in the clearing uncertainty on her face. She had never been any good at comforting anyone. A fault she blamed on Genma. The child still refused to let go of her neck and the truth was, Ranma had not wanted her too. Something felt right about the little girl being in her arms, but she could not explain as to why. As she held the child distant memories flashed through her mind of her mother as she held her like this. She was very young and had a nightmare. She remembered how her mom would hold her tightly and gently rock her. She used that memory and began to rock the little girl. A tune playing through her mind, one her mother would sing to her. Ranma began to hum the soft melody, she was amazed at the soft and gentle notes her own voice could make. The child soon settled into Ranma's arms and released her death grip on the martial artist. Ranma cradled the little girl in her arms; she smiled down at the tiny face as she pushed a strand of hair from her face. Ranma now noticed that the little girl's hair was very much like her own and appeared to be flame like. The little girl snuggled deeper into Ranma's safe arms, while the Mystic Warrior gently rocked her and hummed the lullaby from her past.

"She looks liked she belongs with you." The voice behind Ranma whispered quietly.

Ranma turned slowly so as not to disturb the exhausted child. She smiled when she saw He-Man and She-Ra standing behind her. They returned the smile and walked forward. Battlecat bounced up to her like a kitten at play and sniffed the bundle in her arms. The little girl instinctively reached out and grabbed the big green tiger by the neck. She pulled herself from Ranma's embrace and cuddled deep into Battlecat. The warrior cat laid down and stared down at the little bundle he just inherited. He then looked back up confusion on his face. The others around him just laughed as he continued to looked to them for help then back down at the sleeping guest between his front paws.

"You get to watch her for a while, now try not to scare her ok?" Ranma whispered as the others took seats around her.

(l(l(l)l)l)

After the introductions of new guests, the rebels sat and told the Eternians what had been going on. Ranma sat near the little girl her hand absently playing with the little girls long fire red-blonde hair. The group learnt that the new threat was even worse then the Horde which was evident by today's events. They told them this was not the first village to fall to the maniac. He was destroying villages until Queen Angella and the rebels surrendered to him. They were willing to do so at first but then found out that Maldar would continue the mass destruction even after he controlled Etheria.

"How do you know this?" Ranma asked looking at the small child cuddling at the throat of Battlecat.

"It seems those that went over to the Kalcar after the fall of Horde Prime had some descent qualities after all." Glimmer said with some amount of sarcasm.

"Glimmer!" The blue woman in red chided the young girl.

Ranma looked at the blue woman wondering if she was Trollan liked Orko. She stared at the woman and her funny behaving broom and wondered at the fact that it did not seem to bother her like it should.

"Sorry Madam Razz." The young girl told her a guilty smile on her face.

"It seems the old Horde members that crossed over were not happy with their treatment. Maldar didn't trust them and didn't treat them as loyal citizens." A young woman with auburn hair in a yellow body suit and boots told her.

"That is understandable Castaspella, I mean would you trust your enemy if they suddenly wanted to join your side when you won the battle." Frosta asked her with a sideways glance at He-Man.

Ranma watched the group before her. She saw the glances He-Man got from not only Frosta but Castaspella and Glimmer. She smiled sadly at the memories it brought to her mind but for some reason she was happy she was now stuck as a woman.

"No Frosta I wouldn't, but to use them as cannon fodder." Castaspella shook her head and sighed heavily.

"So one of the old Horde regime had given you information on this Maldar?" Ranma asked wanting to get this going again.

"Yes warrior we don't know which one for sure though but they gave us proof that even after the surrender of the world's leaders this Maldar would still continue with his sadistic handling of the people." Frosta told the fire hair girl.

Ranma noticed the jealous look she was receiving. She guessed it was do to her proximity to He-Man. She just shrugged her shoulders as she frowned. She sighed heavily as she realized chaos was never going to leave her alone.

"Was it a one time incident or was it a status quo, no matter what happened." Ranma continued ignoring all the girls as they glared at her.

"Well according to the proof it happens every time he conquers a new world he eliminates more then half the native population and his people take over the planet and the remaining people are used as slaves and well other not so nice things." Madame told them not liking the looked from the Etherians to the new girl.

"When mother saw the evidence she did the only thing she could, she refused, to allow any of us to turn ourselves over nor would she either. Our main goal now is to protect as many people as we can. Many of the villages have been abandoned and the refugees have taken residence inside Whispering Wood." Bo told the group as he stared at the strange girl before him.

The group watched the reaction of the three Eternians, figuring they would demand they turn themselves over in order to give the people some protection. They saw on the faces of He-Man and She-Ra that they would probably ask it be done even if there was a slight chance of saving lives. The new girl was a surprise though they watched her as she stared down at the sleeping child. Her face was a hard and calculating mask of anger. They scooted back when she was surrounded by a pillar of flame. They were glad they were in a large clearing even though her flame did not touch a single tree. Ranma looked up and saw the look on her friends faces. Her frown deepened and her eyes narrowed. She stood her flames growing larger. She looked down at the twins uncertain how to handle this.

"Do not even think about it!" He-Man and She-Ra turned to see Ranma glaring down at them her face full of rage through the pillar of fire around her.

"If it will save lives it has to be an option. How do we know that the information is not a lie?" He-Man asked as Ranma rolled her eyes.

"Because if it was a lie it would have told of how well Maldar treats the people he _concord_!" Ranma told them knowing they wanted to save the lives of the innocents but in a war that was not always possible.

"Not all people honor their words, they use honor when it suits them then once they get what they want they do as they please. I have fought tyrants before believe me he is not going to stop killing." Ranma told them looking over her shoulder at the child behind her.

"You cannot be certain, Ranma if there is even a slightest chance...!" She-Ra was cut off when Ranma snapped her head around her aura darkening.

"I would be the first to turn myself over, _but_ I believe the information even without seeing it. I know he will continue to kill the people of this planet then move to Eternia then earth and then the entire universe." Ranma glared down at the twins her anger growing.

"How do you know Ranma how can you be sure!" She-Ra asked her.

"Because he told me he would." The whole group gasped and Ranma turned her aura slowly fading.

Ranma went over to Battlecat and lifted the child in her arms. She turned to face the group before her the child snuggling into her for protection.

"Now let us go see the Queen of this world." Ranma told them her golden wings appearing as she began to hover slightly.

The group rose and Ranma followed them to Bright Moon Castle. Ranma was in awe when she flew up to the castle it was the most beautiful place she had ever seen. A small gasped drew Ranma's attention to the precious bundle she was carrying. She looked down a smile on her lips as she saw the child staring wide eyed at the palace.

"It is beautiful is it not, little one." The little girl nodded her head slowly as her wide eyes took in every detail.

"Do you have a name little one?" Ranma asked her as they flew closer to the palace.

"Meriana." The little girl whispered her voice trembling with excitement and fear.

Ranma landed next to the rest of the group the little girl burying her head into the warrior's neck as the others looked her way. Ranma shushed the little girl talking soothingly to her.

"Shh, Meriana it is alright their friends they won't hurt you." Ranma told her in a quiet voice.

The little girl keeping her head buried looked at the people around her and tightening her grip on Ranma's neck. Ranma chuckled slightly when she buried her face again after Glimmer smiled at her and waved.

"Now Meriana say 'hi' to Princess Glimmer." Ranma smiled at her, she looked up her eyes wide.

"She's a princess?" Meriana asked her voice soft and in awe.

"Yes and her mother is an angel and is very beautiful just like Glimmer." Ranma told the little girl, never noticing Glimmer's blush.

"Come let us go inside Queen Angella awaits us." She-Ra told the group.

Meriana and Ranma looked around the castle with awe. Ranma thought King Randor's castle was beautiful. Bright Moon was breath taking. They walked into the throne room which was as large as the Eternian throne room. At the far end were two thrones. Both were high back chairs of gold inlay, behind the thrones, hung a silver representation of the planet's three moons. The person sitting on the throne proved Ranma correct.

Meriana gasped as she stared at the blonde woman sitting on the chair her eyes went wide when the woman's white feather wings moved slightly behind her. Her intense blue eyes locked with Meriana's green-blue eyes. The little girl gasped again and buried her head in Ranma's neck. The warrior looked down a small smile on her lips. Next to the winged woman sat a man with short bobbed brown hair and deep brown eyes. He was wearing red armor while the woman wore a body suit similar to Glimmer's only in blue and lavender.

Ranma followed the other warriors to the throne while trying to get Meriana to let her put her on the floor. The little girl refused to let go, so Ranma gave up trying. When it was Ranma's turned to be introduced, she stepped forward. She smiled apologetically then bowed deeply to the Queen of Bright moon. Ranma stood to see the Queen smiling at her and her eyebrow arching. Ranma smiled back and shrugged her shoulders in resignation as she caressed the back of the tiny child in her arms.

"Greetings Mystic Warrior, your coming has been told across two planets but I had always hoped your presence would not be needed in my life time." The woman on the throne told the fire hair girl her face worn by worry.

"I to, felt the pain of my presence majesty and wish it was under better conditions." Ranma told her, her face showing just as much worry and sadness.

"I understand your little friend is the last of her village?" Angella asked as Ranma nodded her head.

"I thank you for saving even one of my people." Angella told her then summoned a nurse.

The nurse came up to Ranma and tried to pry Meriana from Ranma's neck. Ranma kept her arms tight around the squirming girl, as Meriana tightened her death grip on Ranma. The nurse finally got Meriana free and nearly dropped her as Meriana struggled violently to returned to Ranma.

"MMOOOOMMMMAAAA! YOU PROMISE!" The room gasped and the nurse froze when she turned around to leave.

In front of the nurse was Ranma glowing pitch black the aura's shape was unmistakable, that of a cat. The flames in her eyes flared and shot tendrils out from the sides. Ranma snarled as she held out her hands to except the screaming child back into her arms. Meriana stretched toward Ranma but the nurse held her close to her and looked at the Queen. Angella waved the nurse away and two guards blocked Ranma's path. He-Man and She-Ra watched dumb struck as Ranma's aura darkened even more.

"Do not even think you will stop me!" The words came out as a low growl and the guards gulped in fear.

"Ranma! She is one of my people and needs to be taken care of. We will find her a good home if her family is all gone she will be fine." Angella tried to tell the enraged girl before her.

Ranma spun her eyes flaring with even more fire. Angella gasped at the rage from the young warrior. Ranma stepped toward the throne the man motioning for the guards to stop her. They had not even moved as Ranma lashed out with her hand and sliced their weapons into four pieces some thirty five feet from them.

"You will return Meriana to me! She is my daughter now and I will protect her!" Ranma growled low when she reached the throne.

The group around the girl stared in shock. Ranma only saw the child today how could she be so attached to her already. Battlecat knew and stepped forward as Queen Angella tried to appease the strange warrior before her.

"I am sorry Ranma but she might have family and since she is an Etherian I must do what I can to reunite her with her family." Ranma did not buy this and her black aura got even darker.

"She has no family, they were all killed in that village. She wants me as her mother and I want her. I will adopt her and raise her in the safety of our new home." Ranma told them anger still raging but they could hear the pleading in her voice also.

"I am sorry Ranma but I cannot allow that. If her family is gone then we will adopt her to another _Etherian_ family." Angella's voice was cold and left no doubt the conversation was over.

"AAARRRGGG!" The people standing in the throne room were knocked to the floor by the shock wave of Ranma bursting into flames.

Ranma's sixty foot fire wings appeared behind her. She flapped them lifting off the floor and causing hot winds to surge through the room. She glared down at the Queen her eyes narrowed and her lips in a snarl.

"Meriana wants me, until you agree you will not see me in this travesty of a court again. I will fight with your warriors to save the innocents on this planet but as far as I am concerned Maldar can have you!" The room was stunned into silence as Ranma turned and flew out the large window in the throne room.

She-Ra and He-Man stared after their friend their faces frozen in shock. They looked back to Angella her face was pale and her eyes wide. Her king stood next to her trying to comfort her.

"She only had the little girl for a few hours how could she be so ferociously protective of her in that short of time. So much so as to abandon us to the Kalcar." The king asked the twin Eternian warriors, but it was Battlecat who answered for he above all others knew why.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma flew from the throne room her rage building to epic proportions. She had not understood why she did that only that Meriana was hers. She headed off in a random direction and disappeared over the trees of Whispering Wood. Ranma hoped a quick flight around the area would give her time to cool off before she needed to head back to meet her friends to go home. Ranma paused in mid air over a dark area on the other side of the woods. She began to wonder when Eternia became home.

Ranma suddenly dodged as a laser blast shot past her. She looked down to see a large dark complex with laser turrets pointing to her. She smiled as a way to release her anger was presenting itself to her. She recognized the place as the old Horde base now being used by the Kalcar. Ranma raised her hands above her head a large ball of fire growing between them. Another Kalcar laser fired at her. She flapped her wings slightly and gently moved to one side. The fireball between her hands was as large as a two-ton boulder. Ranma then flung her hands forward, the fireball flew toward the complex.

"PHOENIX RAGING BULLET SUPREME!" Since the fireball was at its maximum size Ranma attached the supreme to the name.

The _fireball_ streaked toward the laser rifles the robots that operated, them trying to blow the ball of fire apart. All that happened, was the blast passed through the fireball. As the boulder size projectile got closer, the robots turned at another shout.

"PHOENIX FIRE STREAM!" They would have watched in horror if they had human emotions.

Ranma ignoring her first attack started a second one. Her fire plumb shot from her hands as a platoon of robots exited the complex to do battle with her. As the plumb mowed down the foot soldiers leaving behind slag, an explosion boomed behind the Mystic Warrior. The human generals directing the failing assault turned and looked up to see almost all of the roof of the complex gone and a mushroom cloud of fire rising to the skies. They smiled as the attacker seemed to have been caught in her own attack.

Their smiles faded when a shape emerged from the fire looking liked the devil himself stepping from hell. The generals shouted one last order to the robots then fled for their lives. The robots turned and aimed their blasters at the raging warrior. They never got the chance to shoot as a plumb of fire melted them into molten metal. Ranma continued to barrage the complex with smaller fireballs never noticing the two sets of eyes watching her. One was a funny looking owl with butterfly like ears. The strange bird looked to be a cross between a Koala and an owl. The little creature turned and headed toward Bright Moon muttering all the way.

"This is not good, well may be it is but this is not good." The little creature continued to mumble while weaving in and around the trees.

The other pair of eyes were reptilian in nature and watched from a near by mountain. The creature stood and it was a multi colored dragon that appeared to be even older the Granameyr. The dragon watched the warrior with deep concentration. He had not heard the approach of a smaller red dragon. The red watched as the lone warrior caused havoc to the would be conqueror of Etheria. They watched as the girl tired of throwing fireballs had landed to take on an aura of black. The multi hue dragon watched with keen interest as the aura's shape became cat like. He was intrigued when with his sensitive hearing heard her howl like a cat. The two dragons watched as she started slashing out at the charging robots. She cut them to shreds before they even got within thirty feet of her. The red leaned forward and stared down at the fire hair weapon of destruction. The red jerked back surprise and anger on his reptilian face. He opened his mouth ready to burn the girl to ashes but the claw of the other holding his snout shut made that impossible.

"DO NOT INTERFERE FIRESTAR, SHE IS MY DESTINY, AND I AM GLAD SHE HAS FINALLY COME." The multi hue's voice boomed out.

"BUT NOVA SHE MEANS YOUR DEATH! WE CANNOT SURVIVE WITHOUT YOU!" Firestar told his companion while glaring down at Ranma.

"NO SHE IS OUR SALVATION, ALTHOUGH I AM SURPRISED THERE IS ONLY ONE. I AM READY TO GO ON TO MY REST FIRESTAR. DO NOT SELL YOURSELF SHORT, AS MY HEIR YOU HAVE THE STRENGTH TO LEAD OUR DRAGONS. PROMISE ME YOU WILL AID HER, AND TRAIN HER IN HER NEW POWERS OF THE DRAGON!" Nova asked his heir while staring down at the red dragon.

"HOW CAN YOU ASK ME TO HELP YOUR MURDERER!?" The red snarled back staring into the green eyes of the multi colored dragon.

"FIRESTAR YOU KNOW THE PROPHECIES AS WELL AS I. I WAS CHOSEN AT BIRTH. I HAVE LIVED A LONG HARD LIFE TO BE PREPARED FOR THIS MOMENT. I AM READY TO GO ON. _NOW PROMISE ME_ YOU WILL HELP HER!" The ancient dragon snarled down at the smaller red.

"I PROMISE NOVA AND I WILL MAKE YOU PROUD OF ME AND HER!" The red told his mentor, his heart breaking as the end neared for his friend.

"I AM ALREADY PROUD OF YOU FIRESTAR! REMEMBER THAT! COME WE MUST PREPARE FOR THE FUSION." Nova turned and took flight, leaving Firestar on the mountain.

He stared down at the warrior and magically read her intent. He snapped back as he felt so many conflicting emotions coming from the small girl. The strongest was betrayal and loneliness. He watched her as she fought in hand to hand with robots and a smile began to grow on his face. It seemed this girl was a good choice for Mystic Warrior. She had potential for the magic she now carried from the Phoenix and when the dragon magic was added, she would be even more powerful. Firestar liked her despite his best intent not to. It was because she seemed to like it best when she actually fought instead of using her powers as a crutch. He nodded his smile widening.

[SHE IS A LOT LIKE ME! SHE WILL BE FUN TO TRAIN!] He turned and took flight leaving the battle behind him.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"I can explain what is going on!" Battlecat stepped forward his eyes narrowed as he looked at the still in shock queen.

"What is it Battlecat?" He-Man asked his friend the others looking at the animal with uncertainty.

"She has the soul of a cat!" He told them as if that was enough.

They looked at the cat all faces filling with various degrees of confusion, all faces but one. Queen Angella snapped her head to the partner of He-Man her eyes widening in fear.

"I forgot that!" The winged woman lowered her head into hands and sobbed quietly.

"I don't understand what does that have to do with anything?" Bo stepped forward his eyes on the crying woman.

"I saw, when we heard the little girl that Ranma's first instinct was not to bring up the Phoenix power but her cat. I knew then that we were going to be in trouble." The huge tiger told them shaking his head.

"Why?" Glimmer asked as she stepped toward her mother and knelt before her.

"It told me the spirit of the cat within her before I gave of myself to help her control it was _female_!" He looked at the people around him as if this said it all; his frustration grew, as no one understood.

"What Battlecat means, *SIGH* is since the spirit of the cat is female it has the maternal instincts of a cat, a very strong maternal instincts. The cat spirit must have bonded with the child and when I tried to send the child away..." Angella leaned into her husband as he held her.

"Oh, Micca what have I done!" The king looked back to the tiger, Battlecat and just stared.

"To Ranma, Meriana is hers now, the cat spirit truly believes the child belongs to her. Ranma would have destroyed this palace to get her back if she could not control the cat inside her. It was that control that allowed the girl to leave without bringing this building down around our heads." Battlecat finished just as a commotion came from behind.

"BO, BO COME QUICK!" The little Koala/Owl creature flew into the room crashing into Bo.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The throne room looked down at Bo and the little creature in a jumbled mess. Even with the sadness and anguish, Angella could not help but giggle at the sight much to the relief of her husband and daughter.

"KOWL!" Bo shouted at the little flying fur ball.

"COME QUICK THERE IS A STRANGE GIRL COVERED IN FIRE AND SHE IS DESTROYING THE KALCAR'S COMPLEX!" The group all stared dumb founded at the flying hybrid.

"YOUR NUTS! NO ONE CAN DO THAT!" Bo shouted into Kowl's face.

"Don't be so sure! LET'S GO BATTLECAT!" He-Man told them as he mounted Battlecat's saddle and headed out.

"Let's go Swiftwind Ranma and He-Man can't have all the fun!" She-Ra told her flying unicorn as she climbed up on his back and followed her brother out.

The rebels watched the two Eternians as they left the castle heading toward the old Horde headquarters. They then looked at each other with shock. Bo suddenly threw Kowl halfway across the room and ran out after the Grayskull warriors, his limp less evident since She-Ra healed his wounds while they were in Whispering Wood.

"IF THERE'S A FIGHT I WANT A PART OF IT!" He shouted back at his friends.

Bo mounted his horse that was waiting for him outside and took off after the other two. The remaining rebels shrugged their shoulders and took off after their fleeing leaders. Angella rose and spreading her wings went with them. Her husband and daughter followed her, each in a shuttle pod. The two skimmed over the trees following closely behind Angella and flanking her on each side as honor guards.

The first to arrive was He-Man and She-Ra even though she was flying; Swiftwind went at a speed Battlecat was able to maintain. They stood just inside the trees of Whispering Wood their eyes widened as they took in the devastation. The entire complex was burning and Ranma was fighting with the robots in and around pools of molten metal. A glint of metal caught the twins' attention and they saw Ranma was using a very strange weapon. It looked like a sword but it was one, they had never seen before. The curved blade came to an angled point. Its silver blade glowed red in the fire.

They turned when the others began to arrive Bo nearly fell from his horse as he dismounted. He walked up next to She-Ra a low whistle escaping him. He watched as Ranma fought the robots and marveled at her grace. He watched as she ducked an attempt to ensnare her in the grasp of a robot. She ducked to one side spinning and bringing her sword through the metal man's midsection. Bo's eyes grew wider as the robot fell to the ground in two pieces.

"Let's not let her have all the fun!" A familiar voice came from behind them.

The three turned to see Frosta as she ran up from behind them. She raced past them a stream of ice hitting a robot about to decapitate Ranma. That was all the invitation the rest need and the rebels surge forward into battle. All wanting revenge for the slaughter of the village earlier in the day and all the other deaths caused by this sadistic race.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma's anger slowly left her as she fought hand to hand with the metal men before her. She dodged, ducked, and pivoted avoiding their attempts to kill her. Her cold smile would have frightened them if their programming contained any emotions. Ranma decided to up the anti, jumping high above three robots she pulled the Saotome Honor blade from her hyper-storage. She unsheathed it and brought it to bear on the neck of one of the three robots.

The sword shimmered red with the burning fire from behind her. The blades sharp cutting edge sliced through the unsuspecting robot. Ranma protected the blade's cutting edge and to enhance its sharpness. Ranma used Ryoga's technique of applying chi to cloth, but instead she ran it through her mother's sword. Ranma kicked out hitting an oncoming robot in the chest sending it back into a few of its _friends_. She then ducked under a pair of metal arms that tried to pin her in an attempt to keep her immobile. She next, pivoted on her left foot, and brought the chi-strengthened sword through the middle of the robot, leaving it to fall into two pieces.

Ranma bounced off to another group of robots happily destroying all of Maldar's reserves. She turned quickly when she felt a blast of cold behind her. Her momentary lapse of concentration cost her when a robot gave her an upper cut and sent her flying toward the top of the forest's trees. Ranma watched as her vision faded in and out, while the rebels hit the robots like a tidal wave. An errant thought passed through her mind when a pair of arms wrapped around her and cradled her like a baby as the arms took away her sword.

[Damn that thing hit harder then Ryoga and Herb put together!] Ranma's head turned when she realized she was no longer flying under the power of robot airways.

She turned to see the intense blue eyes of Queen Angella. A small frown passed her lips as her vision went black and stayed there. Queen Angella looked down at the girl in her arms a small tear escaping from her eyes. The queen of Etheria turned and headed away from the fighting staying close to the tops of Whispering Wood.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Queen Angella, King Micca (Dani: yes, yes this was where AnA got Micca for Mousse!) and Glimmer arrived in time to see a blast of ice hit a robot about to behead the Mystic Warrior. Micca and Glimmer broke away to give air support to the rebels. Father and daughter had not seen the small body as it flew from the fight and headed behind them. Nor did they see their Queen surge toward that human missile. Angella flew quickly to intercept the incoming Ranma.

She flew in front of the airborne girl and grabbed her into her embrace. The impact pushed Angella back more then a hundred yards over Whispering Woods. She saw Ranma watching the battle as her eyes closed and opened trying to stay awake. Angella noticed as Ranma's grip on her sword began to loosen and the queen gently took the sword from the warrior. When Angella had a good grip on the warrior before her she looked down to see the girl staring at her a frown on her face. Angella's eyes filled with tears as Ranma closed her eyes and finally let blissful unconsciousness take her. The queen's concentration on Ranma was so intense she had not seen as He-Man sent Battlecat after them. She had not seen Battlecat hesitate at the edge of the battle as if not wanting to leave. Nor did she see He-Man's insistence for the big cat to follow her.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The room was dark the only light in the room was the sparks from the consoles and the small fires coming from the different equipment around the room. The only working electronics was a large ten-foot monitor. It hung from the ceiling in front of a throne hidden by the darkness. A pair of eyes glimmered red from the fire that reflected in them. The glowing red eyes stared at the destruction of the old Horde base by a lone warrior. He leaned slightly forward only his eyes visible in the dim light. They were ice blue surrounded by a dark tanned skin. The ice blue eyes twinkled with sadistic glee as the screen closed in on the petite warrior with fire hair. He stood and stepped into the light. His tongue snaked out and licked his upper lip running over his elongated canines the sadistic glee turned to sadistic lust as he watched the girl destroy the junk the Horde called robots.

He was tall six feet ten inches, with wide shoulders and a very muscular build. His eyes were ice blue and rested in a face as hard as chiseled granite of a dark tan color. Though he was handsome, his ice blue eyes showed his love of torture and sadistic glee. His hair was pure white it went to his mid back. He wore his hair loose. His canines hung from below his upper lip much like Ryoga's only they came down by about two inches. He wore a black cotton shirt and pants, both loose fitting. Over his shirt was a tight black leather vest. He wore black leather boots and a blood red cape. On his brow was a ringlet of gold. It was in the shape of two, snake like dragons. Their mouths were opened on each side and held a stone that rest against his forehead. One was a black diamond and the other was a blood red ruby. The stones were cut in half at an angle. A red and black piece rejoined. Both sides pulse with a life of their own.

An explosion went off behind him and the screen went black just as a pillar of ice hit a robot behind the fire hair warrior. His smile widened and his eyes narrowed as he stared a few more moments at the blank screen. He then turned and walked behind the throne a beam of gold and white light surrounding him. When the light vanished, he was gone. Then the roof caved in destroying all that remained in the old Horde complex.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Kasumi walked into the house, to find her father sitting quietly at the family room table. She smiled as her life was finally coming together. She walked into the kitchen, under the watchful eye of her father. She returned a few moments later with a pot of tea and some cookies. She sat down in front of her father and served him his tea. There were three cups on the tray, but Kasumi did not see Genma anywhere. Kasumi turned to face her father her smile fell from her lips. The man before her was stone faced his eyes hard. His hands were clenched into fists so tight his nails had cut into his palms causing them to bleed. Kasumi started to rise to get the first aid kit when a bloody hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to the table.

"Where have you been daughter?" Soun felt guilt wash over him when the smile fell from Kasumi's face.

The happiness on his daughters beautiful face had not been there since before her mother's death. Guilt washed through him when the smile faded. The happy twinkle that Soun had not seen since she was a small child faded at his question as to where she was. He blamed only himself, his encounter with the Kuno lawyer had shown him the truth of what he and Saotome was doing to their children. Kasumi's demeanor brought it the rest of the way home.

"I want the truth daughter! I need to know the truth!" Soun told his eldest still holding on to her wrist.

"I...I!" Kasumi could not bring herself to hurt her father but she could not lie to him either.

Kasumi chose silence over hurting or lying to her father. She turned her head from him keeping it bowed so he could not see the tears as they formed in her eyes. She knew her dreams were about to be lost again, and she would forever be a prisoner of her family.

"It is not that easy Kasumi tell me where you were!" Soun would not let her off the hook, even though she tried to hide her face he still saw what was there.

The loneliness, the betrayal, the disappointment, but worst of all the look of the condemned on her face broke his heart. Soun saw he had ruined his daughter's life by not being a man and taking care of his own family. He instead pushed that responsibility off on his two eldest daughters.

"I was preparing my new apartment for when I went to college in two weeks." Kasumi told him then tried to leave the room her tears flowing freely.

"That is very good Kasumi and you will be studying what?" Kasumi looked up quickly shock on her face as she stared at her father.

"I...I am studying to be a doctor father." Soun nodded and smiled slightly the smile never reached his sad and forlorn eyes.

"I see and how are you paying for this education?" Kasumi took a deep breath she did not want her family to know where the money was from.

"I recently found out a trust fund had been set up for me by an anonymous benefactor." Kasumi only half lied, as she looked down at her hands.

"I see, you have access to these funds?" Soun asked his mind going over how much it was going to cost to pay for Akane and Nabiki's lawyers.

Kasumi stiffened and her hands clench into white-knuckled fists. She looked up at her father who was not looking at her, but at two business cards. She saw they were both from lawyers and she began to worry. She looked around but did not see her little sisters anywhere. She then looked to her father's hard cold face and her eyes harden as well.

"No father I do not. The terms of the trust are that my college and room and board are paid for by the trust. The benefactor felt that if I had control of the money I would let others either blackmail me out of it or take if from me outright." Kasumi rose and headed for the stairs.

"I am sorry father but whatever trouble Akane and Nabiki are in and I assume they are in trouble since they are not here yelling at me for leaving to go to college or finding a way to blackmail me. This is your family now father not mine. I had been told I had put my life on hold for too long and that you need to run _your_ family." Kasumi started up the stairs but paused then looked down at her father.

He still sat at the table holding the cards now a crumple mess. His face was a mask of rage. Kasumi watched as he turned his gaze to her, his eyes a lit with the fires of rage. Kasumi did not even flinch she had the strength of her best friends and little brother behind her. He cared more about her then her own family.

"I am moving out today father, and I recommend if you want the money to pay for the bills and the two lawyers you either make Mr. Saotome work or throw him out." She then turned and disappeared into her room, the click of her door drifted down to the stunned Soun.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Kasumi returned several hours later carrying some boxes and suitcases. Her eyes were red and swollen as she stood by the door waiting for the cab to arrive. She looked into the dining room to see her father had not moved. His tears rolling down his cheeks like rivers. This was not his usual temper tantrum but the tears of a truly broken man. Kasumi walked into the room and slowly headed for her father.

"STOP!" Kasumi stopped, as her father looked at her his broken heart showing in his eyes.

"Father, I...!" She was cut of by the devastated voice of her father.

"No Kasumi, I have kept you prisoner long enough. I have been sitting here thinking of our life since your mother died. I am ashamed of what I have done, to you and your sisters." Soun stared into the soft brown eyes of his eldest daughter.

"I let my desire to join the schools blind me to Akane's dishonorable behavior toward her fiancé. I ignored Nabiki's money handling ways because she kept the housed financially solvent. My worst crime was the way I dumped my responsibility to raise my children on a child. Could you ever forgive a foolish old man daughter?" Kasumi ran to her father and did a perfect Amazon super glomp.

Kasumi pulled back and looked into her father's eyes and she smiled. For living in him again was the man she remembered before her mother left. They looked toward the front door when they heard the honking of the cab. Soun got up and pulled his daughter to her feet. He smiled as he put his arm around her and walked her to the door. He picked up the two boxes, while Kasumi grabbed some of the suitcases. He walked his daughter to the cab. He loaded the boxes and turned to her before going for the last of the luggage.

"Make me proud my daughter just like you always do." He hugged her then ran back to the house and returned with the last of her suitcases.

Soun stood and watched as the cab disappeared Kasumi's face in the back window waving to him. He waved to the retreating form of his daughter a single tear escaping his eye. He lowered his head after the cab vanished in the distance. He turned and headed back into the house. He walked to the table, only to stop and stared his hands in tight balls.

"So Tendo has Kasumi finally returned I am hungry. One of her wonderful meals will do wonders for the old strength factor." Genma looked up from the cup of tea he was drinking.

He nearly dropped the cup when his eyes met the stony stare of his usually easy to manipulate friend. He backed away from the table when a dark red aura began to glow around the Tendo patriarch. He scampered out the patio door when the aura reformed to a ball in the palm of Soun's hand and he pulled back his arm and threw it at the fat martial artist's backside.

The ball of angry chi hit Genma knocking him into the wall of the Tendo yard. He hit face first then fell back to land unconscious on the ground an image of him still in the wall. Soun turned and walked up to his room his door closing gently. The sobs of a desperate man wafted down the stairs and out over the still form of Genma Saotome.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma's eyes slowly opened, her head was facing sideways. When her eyes focused, she was staring into a pair of golden cat eyes behind a red mask. Battlecat was once again honored with Ranma's ability to cling to the ceiling like a fly.

"AAAARRRRGGG!" The scream escaped and as soon as it did Ranma regretted it.

She released her hold on the ceiling to grab her head. Since gravity still claimed dominance over most worlds, Ranma fell. A gasped from the doorway announced a shocked presence as it watched Ranma fall. The martial artist fell some twenty feet from the ceiling back to her bed. The visitor gasped again as Ranma still clutching her hurting head flipped and landed on the floor next to Battlecat. She grabbed her head with both hands and stumbled back to land on the bed with a *FLOP!*.

"Oww, man did anybody get the number of that mountain!" Ranma laid on her back her arm over her eyes, the giggle at the door drew Ranma's attention.

Ranma propped herself up on her forearms to see Angella standing at the door a nervous smile on her face. Ranma's eyes narrowed, then a deep sigh escaped her and she flopped back onto the bed. Angella walked into the room but stayed at the door. Battlecat put himself between the Queen of Bright Moon and the Mystic Warrior.

"I will be leaving. When He-Man and She-Ra arrive please tell them I am at the place where we came over." Ranma rolled to her side and slowly pushed herself off the bed with one arm.

"Thank you for saving me, but I do not wish to be here any longer then I have to be." Ranma had not looked at the woman as she looked around for her clothes.

Ranma stood next to the bed clad only in her boxers and tee-shirt. She found her clothes on a chair next to the bed and began to put them on. When she pulled her kimono from off the back of the chair her sword fell over to the floor. Ranma picked it up and placed it in her hyper-storgae at the gasp of the woman behind her. Angella watched her, sadness filling her eyes. She took a step toward the warrior to find her path being blocked by the large tiger. She stopped and stared between the tiger and Ranma.

"I am sorry for what happened Ranma but you must understand I am doing what is best for the child." Angella told the girl with sincerity.

"Yes I believe you do, but what if all of her family died in that village or the rest of her family doesn't want her, then what?" Ranma asked as she spun to face the winged woman her eyes flashed quickly.

"We will adopt her into a good home with a _mother and a father_!" Angella told the girl gulping as the flames grew.

"Why can I not adopt her?" Ranma asked her, her delicate hands clenching into fists.

"You are but one person Ranma the child deserves both parents." Ranma looked down knowing she was right but she still did not care.

"You raised Glimmer alone! Man at Arms raised Teela without a mother! Adora had no parents  
at all and turned out great! WHY WON'T YOU LET ME HAVE MY CHILD BACK!" The last Ranma was shouting at the blonde woman before her.

"Ranma? She is not your child she is an Etherian citizen and will be raised by Etherian parents." Angella told her, her blue eyes flashing red with growing anger.

"*SIGH* I see now. It is not that I will be a single parent, it is that I am not from Etheria." Ranma stood straighter and walked past the queen not even waiting for a response.

"RANMA! NO! WAIT!" Angella's eyes widened when the last comment sunk in.

Her path was blocked by a snarling green and gold tiger. She took a step back uncertain what to do. Battlecat slowly advanced on the woman before him. The woman he thought of as a friend. The one he felt would rule Etheria with equality for all.

"Do not fear _Queen Angella_ Ranma will not allow your people to suffer. In spite of you, she would help to save this world. I would however recommend you stay away from her." Battlecat turned and left the room following the Mystic Warrior.

He found her leaning against a wall near the doors to the outside. Battlecat came beside her and nudged her slightly. Ranma opened her eyes and stared down at her friend with a smile. She placed her hand on his head then climbed onto his saddle, as she was still too weak to make it on her own.

"I can feel her Battlecat! She is so close I can reach out and snatch her. I can take her back to Eternia and no one can stop me. Once I enter the Valley of the Mists I am untouchable." Ranma leaned forward resting her head on the front of the saddle, while Battlecat slowly left the castle.

"But you won't will you!" He told her more then asked her.

"You are correct my friend. I won't put her through that. Eventually someone would take her from me and that would be even harder on her and me." Ranma let her eyes close as they traveled in silence on the way back to Eternia.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The sorceress looked down at the locket though the Amazons were helpful it was not enough. The sorceress could feel that Ranma's understanding of what Jusenkyo was trying to teach her was near and she worried that the curse would not be unlocked in time. Her attention was drawn from her thoughts as she felt the presence of someone on the other side of the portal to Etheria. She rose and headed to the portal, as she drew closer, she felt the presence of Ranma on the other side. She was confused as it was only the Mystic Warrior and Battlecat that waited for her. She opened the portal and Battlecat carried the sleeping warrior through the door.

"Battlecat where are She-Ra and He-Man? What happen to Ranma?" She asked helping the cat as he took the girl to her room.

"They will be coming later. Let us get Ranma to bed and I will tell you what has happened." The sorceress and the tiger put the girl to bed then left to discuss the chain of events.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"That is horrible; King Randor is not going to want to help if that is the feelings of their rulers." The sorceress stated her eyes narrowed with rage.

"No we must help! Ranma said this Maldar bragged to her that after Etheria, Eternia then earth would fall to his armies." The tiger told her.

"We just don't have to like it. Ranma will still help Etheria because she cannot allow the innocent to suffer for the beliefs of a few." The sorceress nodded at what Battlecat was telling her.

"What of the child?" She asked pain crossing her face as the memories of giving up her own child flooded back in.

(o)(o)Flashback(o)(o)

Zoare swooped down again at the red-skinned fish man with fanning fins on the side of his head. The red white and blue falcon screeching a warning as she latched onto his out stretched arm with her razor sharp talons. The fish man waved his arm roughly throwing the angry bird toward the side of the mountain he was trying to scale. The bird did not hit the hard unforgiving rock. She found herself instead wrapped protectively in a pair of strong arms. Arms,which belonged to Duncan the Kings Man at Arms. Zoare collapsed as her mental cry for help was heard.

Duncan looked as the minions of Skeletor continue to climb the mountain heading for Zoare's nest. He raised his arms, letting loose of the falcon and releasing the blasters hidden there. The king's chief inventor and head of his royal guard blast the attackers away. Unable to see their attacker the lackey of Snake Mountain retreated. His exit was hastened along by a small rockslide, which Duncan was creating with his lasers. The group of pirates tumbled down the mountainside and landed in a heap of bodies, legs, and arms. They quickly extricated themselves as more laser blasts hit the ground near them.

Duncan then followed Zoare to her nest to find a small baby girl with wild red hair lying there. He reached out and the little girl grasped his finger tightly a little giggle escaping from her as she tried to capture another finger.

{Take her with you warrior! My daughter, Teela is not safe with me, nor is Grayskull safe if I am with her!} Duncan watched as tears flowed from the bird's sharp eyes.

He picked up the baby then watched as Zoare flew away toward the castle she was destined to protector. Duncan looked down to find the baby girl sleeping peacefully in his arms. His finger still held tightly. He climbed down and took the child back to the castle with him to be his own daughter.

(o)(o)Ended Flashback(o)(o)

(l(l(l)l)l)

The sorceress and Battlecat paused in their conversation as the sorceress went to bring back He-Man and She-Ra. Though the sorceress wanted to tell them she was sworn not to by the big green tiger. He told her it was Ranma's place, not theirs and she reluctantly agreed. What they had told them was why Ranma was so attached to little Meriana.

"We understand the part about the cat spirit and it makes perfect sense but to be able to have so much rage as to destroy the entire Kalcar base single handedly." He-Man shook his head in total awe.

"Is it He-Man, you heard her tale, the same as I. She killed a God on her world to save someone she believed she loved. She also blew off the top of a mountain." The sorceress reminded the twins.

"That isn't all was it!" She-Ra stated to the protector of Grayskull her eyes hard and knowing.

"She was so alone and lonely as a child even with her father there. Then finally to find a home only to be considered a piece of property. It was a horrible feeling to be alone with so many around you. Meriana was a kindred spirit for her." She-Ra told them her eyes taking a far away looked the sadness evident.

"It was hard for you wasn't it sis?" He-Man asked her as he took her hand in his.

"Yes! I know what she went through the loneliness, the isolation, never really belonging. She doesn't want Meriana to feel those things." She-Ra told them her head bowing to hide the tears.

"She felt betrayed and abandoned. She didn't know who to trust and when all you have is someone like her father or Hordak you want more. You need more but the anger is so hard to deal with when you don't know why you're angry." She-Ra told them as she stared off into nothingness her eyes glazing over.

He-Man watched his sister guilt and anger flooding through him. The guilt was for not being there and anger also for not for not being there. He stared at his sister his eyes narrowing when he felt an emotion he very rarely felt, _hate_! His hate was at Hordak for stealing his twin, his hate at Duncan for not saving her. His hate at his parents for not doing more to safeguard them and his hate for the sorceress for not finding his sister sooner. The hate flowed through him, filling every portion of his being. Then just as quickly, it was gone. It was their destiny to be the protectors of Grayskull and if Adora grew up on Eternia, she could not fulfill that destiny. He reached over and took his sister into his embrace. She leaned into him her head resting on his right shoulder as she still stared off. Her arms clasping a hold of his right arm as she held on tight afraid if she let go she would fall back into that lonely world where there was no one for her.

"Ranma fears she will be alone, that she will never know true and unconditional love. That no one will stay with her because they're in love with her. That everyone she believes loves her wants something or wants to possess her as a piece of art or trophy. From what she told us, even her mother had placed conditions on her love. Until just before she was pulled here." She-Ra whispered her tears falling onto her brother's strong shoulder.

The small group sat for a while He-Man holding his sister and the sorceress wondering how her daughter felt growing up. Did she have these feelings, had she felt alone and unwanted! The sorceress clutched at her chest in despair, hope beyond hope Teela never had feelings such as She-Ra and Ranma.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma's eyes fluttered open and she looked around her room. She was a little surprised to be back at Grayskull. She did nt remember how she had gotten here. She tried to sit up but a wave of dizziness and nausea washed over her, causing her to fall back onto the pillow.

[Man, I wonder if Ryoga's bad, sense of direction is contagious?] She thought rubbing her temples, when she suddenly froze.

"Excused me, miss I am sorry to bother you but could you tell me the way to the Tendo Dojo?" The voice filled her with dread she was not ready for him.

She turned to look at him and Ryoga gasped and stepped back as he finally got a good look at the girl in front of him. Her hair covered her body in waves of flame and her cat eyes blazed with an eternal flame. He would see her in his dreams for the rest of his life, he just could not decide if it would be a nightmare or not. Ranma stared at her arch nemesis, she however, had not seen recognition in his eyes.

"Straight through that door make a left at the first intersection follow it for about three blocks and that should put you right at the gate." Ranma sighed as she made up directions knowing Ryoga would get lost the minute he left her room.

"Thank you miss." Ryoga bowed to her, his heavy pack balancing perfectly on his back.

Ranma watched as Ryoga ran through the door and turned right. She shook her head as she heard his footsteps as they faded into the distance. She chuckled a little but winced when her head throbbed with complaints.

"Well I either gotta make sure those robots don't hit me or I need to toughen up more. I think I'll do both." Ranma said to herself sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"I think my next order of business is to move into my new home." Ranma heard a gasped at the door to her room.

She turned to see the sorceress there her eyes filling with tears. Ranma smiled sheepishly at her, she then slowly got down from the bed and bowed deeply to her hostess.

"Sorceress I thank you so much for taking me in but I need to have something of my own. There is only a small problem." The sorceress looked at the young warrior curiosity poking through the tears.

"I still need a place to stay until I repair the castle in the Valley." Ranma winced as she waited for the explosion, she did not wait long.

"OH, RANMA OF COURSE YOU CAN STAY HERE!" In her excitement the sorceress had not seen the pain on the martial artist's face at her shout.

She also missed the widening of her eyes when the woman glomped her in a tight hug. The sorceress finally let go pushing Ranma back from herself slightly, still keeping her hands on Ranma's shoulders. Ranma quickly put a smile on her face for the woman she cared dearly for.

"She-Ra and He-Man have gone home. Battlecat told me what happen but at his insistence I didn't tell them about your last conversation with Angella." Ranma's face darkened slightly, then the anger faded and she nodded.

"Thank you, I know they consider her a friend. I will still help because the lives of so many hang in the balance but I do it for them not _Queen Angella_!" The sarcasm was not lost on the sorceress she decided a change of subject would be helpful.

"So how badly damaged is the building? What kind of supplies do you think you will need?" She asked seeing the grateful look on her guest's face.

"Well surprisingly it is not in to bad of shape just some missing quartz blocks here and there. The wall around the castle is in fairly, bad shape though. I am thinking I might just level it as a low wall. I might make it two feet high just so I can cordon off the garden." Ranma finished as she and the sorceress walked into the throne room.

"Quartz castle?" The sorceress asked a memory tickling the back of her mind.

"Yeah *SHUDDER* pink quartz, although pink is not my favorite color it looks nice in the castle and I can used the stones from the wall to repair the castle." Ranma told her completely missing the look on her face.

Ranma sat down near the mosaic and waited for the sorceress to rejoin her. The woman came back into the room carrying a tray of tea with a very large book floating behind her. She smiled at the young girl and sat down next to her.

"The quartz castle was familiar to me somehow so I thought I would check the book of legends." She told Ranma while pouring the tea.

"You don't need the book I can tell you what you need to know." Ranma told her with a heavy sigh and small grin at her surprise.

"Do you know the reason for the mist around the valley?" Ranma asked the sorceress as she settled on the floor next to her strange and wonderful guest.

"No, no one has been able to determine what it is. I did sense great power from within the mists." The sorceress told her looking thoughtfully in the direction of Ranma's new home.

"Please do not tell anyone else what I am going to tell you!" Ranma asked pleading with her very expressive face.

"I promise Ranma not even the twins if you don't want them to know." She told the warrior as concern washed over her face.

"Thank you, and no not even them. You can record what I tell you for future sorceresses for they might be able to receive help from the mist. *SIGH* I might tell the twins later but I don't want them to know yet. I fear they might try to close the rift and I don't want that." Ranma said absently as she looked into her cooling tea.

"Rift? Ranma what are you talking about?" The sorceress looked at her guest her curiosity running wild.

"The protective mist around the valley is caused by a very large rift in the fabric between our world and the spirit world. There are rifts all over the place, really, usually just not large enough for humans to notice. I guess Spirit Weavers can detect them though. I being half Spirit Weaver can use those rifts to augment my powers with the spirit world." Ranma paused she looked at the shock as it clouded the face of her new friend a warm smile on her face.

"The rift around the valley is a large one a very large one. There are over hundreds of thousands of spirits living in the mist. They claimed the valley as theirs and travel between the two worlds. They are however locked into the valley. They cannot freely roam the world." The sorceress looked at the girl her eye brow arching with skepticism.

"It is true of any rift the spirit has some leeway in where they go. I mean they can travel a certain distance but if they exceed that distance it can destroy them." Ranma continued not noticing the look given by her friend.

"How do you know all this Ranma you were not a Spirit Weaver when you came here." The sorceress asked trying to hide her disbelief from Ranma.

"When I went there to check out the valley the spirits awakened my powers. It seems all Spirit Weavers must have their powers awakened at a rift. The does not necessarily, have to be that large but large enough for spirits to pass through. Then during the awakening the spirits cram into your mind the abilities and limitations of your powers. I am limited to a little over thirty-two miles from the rift, then my powers cease until I am near another rift. I believe the distance will vary depending on the strength of the rift." Ranma continued staring into the shadows of Grayskull.

"It is the spirits that allow you into the valley correct?" The sorceress asked her keeping this information in her mind to transcribe later for the next sorceress.

"Yes, actually it was also them; well Jagar and Karamer that gave me the information I needed to present myself before King Randor and Queen Marlena. Oh and here I won't need this any longer. They pushed the Eternian language into my head as well." Ranma handed back the choker with the amber crystal.

"Although it is a little archaic it still helps and since Etheria uses a similar language I am fine for now." The sorceress nodded and placed the choker next to her.

"Some time soon I would like you to sit down and write all you learned about Spirit Weavers for our library here at Grayskull the information might help the next generation of sorceresses." The falcon woman told Ranma then her eyes went wide.

"Did you say Karamer and Jagar?" Ranma giggled at the shock on the woman's face.

"Yes I did. You know the history of them don't you?" The sorceress looked at Ranma confusion on her face.

"I thought I did!" The protector of Grayskull told her an eyebrow arching, as she looked at her in a sideways glance.

"Well I am sure you knew that before Jagar became the first king, Eternia was ruled by small Baronies, each fighting with the other for supremacy. There was a revolt and at the end, the people selected Jagar and his descendants as their king. It was Jagar who put into the decree that the people of Eternia have the right to remove the royal family if they misused their powers." The sorceress nodded as she remembered that part of Jagar's history.

"What of Karamer?" She asked while sipping her tea.

"Well Jagar and his wife Taia were preparing to ascend the throne; Jagar spotted a young woman with long vibrant red hair and deep blue eyes. She was watching the preparations for the coronation. He was intrigued. He and she; Karamer struck up a friendship almost immediately." The sorceress' eyes widened with shock.

"Their affair was very short and passionate. Though it wasn't by their choice, the affair ended. Jagar's advisors got wind of his...time with Karamer and tried to get him to stop. He refused, he even went as far as to tell them he would divorce his wife and take Karamer as his queen." The gasp from the sorceress drew Ranma's attention, she smiled at the size of the woman's eyes but continued.

"The advisors at first were going to have Karamer killed and blame it on bandits. When a really old advisor found an old legend about Eternia and decided to invoke it using Karamer." The wide eyes of the sorceress were soon replaced with curiosity.

"The legend states that Eternia was the centered of the magical worlds and the most powerful magic could be cast at its center. They decided to build Grayskull and have Karamer be its protector, for once she was the sorceress of Grayskull she couldn't be anything else including queen. She would be the sorceress until her replacement came to claim her position." Ranma's face showed sadness at the plight of the star-crossed lovers but also knew they never should have gone that far.

"So they waited for Jagar to be away on business then one of the advisors sought out Karamer. He told her Jagar needed to see her it was an emergency and that he was to take her to him. Karamer fearing the worse agreed. She followed the advisor to his location. She tried to leave when all they found was the other six advisors. The men over powered her and knocked her unconscious. They used the spell in the legend to build Grayskull around Karamer. They never realized they furthered their own plans by doing it that way." Ranma looked down to her empty cup a tear plopping on her hand.

"What do you mean Ranma?" Ranma looked up to her friend with a sad smile.

"By magically building Grayskull around Karamer they locked her magic to Grayskull. They are why you cannot leave Grayskull as a human, why none of the sorceresses can leave Grayskull once they come to fulfill their destiny. The last part of the spell is a simple phrase but one which changes the lives of every Grayskull sorceress. Let me see if I can remember what it is." Ranma paused, but looked up when the sorceress recited the last line of the spell.

"Let she who protects the Castle of Grayskull do so in the form that best suits her and fulfills Grayskull's purpose." The sorceress looked over her throne where the castle's motto hung.

Ranma followed her eyes and saw the last line of the spell. Ranma got up and walked over to the throne. She looked up at the carving of the words that forever changed the women who entered here. She then looked down at the throne and reverently caressed the arm of the stone chair. Ranma then turned to face the newest in a long line of protectors.

"When she woke she started to look around Grayskull, confused and frightened. Then she entered the throne room that was over the throne." Ranma told the sorceress as she pointed to the last line of the spell.

"She stood before the throne and read the incantation. A cylinder of light shot up from the floor to the ceiling capturing her. The floor then began to lower taking Karamer with it. She was lowered into the depths of Grayskull, to allow her to harness the power of all magic in the universe. When the floor brought her back up and the light faded she lifted her arms and her body morphed into that of a young dragon." Ranma finished turning back to the throne and spell.

The sorceress came up next to her friend and placed her hand on Ranma's shoulder. She stared down at her throne and frowned. She was given the choice to be the sorceress not banished into it. The guardian did not like that, not at all. She looked up at the incantation and her frown deepened.

"What does this have to do with the valley and the Quartz castle Ranma?" The sorceress etched every detail into her memory for transcribing later.

"Jagar built the castle for him and Karamer. When he found out what his advisors did he exploded. He would have killed them all but Karamer would not let him. So he settled for removing them from their positions. He also cursed them for their interference and deception. They left the capital that day for fear Jagar would still carry out their executions. Jagar tried to get Karamer to leave her post and join with him, but as you know once you are sorceress you cannot leave until your destined replacement is found even if it is centuries." Ranma turned and looked the woman in the eyes her flaming eyes blazing brightly.

"He was a minor mage did you know that?" Ranma asked her friend who shook her head with surprise.

"Yes and he used that magic to create the spirit rift so that in death they could be together. They live in the mists now and it was they, who pleaded my case to buy the valley. They feared I would close the rift thus locking them into the spirit world, but I couldn't do that. I told them that their protection around the valley would be the best for me and the innocents around me because of the power I wield." Ranma told her as she returned to the floor by the mosaic, the sorceress with her.

"They are there together now?" She asked in awe, as Ranma nodded.

"There was so much of their history lost after their deaths. There was a civil war as Jagar and his wife had twin sons and each faction wanted one of the sons to rule." The sorceress explained.

"I could ask about it for you." Ranma told her with a small smile.

"Do you need help repairing your...your new home?" The sorceress asked her voice cracking slightly.

"No like I said there isn't much damage. I will have to get furniture though. I'll do that gradually I guess. I can get the basics to start." The sorceress nodded looking back into her cup of tea.

"Sorceress can I ask you a question?" Ranma looked at the woman before her.

"Of course you may Ranma." The sorceress looked at her friend worry flashing quickly across her face at Ranma's serious expression.

"Well it is more liked two questions really, I was wondering what you look like in your other form?" Ranma looked at the woman before her.

The sorceress smiled at her new friend. She stood and spread her arms out to the sides and transformed. There hovering above Ranma was a falcon of red white and blue. Ranma held out her arm and the bird landed on it. Ranma's eyes went wide when she heard the sorceress' voice in her head.

{I am Zoare, in this form! I communicate as you can see through telepathy.} Ranma smiled and nodded gently tossing the bird up.

Zoare hovered again, then her body reshaped itself back into the woman who protected Grayskull and all its secrets. The woman then took a seat next to Ranma again. Ranma looked up a broad smile on her face.

"Thank you for trusting me with that." Ranma told her.

The sorceress saw a flash of pain flicker across Ranma's face. It passed so fast she was not sure she had seen it but she knew she did. She wondered what would have caused such pain for someone so young. She tried to take Ranma's mind off the pain by asking about the other question.

"Ranma you said you had another question?" The sorceress was glad to see her friend's face loose the tinge of pain.

"Yes I did and if I am outta line tell me. I was just wondering why you didn't tell Teela you're her mother?" The sorceress' tea cup fell from nerveless fingers.

The sorceress stared blankly ahead her eyes wide with shock. Ranma giggled as she continually opened and closed her mouth liked a fish out of water. Ranma watched her for a few more minutes then her impatience kicked in. Ranma waved her hand in front of the sorceress' face snapping the woman from her shock induced trance.

"Ran...Ranma you haven't...How did you...By the ancients you didn't tell...!" The sorceress stumbled over her questions fear filling her eyes.

"No sorceress just like it is my right whether to tell He-Man and She-Ra about Angella it is your right and yours only to tell Teela the truth." Ranma placed her hand on top of the nervous woman's hand.

"As to how I know...!" Ranma shrugged as she started to clean up the spilt cup of tea.

"Your life forces are too similar to be anything but family. I used to practice reading peoples life forces. I would used the Tendos and the Amazons to practice how to determine family members. Then when I was out and about I would read people's life force as practice." Ranma finished with the tea and sat the broken cup aside.

"So when are you going to tell her?" Ranma looked at the woman her eyes gazing into the woman's before her.

The sorceress stared into the flaming eyes of her guest. A shudder traveled down her spine as the flaming pupils stared deep into her soul. This subject was painful to the woman but one she knew she could not brush off. Even though Ranma had given her an out, she felt it was only right to tell her why.

"I am the Sorceress of Grayskull Ranma." She told the Mystic Warrior as if that was an explanation within itself.

"Yes, and?" Ranma was not going to let it stand at that alone.

"It is my duty and destiny to defend this castle and the power within from those who will misuse it. If Teela were to be used as a bargaining chip for access to Grayskull I would pay it gladly." Ranma looked at the sorceress sadness filling her eyes.

Ranma saw the love and pain that flowed through the sorceress on the subject of her daughter. Even though she never took care of Teela the sorceress still loved her daughter totally. Ranma wondered what that was like. She knew her own mother loved her, but was it like this or did it still hinge on being a 'Man among Men'.

Ranma looked into the eyes of the sorceress and saw the depth of her love for Teela and believed her when she said she would hand over Grayskull to save her daughter. Ranma felt the tinges of jealousy for the Captain of the King's guards. She knew if it was her mother that she would put her honor above the life of her child. A single tear rolled down the warrior's face as she realized the seppuku pact would for always and forever keep her from her mother especially now. She knew she could never really believe her mother truly loved her because of her accepting that contract from Genma.

"Teela is a great warrior, sorceress she can defend herself. Plus, there are those that will not allow harm to come to her. I am one, she and I are becoming friends, and I cherish and protect my friends. For I have had so few I could call true friends until I arrived here." Ranma told the woman looking at her with deep concern and caring.

"I know Ranma but I cannot take that chance, what if...!" Ranma cut her off with a wave of her hand.

"Sorceress life is full of what ifs. My _life_ is one big 'what if'. Think of it this way what better way to make sure Teela is ready to become sorceress of Grayskull then to be trained by her mother." Ranma smiled with her usual cocky smile.

"She could learn to use Grayskull now so the transition would be easier later. I mean if she was to take over for you. She might not be but if something happened before your time, someone will need to step in. It will also give you a chance to really, get to know each other. If she had knowledge of magic she could fight it better even if her magic was tied to Grayskull." Ranma continued her argument to see her friends happy.

"Please sorceress for ten years of my life I never knew my mother. I always wondered if she would love me or be proud of me. I also felt that I had done something so bad that she sent me away because she wanted nothing to do with me. I am sure Teela had these same feelings all children do." Ranma looked at her friend her eyes shining with tears she refused to let fall.

"I will think on it Ranma but I won't promise anything." Ranma smiled at her a smiled that was soft and gentle.

"That is all I can ask from you and for Teela." The two women clean up the tea then head for bed.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma entered her room and stared at herself in the mirror her mind going over what she told the sorceress. She wondered if her mother was proud of her if she could love her for who she was becoming. Deep down Ranma knew that the girl before her was who she was now. She did not want to be stuck as a girl and she really did not mind the curse any longer but there was something within her, which said this was who she was now. Ranma sighed deeply and a vision of her mother scowling at her and fingering the Saotome Honor blade appeared before her in the mirror. Ranma cringed but could not tear her gaze from the image.

Her heart breaking with the loneliness of having no one who would love her as the sorceress loved Teela. Ranma finally turned from the mirror and headed to the bed. She turned off the light and laid staring into the darkness her memories and emotions flooding through her. They kept her awake for many hours but finally she fell into a restless sleep.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The sorceress watched as Ranma went into her room, she then sat on the throne of Grayskull and thought over what the martial artist had said. Her tears flowing down her face as the pain of being so close to Teela yet never claiming her overwhelmed the guardian of Grayskull. The sorceress laid her hand down on the arm of her throne, it laying on something rough. She looked down and saw the lotus locket of Ranma's. She picked it up and opened it. She looked at the picture of Ranma in her male form with the woman she knew as her mother. She saw the pain and fear in Ranma's eyes as she stood close but not touching next to his mother. The sorceress' brow furrowed as her eyes were drawn to Nodoka's hands in which was a sword. One hand on the scabbard the other on the hilt, ready to pull it free.

She looked at the woman's face and saw pain in her eyes as she stared at her son. The sorceress wondered what could caused that kind of pain, and her mind reflected on Ranma's life and what expectations everyone put on her. The sorceress closed the locket and rising she put it back on the arm of her throne and headed to bed. She knew she would not be sleeping much as she had much to think over.

(l(l(l)l)l)

In a forest on the outskirts of Tokyo, a small fire glowed. The crackling of the wood filled the woods. Red sparks fluttered around the glade in a slight breeze. Some landing on the only human occupant but he did not seem to notice. The young man stared into the golden red fire his eyes far from where he sat. A drop of sweat traveled slowly down the side of his face starting well below the dingy yellow and black bandana. The young boy stared at a memory that danced in the flame, a memory of a pigtailed rival and his only friend. He watched as that image changed to a shorthaired girl with a warm smile and gentle caress for her P-Chan. He smiled at her as she seemed to smile back at him. The smile slowly turned to a frown as the image began to shift and change. The fire seemed to dance around this image as it came into focus. The young boy jumped back tripping on the log and splashing himself with the cold tea in his cup. The pile of clothes shifted and moved as a small black piglet crawled out. He scowled at the fire only to squeal in fear, as the image in the fire stared back at him. The image had long hair the color of fire, cat's eyes with a flickering flame in each. He watched as the image used strange powers, powers to him that only a God should have. He heard the faint scream of innocents as a dark shadow loomed behind the girl. A darkness that spoke of nothing but evil, as the little pig stepped closer to the fire but stopped when the image suddenly disappeared . The little pig had not moved but watched for her return. Finally, boredom and exhaustion took over and the little pig fell to sleep. Not long after he fell to sleep the image of the fire, haired girl returned but with her came the evil shadow. The sleeping pig had not seen but its trembling body showed it knew what was happening, as the shadow overwhelmed the girl and smothered her with its blacken malevolence.


	6. Chapter 6

Ranma 1/2:

Ranma of Grayskull

Crossover: Masters of the Universe

By: Dani Yanega

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile. My profile is also where I will address specific questions or issues that readers ask about.

I do not own many of the Characters in this story though some are mine all the KNOWN characters belong to those who originally created them. Thxs.

Please also NOTE I write AU stories whether they are crossover or not. The AU applies to ALL characters.)

Chapter Six

The morning light cut through the gloom of the room. A shaft of the sun's rays crept softly up the bed in the room. As the morning progressed on, the light climbed the body until it reached the sleeping beauty that was laying in the embrace of Morpheus. The sunlight illuminated her face as a soft moan escaped her red lips. Her eyes fluttered open and burned with the golden light of the morning sun. The woman sat up and she gently rubbed Morpheus from his perch. She looked out the window at the bright blue sky with tired blue eyes. She then rose and donned her clothes for the day. The sorceress looked at herself in the mirror a small smile on her face as she stared at the red puffy eyes that stared back.

She had done a lot of crying and thinking during the night and several nights previous. She still, however was nowhere close to a decision about her daughter. The guardian of Grayskull headed into her throne room a sad sigh escaping her frowning lips. She stopped in front of her throne, a folded piece of paper laying next to the lotus locket of Ranma. She stared at the paper her frown deepening. She found it over a week ago on a food-laden cart. She slowly walked up to her throne and sat down her puffy eyes staring off into the distance. Her mind went back to that lonely morning.

(o)(o)Flashback(o)(o)

*-*-*NOTE*-*-*

Sorceress:

I awoke early and did not want to disturb you so I prepared my breakfast and made yours before I left. I cleaned up the dishes so relax and enjoy your meal.

I have gone to The Valley of Mists to start working on my new home and should be back later tonight or early tomorrow it depends, I guess on how much I can get done.

Have a great day

Ranma

*-*-*END NOTE*-*-*

The sorceress looked at the last paragraph with growing sadness in her eyes. She knew the faster Ranma repaired the Quartz Castle the sooner she would leave Grayskull. The woman took a deep breath and sat down to eat what Ranma had left for her. She smiled with delight at her first taste of Ranma's cooking.

She enjoyed the food before her, when she looked up at the sound of someone entering the room. He-Man, She-Ra and their animals walked into the throne room. She smiled at them as she rose wiping her mouth.

"Good morning He-Man, She-Ra. What brings you to Grayskull so early?" The two warriors of Grayskull look at her with confusion.

"Sorceress it is after noon!" She-Ra told the smiling magic user.

"Oh, my! I did sleep late didn't I?" The woman told them with a Kasumi like air.

Big sweat drops appeared behind the heads of the guests of Grayskull. The sorceress moved the cart out of the way and ushered in her friends. She had a mischievous smile on her lips. She sat on her throne, picking up Ranma's locket as her mind went over some of the things from her conversation with the Amazons the day before.

"We need to go to Etheria sorceress. We want to make sure that the Kalcar's army doesn't recover too quickly from the blows delivered to them by Ranma and the resistance." He-Man explained to the occupied sorceress.

"Very well He-Man." She agreed as she rose from the throne.

"Sorceress where's Ranma I am sure she would like to help." She-Ra asked as she looked around the room for the Mystic Warrior.

"She has gone to the Valley of Mists she is making repairs to her new home." The sorceress stiffened at the mention of her guest.

"Oh, well if she gets back tell her where we are she can join us there if she wants." She-Ra continued not noticing her guide's reaction.

The twins followed the sorceress who magically opened the door to Etheria. The two Grayskull warriors passed through being followed closely by Swiftwind. Battlecat hung back for a moment to look at the sorceress. The sorceress placed her hand atop his head and with a sad smile.

"Don't worry Battlecat she is alright." The woman told the animal knowing what he wanted to hear.

Battlecat nodded and stepped through with the others. The sorceress watched as they enter the line of trees across from the entrance to Grayskull. She stared longingly at the opening and the beautiful scenery before her. Her longing turned to anger as her brow furrowed as memories of why she was locked into her home crossed her mind. She slowly closed the door the scowl not leaving her face as she returned to the throne room.

(o)(o)End Flashback(o)(o)

The sorceress sighed as she slipped the note from Ranma back under the locket. She rose and headed to the kitchen to prepare her breakfast. The twins had not yet returned from Etheria, a small smile of satisfaction crossed her lips. She stopped and stared in the direction of the entrance to Etheria.

[He-Man and She-Ra must be causing all sorts of havoc for the Kalcar, to be gone this long.] The sorceress thought as she shook her head and continued her journey to the kitchen.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma's day had been tiring but she did not care she was able to remove most of the wall leaving a four foot high wall around the castle. She then went through the quartz that she had taken from the wall and was able to make repairs to the castle using the undamaged quartz from the garden wall. Her week had been following these steps. It took her two days to get the wall finished. The past three days she had been repairing the building with the undamaged quartz. Ranma then checked the roof for cracks and when she found any, she replaced the broken pink crystal with a new piece from the garden wall.

With the repairs to her castle only taking a total of five days, she was sure there should have been more damage. She smiled as she looked at her hands then flinched as a memory of learning the chestnut fist flashed in her mind. She scowled when it was soon followed by the many memories of her repairing the damage to the dojo by those around her. She sighed and shook off the memories, she was just glad the Quartz Castle had weathered the centuries well. She began to clean out the weeds and overgrowth from the gardens around her new home. She stripped the plants down to the roots using her Phoenix fire to burn the roots of dead trees and bushes from the ground. She also used it by sending the fire down the roots of weeds to sear them and keep them from returning.

While she worked, her face continually contorted into a loathing frown. As she worked, she had kept pushing visions of her male form from her mind. His face contorted with rage and disgust. When she let the vision go unchecked it turned to her female form kneeling, in her vision she was wearing a white kimono that slowly turned red as a circle of red spread from her abdomen. The setting sun glinted off a strip of metal as it sliced through her neck. The blood flowed across the grass of the castle's courtyard only to match the redness of the setting sun. Ranma stopped then and closed her eyes trying to force the vision from her mind a tear rolled down her cheek. A tear she passed off as sweat.

By the time, night started to fall Ranma was exhausted but finally happy with her job. She decided she would sleep in her new home tonight and was glad she had brought some things to sleep on. Before she entered her new home Ranma had an idea on how to seal any cracks in the quartz she might have missed and strengthen her home. She began to glow with the fire of the Phoenix and the cat. She then added to it her blue aura and flew over her home.

She looked down on the Quartz Castle unsure if she should do this or not but shook off her indecision. Ranma released a combined blast of flame, dark chi, and confidence toward the roof of the castle, instead of plowing through the roof it gently swarmed around the building. Ranma did not notice the ghostly white aura that formed around her and mixed in with her normal blue chi.

After a few minutes, once the entire castle was covered with her chi and ki, Ranma stopped the bombardment and stared at her glowing home. The crystal was white hot and glowed brightly. She landed in the garden and set up a sleeping mat figuring it would take all night for the crystal to cool down. The heat from the castle walls would keep Ranma warm all night. As she fell into a fitful sleep tendrils of mist crept across the ground towards the sleeping Ranma. As they neared her tossing, body they slowly spiral around her protectively. Though, their protection did not keep the dreams from coming.

(x)(x)Dreams(x)(x)

(Dani: This sequence is very dark and sexual in nature but NOT explicit. This is all of Ranma's doubts pushing their way to her conscious mind where she has to deal with them!)

Ranma-Chan was backed against a wall in a dark alley. She heard the hissing of cats around her. Sweat pored down her face. She jumped slightly when a shadow moved toward her. She groaned slightly as Kuno stepped from the shadows. She was also slightly relieved as she heard the hissing of the cats as they faded at his presence. Ranma-Chan slouched lower down the wall releasing the breath she did not know she was holding. She looked up at a movement to see Kuno standing over her, his bokken pressing against her throat. Ranma gulped and was about to shove the bokken away when a glint of metal shining in the moon light told her it was not a wooden practice sword the crazy kendoist was now pointing at her.

"Kuno what are you doing?" Ranma gasped out as Kuno pressed the blade tighter against her throat drawing blood.

"Why don't you know _Ranma_?" The redhead slowly turned at the new voice to see Akane standing next to Kuno her mallet glowing bright red.

"Aka...Akane! What are you...What's going on?" Akane smiled down at the confusion on her fiancé's face.

"Why Saotome your end is what's going on!" A flash of light went off on her right and Ranma-Chan saw Nabiki come forth her hands holding the ever present camera.

"I am disappointed in you son! To allow yourself to be locked in your curse form and to not even actively try and unlock yourself. This is not the behavior of a _Man among MEN_!" Ranma stared as her mother pushed between Akane and Kuno her eyes full of disgust.

"Not only that, but to allow yourself to feel _MATURINAL_ instincts you are a CRIME AGAINST NATURE! You _must_ preserve the Saotome honor!" Nodoka growled the last line as she pulled the Saotome honor blade from its scabbard.

"NNNOOO!" Ranma screamed and lashed out at Kuno.

The kick hit the kendoist in the groin causing him to drop his own blade as he clutched his privates. The man fell to the ground and curled into a fetal position with sounds of pain coming from him. Ranma then shattered Akane's descending mallet with a fist as it plowed into the head of the deadly hammer.

"NOT NOW! NOT EVER AGAIN! I WILL NOT LET YOU HONORLESS VOIDS RULE ME!" Ranma screamed as she rose to one knee.

"BAKUSAI TEKNETSU!" The shout escaped Ranma-Chan's lips as her finger made contact with the ground in front of the three women.

The percussion from the explosion and the shrapnel was enough to send the three woman back several feet. Ranma took advantage of this and jumped to the top of the wall. She looked down at the three angry women her own anger rising. Her eyes narrowed as her eyes flare with the missing fire of the phoenix. She turned in time to see Nabiki start to take pictures. She pointed her finger and sent a thin stream of fire into the camera turning it into bubbling slag.

Nabiki hissed and dropped the remains of her expensive camera and glared at Ranma with a look of the hell to come. Ranma glared back disgust and revulsion growing on her face. She then turned back to her mother and Akane. Her anger burst forth with a reddish black glow.

"I am _TIRED_ of being blamed for things I did not do. I DID NOT DO THIS TO MYSELF YOU GOT A BEEF WITH IT TALK TO THE OLD FREAK!" With that, Ranma jumped down on the other side of the wall the three women fading into the darkness.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma-Chan disappeared over the wall the screams of the angry women fading in the distance. When Ranma-Chan stopped running, she found herself in the park. She warily looked around stretching her senses for any threat. She did not sense the blow that sent her to the middle of the lake. She stood only noticing in passing that the lake was now only to her hips. She stared back toward shore to see her scowling father. Her eyes narrowing as she cursed the Umi-sen-ken and decided she needed to find a counter.

"BOY YOU HAVE DISGRACED THE SAOTOME NAME! HOW WILL YOU FULFILL THE PLEDGE TO JOIN THE SCHOOLS LIKE THAT!?" Genma shouted an angry red aura around him.

"YES! HOW WILL YOU MARRY MY LITTLE BABY! THE SCHOOLS MUST BE JOINED!" Soun shouted stepping from behind Genma his demon head going at full blast.

Ranma stared at the two men her eyes became tiny slits as she slowly walked toward them. The black aura of the Neko-ken formed around her, taking the shape of a giant black panther. Neither man seemed the least bit disturbed. A voice in the back of Ranma-Chan's mind warned her they were up to something. When she was but a small jump from shore, a black ribbon lashed out from the trees by the lake to wrap around her neck.

"ACK!" Ranma-Chan got out as she grasped at the ribbon trying to dislodge it.

"HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! Where is my Ranma-sama you redheaded harlot! My beloved's dear father told me you had imprisoned him! RELEASE HIM!" Kodachi pulled on the ribbon tightening it around the hapless girl's neck, the blades in the ribbon making cuts in her throat.

A deep angry growl escaped Ranma-Chan as darkness swam before her eyes. Flashing spots of light popped in front of her eyes. Through the darkening light show, she saw the smug look on her father and Tendo's face as they watched her slowly being strangled. Ranma-Chan began to gasp for air as she tried without success to loosen the ribbon from around her bleeding neck.

"RELEASE MY SON OR DIE WHERE YOU STAND! YOU DISGUST ME! TO THINK I WASTED TEN YEARS OF MY PRECIOUS KNOWLEDGE ON AN UNGRATFUL SON SUCH AS YOU!" Genma taunted her.

Genma licked his dry lips as he watched the death of Ranma-Chan with sadistic glee. Ranma-Chan felt her consciousness ebb away from her when her Neko-ken aura flared again only brighter. She lashed out with her left hand. It swiped behind her the chi claws briefly showing as they sliced through the ribbons. She then turned and slashed at Kodachi who was standing on the bank of the lake with an angry scowl on her pretty but demented face. Four slashes form across Kodachi's body. Ranma-Chan watched as the lunatic gymnast fell to the ground in a pool of her own blood in four segments. Ranma-Chan watched with wide-eyed horror as the girl's blood slowly mingled with the lake and begun to float toward her.

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Some warrior you are, afraid of a little blood _BOY_!" Genma taunted the shocked martial artist.

"IF YOU WILL NOT FULFILL THE PLEDGE TO YOUR MOTHER I WILL DO IT FOR YOU _GIRL_!" Genma shouted the word girl said with complete disgust.

"AND TO THINK I ALLOWED A BURKUMIN SUCH AS YOU IN MY HOUSE WITH MY DAUGHTERS!" Soun shouted in a surprise move by releasing a chi blast in the shape of his demon head.

"DEMON HEAD TORPEDO!" (Dani: Hey you want a Japanese name send one to me!). The blast was smaller then his demon head about the size of a basketball.

Ranma-Chan turned a growl on her lips. She jumps straight up as a dozen vacuum blades and the demon head hit the water. In the spot, she had just vacated. Ranma-Chan tucked and rolled in the air over her father. She used her senses to weave past the Yami-sen-ken that kept coming at her. When she was over her father and Soun Tendo she straightened out and dived at her father, her cat aura blazing. She slashed at him and Soun her hands disappearing from sight. She landed past her father and turned to look at the results. She fell to her knees and threw up the food in her stomach as she saw the pile of tissue, muscles, sinew, and organs.

"It seems the foul sorcerer does not have the stomach for her crimes. Tis alright as you won't have to live with your deeds long." Ranma-Chan spun on one knee, as Kuno charged from the shadows.

His blade was weaving an intricate pattern. The speed of his movements had Ranma-Chan staring in awe. The blade was moving so fast that all she could see was the after images of the blade. She scooted away from Kuno as he advanced on her. Her hand landed into the remains of the patriarchs of both the Tendo and Saotome clans. She stopped her eyes wide with horror. As the blade of Kuno descended toward her head, she rolled away flinging a hand full of the gruesome remains at the swordsman.

"AAARRRGGG!" His scream escaped, as the sludge hit him in the eyes.

Ranma scrambled away from him while getting to her feet. She stopped short as a bonari landed in front of her. She dodged around it only to have to stop as a dozen spatula shurikens forced her back in the lake. She turned, standing ankle deep in the water, watching as Shampoo and Ukyo emerged from behind a boulder. The grin on their faces told Ranma-Chan it was not with happiness that they found her.

"Girl type Ranma now die for insult Shampoo!" The lavender haired Amazon snarled while twirling her other bonari.

"After me sugar, this _jackass_ owes me TEN DAMN YEARS!" Ukyo screamed as she charged into the lake after Ranma.

Ranma-Chan jumped to the side as Ukyo's battle spatula sliced through the place she was a moment before. Ranma-Chan took a deep breath and somersaults under the water then sprung into the air bringing with her a column of water. As she flew over her two ex-fiancées the water followed with her dousing them. Ranma-Chan landed and spun with a smirk expecting only to have to deal with Ukyo and a kitten. Her mouth hung open as she found a drenched Ukyo _and_ Shampoo.

Ranma-Chan stared in shock then without even thinking strictly on instinct she lunged to the side as a katana cleaved the ground where she was just standing. She flipped and twisted so she was now facing her new attacker and Kuno glared back at her with a lustful grin as blood dried around his eyes. She shivered slightly then looked down to see her shirt fall from her body. She stared down at her naked upper body. A bright red aura suddenly formed around her causing the loosen hair around her face to billow in the artificial breeze. She slowly raised her head and looked at Kuno through her blood red bangs a feral snarl on her face. She leapt into the air, as she lunged for the crazy kendoist.

"PERVERT!" The scream echoed through the dream park.

Ranma-Chan twisted and turned as Ukyo threw more shurikens at her not realizing that they had cut away the rest of her clothes. Ranma-Chan spun and slammed her feet into Kuno's face sending him backwards into the two ex-fiancées. Ranma-Chan back flipped as Kuno's face left her feet, she spun to land in a ready stance. She refused to speak as if doing so would drain her of the anger she had coursing through her. Her eyes portrayed the rage filling her body. The three attackers untangled themselves. The two girls glared with disgust while Kuno stood a stream of blood flowing from his nose, which he tried hard to ignore. Shampoo and Ukyo scream as they charge the petite redhead. Shampoo drew a straight sword, while Ukyo brought her battle spatula to bear. The girls prepared for Ranma-Chan to jump in order to escape. Then learned to late a valuable lesson, which was never, assume anything in battle.

Ranma-Chan quickly fell backwards allowing Shampoo and Ukyo to run past her their weapons cleaving her high as they expected her to go airborne. She rolled to the left then rose to one knee, her left hand lightly on the ground while her right arm rests across her knee. She stared at the slowing girls through her bangs a deep growl in her throat. She spotted movement out of the corner of her eye and from her kneeling position leapt into the air and back flipped over Kuno and his descending sword. As she came out of the back, flip behind him she snapped out her legs hitting him in the back of his head again sending him into the ex-fiancées. She landed gracefully her body gleaming with sweat the three attackers stared at the naked martial artist their eyes wide as they could now see the chi claws of the Neko-ken coming from the back of her hands. Her eyes were hollow and animalistic and there was a feral snarl on her pretty lips.

"I have been trrrrrying to _not_ kill you, but you don't ssseeem to want to lisssten to my arrrrrguementsss!" Ranma-Chan told them elongating her 'S's' and 'R's' as if hissing and growling at them.

"We don't care because you will come from this battle DEAD! You gave up your manhood to avoid your responsibility to _ME_! NOW I WILL HAVE TO KILL YOU!" Ukyo screamed at her one time fiancé.

"Girl-type Ranma must die, Shampoo greatest warrior of generation. Shampoo can not have _outsider_ better then Shampoo." The lavender haired Amazon snarled at her one time Airen.

"Tis a shame that you shall not feel the pleasures of the Blue Thunder, but tis time to end this charade Saotome you are no longer a man and no longer worth more then a slave or whore on the street." Kuno's lecherous grin widened as drool escaped the corner of his mouth.

"ENOUGH OF THIS CLAP TRAP! I LOST TEN YEARS OF MY LIFE BECAUSE OF THIS PIECE OF SHIT!" Ukyo screamed at her companions, then all three of them charged Ranma as one.

"YYYEEEOOOWWWLLL!" was the answer to their challenge from the stuck girl as she ran toward them her hands blurring into invisibility.

The night skies filled with the screams of the dying. When the slaughter was over Ranma-Chan crawled toward the lake. She crawled in until the water covered her whole body save her head as she held it up. The tracks of tears flowed unabated. She lowered herself under the water, a pool of red floated to the surface and slowly moved away being carried by the slight movement of the water. Ranma's training in water allowed her to stay under for a few minutes. She then burst from the water throwing her head back causing her loosening braid to fly back behind her with a stream of water to accompany it. She leant back her eyes shut tightly and her fists clenched into white balls of knuckles.

"AAAARRRGGG!" Her scream filled the night air and did not stop until her throat was too sore to scream any more.

She fell to her knees her head bowed, and her braid draping over her shoulder. Her chest heaving as she sucked in great gasps of air. Her head slowly shook as her body trembled. Her tears still fell into the lake as they dropped from her face. She brought her hands up to her face and stared at them with disgust as she saw the blood that was not there. The blood of her family and friends cover her hands like a pair of thick gloves.

"W...why wh...why couldn't the...they ju...just st...stop!" She whispered her voice nearly gone from her screaming.

"It is because you are a dishonorable, spineless coward. You never were nor ever would be a man let alone a 'Man among Men'." She did not look up as something splashes before her.

Ranma-Chan reached into the water and pulled out the Saotome tanto. Her head snapped up her eyes narrowed as a sneer appeared on her face. Her sapphire blue eyes meet the sapphire blue of her mother. She slowly stood and advanced on her mother. She walked up to the matriarch of her clan her face almost touching her mother. Then Ranma-Chan suddenly spits into her mother's face.

"That's all it has ever been to you was honor, there was _no_ mother's love. You call me a coward but the truth is you hurl your accusations at me to cover your own pathetic existence. You want me to be a man among men well as soon as you are a _Woman among Women!_ I will consider it! I don't see it happening though, you let that maniac take me so you wouldn't have to deal with raising me. Well guess what I am happy where I am and as far as I am concern you all can go straight to hell!" Ranma screamed with a hoarse whisper in her mother's angry face.

*SLAP!* Ranma's head jerked slightly after her mother slapped her.

She took a step back from the woman then dropped the tanto fall from her hand. Nodoka stared at her a scowl on her face. She watched as her daughter slowly faded under the cloak of the Umi-sen-ken. Her face turned purple with anger. She lunged forward; Nodoka swung her katana in a wild arch as she hoped to still, catch the naked girl.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma-Chan ran in the blackness of her dream her red-black aura turning a sickly greenish yellow. Her eyes full of tears she refused to allow fall. Ranma felt like she had been running for hours her chest burning with the strain. She was forcing herself to take each step she knew she could not stop. If she stopped; they would be there waiting for her. She did not hear them but she knew they were close by, ready to blame her for everything. Ranma kept running when a chain snaked out of the darkness and wrapped around her leg. The chain pulled tight causing the redhead to fall. Ranma put her hands out to help ease some of the damage when a snake like appendage grabbed both her wrists. The appendage pulled tight leaving Ranma-Chan suspended in air by a few inches. She kicked wildly with her free leg until another chain snagged it as well and pulled tightly keeping her legs wide apart.

Her body rose to about four feet as she strained to see her capturers but could only hear their laughter. Then from the appendage and chains came the bolt of electricity it coursed through her causing her to jolt but she refused to cry out. She knew who they were however and she struggled to free herself. She swung slightly when several shuriken hit the ground under her. She noticed they were yellow and black bandanas.

She struggled harder to escape as the sounds of three sets of footsteps stepped closer. She heard the snap of a whip over her then the slashing of a blade. She began to feel the stinging up and down her exposed backside. She turned slightly as much as the restraints would allow, she saw the welts from the whip and some cuts from the sword.

"Well Fem-BOY! It looks like we get to make you a REAL WOMAN!" Ranma looked up toward her hands. She saw Pantyhose Taro standing before her, his tongue snaking out to lick his lips, a lustful smile on his face.

Her eyes showing the confusion of his human form while being held prisoner by his curse form. She then felt the sting of the whip as it lashed against the lower half of her naked body. Ranma did not cry out at the pain but increased her struggles to be free. Taro laughed as the whip and chi reinforced belt continue to strike at the small redhead. Taro grabbed Ranma-Chan's pigtail and pulled her head back so she was looking into his eyes. He smiled lustfully at her then leans in and kissed her roughly on the lips. His tongue forcing its way into her mouth, Taro explored the inner reaches of Ranma's mouth before he pulled back. He looked at her a malevolent smile on his face. One that faded to anger when Ranma-Chan spit in his face; Taro slapped her hard drawing blood.

"I will explore the rest of your treasures more painfully for that _bitch_!" Taro promised a sneer on his lips.

Ranma shuddered as Mousse and Ryoga joined his maniacal laughter. The other two boys finally stepped into view one on each side of the hanging girl. Ranma shuddered as she felt their hands as they began to roam over her naked body. She clenched her teeth refusing to cry out as she struggled to free herself intensified. A fist slammed into the side of her head. It jolted her head back. The pain quickly faded to shock when Ryoga placed his hand in a place Ranma knew it should not be, the lost boy leaned in and whispers with heavy lustful breaths into the captive girl's ear.

"You wanted to be a woman _FREAK_! Now you must learn what it is like to love as a woman." Ryoga kissed behind Ranma's ear as his hands continued to explore where they should not.

Ranma's struggles began to weaken as exhaustion from the run and the circulation being cut off at her hands and feet take over. She raised her head to see the three boys standing beside her just as naked as her. She trembled as she saw as Taro moved to place himself behind her. Ranma closed her eyes and prayed for this nightmare to be over. She steeled herself for the violation to come when she heard something. Her eyes snapped open and she heard a warm soothing voice one that whispered of great power. One that told her she could stop them if she really wanted too. Ranma reached mentally for that voice she reached for its strength for its aid.

Ranma felt as Taro's hands grabbed her hips roughly. His nails dug deep into her soft feminine skin. She felt as he shifted his weight as he moved closer to her. A growl of rage escaped the girl as her struggles again intensified. It was during this rage-filled struggle, that she threw the dream boy to the ground. Ranma kept struggling and moving as it caused her suspended body to sway and swing making it harder for the three to accomplish what they had been planning. All the while, the deep soothing voice continued to encourage her. When Ranma's mental search reached what she was looking for.

(l(l(l)l)l)

(x)(x)OUTSIDE DREAM(x)(x)

"Jagar you can't let this dream go on!" Karamer told her beloved.

"We must do something! If this dream continues to play out it could and probably would destroy her sanity and willingness to live!" The first sorceress continued.

Jagar and Karamer watch over the sleeping Ranma who thrashed around on her sleeping pallet. They stared as the mist pulled in tighter around her body. As they watched her dreams as they progressed, worry adorning both their ghostly faces. Jagar seemed to pale even more as he watched the deaths of those trying to kill Ranma in her dreams. His eyes flashed with anger as her three rivals captured her for lustful pleasures.

"She must stop them herself if she is going to conquer her feelings of being trapped as a girl. She has been repressing those feelings and they have finally come back to haunt her in her dreams." Jagar told his love his arm wrapping around the other ghost's waist.

"Yes but she is frightened and confused she knows it is a dream but she is feeling so alone and betrayed. We must let her know she isn't alone that we are here for her! PLEASE DO SOMETHING!" Karamer yelled the last as ghostly tears fall down her face.

Jagar just shook his head and sighed in resignation as he walked closer to the sleeping Ranma. He knelt down beside her and took her head in his lap. The mist slowly enveloped him as well. He then gently stroked her halo of fire like hair then leant down and whispered into her ear.

"Ranma!" Jagar repeated the call of Ranma's name several more times until her dream self acknowledged his presence.

"You can stop them Ranma if you want too." Jagar whispered to her, he smiled as he felt her body tense.

"Search Ranma find your power. The power you can use to free yourself." Jagar urged her on.

He watched, as her dream attackers were closer to destroying his child's sanity. Jagar paused and sat up straight his mind wondering where that had come from. He had not known the girl for long yet to him she was his own child even more so then his twin sons. He looked to Karamer and in her face, he saw the dreaming girl. A smile crossed his lips as he saw in Karamer's eyes the same parental worry coursing through him. He looked down a questioning look on his face. Could it have been when they lived her life? The first time she had come to the valley; or her bright red hair that reminded him of Karamer's lovely flaming locks. Jagar did not know. He only knew that he needed Ranma-Chan to be his child as much as Ranma needed him to be the father she never had. Jagar was pulled from his thoughts as the young woman began to glow a ghostly white. He smiled down at her and leaned in toward her ear. He took her one hand in his and squeezed it gently as he whispered to the dreaming warrior.

"Very good Ranma now use that power to win this fight!" At Jagar's encouragement Ranma glowed a brighter white.

"That's my girl show them what the child of Jagar and Karamer can really do!" Jagar smiled as her aura grew brighter and her dream self changed.

He looked up at Karamer as the gasp escaped his beloved. His ghostly eyes met hers; they locked in an intense stare. They watched the play of emotion going through their soul mate's eyes and knew their feelings for each other had intensified with the coming of Ranma. Karamer smiled and nodded her head then knelt down beside her 'husband' and 'child' to add her strength and growing love.

(l(l(l)l)l)

(x)(x)Back inside Dream(x)(x)

Ranma listened to the voice fighting against the impending molestation as best she could. She heard the pride in the voice as she had begun to glow she heard and felt the love a parent was suppose to have for their child as the voice encouraged her on. Then something broke through that feeling not the feeling of being violated but the feeling of forgetting something and it suddenly dawned on her. She looked down at her dream self and for the first time noticed it was her _old_ female form.

An evil smile crossed Ranma's lips as she closed her eyes and forced the change, the change to her true form, as she knew it was now. She chuckled as she heard the string of curses coming from the boys behind her as her entire body burst into a flaming beacon. The grin widened as Taro's curse form bellowed in pain and released its hold on her flaming wrists. She then heard as Mousse cried out in pain as the chains he was using to keep her feet immobilized began to glow white-hot. The chains grew loose as Mousse dropped them. Ranma still hovered over the ground the shock evident in the gasps of her three attackers. Her wings of fire gently flapped until Ranma stood and faced her three tormentors. Her red hair was gone and replaced with strands of billowing fire as it grew down to her knees and moved across her body as living tendrils of fire. Her eyes transform into the eyes of a very hungry cat with the flame of life burning brightly in the depth of the black pupils.

Ranma stared at the three martial artists before her, her rage growing by leaps and bounds. Ranma's dream self opened her mouth to scream insults at them when she suddenly dodged out of the way. She somersaulted to her left and landed in a half kneeling position. She looked back to where she was standing. In the ground, slowly fading was one of Akane's mallets. She looked in the darkness and saw three shapes as they moved toward the light. Ranma's eyes grew wide then narrowed to tiny slits as Akane, Nabiki, and Nodoka stepped from the darkness. The three boys moved toward the new comers and Ranma saw, as they were fully clothed.

Taro moved next to Nodoka who laid her hand lovingly on his shoulder. She looked toward the young Chinese boy and gave him a warm motherly smile. She then turned and glared at the Mystic Warrior who stood, now wearing her usual red satin Chinese tang and black silk pants and slippers.

"You are no longer my son. Taro has taken your place for he is a man among men! Something you have never been!" Nodoka glared at the cursed girl her hand gripping her ever; present katana.

"If you were a true man you would have found a way to unlock your curse by now and returned to fulfill your obligations." Nodoka continued her eyes glowing with an eerie light.

Ranma stared at the six people standing before her. Betrayal, disgust, and hatred flowed through her. Her dream self moved in slow motion but she was unable to stop herself as her hand rose, palm facing toward those who had cast her aside. Those who had not wanted to know her pain. Instead, they wanted to add to it. Those who instead of dealing with their own faults or the faults of those they loved they just put them onto her. Ranma-Chan closed her fingers to her palm as she stared at the people before her.

"If a rapist is your idea of manly _old woman_ you can have him, but it won't last for long!" With that, last statement Ranma's fingers shot straight up.

"I would rather have a _rapist_ then a pathetic creature such as you! At least he is MANLY!" Nodoka snarled at her ex-child.

Ranma watched as Akane and Nabiki came up to Taro completely naked. They draped over him with lust-filled eyes. Their hands roamed over his bare chest. Her eyes widened as the girls started to disrobe Taro and offer themselves to the cursed boy. To their disappointment and anger, Taro ignored them. He stared with lust filled eyes and a sneering smirk at her. His arms crossed over his chest as the two Tendos vied for his attentions.

"This is a dream they are not like this...they ca...care about m...me!" Ranma-Chan whispered her uncertainty showed as she tried to speak the words.

"*SNORT* Oh please who would love a _WEAK FREAK_ like you! You are nothing a spineless unmanly FREAK!" Akane retorted as she began to pleasure Taro while he ignored her.

Ranma-Chan's head snapped up, rage flashed in her flaming cat eyes. A column of flame burst from her palm and impacted the group of people before her. She allowed the flames to continue until she could hold it no longer. Ranma collapsed to her knees her hands supporting her barely as she hung her head. Her body shook with guilt-ridden sobs as she watched her tears hit the ground before her. She reached out and tentatively touched a small puddle but stopped frozen with surprise and fear.

"A true _Man among Men_ would not have used an attack to exhaustion." The cold and hate filled voice of Nodoka reached her ears as she felt the cold steel as it began its final deadly descent.

(x)(x)Dream End(x)(x)

(l(l(l)l)l)

Kasumi entered her new home her landlady watched as she and the cab driver brought her things into the house. She directed several young teenage boys from the neighborhood as to which rooms to put the boxes. Elisa Tanaka watched as Kasumi paid the cab driver then tipped the young teenage boys as they came back after putting away her last box. She watched as Kasumi shut the door, the young girl's body language telling the story. Kasumi's head was down cast her shoulders were sagging as if the weight of the world was being piled onto her. Elisa watched as the young girl moved slowly and lethargically. When Kasumi turned and faced her new friend and landlady Elisa gasped at the torment she saw flowing from the younger girl. Elisa put a comforting arm around Kasumi's shoulders and led her to the family room where there was a pot of tea and some cookies waiting for them. Elisa gently pushed Kasumi onto the sofa and handed her a steaming cup of tea. Kasumi took the tea but shook her head at the cookies.

"Now tell me child what is wrong?" Elisa asked her new permanent tenant as she poured her tea.

"*SIGH* My little sisters were arrested, and my father wanted me to use the trust fund to pay for their attorneys. I told him I couldn't because of the way Ranma set the trust up. The thing was if he...she hadn't done so, I would had spent every last dime to get my sisters free. The thing is that neither one of them would have even bothered to thank me or offered to pay me back." Kasumi told her with a quiet sigh.

"What happened?" Elisa asked as her sympathy poured out for the girl and her father a little.

"He told me to go and have a life *sniff*, he said he would find a way to help Akane and Nabiki. *Sigh* He said it was about time he took responsibility for his family. He said, he needs to quit passing his responsibility for his duty onto his children." Kasumi lowered her face into her hands and began to sob.

Elisa moved next to the weeping girl, she gathered the girl into a motherly embrace. Kasumi stiffened slightly. She tried to pull away but Elisa would not let go. Kasumi finally stopped struggling and let the years of servitude, buried anguish, guilt, and depression flow from her body in a tidal wave of sobs. She stayed in Elisa's embrace for more then two hours finally crying herself to sleep. Elisa lowered her gently to the sofa then covered her with an afghan and walked from the room her mind racing in a torrent of conflicting emotions.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma screamed with rage and jolted up into a sitting position. The mist pulled quickly back into the wall of spirit mist that surrounded the valley. She looked around the garden breathing heavily. Her attention focused on the quartz castle still cooling in the night air. She rose slowly, walked toward the hot stone, and began to scream in rage as she started to smash her fists into the cooling stones. Her small delicate fists crash into the diamond hard unforgiving surface of the castle wall. Her Amiguriken punches slammed into the heated surface but the damage was to her and not the tempering surface of the castle.

"I...I did...didn't wan...want to ki...kill them! W...why d...di...did they mak...make m...me!" Ranma sobbed through clenched teeth.

"I...It w...was only a dre...dream, i...it had t...to b...be!" Ranma-Chan continued her voice rasping through her sobs.

Ranma's face filled with rage and self-loathing as she continued to smash her bloodied fists into the castle's wall. Her mouth in a misshapen snarl while her eyes filled with tears she refused to allow to fall. Ranma's mind was so full of rage and self-loathing she had not seen the white mist as it began to form some twenty feet from her. She did not pay any attention as she continued to mutilate her hands punching them into the surface of the castle. The mist thickened into the shape of a seven foot tall man his hair appeared to be a dark shade and went down to the small of his back. It was being held back by a strip of leather about three inches from the bottom of his hair. His eyes were cold and emotionless and he had a cruel smile. He wore loose leather pants tucked into matching mid calf boots. His build was very muscular (Dani: Think He-Man only bigger times 2). He wore the breastplate of He-Man. A mysterious gray metal 'X' with a 4 inch square in the middle with a ruby red 'H' in its center. His sword scabbard was empty as at his death the sword returned to Castle Grayskull for the next time it was needed.

The new spirit watched bemused then charged the Mystic Warrior. Jagar and Karamer watched as a spirit shield formed around the new spirit allowing him to solidify. He rammed into the side of Ranma taking her with him in a flying tackle toward the lake. The two splashed into the cold water and sunk below its surface. Karamer and Jagar watch trying to hide their grins as a white mist rose above the center of the lake. The mist drifted toward the bank then rematerialized into the apparition from before. They watched as he took an aggressive stance. His legs slightly apart and his huge muscular arms crossed over his barrel size chest. His cruel grin grew on his face.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma-Chan was angry, angrier then she had ever been in her life even angrier then when she had to kill Saffron. That dream still showed to her how she felt, how her family and _friends_ would truly feel about her now. No matter if she were forced into her current situation, she knew deep down her mother would not accept her being a girl. She shook the sleep from her addled brain how could she accept it. She turned her raging gaze on her new home and some of the anger was released at _her_ home. She rose and stormed over to the still white-hot building, she began to smash her fists into it. The heat seared her knuckles and the pain surged through her. She held in her scream feeling it was just punishment for even though in a dream she just murdered everyone she once cared for.

"I shouldn't have lost control, I...I shou...shouldn't have lo...lost cont...control...!" The spirits heard her whispering pain as she pounded the wall of the castle while her tears flowed in torrents down her cheeks.

She heard as Karamer and Jagar as they shouted behind her to stop but she could not...no would not. The air was filled with the smell of burning flesh, her burning flesh, as the young fighter continued mercilessly to pound the wall of her new home. Her mind still in a jumble from the dream, she had not noticed the mist appearing to her left she had not seen it solidified into a man with cold calculating eyes. She did however feel it when the spirit shield slammed into her carrying her and the spirit into the center of the lake. She was in such shock at the attack she had no time to scream out. The two of them hit the cold water and quickly sank below the surface.

Ranma sank deeper into the darkness of the cold lake she was vaguely aware of the spirit leaving her. Her mind surged through her dream fight with Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kuno her eyes going wide with the horror of her attacks. They faded into another nightmare one she had not had in a while. Ranma watched her body sweating under the cold water as she remembered the day she lost the ability to be called a whole man. She watched as her mind replayed the day that she fell into the spring at Jusenkyo. The fear and terror built in her as her powerful legs started to kick forcing her toward the surface. She broke the water much as she did in her dream. Her eyes were wide with fright her body gasping for the much needed oxygen. She stared straight at the three spirits but did not really see them. Her mind was still in shock as she slowly slipped below the surface again.

"AAARRRGGG!" Ranma screamed as she broke the surface of the lake again this time paying more attention.

Ranma spat out the water from the crystal clear lake in the center of the Valley of Mists. Her fire hair plastered against her face as she glared at the spectral shape floating towards her. Her mind looked at the castle some distance away and down to the lake where she was treading water at its center.

"You will now talk with me in a rational manner." Jagar told her as he glared down at her.

Ranma looked at the ancient spirit defiance filling her fire cat eyes. Jagar's cold stare broke through that stubbornness and Ranma lowered her head with sadness and shame. Ranma coughed nervously as she tried not to look back up at the angry ghost king. She stiffened when she felt arms wrap tightly around her from behind.

"Jagar! Stop it! You're not being fair!" The voice was soft, full of love, and caring.

Ranma just stared straight ahead her eyes darting around the area. Fear clouded her face as she watched for her fiancées to show up and pound her for allowing another female to hold her. She was brought out of her fearful search as her eyes fell on the new spirit. She stared at him with confusion and slight recognition. She then realized Jagar had spoken and the words of his reply to Karamer seeped through the clouds still swarming in her mind.

"I will not have _my daughter_ punish herself for something she had no control over!" Ranma's head snapped up and looked into the face of the ghost king the other ghost forgotten.

Ranma stared in shock at the first king of Eternia. Her mouth hung opened as the water of the lake lap gently against her. Her legs had quit moving as confusion covered her face. The only thing keeping her from slipping below the surface of the lake was the strong arms of the first Sorceress of Grayskull. Ranma slowly rose from the lake with the help of Karamer to float over the crystal blue waters her mind still in confusion. She heard the distant reply from the other of her ghostly friends.

"I know dear. I agree with you, our child should not blame herself for this but she will. We need to make her understand _why_ she is not to blame and that even as a female she is just as strong and capable." The gentle loving tones filtered through Ranma's shock filled brain.

She turned her head to stare over her shoulder at the female ghost behind her. She had not realized the three of them were no longer over the lake and were slowly flying to the courtyard near the still dilapidated fountain. She stared ahead her eyes not really focusing when near the fountain she saw the new spirit again; he stood near the fountain deep in thought.

(l(l(l)l)l)

When Karamer released Ranma, she stormed up to the new spirit, her mind trying to crush down the words floating through it from her spirit friends. Words she could not feel she deserved to believe as true. Her five feet five inch height, as she stared up into his seven foot tall body, a scowl on her face at the smirk on his face. Ranma flared her chi wings and as she gently flapped them she slowly rose until she was eye to eye with him. The flames in her eyes blazed with tendrils escaping the sides. She brought her face to within an inch of his face her finger jabbing into and through his chest, his smirk growing. Ranma did not let that little problem deter her she just added a small amount of chi to her finger, causing his smirk to disappear to shock and the smirk reappear on Ranma's face.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA BUD!" Ranma yelled into his face forcing him to lean back slightly, the chuckles of Jagar and Karamer could be heard behind them.

The new spirit reached up, grabbed the offending finger, and was shocked he could feel the power coursing through it. He was amazed that it was causing him some discomfort. He looked down at the small delicate finger caught in his large calloused hand. It seems much like a baby's hand instead of that of a young woman. He looked up to see her smirking at him with her trademark cocky grin. He opened his mouth but did not get a chance to say anything. That was because once Ranma got his attention she flared her confidence aura to full strength, causing him to fly back through the fountain and into the center of the lake.

The laughter of Karamer and Jagar went unheeded by the Mystic Warrior as she slowly flew over the lake. She stared down into the water's depth where the new spirit had vanished. She was so busy watching for him to come to the surface she did not sense him as he reappeared behind her. The other spirits did not even get a chance to warn their 'child' as the new spirit grabbed a hold of Ranma's long hair to fling her back toward the castle only to release it a millisecond later with a howl of pain. Ranma spun her grin growing wider and cockier.

"My hair does not look like fire for nothing 'ya moron!" She then lashed out with a chi-enhanced foot sending the spirit toward the still hot wall of the castle.

Ranma smirked as the spirit howled in pain when he struck her combined powers, which radiated from the castle. With a gentle flap of her wings she fluttered over to stand next to Jagar and Karamer. She watched the castle with a wary eye as she talked to the other spirits. Her happy look slowly faded to one of pain and confusion. She looked up at them her mouth opened to speak when Karamer gently placed a finger on her mouth. With a shushing sound, she gathered the young girl into a tight embrace. Ranma stiffened then the horror and pain of the dream washed over her again and she began to cry.

"I...It was s...so rea...real!" She whispered into the stomach of the first sorceress as she did not come up much higher then that.

"Yes dear dreams formed of fear and guilt tend to be that way. It however was not real, though you will have to face the reasons behind your dream. You must come to terms with those fears and it will take away the power of those dreams." Karamer told the young warrior.

"She is right daughter we will be here to help you through this as will the current Sorceress of Grayskull and your friends here." Jagar told her as his hand fell on her shoulder giving it a light squeeze.

"I...I'am a guy, Karamer! I...I ca...can't give into the cur...curse!" Ranma told her pulling her head away to look up at the taller spirit woman.

"You are a person, a human! Be the best person you can be whether it is in that body or your male body!" Ranma spun at the new voice, a voice that was deep and resonated like thunder to see the spirit she was just fighting behind her.

"Who are you?!" Ranma got in a ready stance her eyes narrowing with suspicion the spirit smirked at her while raising an eyebrow.

"Why I am your worst nightmare, my dear." The spirit told her with an evil glint in his eye.

"Oh stop it Raja!" Jagar told the other spirit as he floated up behind the new spirit smacking the back of his head.

"You know if you weren't my Great Grandfather I'd...!" Raja left the threat hanging, which Jagar just shrugged and floated away.

"Now I know the real reason you like Ranma so much dear!" Karamer told Jagar with a mischievous glint.

"Oh and that would be?" Jagar looked at her an eyebrow quirking as a slight frown crossed his lips.

Ranma looked between the three spirits her face full of confusion. Only Raja saw the small hint of despair when she looked to the talking Jagar and Karamer. He like all the spirits in the mist know of Ranma's life, and plan much pain for those back on her home world once a rift could be found. He realized she thought they want something from her just as everyone else from her home did. He got ready to intervene when he was cut off.

"She reminds you of your favorite descendant." The first sorceress continued as she pointed to Raja.

"HUH?!" Came the reply of confusion from both Ranma and Raja.

"Well yes I do see a similar personality trait there but..." Jagar paused as he got a thoughtful look his hand absently rubbing his chin.

"HEY I AIN'T LIKE HIM!"

"HEY I AM NOT LIKE HER!"

The twin shouts filled the valley this time however not only did, Jagar and Karamer's laughter answered them but the laughter of many of the other spirits as well. Ranma and Raja both turned and scowled into the mist but the laughter continued unabated. Finally, the two warriors turn back toward the two spirits they had access to, only to find them leaning against one another. Jagar and Karamer were laughing so hard they needed to hold each other up.

Ranma and Raja glared at the two spirits, its only accomplishment was to make them laugh even harder. The two fighters narrowed their eyes then stood with their legs slightly apart and their arms crossed over their chests. Karamer and Jagar began to compose themselves until they opened their eyes and saw Raja standing there with Ranma mimicking his stance. They began to laugh uncontrollably once more, this time however they fell to the ground as they were to weak to even hold each other up.

"HUMPHFT!" The joint reply came as Raja and Ranma turned away from them and took a seat on the side of the fountain waiting for them to finish.

They sat down on the fountain's edge their backs to each other. Ranma glowed white as she leaned against Raja's back. She pulled her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. Her head bowing low against her chest. Raja leaned against the Mystic Warrior's back one leg still on the ground the other resting on the fountain wall bent slightly at the knee. He had one of his arms draped over that knee.

"What did you mean when you joined us?" Ranma asked Raja not looking at him for fear of loosing her nerve.

"*SIGH* Ranma all your life you have been taught to believe women are weak, sniveling, frighten little animals that need to be defended. Had you met any women like that?" Raja asked the Mystic warrior behind him, his head tilting slightly.

"N...No not really, well I mean most of the girls at school don't know how to fight but their not really weak either I guess." Ranma told him keeping her eyes on some grass growing from a crack in the fountain.

"Have you met any here or on Etheria that are weak?" Raja continued to probe, as the young woman, shook her head in response.

"N...no!" She answered as she remembered he could not see her head shaking.

"Then you have to decide if what your father taught you and what your mother wanted of you is valid. You need to decide if being a 'Man among Men' has made you happy." Raja told her as he rose and turned to face her.

He put a ghostly hand under her chin and forced her head up to look at him. He locked eyes with the younger warrior, Ranma tried hard to hold back the tears that filled her eyes. She stared back at the new specter with blurry vision. Raja watched as the girl's emotions warred in her cat eyes as she thought over what he had been saying. She turned at the sound of a voice coming from behind her.

"Well Ranma has being a 'Man among Men' made you happy?" Ranma spun facing Karamer a sad look on her face.

Ranma shook her head no, as she lowered her gaze turning slightly back toward Raja. Ranma rose and walked toward the lakes edge. She then stooped down balancing on the balls of her feet. She reached out and scooped up a handful of water, letting it sift through her fingers back into the lake.

"All my life pops had pounded into me to be _manly_!" Ranma shuddered slightly at the last word.

"KAMI-SAMA! How I hate that word. Then when I finally get to be with my mom that was all I heard, 'Oh my son is so _manly_!' If I did anything that she did not consider so, her hand would go to that damn katana." Ranma spat out as she pulled the Saotome Honor Sword from weapon space.

"But she did..." Her voice softened to a whisper as she stared at the blade remembering what happen the day she was sent to Eternia.

"*SIGH* I don't know what to do anymore Meriana had brought out feelings in me that I don't understand. I know that feeling them was not what a manly man was suppose to feel, but..." Ranma let the thought trail off as she felt a strong hand wrap around her hand with the katana in it.

"In this body Ranma you are feeling the emotions of a woman. It is nothing to be ashamed of it is something to cherish. For you alone among all men are able to enjoy the one thing most men wish they could." Raja told the warrior who looked at him with confusion.

"He is right child you get the chance to feel the pain and pleasure of being a mother. Your curse was really a gift to you but because of the people in your past they took that chance to enjoy it away from you." Karamer told the Mystic Warrior as she placed her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Now you get that chance you didn't have. A chance to be anything you want or you don't want to be, even the Mystic Warrior." Karamer continued, Ranma bowed her head and thought on this.

"I want to be the Mystic Warrior Karamer...No I have to be! Otherwise a lot of people are going to suffer." Ranma told the spirit, her head still bowed.

The three spirits watched the young fighter her free hand clenching and unclenching as tears drop to land upon her lap. She raised her head determination in her eyes as she stared blankly ahead looking at nothing in particular.

"I just wish Angella would give me back my daughter!" Ranma spat out between clenched teeth.

The three spirits looked at her confusion clouding their faces. Ranma rose and headed for the castle. She stared at the space on the wall where she was pounding not to long ago. She then lowered her head and her shoulders slump. She turned away from her new home a greenish yellow glow told the specters that she was depressed. She raised her head her eyes full of pain.

"I guess I have not fulfilled the pledge to my mother. For as of meeting Meriana I do not care if I ever become a male again. Meriana needs me and she needs me as her mother. I guess Ranma Saotome is dead now." Ranma hung her head and walked back to her sleeping pallet.

She paused before climbing in her back straight and ridged. She didn't say anything right away just stared at the mountain that made up one side of her new home. The spirits heard her speak but it was very faint, yet the words to them are loud and clear.

"I am sorry mom, I can't be what you want." With that said she climbed into her pallet and tried to go back to sleep.

(l(l(l)l)l)

He-Man and She-Ra returned to Etheria their animal companions with them. The four Eternians head toward Castle Bright Moon both with somber expressions. The two warriors thinking over the angry attitude of the sorceress at the mention of Queen Angella. Neither of them noticed that Battlecat seemed to be mumbling under his breath save Swiftwind. The flying Unicorn stared down at his friend when some of the words the big cat was saying reach his ears. Swiftwind's eyes went wide and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE!" The flying steed yelled, causing the others to stop and stare at him.

"YOU CAN'T MEAN THAT SHE...THAT SHE WOULD...!" Swiftwind having trouble believing what he heard could not speak coherently.

Battlecat stared at the winged animal then his eyes widen could Swiftwind heard his grumbling. Battlecat looked back at his newest friend and could see in his face that he was regaining his composure. Battlecat could not let He-Man and She-Ra know that was Ranma's choice. So Battlecat did the only thing he could he lunged for his companion.

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE QUE...OOF!" The air was knocked from Swiftwind as Battlecat lunged for him taking him several feet back from the two Grayskull warriors.

Battlecat however did not want to damage his friend's wings so he rolled them over so that Battlecat was under the flying Unicorn. Swiftwind looked down at the giant green and gold tiger and saw concern and anger glowing in the yellow cat eyes staring back at him.

"Don't say anything it is Ranma's choice if they should know! Give me your word!" Battlecat hissed quickly as he saw as He-Man and She-Ra running toward them.

"But they...!" Swiftwind tried to explain before Battlecat cut him off again.

"NO! It is her choice NOT OURS! Your _word_!" Swiftwind reluctantly nodded to keep quiet as two worried warriors run up next to them.

"Battlecat what is going on?" He-Man asked not sure if he should be angry at his friend or to laugh himself silly at the position of the two animals.

She-Ra decided on the latter. She started laughing and could not stop. Swiftwind and Battlecat look to her then to He-Man as his deep baritone laughter joined with his sister. The two animals look at their friends then down at each other. Well Swiftwind looked down Battlecat looked up. Then they look down at themselves and it was strange to see two animals blush then jump apart at the speed of light each landing more than twenty feet from the other. He-Man and She-Ra started to laugh even harder as the animals begin to glare at them.

"Sor...Sorry *hahahaha* n...now c...can *hehehe* y...you tell us what that was *Hahaha, hehehe* about!" He-Man finally got out, he and his sister still laughing.

The two animals looked at their friends then each other. The sweat began to pour down their faces. They turned back to see the Grayskull warriors waiting for a response. The two were no longer laughing so the animals time was growing desperately short.

"We are going to have to tell them Battlecat!" Swiftwind told his friend with sadness.

"NO! It was...!" Battlecat was cut off as Swiftwind faced their friends and stepped forward.

"I played a practical joke on Battlecat a few days ago and he chose now to retaliate." Swiftwind told them his head lowering as if ashamed.

"A _joke_!?" He-Man asked incredulously, the doubt showing in his face as to his friend playing jokes.

"He got me when I was Cringer!" Battlecat told them as if that was explanation enough.

The two warriors stared at their companions then at each other. Both did not know what to make of their steeds' behavior. They shrugged and turned to head toward Bright Moon. Battlecat heaved a sigh of relief. He then looked to his friend with a look of thanks only to be met by a stern look.

"You will tell me everything later!" Swiftwind whispered leaving no room for argument, Battlecat nodded in agreement then they followed the warriors.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"He-Man, She-Ra Welcome, and welcome to you as well Swiftwind and _Battlecat_." Swiftwind noticed the cold entering Queen Angella's voice when she spoke to Battlecat.

"Is the Mystic Warrior with you? You may need her help." Both animals watched as the queen looked round anxiously for the fire haired warrior.

"No, your majesty but she may be joining us later. She was not at Grayskull when we arrived." She-Ra explained her brow slightly furrowed as to the queen's behavior.

"When she does arrive please tell her I must talk with her about the child she rescued." The queen asked them worry evident on her beautiful face.

"Is there a problem?" He-Man asked her worry creeping into his voice.

"No, no nothing really just something I need her to help with." The queen dismissed any more questions.

The two animals stared at the queen their eyes narrowed. Battlecat smacked Swiftwind with his tail then nodded toward King Micca and Princess Glimmer. Swiftwind looked and saw worry on their faces and something else but he was not sure what. It almost looked like disgust when looking to the queen. Swiftwind looked down at Battlecat who shrugged as they turned back to face the royal family.

"We have need of your aid, an informant has sent word the Kalcar are going to attack the last remaining colony of dragons on Etheria. Bright Moon has a treaty with the colony so we must go to aid them. Would you please help in protecting the last of this noble race?" The queen asked the Grayskull warriors.

"Yes we will be honored!" She-Ra and He-Man both responded simultaneously.

"Thank you! Glimmer will lead you to their colony the other rebels have already gone on to help with the battle." Queen Angella nodded toward her daughter who stepped up to the Grayskull warriors.

"Shall we go?" She asked with her gentle voice, her eyes having lost their innocence's long ago.

The three left the castle outside waiting for Glimmer was a small egg shape pod with rainbow butterfly wings. The young girl climbed in and they headed off. She-Ra followed by air on Swiftwind. He-Man was on the ground on Battlecat. While in transit He-Man telepathically contacted the sorceress giving her the message for Ranma. The Sorceress of Grayskull acknowledged He-Man's request, though he wondered why she was so curt about the part where Angella wanted to see Ranma after the battle.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma rose slowly she could still feel the heat coming from her new home. With a heavy sigh, she rose and began her morning exercises. She was under the watchful gaze of her two friends and the new spirit from the night before sat by the fountain and watched her. All three had deep scowls on their faces. Karamer's eyes though were full of ghostly tears.

"Do you think she will fulfill that stupid pact if she can't get Meriana?" Karamer asked really, afraid of the answer she might receive.

"It is hard to say sorceress. She is full of honor and very strong in her beliefs however she did say she was needed as the Mystic Warrior so that may stay her hand for a while anyway." Raja commented a glint in his eye as he watched the Mystic Warrior do her katas.

"I agree with you grandson. I think she will not do anything as long as the Kalcar are a threat." Jagar did not want to think of what would happen when that threat was gone.

They turned back and watched the warrior go through kata after kata. One move flowing into another. They watched as she called forth her cat aura then her Phoenix aura. They marveled as she blended them together to form an even stronger power source. They watched as she pulled out her magic staff and used it against an invisible enemy. Her aura poured into the weapon giving it more strength and increased power. They watched for over an hour when suddenly Ranma stumbled and came to complete stand still. The three spirits rushed to her side.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma worked on her morning kata flowing from the easier ones to the more difficult. She could sense her audience and she could also, sense the eagerness in Raja to fight with her. She smiled inwardly as she found she would like to fight the first He-Man as well. She pulled her magic staff from hyperspace, and then started adding her Mystic Warrior powers to her workout. She first added the cat. She started slightly when she felt the pain and anger from the cat within her. She knew it was for the child they both wanted so dearly. She then flooded the cat with the Phoenix and felt her power increase greatly. She worked out while being bathed in both auras she was about to add her confidence aura when her concentration was interrupted.

{"RAMNA!"} The shout of her name caused her to stumble and come to a complete stop in the still dilapidated garden.

{"Sorceress?"} Ranma asked recognizing the voice the other spirits reached her side worry on their faces.

{"I am sorry warrior, but you are needed on Etheria. The Kalcar are attacking the last colony of dragons. *PAUSE* also Queen Angella wanted to see you about Meriana."} The voice echoed through Ranma's brain.

{"No sorceress I can't go!"} Ranma told the voice shocking the spirits and the sorceress.

{"RANMA YOU MUST! Those dragons will die if you don't!"} The sorceress told her the other spirits agreeing as they could just barely make out the link between Ranma and Grayskull.

{"I know a dragon will if I do! Sorceress that may be were I gain my Dragon power I can't, I won't take another life to gain my powers."} Ranma told the voice her eyes flaring with Phoenix fire.

{"*SIGH* Ranma you have no choice if the dragon is there he or she is waiting for you. He like you must fulfill their destiny. You cannot stop it. If you don't go it is a foregone conclusion that most if _not_ all the dragons will die."} Ranma started to open her mouth when she stopped then slumped her shoulders in defeat.

{"Very well sorceress I will be there shortly."} Ranma turned from the ghosts and went to her pack to retrieve it.

She turned to her friends as she was about to put away her Mystic Staff, Raja placed his hand upon it. She looked at him with confusion and he just smiled sweetly at her. The other two spirits come forward unsure of what the first He-Man was planning.

"May I hold onto this until you return warrior?" Raja asked smiling at the confusion crossing Ranma's face.

"I...I guess so, why?" She asked but Raja just took the staff and entered the mist.

"What of Meriana, Ranma?" Jagar asked his daughter the pain in the warrior's face tore at his and Karamer's hearts.

Ranma looked up at the brightening sky she had not wanted to think of Meriana especially after her promise the last time they were able to be together. Ranma sighed deeply and then looked down at her feet her indecision evident on her face. Meriana needed her but she also knew what Angella was doing, both she and Meriana now knew. Ranma stared down at her feet as the past two visits flowed through her mind.

(o)(o)Memory of Angella's Betrals(o)(o)

FIRST BETRAYAL OF REUNITING RANAM & MERIANA:

"Ranma there was a message for you from Queen Angella." The sorceress told the Mystic Warrior when she appeared in the throne room.

"Oh?" Ranma sounded a bit angry at the thought of the Queen of Bright Moon.

"She said something was wrong with Meriana." Ranma without a word ran to the door to Etheria the sorceress behind her.

"Thank you sorceress!" Ranma said as she ran through the shimmering veil that separated Etheria from Eternia.

"PHONEIX WINGS OF FIRE!" Ranma called forth her chi wings and flew toward Bright Moon.

Ranma stayed inside the trees of Whispering Wood staying close to the top of the trees so as not to call attention to the fact she was back on Etheria. As she wove in and out of the trees, her mind was not on the ruler of Etheria but the little girl she called daughter. It still amazed her that she had become so attached to the little girl only after a few moments with her. Battlecat had explained that to her which surprised her as she always thought the cat from the Neko-Ken training was a male.

Ranma broke through the line of trees and before her stood Castle Bright Moon. She landed and walked toward the entrance trying to calm herself. She did not want to be emotional when trying to reclaim her daughter. As she reached the door of the castle, Ranma had gotten herself under control. A small smile was on her face as she was finally going to take Meriana home. She only hoped the sorceress would allow them both to stay at Grayskull until the valley was ready.

Ranma entered the castle being led to the throne room by six Bright Moon guards. As Ranma entered, she found only Queen Angella, which surprised her a little. Once the guards left Ranma at the dais of the thrones they turned and left leaving only Ranma and Angella. However, Ranma sensed their presence close by. After she watched as the last of the guards left she turned to Angella and bowed slightly to her. There was no respect in her eyes for the monarch.

"Ranma I asked for your presence it seems Meriana is so distraught over not being with you she refuses to eat. She has been like this for the past few weeks." Angella stared in fright as the black cat aura appeared around the Mystic Warrior.

"And you wait until now to summon me!" Words came from her in a low growl.

"We had been able to coax her into eating for a time but over the past three or four days she quit totally. We could only get her to drink water." Angella quickly explained.

"So what do you want from me? Why not just use magic to make her eat!" Ranma glared at the woman her anger rising at the woman's lack of concern for Meriana.

"It would be better for her to eat on her own. Using magic could cause ill effects we are not ready to deal with." Ranma's eyes became tiny slits as her fiery rage spilled out of the confines of her eyes.

Before Ranma could retort the nurse who had taken Meriana from her appeared carrying the child tightly in her arms. Ranma in an instant was blocking the woman's path trying to relieve her of her precious bundle. The nurse glared at the Mystic Warrior until she saw the nod of her Queen. Reluctantly the woman allowed Ranma to take the child. As she walked away toward a chair against the wall, she cooed and talked quietly to her baby.

"Meriana? It is me are you ok?" Ranma asked quietly as the child's eyes fluttered opened.

"Momma?" The child whispered with a gasp.

"Yes beloved, I am here. You are not eating why?" Ranma asked as she propped the child up into a sitting position.

A movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She did not even look at the approaching intruder. She fired a small chi blast of black blue at the floor in front of the nurse. Her attention never left the face of her beloved Meriana. Though, the nurse knew better then to come any closer. She backed away from the pair her eyes wide with fear.

"I don't like here! I want go home with you!" Meriana gasped again as she held tightly to her perceived mother.

Ranma rose and turned to face the queen she glared at both Angella and the nurse. She moved like a wraith toward the throne. Ranma did not stop as she felt the guards returned and moved around the room. They did not frighten her they were of no consequence. Only Meriana mattered. Ranma stopped in front of the throne her rage landed on the nurse as she moved to take Meriana.

"You have found no home to take my daughter! Then she belongs with me!" Ranma said as she controlled her rage.

"No, she is Etherian and will remain here." Ranma's eyes narrowed as she contained her anger to fight for her daughter.

"Then you would see her _dead_ then happy?" The gasps throughout the throne were was lost on Ranma but not the queen.

"No I will see her happy with an Etherian family!" The queen retorted her anger rising.

"Which family? Bring forth this Etherian family that I might meet them!" Ranma growled low in her throat.

"I...I have not found them yet!" The queen stuttered out.

"So you will let my daughter starve to death until you find a family? Tell me Angella, have you looked? It seems there are more important things for your time then finding a child a home!" Ranma's show of disrespect was not lost on the on lookers but the fact she was incased in a fiery aura helped to still their tongues.

"She is staying here Ranma, will you help the child you profess you love or will you let her starve!" Angella turned the table on Ranma and she knew it.

"Meriana, we are still being kept apart but know this my little light I will come back for you and take you home to our Crystal Castle! Promise me not to believe what they say about me and eat so you will be strong and ready to play in your new home!" Ranma whispered in her ear as she held tightly to her neck.

Meriana screamed and tried desperately to hold onto Ranma. The Mystic Warrior did nothing to help the nurse as she held tightly to her daughter. The nurse glared at Ranma but found it ineffective as her cat eyes burned with the fires of hell. She had finally gotten Meriana from Ranma. Then she ran off deep into the castle. Ranma watched as the nurse left with her child. Once she could no longer see Meriana she turned and flew out of the room.

"Mystic Warrior it is for the best, that..." The queen of Etheria was cut off as Ranma turned and flew out of the throne room never acknowledging she had even said anything.

SECOND BETRAYAL OF REUNITING RANMA & MERIANA:

Ranma sat on the skull of Castle Grayskull it had been over two months since she last saw Meriana. She was angry at Angella for using her as a pawn to separate them. Ranma reached behind and then pulled her hand forward. In a hand that could kill with a single light touch laid a piece of rose quartz in the shape of the castle. Meriana and her castle, it had taken her some time to create this necklace, as she had to make it small enough for Meriana to wear.

"RANMA!" Ranma looked up at the shout of her name.

"HUH?" The hand on her shoulder caused her to turn and see the Sorceress standing behind her.

"I am afraid Angella has sent word Meriana is gravely ill, Ranma." Ranma looked at her with suspicion but rose as she could not take the chance Meriana was ill.

As they entered the castle Ranma was, surprised Battlecat was waiting for them. She turned to the Sorceress she smiled worriedly as she led Ranma and the Jade tiger to the door of Etheria. As they reached, the door Ranma got on Battlecat's back. The Sorceress placed a hand on Ranma's shoulder, leaned in, and kissed her on the cheek.

"He-Man and She-Ra are already there but for another reason." The Sorceress said as she nodded for Battlecat to go.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The trip would have been faster if she had flown but with Battlecat, there she decided it would be best to let him take her to Bright Moon so she could get her feelings under control. The problem was Battlecat at his full speed was almost as fast as she was and too soon, much too soon she was at Bright Moon.

The companion of He-Man walked toward the doors to Bright Moon, the guards trembled slightly as the big cat glared at them. Ranma snickered as her friend caused the guards to shiver. Ranma leaned down and hugged her first cat friend she ever had.

"Is Meriana really sick?" At first Battlecat was taken aback by the whispered question then he remembered what the Sorceress had told him of her last visit to claim Meriana.

"I truthfully do not know. I have not seen her." Ranma nodded and sat back up steeling herself for another lie at Battlecat's whispered reply.

"I can't take much more of this Battlecat! It would be so easy to take her they couldn't stop me..." Ranma whispered then stopped as she and Battlecat had, had this conversation before.

"I would help you if you wanted to Ranma, but Meriana could be taken from you by force and it would hurt her even more." Battlecat whispered back as Ranma's voice of reason when it came to her child.

They stopped talking as they entered the throne room. Ranma scowled, as the room was again empty of everyone but Angella. Ranma glared at the monarch before as did Battlecat he knew He-Man would not have left of his own will until he returned.

"Battlecat He-Man and She-Ra was summoned to a village thirty miles due east of here you will need to go to him to help." Ranma's eyes narrowed even more as did Battlecat as he sensed the tensions.

"I will see this task through first Your Majesty." Battlecat growled through clenched teeth at the nervous queen.

"What is wrong with Meriana?" Ranma asked placing her hand on Battlecat's shoulder showing Angella he was going to stay.

"She has been very ill, and as stopped eating again. I tried to use magic to make her eat but she is impervious to magic." This surprised both Battlecat and Ranma, who could see in the queen's face it surprised her as well.

"If I help you again with my daughter will I be permitted to now to bring her home." Ranma glared at the queen telling the woman if Ranma so chose she could not stop her.

"No, Ranma we have had several families show interest in the child..." The queen stopped as the aura as black as coal sprang up around Ranma what frightened her was it was three feet thick.

"I will meet these families! If you are to give my child away I claim the right to give my opinion." Ranma growled knowing full well the queen was lying to her.

"I well they...uh have work to finish in the fields. Please Ranma you have to help her!" Ranma snarled as the woman pleaded.

"Why has it gotten around how you are keeping us apart and you don't want your people to know you are no better then the Kalcar?" Ranma knew she was better then them but at the moment she wanted to hurt the queen for the hurt she had caused her and Meriana.

"RANMA!" The queen jumped to her feet but before she could rebuff the Mystic Warrior the nurse came running in Meriana limp in her arms.

"MAJESTY! THE CHILD!" Ranma ran and removed the child from the nurses grasp.

Ranma moved quickly to the far wall away from the queen and the nurse. As both women attempted to follow, they were stopped by Battlecat's low menacing growl. He moved closer to Ranma and her child but kept both women in his sights. Ranma gently leaned down and kissed Meriana on the forehead. At her kiss, the child woke then turned her head from her mother.

"Meriana what is wrong?" Ranma asked, her heart breaking in her eyes.

"The nurse said Queen Angella told her you didn't want me!" Ranma's mouth dropped open as Battlecat who was where he could hear roared angrily at the queen and nurse but stayed close to Ranma.

"No Meriana they are lying to you! I love you they summoned me because you need me but refuse to allow me to have you." Meriana looked at her mother and saw the truth in the Warrior's face.

"But momma why?" Meriana asked as she took a piece off honey bread from her mother.

"It is to make it easier for them to place you with another family. As long as you hold onto the belief I love you and will make you mine they can't place you." Ranma said as she turned slightly as it made it more difficult for the nurse and queen to see what she was doing.

Ranma handed her daughter another piece of honey cake that the two Etherian women could see as she got Meriana to eat. What they did not see was Ranma placing the necklace she placed around Meriana's neck. Meriana looked down at the beautiful pink castle.

"This is our home keep it from them. It has a small amount of Spirit energy in it. It will help the necklace hide itself from all but you and me. It will also prevent anyone from taking it from you." Ranma told her daughter as she held her close to her.

"It will also help you to fight off the lies, of those around you! Meriana you are my world I fight this evil here to prevent it from going any further. I mostly fight it to protect you and our home! I will make Angella give you to me soon and we will go home together." Ranma whispered as her tears streamed down her face to touch Meriana's shoulder.

"I will remember momma! But please don't come back I can't take you leaving me! I promise to be good so she won't hurt us no more!" Meriana whispered in Ranma's ear as she clutched at Ranma's shirt.

"Return Meriana, Ranma! We must ready her for her new family." The gasp of fear tore at Ranma's heart.

"You are _lying_ Angella! You can't lie to me not anymore! Meriana is my daughter and I am her mother we will be together and _soon_!" Ranma glared at the queen and nurse then kissed her child one more time before giving her over to the nurse.

"Protect her well Angella for the next time we meet she will go home with me, and if anything happens to her there is nothing on this world or Eternia that will save you from me!" Ranma got on top of Battlecat and the cat ran from the throne room.

Angella sat down on her throne her body shaking with fear. She had just made a mortal enemy of the one person she should not have done so. She knew Ranma would help rid Etheria of the Kalcar she had to else, he would move on to Eternia then earth. However, she was needed to protect her and her king as well as her daughter. She however had just put her whole family at risk of being left out in the cold. Angella slumped over in her chair placing her head on her arms on one of the throne's arms and cried. She cried for nearly an hour until she was found by her returning family. She knew she could not tell them what she had been doing or what her trickery had cost them.

(o)(o)End BETRAYAL Flashback(o)(o)

(o)(o)FLASHBACK(0)(o)

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma turned to Jagar and Karamer who just shrugged and followed Raja into the mist. Ranma watched them vanish then with a confused shrug spread her chi wings and headed for Grayskull. Her mind was in turmoil, as she wandered what she should do. She wanted to help the dragons but feared the last part of her Mystic powers laid with those behemoths. Her heart refused to allow her thoughts to travel to Meriana.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma stood before Whispering woods. After dropping off her pack in her room the sorceress opened the portal to allow her access to the war torn planet. Ranma walked toward the line of trees hoping there was someone there to tell her where she needed to go. Ranma stretched out her senses using her Neko powers to hopefully, pick up anything that would give her a clue. She stopped with a start when her senses were assaulted with the many different things at once. She heard the roar of wounded animals, the dragons she assumed. Then she smelled the different chemical smells of what she believed might have been their attacks.

Ranma's chi wings appeared and she took flight over the tops of Whispering wood toward where she believed she was needed. She left a shocked emissary gaping as he followed her flight path from where he stood. Ranma did not realize that as she flew the trees of Whispering wood gently changed her direction when she started to fly off course. They moved her quickly toward the fighting with gentle nudges. She had not noticed because her mind was back at Grayskull.

(o)(o)Flashback(o)(o)

"Ranma! Hurry they are not doing well! Are you ready child?" The sorceress asked meeting the Mystic Warrior at the Jaw Bridge to Grayskull.

"No, no I am not!" Ranma whispered giving her friend a sad and desperate smile.

The sorceress placed her hand on Ranma's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. The two walk in silence to the door to Etheria. When they reached it the sorceress cast the spell opening the door. Before Ranma laid a small stretch of grass leading to a line of trees that looked like a lighted match stick with a pink flame. She turned to the guardian of Grayskull and gave her a hug before stepping through the portal. She turned and waved then watched as the sorceress closed the door leaving nothing but a view of Etheria's desert.

(o)(o)End Flashback(o)(o)

Ranma neared the battle she paused over the trees to survey the situation before her. There were more of the robots; she had fought before a lot more. The rebels seem to be taking care of them fairly, easily. She spotted He-Man and She-Ra fighting soldiers in dull black armor. She snickered as they reminded her of the enemy soldiers in that strange American movie Star Wars except their armor being black. That and their laser rifles were attached to the back of their wrists much like the lasers Duncan used. She-Ra and He-Man seemed to have no trouble deflecting the beams back at the soldiers. Ranma watched as one of the Kalcar was hit by his own beam right on the blood red 'K' on his chest. Ranma sighed with relief to see it also was a walking pile of tin.

"GGGRRROOOWWWLLL!" Ranma turned at the roar, her eyes nearly popping out of her head.

She looked into the reptilian red violet eyes of a dragon three times the size of Tokyo Tower. He was magnificent. He was iridescent white his wings where red on the underside and sapphire blue on the backside. His long white snout had two long appendages that hung down on either side of his snout. They hung down to the middle of his chest. Then behind the long appendages hung, a smaller pair that only went below his jaw and they are both emerald green. He wore a crown of horns around his head that were the blackest, black she had ever seen. On his long tail sat a set of spike like appendages there were ten in all. There were different lengths and colors. Each set of spikes the same length was one color. There was a set of ruby red, sapphire blue, emerald green, onyx black, and opal white. Her eyes were then drawn to a gapping hole just under his heart.

Without thinking Ranma's Phoenix wings explode behind her and a column of Phoenix fire hit the tank that shot the dragon. Ranma did not notice the dragon smirking. She then flew straight toward the wounded beast. As she flew toward the behemoth, she dodged all attempts to keep her from the dragon by the Kalcar. Ranma's speed was unmatched on the ground or in the air and she reached the dying dragon. She felt its life force ebbing as she reached it. Though, with its last ounce of strength it refused to fall amidst the enemy. Ranma reached out to touch the wound when the claw of the dragon grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"NNNOOO!" Ranma screamed as the dragon pulled her toward the gapping wound in its chest.

Ranma's eyes widened with realization as the dragon held her tightly inside of its wound. Ranma's body was bathed in the dragons blood, as she fought to escape. She accidentally swallowed much of the escaping liquid. A sphere of white surrounded the two. The battle paused as all watch in shock, horror, fear, and lust. The other dragons took a position around their dying leader, as they knew that he was dying. They also knew their duty to the one who would emerge from the cocoon.

She-Ra stared in awe at the sight before her. She did not see as her brother did the effect of Ranma's merging with the Phoenix. A movement out of the corner of her eye caused her to turn to see Bo aiming several explosive arrows at the cocoon in an effort to free Ranma. He never got the chance as her sword changed to a twenty-foot whip she lashed out and pulled his bow and arrows from his hands.

"SHE-RA WHAT...!?" He was cut off as a massive hand landed on his shoulder; he turned his head to see He-Man behind him.

"She is doing right Bo that is the last merging for the Mystic Warrior. Her powers are now complete and with them our only hope of defeating the Kalcar." He-Man told the slightly shorter man as he turned back to watch the crossing over with awe.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The room was dark and malevolence permeated every corner of the room. The room was bustling with the sounds of people working computers and the large screen in the middle of the room seemed to prove this fact. The screen hung down in before the daises that had a step up of three steps. On top sat a chair with its back facing the screen. The fingers of the chair's occupant could be seen tapping the right arm of the chair as if impatiently waiting for something.

"We have in coming, master!" A raspy voice from the darkness announced.

"Is it her?" The deep baritone voice from the chair responded.

"Unknown my Lord but we have been able to pick it up with our vidcams." The same raspy voice came back.

"Put it up on screen, NOW!" The chair spun showing the occupant hidden in shadows.

The monitor flicked on casting an eerie glow over the room only reaching as far as the throne which held Maldar. His ice blue eyes stared intently at the screen before him. Then a lustful and evil smile spread across his lips as Ranma came to a halt above Whispering wood. He watched her closely his tongue licking across his dry lips.

"Fire the plasma cannon at the multi colored dragon aim for just below the heart. Make it a fatal, BUT painful wound." Maldar's voice carried a promise of immense pain if his orders were not carried out.

When the dragon roared in pain, he watched as Ranma's gaze fell to the multi colored dragon his smile grew more malevolent, when her Phoenix wings burst into being. He laughed manically when she melted the robot-controlled tank that shot the dragon. His eyes followed her movements towards the still flying dragon. He scowled, as the dragon had not seemed to be in much pain. He then spun and fired a long stream of yellow light toward the operator of the now damaged tank.

The beam hit the operator and rapped around him like a coiling python, and then small worm like entities branched out and bore into the hapless man. His screams fill the room with pain and terror. Maldar laughed with wild glee as he turned back towards the screen the agony behind him like background music to him. He watched as Ranma reached out for the wound on the dragon. Maldar's eyes narrowed as he watched the dragon as it grabbed her arm and then pulled her into his opened wound. He jumped to his feet when a white sphere surrounded them then the other dragons took up guard positions around them. He noticed the rebels doing the same with his troops on the ground.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Maldar spun on the men behind him.

"I am not sure My Lord but it appears that she and the dragon are merging." A soft whispered voice commented.

"NO! That is not possible!" Maldar turned back to the screen his eyes transfixed on the magical sphere.

"I want that sphere and everything inside of it destroyed, NOW!" Maldar ordered while not taking his gaze from the monitor before him.

"That is not possible my liege. It seems that sphere is made of some unknown energy and it has immobilized all our forces, though it only seems temporary." The raspy voice spoke again as it explained to the ruler of the Kalcar.

Maldar watched his eyes narrowing as the sphere suddenly started to shrink. He as everyone else watched as the sphere formed tightly around a well-endowed woman of five feet seven inches tall. He watched as the light showed her long knee length hair. Her head bowed to rest against her collar bone. Her arms by her side unmoving. He watched as a giant red dragon moved toward the still glowing woman and held out his fore-claw. He watched with wide-eyed wonder as the woman slowly floated toward his outstretched claw, and then gently lowered herself onto it.

As soon as she touched down a flash of blinding, white light flared and before Maldar lost the vidcam connection, he saw as she collapsed into a heap on the dragon's claw. The screen went black there was not even any static. He turned and retook his throne. The men behind him worked feverishly to reconnect to the battle zone. None of them dared to say a word as they looked to the chair which now housed nothing but the bones of the tank operator. His skeletal mouth hung opened in a silent scream of torturous pain.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The rebels watched in fascination as the glowing white body of a human woman floated slowly to the outstretched claw of a giant red dragon. They watched their mouths hung agape as she gently landed in the center of the red's claw. They turned and shielded their eyes as a bright white light flashed. When they turned back, the dragons were gone so was Ranma and the enemy was nothing but bubbling pools of melting metal. The warriors stood around staring in confusion when the warriors heard Madam Razz from inside Whispering Wood calling to them.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE GET IN HERE BEFORE REINFORCEMENTS COME!" She did not have to shout that twice they all ran toward the line of trees.

"Madam did you see which way the dragons went with Ranma?" She-Ra asked as she and her brother stepped into the safety of the trees.

"No, but don't worry they will bring her to Bright Moon once she awakens. They will have to explain her new gifts to her." The Madam explained as if she had seen this happened numerous times before.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"Oh my head! Man it feels like I fought a hundred Ryoga's and they all won!" The soprano voice echoed through the cavern.

"OOOWWWW...URK!" Ranma was cut off short as the echo from her shout smashed into her sore head.

"oooowwww! Someone turn off the echo please!" Ranma whispered while placing her hands on both sides of her head.

She slowly sat up noticing she was on a stone slab covered with dry straw. The cavern was dark but she saw the reflection of water from the small amount of light that filtered in through the door. She sat and waited for her cat's eyes to adjust which had not taken very long and she began to look around. She was in a small alcove inside a larger cave. The water it turned out was a large lake that laid in the center of the cavern. The giant red dragon that was staring at her caused her to jump painfully.

"EEP...oww!" The dragon startling Ranma she forgets her headache but was reminded rather quickly when the pain returned.

"Where am I?" She asked staring at the red dragon.

The red rose up and Ranma watched as he filled the cavern with his bulk. He reached down holding his claw out to her. She looked at it hesitantly then slowly stepped onto it. Ranma stumbled and fell unceremoniously into the claw. The snickering of the dragon caused her to grab the sides of her head in pain as she, laid down in the dragon's claw.

"Awww man do ya gotta do that!" She hissed through her clenched teeth as she tried to make the pain go away.

The dragon just looked down and with a reptilian smile brought his other claw over the cowering martial artist. As he covered her with his other claw, a soft white glow escaped from within his cupped claws. When it faded, he pulled the claw from off the top of the other one and brought the other one holding Ranma so she was level with his gaze. He watched her with fascination.

Ranma suddenly realized the pain was gone she jolted up and felt no sign of the pounding she had a moment ago. She felt herself moving up and turned just in time to come face to eyes with the red. Instead of jumping, she was not going to give him the satisfaction. She rose to her feet and stepped up on his snout. She stomped lightly toward his eyes. She bent at the waist her eyes narrowing and her hands on her hips.

"What's the big idea buster? Where the HELL, am I?" She glared into his widening eyes.

Ranma nearly fell off the dragon's snout as he started to laugh. His whole body shook merrily with his laughter. Ranma fell back toward the front of his snout and as she started to fall, she grabbed one of the appendages, which hung from his face. She wrapped the appendage a couple of times around her hand and hung there waiting for the dragon to stop laughing. Her mind was in too much confusion to remember she could fly.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The sorceress watched as Ranma waved to her from the grounds of Etheria as she closed the door she let out a breath she did not realize she was holding. She turned and returned to her throne room to await their return. As she sat, her hand fell upon Ranma's lotus locket. She smiled lovingly at it as she thought of her, own child and how she wished they could have such a link. A tear escaped her eye as she held the locket to her chest an image of Teela passing through her memories. The sorceress closed her eyes as tears flowed like in a torrent as the pain welled up inside her. Still holding the locket between her thumb and forefinger the sorceress buried her face in her hands and cried for her missed time with her child.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma looked back over her shoulder her brow furrowed into a angry scowl. The giant red was still laughing and Ranma still had not remembered she was capable of flight. Her mind was full of other things. Things she did not want to remember. Things she wished had never taken place.

(o)(o)Flashback(o)(o)

Ranma reached out with her small delicate hand toward the large bleeding wound in the dragon's chest. Her tears flowing freely as she knew this magnificent beast was dying. Her hand hovered only a half a foot from the wound, a giant claw grasped her arm. She tried to pull free but was unable to break the grasp of the behemoth.

"NNNOOO!" The shout escaped her as she felt herself being pulled forward.

Ranma felt her body being brought to the open wound. She felt the gentleness of the dragon as he coated her in his blood. Her tears left tracks of tanned skin in the blood that covered her. She struggled to free herself but could not. In the struggle she swallowed large amounts of the dragon's blood as she gagged as she tried to spit it out, but could not. She closed her eyes against the gushing blood. A flash of white penetrated the clenched eye lids.

[Please not again! Please Kami-sama stop this!] The mantra ran through Ranma's mind as she feared opening her mouth for swallowing more dragon's blood.

{"BUT LITTLE ONE YOU ARE HERE TO RECEIVE MY GIFTS! YOU ARE THE MYSTIC WARRIOR!"} The deep bass voice boomed into Ranma's mind

{"NO! NOT LIKE THIS...#not like this#!"} Her shouts dwindled to a whisper in her mind she did not show any surprise as the dragon continued to talk with her.

{"WHY NOT LIKE THIS LITTLE ONE IT IS HOW THE MYSTIC WARRIOR MUST COME TO BE!"} The voice boomed again through her mind.

{"Not at the life of another! I had killed already I can't do it again. Please stop this let me heal you!"} Ranma pleaded with the dragon holding her close as her body was bathed in his ebbing life's blood.

There was a lull in time. The voice took, before it responded to Ranma. The only sound that could be heard was her sobs over the anguish of killing another being, the killing of Saffron then the Phoenix. Then there was the dream and in her own mind the murder of her family and _friends_. Though she realized now they were never her friends and to some extent not her family either. She however cared for them and the dream to her was so real.

{"I SEE NOW! CHILD YOU DID NOT KILL THE PHOENIX NEITHER, THE ONE ON YOUR WORLD OR HERE! NOR ARE YOU RESPONSIBLE FOR KILLING ME! THE GOD WANNA-BEE HAD ARISEN AGAIN AND HE NEVER WOULD HAVE HAD TO DO THAT IF HE HAD BEHAVED HIMSELF. IF YOU MUST BLAME ANYONE BLAME HIS ADVISORS FOR TEACHING HIM HIS ARROGANT WAYS. THE PHOENIX ON ETERNIA AND MYSELF, HAVE LIVED PAST OUR USEFULNESS, CHILD. WE ARE READY TO PASS ON TO OUR DESERVED REST! WE DO SO, AS WE LEAVE BEHIND A YOUNG ONE WITH A CARING HEART THAT WOULD PROTECT ALL EVEN HER ENEMIES! WHAT BETTER LEGACY CAN WE GIVE TO THE WORLDS THAT SUPPORTED US? REJOICE WITH US CHILD FOR OUR POWERS ARE GIVEN OVER TO THE GOOD OF TWO OR MORE WORLDS! THE GODS COULD NOT HAVE CHOSEN A BETTER WARRIOR FOR THE TASK! YOU MUST REMEMBER CHILD YOU ARE A WARRIOR NOW AND WITH THAT COMES THE RESPONSIBILITY OF KNOWING WHEN YOU MUST TAKE A LIFE TO SAVE A LIFE!

{"JUST REMEMBER TO GREIVE FOR THOSE THAT DIE IN BATTLE WHETHER THEY ARE AN ALLY OR FOE! DO THIS AND YOU WILL NEVER GROW A HEART AS COLD AND MERCILESS AS MALDAR AND HIS KIND! WHEN WE HAVE FINISHED THE LIGHT SHIELD WILL FADE A GIANT RED AWAITS YOU HE IS CALLED STARFIRE! HE WILL HELP YOU LEARN WHAT GIFTS YOU HAVE FROM THIS MERGING! FARWELL MYSTIC WARRIOR AND MAY THE GIFTS WE GIVE YOU BE ENOUGH!"} As the dragon's voice left Ranma's mind she felt as the shield came in close around her, as the body of the great dragon vanished.

[I will make it enough, Ancient One, I promise you! I will _make_ it enough!] The thought raced through Ranma's mind as she started to lose consciousness.

(o)(o)End Flashback(o)(o)

Ranma was shaken from her memories by the still laughing dragon. She finally had had enough. As her mind cleared she remembered some of her other gifts with a smack to her forehead and a resounding 'DUH!'. This only caused Starfire to laugh even harder. Ranma released her grip on the dragon's _moustache_ and began a free fall from the height close to a twelve story building.

"WHAT THE...!?" The dragon scrambled to try to catch his charge but her Phoenix wings, which burst forth, prevented it.

She flew back up and hovered over the dragon before her, eyes filled with pain and guilt. Her sensei stared at her his heart going out to her to have to go through this. His hatred of her vanished at the pain that filled her very soul. He stretched out his claw to her, she did not move but stared at it with uncertainty then slowly glided to it to land. Once she touched down her wings vanished and she took a kneeling position. As she awaited her first lesson.

She watched as he waved a claw causing a mirror to appear hovering before her. Her eyes open wide as she reached out a hand to touch the image. She looked down at her body then back at the image a small smile on her face. She slowly stood and started to loose her balance again. She grabbed one of the fingers of the dragon to steady herself.

"Guess I will need to get use to the new height." She told the red as she looked up at him with a sad smile, he nodded back.

Ranma watched as the mirror vanished, she then quickly grabbed one of the dragon's fingers again as he moved his claw lowering it to the ground. Once on the ground she stepped from the claw and turned to face the dragon he waved her toward the area behind her, which she saw was a large open cavern. She realized as the dragon slowly slipped below the water save his eyes that she must first get use to her new size. The dragon watched her intently as she went through her katas slowly feeling out her new body testing it and understanding it. A smile adorned her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Ranma 1/2:

Ranma of Grayskull

Crossover: Masters of the Universe

By: Dani Yanega

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile. My profile is also where I will address specific questions or issues that readers ask about.

I do not own many of the Characters in this story though some are mine all the KNOWN characters belong to those who originally created them. Thxs.

Please also NOTE I write AU stories whether they are crossover or not. The AU applies to ALL characters.)

Chapter Seven

The embers in the camp fire glowed lightly as they cooled in the night air. The forest surrounding the fire pit and tent grew quiet as the sun began to peek over the horizon. The silence though had not lasted long as the voice of a teenage boy tore through the early morning silence.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ryoga screamed as he bolted upright.

He slowly crawled from his tent and toward the edge of the glade where he was camping. His retching soon filled the forest as his dream kept playing over, and over in his mind. When he finally finished he leaned back gasping for air. His body glowed a sickly yellowish green. He had not seen the tendrils of mist as they floated above his camp and disappeared into the small shimmering rift. He had not seen as the rift slowly vanished as if it was never there.

"RANMA THIS IS ALL...shit!" He stopped in mid rant as he collapsed to the ground and curled up into the fetal position.

"I can't believe we were going to...NO it was a dream...but it seemed so real...!" Ryoga gasped repeatedly as he hugged himself.

He stared blankly into the forest as he rocked gently back and forth, his tears going unchecked as they pour from his eyes. He did not move from that spot for several days. At which point exhaustion took over and he fell into unconsciousness.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The renegades return to Castle Bright Moon, to be met by an anxious king and queen. The rebels filed into the throne room their faces full of horror, confusion, and sadness. Glimmer led the way to the thrones of the monarchy of Etheria. As the group reached, the daises in the lead were Glimmer, He-Man, She-Ra, and Bo, they bowed to the queen and King. The queen acknowledged their presence but still looked in the crowd for the fire hair of the Mystic Warrior.

"How went the battle? Did Ranma show? Is she here?" The queen searched the crowd before her.

"We stopped the battle against the dragons though it was not of our doing. Ranma was taken by a giant red after she merged with an ancient multi hued dragon." The report came from Princess Glimmer.

The queen stopped looking for the fire haired warrior and stared at her daughter, her eyebrow arching slightly. She looked to the other warriors with her daughter and saw the despair on their faces, as they believed their own allies had destroyed their strongest weapon against the Kalcar. She looked to He-Man and She-Ra though there was worry on their faces it was not the despair of her subjects.

"He-Man, what is going on?" Queen Angella asked politely.

"It is simple your majesty Ranma is under the process of gaining the third set of powers needed to be the Mystic Warrior. The dragon was the last." He told her with a sad smile.

"I see but why was she taken by the dragons?" The queen asked them.

"I can answer that your majesty." Madam Razz stepped forward broom coming close behind her.

"She needs to be trained in her new gifts and what better trainer then a dragon for the power of a dragon." The lavender skinned witch told the queen of Bright Moon.

"They will bring her here once her training is complete." Madam Razz continued with a knowing smile.

"I hope it will not be to long." The queen stated quietly.

(l(l(l)l)l)

{NOW LITTLE ONE, SINCE YOU ARE HUMAN, EVEN WITH THE GIFTS BESTOWED UPON YOU BY NOVA. YOU ARE NOT A DRAGON. YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO USE OUR ATTACKS AS WE DO.}

{So his name was Nova? Please, tell me about him Starfire!} Ranma asked her teacher, as she looked at him her eyes imploring him to comply.

{NOT NOW WE MUST TRAIN. I WILL TELL YOU LATER WHEN WE BREAK FOR SUSTINANCE.} Ranma's face fells but she nodded her head in agreement.

{Starfire why do we talking telepathically? I figured I got this ability from Nova.} Ranma asked the giant ancient red.

{BECAUSE IF I SPOKE THE ECHO WITHIN THIS CAVERN WOULD NOT ONLY DEAFEN YOU, IT COULD JUST TURN YOUR BRAIN TO MUSH. ANOTHER REASON, DRAGONS NORMALLY COMMUNICATE THIS WAY, THOUGH WE DO SOMETIMES SPEAK TO EACH OTHER.} The red thought back to when he and Nova first saw Ranma and how then they talked verbally.

{AND YES YOU GOT THE TELEPATHY FROM NOVA. YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO COMMUNICATE WITH ANY DRAGON USING IT.} He told her with a slight nod of his massive head.

{NOW QUIT STALLING WE MUST SHOW YOU WHAT POWERS NOVA HAS GIVEN YOU!} The red wags a claw at the fire haired warrior.

Ranma grabs his claw and using her new dragon strength along with her twelve years of fighting opponents larger then her, she spun quickly and threw the dragon 'over her shoulder' so to speak. Never the less Starfire was on his back looking up into the cat and flame orbs of his student. Ranma smiled down at him wagging her finger in front of his face.

"Let's not forget the massive strength boost sensei." Ranma spoke as she summoned her chi wings and fluttered down to the ground.

{YES WELL WE ARE GOING MORE FOR THE ATTACKS NOVA HAD PASSED TO YOU.} The red grumbled as he rose from his back to glare down at Ranma who was not even paying attention to him.

{Why do the wrists under my palms keep itching? It started last night.} Ranma complained while she scratched her wrists only to have her hands grabbed by Starfire.

{THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE! YOU WERE TO GAIN OUR MAGIC NOT OUR BREATH ATTACKS!} Starfire thought as he looked at her hands and wrists.

{TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED DURING YOUR CROSS-OVER CHILD!} Starfire demanded as he continued to probe the new forming dimples in Ranma's wrists.

{I told you everything. Please don't make me go through it again.} Ranma told him as she hung her head.

{YOU DIDN'T TELL ME EVERYTHING! REMEMBER DID YOU LEAVE ANYTHING OUT! THIS IS IMPORTANT RANMA!} Starfire pushed harder as he noticed the dimples had a hard crusting of skin around the depression.

{No well only, that I swallowed a lot of Nova's blood.} Ranma told him as she looked thoughtful toward a distant point in the cavern.

{YOU WHAT!} Starfire shouted as he grabbed the young warrior by her hair, its searing fire was not affecting him any longer.

Starfire brought her up to his eyes and glared at her his brow furrowing deeply. He let go when Ranma flared her Phoenix aura causing her to burst into flame though the flame no longer hurts the red dragon it did surprise him and he released his grasp on her fiery locks.

{HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?} Ranma shouted as her ki wings formed behind her.

{THIS IS NOT SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN!} Starfire ignored the perturbed warrior as he continued to figure out what to do.

"HEY TALK TO ME YOU OVER GROWN LIZARD!" Ranma was beginning to worry that something bad was going to happen, thoughts of Meriana crowd into her mind.

{I AM NOT SURE YOUNG WARRIOR, BUT IT SEEMS YOU HAD RECEIVED MORE THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE!} The giant red told her as he lowers himself into the lake.

Ranma floated over the water she could feel as Starfire contacted another dragon but because his thoughts were not directed toward her she could not hear what he was saying. She finally landed on the bank of the lake. She took a lotus position and begun to meditate. She went deep within her center to find out what was happening to herself. She found her center and nearly lost her concentration when she found her soul in turmoil. The Cat and Phoenix were fighting with the dragon as if they did not want to allow it access to the warrior's spiritual center. She noticed the white mist floating in and around the different factions and realized it was her Spirit Weaver powers. She reached out to them, to find they were working to bring all three of the powers in line. She could hear the mist as if it had a mind of its own.

{This would have been a lot easier if the Mystic Warrior were three separate beings like they were suppose to be!} At first Ranma was confused, she was then hurt that they wanted other warriors, but it was slowly replaced with comic relief.

She watched as the Neko power start to act more cat like as it chased the mist around while the Phoenix and dragon faced off but never attack as she finally had had enough. She exerted her control of all four and forced the melding of the dragon with the other three power centers. The last thing she needed was to be fighting an internal battle within herself. The dragon relaxed and allowed itself to be pushed into the power core of one of the Universe's most powerful warriors. Ranma watched as the rainbow color of the dragon's spirit mingles with the black of the cat and golden of the Phoenix. She smiled as the bright blue of her own power slowly merged pulling in the three gifts given her. She then slowly moved the mist of the Spirit Weaver in last to act as the binding agent that would keep it all together. She slowly moved toward her center core it's blue no longer alone and was now a kaleidoscope of colors. She slowly reached out with an ethereal hand and touched her core.

As her fingers brushed over the surface her, first reaction was to think how cold her core was. Her second reaction was to go into shock as a tendril of white grabbed her and pulled her into her core. She fought and tried to pull free but then tendrils of the other colors joined in and brought her fully into her power center. She felt each of the powers that now made up her existence they all buffeted her with their thoughts and feelings. She grabbed the sides of her temples and opened her mouth in a silent scream as the barrage started to be to much. Then before she could lose her sanity all together, the tidal wave of thoughts and emotions stopped. She lowered her hands and looked up. She gasped as she looked through her power core and marveled at how beautiful it was.

She slowly spun and as she looked through the stain glass of her core. The colors were vibrant and soothing at the same time. She reached out and caressed the wall of her core again. She was still amazed at how cold the walls were. She placed her hand firmly on the wall then closed her eyes and tried to open the communications with each of the spirits that make up her status as the Mystic Warrior. Her smile faded to a frown, as she could no longer feel the different parts of her power. She then felt a strong presence and she opened her eyes to see Starfire's ethereal form outside of her core.

{VERY GOOD YOUNG WARRIOR! NOW JOIN ME OUTSIDE AND I WILL EXPLAIN WHAT IS HAPPENING!} Starfire disappeared leaving a shocked Ranma reluctantly left her core to follow him.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma's eyes fluttered open to come face to face with the golden reptilian eyes of Starfire. She smiled, as she was able to sense his presence so close to her. Starfire watched her closely and nodded as if she just confirmed his hypothesis. The dragon pulled back and lowered itself deeper into the lake only allowing his head to float on the surface. Ranma rose and dived into the lake. She swam out to the dragon. When she reached the floating behemoth, she grabbed one of its snout tendrils and climbed up to his snout. When she reached the top of his nose, she took a cross-legged position toward the end of his snout and waited for him to begin.

{I HAVE COMMUNICATED WITH ONE OF OUR OLDER AND WISER DRAGONS. HE IS AN EXPERT ON THE PROPHOCIES OF YOUR COMING. IT IS AS I FEARED YOU WERE NOT TO GAIN THE POWER OF OUR DRAGON BREATHS, HOWEVER SINCE YOU HAD DRUNK DRAGONS BLOOD IT IS AUGMENTING THE GIFTS YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO RECEIVE.} The red began.

{THE DIMPLES FORMING ON YOUR WRISTS WOULD BE HOW YOU USE THE DRAGON BLAST RANMA. IF YOU TRY TO SHOOT AS WE DO FROM OUR MOUTHS YOU WOULD DESTROY YOURSELF FROM THE INSIDE OUT. NOT TO MENTION YOU COULD KILL SOMEONE JUST BY KISSING THEM.} Ranma's eyes open wide with horror as a vision of her giving Meriana a kiss and her bursting into flames.

"So will they open and close when I need them too?" Ranma asked quietly as a picture of her taking the hand of Meriana crossed her mind.

Ranma shuddered violently as each of the dragon blasts kills her daughter. She looked up at the red her face full of sadness. She opened her mouth to ask that the gifts of the dragon be removed when she was cut off by her sensei.

{DO NOT FEAR LITTLE ONE OUR BLAST WILL COME FROM YOUR WRISTS AND YOU WILL BE ABLE TO CONTROL THEM.} Starfire told her as he reached up and took her small hands into his claws and points to her wrists.

{Alright Starfire, I will learn hard so that no accidents will happen.} She told him as she stared down at the funny looking orifices developing on her wrists.

{NOW SINCE NOVA WAS A MULTI HUED DRAGON HE COULD USE ALL OF OUR BLASTS SO WE WILL WORK WITH EACH. DO NOT WORRY ABOUT GETTING ANY OF THE BLASTS ON YOU BECAUSE OF HIS GIFTS YOU ARE IMUNE TO ALL DRAGON BLASTS.} Starfire told Ranma, as she nodded her understanding.

{NOW POINT YOUR HAND TOWARD THAT WALL AND CONCENTRATE ON WHICH BLAST YOU WISH TO USE.} Starfire instructed his protégé.

Ranma rose her arm out in front of her bent slightly at the elbow; her palm bent farther back as she aimed at a large boulder in the cavern some thirty feet from her. She concentrated on wanting a bolt of electricity to come from her wrist. The blast shot from her hand but she was not prepared for the strength of the blast as she should have been and was thrown thirty feet back from where she was. She would have gone farther but a wall ended her flight. Ranma stood up shaking her head. She looked up at the opposite wall and saw the scorch marks on the boulder and on the wall above it.

{Well I guess I gotta learn to brace myself better. Oh boy I am gonna hate learning to do this in a flight.} Ranma stared wide eyed at the far wall her hand behind her head scratching the base of her neck. The laughter of Starfire resonated throughout her mind as she stared at her handy work.

(l(l(l)l)l)

He-Man stood on the balcony of Bright Moon staring into the distance. A scowl creased his brow. He turned at the tender hand that rested upon his shoulder. He smiled at his sister as she stared at him with worry crossing her piercing blue eyes. He patted his sister's hand ending with giving it a slight squeeze.

"It has been almost two weeks, and Queen Angella is getting scared about something. This morning was the first time I saw her smile in over two weeks." He told his twin.

"Yes, but I can't find out anything. I feel it has to do with Meriana, but no one, not even Glimmer is talking. She-Ra said her voice filled with worry.

"DRAGON, DRAGON!" The twins looked to the sky at first they saw nothing.

As they searched the horizons, they saw a large object heading toward Bright Moon. The noise in the courtyard caused them to look down to see everyone in the courtyard clearing out the area to give the behemoth a place to land. She-Ra grabbed her brother's arm and dragged him over the balcony. The thirty-foot drop was nothing to them since they had been training with Ranma. They ran to the courtyard and waited with everyone else for Ranma and the dragon.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Queen Angella and King Micca stood on the balcony to the throne room they watched with awe as the ancient red came closer to Bright Moon. Angella watched closely for the fire hair of the Mystic Warrior. As the dragon neared the people in the courtyard become more excited. It had been a long time since these majestic beasts paid a visit. She looked down into the courtyard and saw her daughter as she stood with her friends, their attention being held by the red dragon as he flew toward the makeshift-landing site. The gasps of the spectators drew Angella's attention toward the sky. The red dragon was slowly circling the courtyard. When he was satisfied, the giant red lizard slowly descended into the courtyard. The dragon looked down at the people surrounding him when he heard a beautiful lyrical voice. He turned and saw a blonde hair woman with white wings.

"Greetings oh ancient of dragons we welcome you to Castle Bright Moon." Angella told the dragon while showing him respect and bowing to him.

"GREETINGS! ANCESTRIAL QUEEN AND THE DEFENDER OF BRIGHT MOON!" The red's voice boomed like thunder, shaking the ground and the castle.

"I HAVE BROUGHT BACK TO YOU THE MYSTIC WARRIOR, HER TRAINING WITH US IS COMPLETE. I CANNOT STAY AS WE MUST PREPARE OUR DEFENSES AGAINST THE EVIL THAT INFECTS OUR WORLD. WE WILL SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN, MOST LIKELY IN BATTLE." The red not waiting for a reply opened his claw to reveal a glowing white orb.

He placed the orb on the ground then slowly rose to leave. The gale force of his slow ascent caused the spectators to scramble for cover except for the queen and her king, as well as the twins of Eternia, they held onto Glimmer to prevent her from falling. The white orb had not moved from the spot, the dragon had placed it. As the dragon reached the apex of his take off he hovered over the courtyard looking down at the glowing white sphere.

{Goodbye Starfire and thank you I hope we meet again!} Ranma's soprano voice rang in the red dragon's mind.

{DO NOT FEAR LITTLE ONE WE WILL, WE DRAGONS WILL ALWAYS BE READY TO HELP THE HEIR OF NOVA, THE MYSTIC WARRIOR!} The crowd watched as the dragon hovered over the white sphere looking at it as if he was talking to it.

They watch as the dragon turned and flew back the way he had come. When he was finally but a speck on the horizon, they turned to stare at the white sphere. Then they quickly turned away as the ball had begun to glow brighter then the sun. When the glow faded, they turn to see a young woman kneeling on one knee. Her head bowed and her arms crossed over her chest her fists resting against their opposite shoulders. The garden was full of gasps and whisperings. This grew in intensity when He-Man and She-Ra stepped toward the young woman.

"Ranma?" Was all He-Man asked her.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nodoka busied herself preparing lunch for Lily and Mousse. She had to push Mousse from the kitchen several times. However, she was unable to get Ukyo to leave. She had come to visit and insisted on helping prepare food to feed everyone. Nodoka smiled as she watched the girl cook. She was surprised that she can cook something other than okomiyaki. Nodoka turned back to her preparation when she heard a gasp from the young chef. She turned and looked at the girl who was staring at Nodoka's stomach. Nodoka looked down and saw her locket from Ranma glowing.

"Lily it is Ranma!" Nodoka called as she entered the dining room Ukyo close behind her.

Nodoka opened the locket but her smile fell as she saw the face of the sorceress. The guardian of Grayskull raised an eyebrow, but smiled at her houseguest's mother. She then saw the face of the Amazon behind Nodoka.

"Greetings, I am sorry I am not your child but I have news of her." The sorceress started her smile widened slightly as Nodoka perked up.

"Is he ok? Where is he? Can I talk...?" Nodoka's questions were cut off as a hand fell on her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Now, now daughter give her time to answer." Lily told her adopted child.

"Yes _she_ is fine, but I feel the search to release the lock on her curse may be too late. I also sense her transformation is complete. She has added the last of her power to be the Mystic Warrior." The gasps from the three women filled the room.

"What has happen to my _son_!" Nodoka cried trying to keep her anger in check.

"It is a long story Nodoka one that does not have a happy ending for the Mystic Warrior." The sorceress told the three women of Ranma's betrayal by the Queen of Etheria.

It does not take long but long enough that the connection must end soon. The sorceress also filled them in on her powers as a Spirit Weaver and how one of her parents was a full Spirit Weaver. They all stared at Nodoka as a slight tinge of red crossed her face.

"Yes we had hoped it was you that gave those powers to Ranma. I must go now, though the lotus locket is getting stronger and we may talk longer then before it is still not powerful enough for marathon speaking sessions. I will have Ranma contact you once she returns. Farewell." The image of the sorceress faded as Lily and Ukyo stared at Nodoka curiosity on their faces.

"When did you plan on telling me daughter?" Lily asked the squirming woman.

"I wasn't, not because I didn't trust you but because in order to use my powers they need to be charged and the spells ingrained in me by the spirit world and there is _no_ spirit rift large enough on this world to do that." Nodoka told them a bit perturbed.

She then rose and returned to the kitchen to finish preparing lunch. She effectively cut off any more questions. As she started chopping the vegetables her eyes filled with tears. They slowly seep down her cheeks. She laid the knife down on the cutting board and slowly sank to her knees, covering her face with her hands. Mousse found her this way crying on the floor. He went over and knelt next to her as he wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into him her head resting on his chest as her hands grasped the sleeve of his robes.

Lily and Ukyo found them like this when they enter the kitchen to get more answers. As they rushed to Nodoka, Mousse released a spray of shuriken in front of them. His face held a scowl of rage pity, and guilt. For as she cried Nodoka told Mousse of the loss of her son and her fear the seppuku contract would cause her child not to want to be with her any more. Mousse slowly rose and led his aunt away to her room casting one final glare at his grandmother and Ukyo.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Genma sat huddling close to the campfire. His mind worked feverishly to find a way out of this mess. He growled low in his throat as he remembered his master's betrayal of sending away his last chance at an early retirement. His growl deepened as his mind traveled to his worthless son since he was not strong enough to stop the master's attack.

"I will just have to train the _boy_ harder when we finally get him back." Genma grumbled as he tossed another dead branch onto the fire.

Genma shuddered as he remembered the dream he had the other night. It was the first and only time he had ever had a nightmare, and if that was what they were like he hoped never to have one again. He turned his mind from the nightmare pushing it deep into the recesses of his mind. He then tried to focus on how to get to his son and bring him back to marry Akane so the schools would be joined and he could sit back and spend all the money Ranma would generate as a sensei. His mind drifted toward his fantasy retirement of him and Tendo going to the fanciest of restaurants with young nubile women hanging off of their arms as they ordered Champaign and expensive dishes. Then they would sign the bill over to the Tendo Dojo.

Drool started to flow down the sides of Genma's mouth as the plates upon plates of food crossed his mind. He had not registered the young women in his fantasy as they stripped naked and cover themselves in food to allow him a living table. He just drooled over the food and inhaled the morsels never once noticing the _tables_ that housed the food. As he fantasized, the dream changed slowly to the nightmare. Genma's eyes went wide as it played out again across the void of his mind. He went pale as he watched his death at the hands of his child and the Neko-ken. Genma shook himself from his nightmare and rose unsteadily but with determination. He slowly gathered his meager belongings and shuddered as a remnant of the nightmare flashed across his mind. He shouldered his pack and slowly headed back toward Tokyo. His brow furrowing as he was headed off toward home.

[Nodoka will give me that pendant freely or I will take it by force.] Genma's thought as he disappeared into the trees surrounding his abandoned campsite.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Soun sat in the gallery behind his two daughters and their lawyers. His face clouding, with worry and concern, he kept turning toward the courtroom doors waiting for his eldest daughter to arrive. A movement from the corner of his eyes caused him to turn to see Akane's lawyer lean toward his youngest daughter. He bowed his head in shame as he saw her glowing bright red.

"I DON'T KNOW WHY I AM HERE THIS IS ALL RANMA'S FAULT!" Her angry declaration quieted the courtroom spectators.

"No nee-Chan it is _your_ fault it has always been _your_ fault, because you refused to come out of the little princess world we all put you into." The gentle rebuke filled the courtroom just as easily as Akane's shout had.

"Onee-Chan?!" Akane's aura flickered out as she turned to see Kasumi standing there next to an older gajin woman.

Nabiki turned to look at Kasumi her Ice Queen mask stoically in place. However, a small smile broke through as she looked at her older sister. In the few weeks that her father had told her that Kasumi had left the Tendo Dojo, Kasumi had made some changes. Her hair was no longer in a ponytail it now hung freely down past her hips. Nabiki did not realize her hair was that long. Instead of her matronly dress, she now wore a nice tailored navy blue suit with a light blue silk blouse with a mandarin collar. Around her neck was a set of pearls and on the lapel of her jacket was a white lotus blossom brooch. On her feet was a pair of sling back navy patent leather pumps with a small matching hand bag hanging from her shoulder. What really, made Nabiki smile was the fact that this was an outfit she would wear except possibly for the large wire hoop earrings in her sisters ears.

"No Akane, you must now face the consequences of your actions without _Ranma_ to come to your rescue. She had finally had enough of your abuse and refusal to grow up. It doesn't really matter though does it little sister since you and Ryoga have been together ever since the Saffron incident. Did he finally tell you he was P-Chan or did you already know?" Kasumi continued her eyes flashing a dangerous red.

The one coming from Nabiki over shadowed the gasp from Soun. She had always known of Ryoga's curse she made quite a bit from him to keep quiet. She however did not know her sister had known or that Akane had as well. Ryoga must have just kept paying to protect Akane from her blackmail. She was going to have to punish them both for deceiving her. Soun rose from his seat and walked to his elder daughter his mouth opening for protests.

"Don't bother father you knew about Ryoga's curse from the outset yet you and Uncle could only think of joining the school so you could live off Ranma's hard work to maintain the dojo. I am glad she has left this awful place and had escaped the life draining, soul sucking mire of our home...no _your_ house had become. It is obviously _not_ a home." Kasumi's face filled with pain as tears flowed like a river down her cheeks.

"I am sorry I do love you all so much but I can't find my own way and keep my sanity if I remain a part of this family. I have removed myself from the family register and been placed on mother's. I have already talked with Uncle Daisuke and he has agreed to it. I came here today to wish you luck and I do hope the courts will be lenient on you both but I won't stay to watch the destruction of the Tendo family." With that said, she turned and fled the courtroom a trail of tears following along with the older gajin woman.

The Tendo's stared at the doors to the courtroom their faces frozen in masks of surprise, horror, and pain. Nabiki's face molded itself quickly back into a mask of disinterest, yet her insides were twisting into knots like the night her mother had died. She slowly turned from the doors and stared blankly towards the front of the courtroom her lawyer watching her with worry. Soun stood with his eyes wide with shock when he stumbled into his seat still watching the doors the tears flowing down his cheeks. This was not his normal wailing but the actual crying of a destroyed soul, one that knew he was to blame for all that was happening. Akane stared with pain, fear, guilt, and finally an emotion she understood anger crossing her face. Her fist slammed hard onto the table causing it to crumble to splinters at the assault.

"THIS IS ALL THAT BAKA...*SLAP*!" Her rage was stopped by the sound of a resounding slap across her face.

She turned first to her father who sat glaring at her then to her sister who stood before her. Akane leaned back from her older sister unsure as she saw the emotion filled face of Nabiki. In her older sister's face was an emotion that she had never seen before, rage.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma slowly stood her new height becoming apparent, she looked up at He-Man with a smile and nodded her head slightly. The gasps around her drew her attention to the others in the courtyard. She saw they were staring at her and she looked down. She was wearing her white tang with an embroidered red dragon on it and a pair of black kung-fu pants and white fighting slippers. She looked down her front then, she looked over her shoulder to check her back but had not seen anything out of the ordinary. Her cocky smirk never leaving her face.

"Is there something on my clothes?" She asked the Eternian royal twins.

Ranma was now five feet seven inches tall, her hair, and eyes remain the same as before except the color now shifted between her old sapphire blue and red plum. The other change in the Mystic Warrior was that her soft tan skin and billowing hair of fire, now shone with a slight rainbow luminescence. Though the change she knew they could not see was the fact her skin now had a layer of fine dragon scales though they looked and felt like skin they were still scales, they now protected her from the elements of dragon's breath. She turned at the sound of fluttering wings and saw Angella descending into the courtyard. Ranma's smirk faded to a frown but she curtly bowed her head slightly at the ruler of Bright Moon but showed her no more consideration for her station.

"Ranma...I am glad you have come." The queen stated with a little hesitation.

"I will not be staying long I have much to do at home." Ranma stated coldly.

"I am only here at the behest of the Red Dragon and the Sorceress of Grayskull." Ranma continued her eyes growing cold.

"Plea...Please will you come with me and I would tell you why I asked for your aid." The queen continued nervously as she led the Mystic Warrior toward her throne room.

Ranma arched an eyebrow at the queen's demeanor but followed her into the castle. He-Man, She-Ra, Glimmer and the rest of the rebels close behind. Battlecat and Swiftwind brought up the rear. Swiftwind smacked the back of Battlecat's head with a wing. When the big cat turned to glare at the flying Unicorn he was met with a cold stare.

"I think you should have told He-Man and She-Ra what happened between Ranma and Angella for now I fear they will be finding out the secret." Swiftwind whispered angrily at the green and gold tiger.

"I told you before as I have told the sorceress it is not our place to tell them or anyone. I only told you because you wouldn't leave me alone and threatened to go to them." Battlecat hissed back then took off at a fast trot to catch up with the others.

Swiftwind stared at the cat then follows suit he knew Battlecat was correct it was Ranma's place to tell others but if he was right and the truth was about to come out it would hurt She-Ra and He-Man very much, mostly She-Ra. The winged unicorn entered the throne room and saw Ranma standing in front of the thrones of Angella and Micca. Glimmer had taken her place to the right of her mother's throne. Battlecat stood beside He-Man who stood to the left and behind Ranma, while She-Ra stood to the right. Swiftwind slowly walked up beside She-Ra his head bowed with anguish.

"Ranma I am glad you have finally come, I need your help. It seems Meriana has been refusing to eat except what the servants have been able to force down her. I need you to talk with her and stay here for awhile till she is healthy again." The queen told a shocked and anxious Ranma, then a calm came over the Mystic Warrior, though her eyes filled with pain and guilt.

"And when I have finished bringing _my daughter_ back to health then what?" Ranma asked a dangerous growl in her tone as a thin black line in the shape of a cat appeared around her.

"Then nothing she will remain here until her family is found or a family agrees to adopt her." Angella was oblivious of the aura around the Mystic Warrior or the shock that came to the faces of the Eternian Twins.

"That is not good enough! I will not be a party to your destroying the spirit of my child. I will not stay with her giving her false hope of going home with me only to have _you_ crush it by forcing us apart. Meriana will go with me now or I leave!" Ranma's face was as hard as diamonds.

Those around the throne room shivered as the temperature, dropped thirty degrees, as Ranma deployed the soul of ice. The queen stared in shock at the Mystic Warrior, confusion crossing her face. Then her face hardened as well, as she stood her hand ready to slap the warrior before her. Her hand was stopped by the most unlikely of people, her husband. Micca's hand was wrapped tightly around the wrist of his wife his other hand on her shoulder. She glared back at him but he shook his head and forced her to sit on her throne. He then approached Ranma.

"It seems you do not care as much as you say you do if you can allow her to starve herself to death." Micca glared down at Ranma who had not flinched under the cold stare.

"Oh, I care more then _you_ or your _wife_! I care enough not to let you to _continue_ to use me as a pawn to break her spirit so she will be more amiable and follow your authority without question. I won't let you turn me into the villain as you try to get her to hate me for leaving her again. If you want to see Meriana happy and healthy then return her to me. Your precious queen, can no longer claim I am not Etherian since I have now merged with the oldest race on this planet." Ranma's last comment brought gasps from those closest to the throne, as the connotations of what she was saying filtered into their minds.

Micca stared at the warrior before him, he wanted to slap her this time but knew he could not, to do so would be a huge mistake not only politically but also physically as he heard a low growl come from Battlecat. He lowered his head, as he knew Ranma was speaking the truth and that he knew that Angella though she meant well would do just what she said she would. Micca nodded his head imperceptibly as he summons a guard.

"Go get the child and her things." Micca ordered.

"Micca!?" Angella was out of her seat heading toward her husband.

"No Angella the child will only die here! If that happens then we will have been responsible for the death of an innocent child and the savoir of two worlds, for Ranma will surely die of a broken heart and spirit if that happens." Ranma stared at the king her respect for him showing in her exotically beautiful face.

Angella bowed her head and began to slump to the floor. She was suddenly supported from collapsing completely. The gasps around her caused her to look up. She expected to see Micca holding her but instead found the Mystic Warrior helping her to her throne. She looked around the throne room and saw the shock and confusion on the faces of everyone watching the proceedings. She felt as Ranma placed her on her throne then turned to look up at the warrior as she felt Ranma place her hand reassuringly on her shoulder.

"You will see your majesty this will be best for her and me!" Ranma told her a small sad smile on her face.

"I didn't want it this way! I didn't want others to know what happened between us, but this was too much to bear." Ranma whispered to the queen, then turned and walked off the dais.

A commotion caused all in the throne room to turn. They saw an elderly nurse clutching a small-emaciated child in her hands. She glared at the guard following behind her carrying a small bag and gently pushing her toward the throne. Ranma's eyes widen with happiness then narrowed with rage as the flames in her eyes flare out past their confines and her black cat shape aura surrounded her. The nurse turned at the angry growl and nearly dropped the bundle she was protecting when she turned to stare into the face of an enraged Mystic Warrior. She backed away a step only to have the guard block her exit as he too stared frozen in fear at the image before him. Ranma held out her arms toward the bundle in the nurse's arms. The woman clutched the child closer to her only to feel the guard nudge her toward the angry beast in front of her.

"Momma?!" The bundle began to stir, as the nurse tried to prevent the child from seeing what laid before them.

"Give Ranma the child, Herleda!" The voice of the queen broke through the stand off.

"But your majesty she...!" Herleda started only to be cut off as Ranma took a step closer.

Herleda gulped as she saw those frightening eyes come closer to her again. Herleda stood a plump five feet ten inches though she was three inches taller then Ranma at, the moment Ranma seemed to tower over her. Herleda's dark aburn hair was streaked with silver and tied back into a loose bun. Her eyes were a dark hazel and showed years of pain and joy. Ranma took hold of the small child and gently removed her from Herleda's grasp.

"NO!" Herleda lunged for the child only to be stopped by a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Meriana? Come little Lotus Blossom it is time to go home." Ranma cooed to the small child in her arms.

"Momma?" The little girl looked up into the smiling iridescent face of the person she believed was her mother.

"Yes, my little Lotus Blossom, now say goodbye to everyone and thank them for taking care of you and we will go home." The little girl looked hopefully at her _mother_ then nodded.

She stayed nestled in Ranma's arms but turned and in turn faced the Queen and King, then Herleda. She told each goodbye and thanked them for their kindness. She then buried her face in Ranma's neck wrapping her arms tightly around the Mystic Warrior's neck. Ranma summoned her chi wings she bowed to the royal couple then to Herleda. She took the small bag from the guard then took flight. She left Bright Moon behind her and headed for the entrance to Castle Grayskull and a safe haven for herself and the young child holding onto her tightly.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR TANTRUMS! FOR OVER TEN YEARS I HAVE HAD TO SUPPORT OUR FAMILY BECAUSE KASUMI HAD TO BECOME A MOTHER AT 10, I BECAME THE BREAD WINNER! YOU BECAME NOTHING BUT A DRAIN ON THE FAMILY!" Akane stared in shock at her older sister as did the courtroom around them.

"*SIGH* I can't do this anymore, you were given the chance to have someone love you but all you could do was treat him like dirt. He gave up many cures to save you! Damn it Akane he _KILLED_ a God for you but all you could do was belittle him and betray him with a sick pervert like Hibiki." Nabiki rubbed her forehead and shook her head gently.

"I sold my soul to support you and got nothing in return except more damages to repair and a weak willed father who wouldn't help except to try and force us into a loveless marriage. I can not do this any longer. *sigh*" Nabiki sat next to her attorney then looked up at the shocked looks of Akane and her father.

"After this is over I am going to apologize to Mrs. Saotome and though I have no right to ask I am going to ask Ranma for his forgiveness as well. I don't care what the two of you do any longer you can both rot in hell and if you follow Hibiki I am sure you will end up there eventually. I want nothing more to do with either of you." Nabiki allowed the tears to flow unchecked as more than a decade of forcing her emotions deep inside the walls she had bilt finally broke loose.

"The two of you deserve to be all that is left of the Tendo clan since you both live in a fantasy world of your own making. I do not want to be there when reality finally crashes in and you find that you can't have everything your way." With that Nabiki lowered her head into her hands, as her sobs fill the courtroom. As two bailiffs bring in a new table for the defense, both men glaring at Akane.

Akane and Soun stared at the sobbing Nabiki they tried to be angry at her for her rebuke but the shock of seeing the emotionless Nabiki collapse into an emotional mess was to much for them. They did not know what to do Kasumi was always the comfort giver the one who would dry the tears and tell them it was all right. Now when they needed her most she had deserted them. Their anger now rose at Kasumi but it was again quickly dashed as they could not bring themselves to be angry at her. Akane decided she would do what she always did and blame Ranma, it was his fault and he would pay for destroying her family. While Soun sat there looking down at his hands but not really seeing them as he thought over the words of his two elder daughters. He decided also to be angry but not at Ranma but at himself and at Genma Saotome for bringing his family to this ruin.

The attorneys of the defense tried to get a stay until Nabiki could calm down but the judge refused. The trial went as everyone that knew Nabiki expected. The prosecution brought forth her victims and the court learned of her yakuza behavior. The defense counters with getting the witnesses to admit that Nabiki did what she did to help her family survive and stay together. When each of the witnesses against her left the stand, they all felt guilty for coming forth. They stared at the middle Tendo and saw in her face shame, guilt, and depression. The trial for Nabiki had not lasted long as there were no witnesses on behalf of the defendant and she refused to testify on her own behalf. It seemed to her father she had given up and wanted to be punished. Soun stared at his middle daughter his heart breaking as she stared off at nothing her tears still flowing down her face. The judge after hearing the testimony turned to Nabiki. His face softened slightly but then hardened again.

"Would the defendant Nabiki Tendo please rise." He waited as Nabiki and her attorney rose to their feet.

"Do you have anything to say in your defense Ms. Tendo?" The judge asked his voice cold as he stared down at her.

"I have given my soul to save my family and today I find it was a soul mistakenly given. I will accept whatever punishment the court deems I must receive. I however feel it will never be enough for the pain I have caused to others in order to keep a clan as worthless as the Tendos together. The only thing I regret is the lost chance of having an eternal friend in Ranma and the pain I had caused him since his arrival." Nabiki lowered her head and waited for the verdict.

"Very well Ms. Tendo normally the practices with which you had dabbled in are looked on with disgust and are usually given with the harshest of punishments. However, there seems to be a guardian angel looking out for you as today on my bench a note appeared from nothing. I normally would have ignored it but after reading the history of this case it seems unusual incidents follows this person Ranma around like the plague." The judge lifted the envelope from his desk and turned it so the writing faced the defense table.

"*GASP* Ran...Ranma?!" Akane gasped as 'Ranma' escaped her lips.

Nabiki's eyes widened as she saw Ranma's sloppy kanji on the front of the envelope. The words made her mouth go dry as if it was being stuffed with cotton balls. She read the words her mouth quietly forming each word, 'My testimony on behalf of Nabiki Tendo'. Nabiki gulped as the words float around in her mind. She heard her father jumping wildly behind her.

"MY BABY'S BEEN SAVED! I KNEW RANMA WOULD PROTECT MY BABY!" Soun's tears flowed like the ocean he normally cried.

*BANG BANG BANG!*

"MR. TENDO IF YOU DO NOT SETTLE DOWN YOU WILL BE FORCEABLLY REMOVED FROM THIS PROCEEDING!" The judge shouted to be heard over the excited man.

Soun suddenly stopped his face a mask of shock and sheepishness as he lowered himself into his seat. The judge glared at the Tendo patriarch then back at Nabiki. She had had time to recompose herself but unlike her father, her face had not shown the happiness her father's had. She stared straight into the judge's eyes, hers as hard as diamonds as she opened her mouth to speak.

"I am sorry your honor but I do not believe that note is from Ranma, he would if he could send one for Akane but not for me. If it truly were from him then I would prefer you not enter it into evidence, as I do not deserve his rescue. What I have done though for the right reasons is still wrong. In my effort to control my biggest source of income I almost caused a wonderful woman to be hurt. I can't except any aid from him or any other person for I do not deserve it." Nabiki stared at him, her jaw set with determination.

"Well Ms. Tendo I have already read this note and yes it was for you. It also in as much says that though he once loved your sister he does not any longer and feels he cannot defend her attack on his mother. He feels she had overstepped her bounds at her arrest by not only trying to attack Nodoka Saotome but an officer of the law." The judge paused and looked down at the letter for a moment as if trying to locate his place.

"You however, he says he knew he and his father's gluttonous ways were a hardship on your family but mostly you and your elder sister Kasumi. This was why he setup the trust fund for her college education." The judge paused and looked at the three remaining Tendos.

*GASP* The last two daughters gasped as Soun already knew of the trust fund but not that Ranma had set it up.

"This note was his final payment to the hardship you had to endure to raise money to support them and the damage that followed them. He says;, after the first time he found out about your activities he was angry that you were using him. He also said he felt betrayed because you did not ask him first. He however never stopped you because he realized you were the one thing between your family having a home or living on the street." The judge glanced up with just his eyes at the defense table the shock still filled all three of their faces, though Akane's held more anger then anything else.

"He continues with his hopes you change your ways and use the intelligence you have to become the person you always wished yourself to be. He says that he was happy to have met you and that he would always consider you a friend." The judge put down the letter and stared at Nabiki.

The look of shock on Nabiki's face told the judge everything he needed to know. She knew nothing about the note and was not the one to place it on the bench. He then looked to Akane and Soun and their expressions told him they did not do it either. Though he shook his head as he saw the anger, Akane was manifesting. He turned his attention back to Nabiki when he heard her chair scrape the floor. He turned to see her kneeling on the floor her face buried in her hands as she sobbed anew. The hardness on his face softened as he realized the emotional void she had been for the last decade or so had finally broken. He stared at the note and saw the writing there that told of her life over the last ten years and how each of the Tendos had taken the death of Kimiko Tendo. He picked up the letter and replaced it into the envelope then slipped it into his pocket.

*BANG BANG BANG*

"I will have order in this court!" He exclaimed as Nabiki's lawyer helped her to her feet he supported her as the judge continued.

"This court has decided that Nabiki Tendo will be placed on probation for the next five years, and that during that time she must seek psychiatric care to help her deal with the loss of her mother and family structure. Ms. Tendo you may not leave the Tokyo area without the permission of the court, but we hope you will continue with your life and make plans for your future." Nabiki stared at the judge as if he had grown another head.

"Bu...But your honor...I broke many laws...you can't...you have to punish me!" Nabiki's ramblings just made the judge smile warmly at her.

"It is due to that response that I know you will not fall back into your old ways. No my ruling stands I will however remand you into the custody of...!" The judge was interrupted as Soun began to wail.

"MY BABY IS FREE AND SHE IS COMING HOME! SHE WILL BRING HOME KASUMI AND THE TENDO CLAN WILLL BE TOGETHER AGAIN LIKE IT ALWAYS HAS!" His wailing was cut off as the judge's gavel pounded on his bench.

*BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!*

"Bailiff restrain that man but do not remove him I want him to hear this!" The court bailiff moved to restrain Soun.

As Soun watched the big burly man head toward him he sank into his chair like a cowed child. Soun's attention was drawn from the large man standing next to him as a red glow began to fill the room. He turned to see Akane glowing like a second sun. Her anger went from the judge to the bailiff. Soun jumped to his feet and dashed in front of the bailiff. Though he was a big and strong man, he would not survive his youngest daughter's rage and he was afraid she would not survive his pistol.

"AKANE STOP THIS I FORBID THIS BEHAVIOR!" He yelled at his enraged daughter, but she ignored him.

"HOW DARE YOU TREAT MY FATHER LIKE THAT?" The mallet of death appeared from nowhere and streaked toward the bailiff's head.

Soun took a defensive stance in front of the officer of the court praying that he was able to stop his youngest daughter's blow. The mallet stopped just inches from the skulls of both men. Soun's sigh of relief filled the courtroom for he feared not even he would have been able to survive. Akane fought with her mallet trying to get it to continue with its destructive path. The entire court just stared in shock and awe as a white mist stood before Akane and seemed to be holding the mallet in place. They also notice that Akane was oblivious as to why her mallet would not move. The mallet finally disappeared when Akane noticed three pistols pointing directly at her face with the hammers in the cocked position. As her hammer disappeared, so did the mist.

No one in the courtroom saw the wisp of white mist as it rose to the ceiling. They had not noticed as an opening appeared, an opening that looked like a tear in a piece of fabric. All eyes were locked on the youngest Tendo and three police officers with drawn and cocked guns. They had not noticed when the mist disappeared into the opening or that the tear closed up and disappeared.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma stepped through the doorway and into castle Grayskull her host smiling at her and the bundle she held with tender loving care but tightly with the protectiveness of a mother tiger. She led Ranma and the young child into the main throne room of Grayskull. Ranma stopped and stared dumbfounded at the small feast that awaited her and her _daughter_. She turned to the sorceress her eyebrow arching questioningly. The sorceress smiled at her sweetly then shrugged as she motioned her to the table for something to eat.

"Do not forget warrior that my guardians and I have a telepathic link. He-Man told me of what happened and what condition your adopted daughter was in so I prepared some food for her and you. I also placed some special herbs on her portions to help her absorb the nutrients she needs to regain her health." The sorceress just smiled at the shock on her guests face.

She was surprised when Ranma came over and gave her a huge hug nearly crushing Meriana in the process. They felt the movement of the tiny body between them as she tried to push the two women apart. Meriana's movement brought their attention to the newest guest of Grayskull. The women pulled apart and look down at the young child Ranma held lovingly in her arms. Meriana looked at her mother then over at the sorceress. She shrunk into Ranma's embrace as she stared in wide eyed fear at the woman before her. The soceress' smile faded as Ranma frowned. Then she smacked her forehead with a slight shake of her head she lifted Meriana up so she was eye level with her host.

"Meriana I want you to meet someone very special to me. She is the Sorceress of Castle Grayskull. The place we now are. She took me in when I had no one else in my life who cared what happen to me. She is my very best friend and someone you can trust with your very life just like I do." Ranma looked at the sorceress with a loving smile.

The sorceress' eyes went wide at Ranma's introduction. She tried hard to hold her tears back as she had never had such a friend either. She then looked down at the child a warm loving smile on her face. The sorceress held out her hand to the child.

"I am pleased to meet you Meriana." She watched as the child looked at the out stretched hand and back to her mother.

"I 'appy meet you too?" Meriana said as she extended her hand after a slight nod from Ranma.

"Come now let us eat while it is still hot." The sorceress told them as she led them to the feast.

Meriana's eyes shot opened wide at the multitude of food before her. Ranma placed her in a chair with a few large tomes on it so she could reach the table. The sorceress handed her a glass of milk to drink while her new mother dished up a portion of stew for the little girl. Ranma placed the bowl with a warm buttered roll in front of Meriana and then served the sorceress and finally herself. As they ate the two women watch Meriana cautiously to make sure she ate enough. The meal passed quietly with the sorceress and Ranma watching Meriana as she ate with gusto, amused smiles on their faces. Neither woman had eaten much as they enjoyed watching the little girl gobble down her food.

"Well little lotus blossom do you have a full tummy or is there room for some pudding?" Ranma asked the small child.

"OH! DER ROOM FOR PUDDIN'!" Her voice echoed through the halls of Grayskull, both women tried hard to stifle their giggles.

"Well then Meriana here you go!" The sorceress sat a bowl of vanilla pudding down in front of the child.

Meriana looked at the pudding then back at the sorceress, then back to the pudding. The two women looked at each other with confusion, then turned their attention back to Meriana. They watched as she pulled the spoon from the bowl and stared at it as if she had never seen one even though she just finished her bowl of stew with one. They watched with fascination as Meriana studied the glob of pudding on the spoon as it slowly slid off and back into the bowl. Ranma tried hard to hide a smirk as she saw Meriana lean forward and study the pudding over the edge of the bowl as she dipped the spoon into the creamy white mixture. The women then screamed with laughter when Meriana dropped the spoon into the bowl, grabbed a handful of pudding in each, and stuffed them both in her mouth at once. Their laughter filled the empty halls of Grayskull as all three were covered in pudding, since Meriana decided to throw the next two handfuls at the two women instead of eating them.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Mousse sat beside the sleeping matriarch of the Saotome clan. His eyes watching her but not seeing her as his mind was replaying the nightmare from a few nights back. Sweat poured down his face as he relived that horrible dream. He knew it was a dream as Ukyo was down stairs with his grandmother. Until he had seen Ukyo though he was not sure as the dream was so real. Then he could not understand why he was going to _do_ that to her. He shook his head vigorously to remove the images; he then stared down at the restless mother of his sworn enemy and wondered if she would actually kill her own child for a stupid pledge made by such a dishonorable fool.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nabiki sat by the window in the judge's office her body bathed in a strip of light as it came through the blinds. She stared out the window not noticing the beautiful day before her. She waited for her new guardian to come and claim her. She still saw the pain and guilt in her father's eyes when the judge finally announced who her guardian was to be. She thought Akane was going to blow a gasket when the judge told her she was going to be put into a psychiatric hospital to help her get over her anger and the loss of their mother. The memory faded then was replaced with the dream that still plagued her. The nightmare was three days ago but she still saw it as if she just had the drea...no nightmare. Her body trembled as the grotesque horrors of the dream flicker disjointedly through her mind. A tear traveled down her cheek as she remembered her role in that horror of the night. Nabiki jumped slightly when a hand gently landed on her shoulder.

"It is time to leave Nabiki." Nabiki turned and through her dilated eyes from the sun saw her mother's face.

"Momma?" She asked with a small voice.

"No, but thank you for the compliment, come Nabiki let us leave here." Nabiki shook her head and stared back up at a familiar man.

The man stood five feet eleven inches his hair was the soft brown color of Kasumi's. He wore it short but not cropped. His eyes were the chocolate brown that all the boys loved of Akane. Nabiki bowed her head as she saw nothing of herself in this man before her. Very much, like her mother. The man squeezed her shoulder slightly and when she looked back up at him, he was smiling down at her. She looked into his eyes and saw the intelligence that filled them. She then remembers seeing that same intelligence in the eyes of her mother, in the photographs of her that her father kept.

"Alright Uncle Daisuke I am ready, though I still feel the judge was to lenient in his sentence." Her uncle chuckled slightly and placed his arm around her shoulder as he led her out the door.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Soun sat in the empty courtroom. Akane's trial had been postponed due to the new charges being filed against her. Soun shook his head a stream of tears flowing as silent testimony to the truly broken soul within. He could not even hope for Ranma to rescue his youngest for the note left in the judge's hands made it clear he would not help his fiancée this time.

"*SIGH* Oh, Kimiko I have failed you. I have failed our children and it is only I that I can truly blame!" Soun stared at the floor his hands balled into tight fists in his lap.

Soun played back the last ten years after his wife's death and now saw his weak portrayal as a father. As he allowed his memories to show him were he went wrong other memories ones more recent began to slip into the images. Visions of him and Genma forcing Ranma and Akane together, his ignoring the abuse his youngest would heap on her fiancé and his quiet prayer of thanks it was not him. The many times Ranma had rescued his stubborn youngest and the many times she beat him to unconsciousness with at damn mallet. Then more, recent memories slowly crept into his mind movie. Memories he knew never happened but they seem so real and so frightening.

Soun's tear streaked face paled as he watched how his part ended in the nightmare that had come back to haunt him. He knew it to be just that a nightmare but when he had it a few nights ago he woke in a cold sweat for it seemed so real then and now it seemed even more real. This must be an omen; something must have happened to Ranma something that would bring this gory terror to light. When he went to apologize to Nodoka, he would ask on the condition of the boy. He just wondered what the rest of the nightmare might have contained. He woke up after his death and could not sleep any more that night. Unseen by Soun a wisp of white mist vanished into what appeared to be a small tear in the middle of the ceiling.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Kasumi and Elisa entered the small coffee shop. Kasumi still shook as she tried to hold back the tears that would not stay inside of her. Elisa led her to a secluded table. She then went to the counter and ordered two coffees. She paid for the order then took them back to the table. She sat down as she placed a cup of the dark creamy brown liquid in front of Kasumi.

"My one weakness I brought from the states was a double chocolate mocha latte!" She smiled when Kasumi looked at her with confusion.

Kasumi then looked down at the cup, which looked to hold hot chocolate with whip cream. She lifted the hot liquid to her lips and sipped experimentally. She looked back up at Elisa who was watching her and smiled. Then she took a larger taste and nodded her approval.

"I see I have passed that weakness onto the next generation!" Elisa chuckled and so did Kasumi though her tears still flowed.

"Did I do the right thing Elisa, abandoning my family? I am the only mother Akane and Nabiki had ever really known. Oh, Kami-sama I wish Tofu was here! I called him once I moved in but he I have not heard from him since. I wonder if he didn't want to wait for me." Kasumi bowed her head to stare into the cup before her.

"Kasumi, you did not abandon them you finally let them grow up. Second, you may have been a mother to them but you _are_ not their mother. You should never have been put in the position in the first place. It is not the responsibility of children to maintain a house and family. I am sorry to say this but if you were in the states all three of you would have been taken from your father a long time ago and placed with relatives.

"As far as your Dr. Tofu dear you said yourself he had to sell his business and open a new one. So don't you worry about that young man I believe he is putting all his concentration in getting to you!" She smiled at Kasumi as she did not want to mention foster care that was something that could be hard to explain sometimes.

"Yes and at times I wished our government had done that with us. If they had maybe father would have sobered up and did whatever he could to bring us back together. But Nabiki and I filled the void left by mother's death and allowed him to sink deeper into his self pitying quagmire. Do you really think he will come soon?" Kasumi told her friend and landlady as she took another sip of the coffee before her, Elisa was getting dizzy as Kasumi kept changing the subject between her family and Dr. Tofu.

"I mean I think it was so romantic that father loved mother so much that he grieved so deeply for her. There are not many men that would love; their wives that deeply. It was obvious that Saotome-san cared very little for his wife's feelings or needs. But father had responsibilities to us as well and he let them slide as if they were not important enough to him to matter. Though I think Tofu would love me that deeply I just hope he would not do as father had done." Kasumi's gentle tones slowly changed to bitter resentment and anger.

"You know Kasumi dear it might be a good idea if you also got some professional help to deal with your mother's death and the events afterwards. You also have some unfinished business if you will, with that event." Kasumi's mouth opened as if to rebuke Elisa's statement then closed just as quickly to be replaced with a nod of agreement.

"Well it seems Kimiko's intelligence went to more then one daughter!" The deep baritone broke into the two women's conversation causing both to jump.

Kasumi turned to see her Uncle Daisuke with a nervous Nabiki behind him. Kasumi stared at her sister and remembered the small child who would hide behind their mother with nervous energy, but was too shy to explore any new situations. Nabiki had come a long way from that small child. Kasumi tore her gaze from her hiding sister and turned it to her uncle. He looked down at her a warm smile graced his hard chiseled features.

"Is it all over with?" Kasumi asked him, as he shook his head no.

"For Nabiki it is. She has probation and is now in my custody until her sentence is over and she will be getting the help she needs and I feel it might be better for the both of you if with your individual sessions you do joint ones as well." Kasumi's expression darkened and her eyes narrowed with anger.

Her expression softened when she felt a gentle squeeze of her hand. She looked up to see Elisa smiling at her and her friend nodding her approval. Kasumi sighed heavily and nodded her head. She looked back up at her uncle her eyes filling with determination. She then caught sight of Nabiki her younger sister's head was bowed as she tried to hide the tears that were flowing freely. Kasumi looked on in shock, as she had not seen Nabiki cry since their mother's death. She pulled her eyes from her broken sister when she felt a strong hand on her shoulder.

"It will help the both of you, and maybe with the court's backing some of those sessions can include Akane as well. The three of you have gone through your own kind of hell and it is time to build a road out of it." Daisuke told his niece.

"What happened with Akane?" Kasumi asked him now realizing that the youngest and most volatile of the Tendo sisters was not present.

"Aww, yes! Well I fear she will be traveling a different rode. I fear in her uncontrolled anger she tried to attack the court bailiff and your father while he tried to protect the man. I am afraid that outburst had cost her dearly and she unlike Nabiki will probably not get probation. Her trial has been postponed until additional charges are added to the list." Daisuke sighed and shook his head solemnly.

"Oh, forgive me you must be Kasumi's new landlady, I am Daisuke Iemitsu." He bowed deeply to Elisa then held out his hand to her.

"No please; you and your family have a lot on your minds. I am Elisa Tanaka I am pleased to meet you." She said as she bowed her head slightly from her seated position then took his hand and shook it firmly.

"Oh, my! Please forgive me my rudeness, Elisa, Uncle Daisuke!" Kasumi exclaimed her face turning bright red.

"No forgiveness needed Kasumi dear and you must be Nabiki? How are you holding up dear?" Elisa looked at the middle Tendo still standing behind her uncle looking guilty.

"I am fine, thank you for taking care of my older sister and giving her a home to go too." Nabiki told Elisa as she bowed deeply to the motherly woman.

"No 'thank you' needed child I enjoy having her and her excitement at her studies in my home." The woman told the young woman.

"But I am afraid we must leave as Kasumi needs to prepare for her first day at college tomorrow and we still have books and supplies to pick up." Elisa stood and bowed to the two visitors as Kasumi rose and hugged her uncle and then reluctantly hugged her sister.

"Please Nabiki don't revert to your old ways, it would break my heart to lose you again." Kasumi whispered in the younger girl's ear.

"I won't sister I promise to come out of this a better person if not for you, for Ranma for the faith she had in me." Nabiki whispered back then released her hold on Kasumi and walked outside to wait for her uncle.

Kasumi stared at Nabiki's retreating form her face a mask of confusion. Her uncle and Elisa stared at the young woman with worry. Then Kasumi turned to her uncle a questioning look on her face.

"Uncle what faith does Ranma have in Nabiki?" She asked but unsure if she had asked the question correctly.

"Huh?" Her uncle looked at her then smiled as understanding came to his face.

Daisuke then explained the mysterious appearance of a letter written by Ranma that had appeared on the judge's bench. Daisuke gave the women the jest of the letter. His belief that Nabiki could change and that he understood her need to help her family and that he had allowed her to do what she did to him to help the Tendos. He also told the women of Ranma's denouncement of the engagement and Akane's behavior toward his mother and the arresting police officer. Daisuke told them he felt the letter was what helped Nabiki too receive only probation, though she herself demanded a stiffer punishment for what she had done to keep their family together. Kasumi listened to her uncle but stared out the window at her sister's back a small proud smile on her face.

After her uncle left Kasumi collapsed into her chair her face filled with fear and pain. Her uncle's words still echoing in her mind she lowered her head to hide her tears as they fell. Elisa reached across the table and took her hand in both of her hands and held it tightly. Kasumi's body shook with the pain at the loss of her family. She thought of giving up everything and going back home to help get them back together. She cried even harder as she knew in doing that it would go back to the way it was.

"I wish Tofu was here." Kasumi whispered as she took her napkin and dabbed at her eyes.

"I am here!" Kasumi looked up to see Tofu standing next to her table.

Kasumi tentatively reached out to the man she loved then pulled her hand back before touching him afraid it was a dream. He reached out, took her hand in his, brought it his mouth, and kissed it gently. He then pulled the engagement ring from his pocket and placed it on her finger. She then lifted her from the chair and held her tightly in his arms as she cried for happiness at being his fiancée and for the destruction of her family.

"I am sorry my love it took so long but I am here now my love and together we will bring your family together and make it stronger." Tofu whispered to his fiancée and kissed her gently on her neck just below her ear.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ukyo finished preparing the days lunch her mind going back to when Mousse helped Auntie Nodoka to her room. She was surprised to say the least when Mousse attacked her and his grandmother, but understandable when she remembered the duress her fiancé's mother was under. Ukyo stopped then shook her head solemnly she still could not stop calling Ranma her fiancé, now more than ever it was not possible since it seemed the young man she loved...no _loves_ was now and forever a woman by her own choosing. Her memories flowed through her mind and shame showed on her face as she realized the trouble she had caused Ranma and that she was blaming him for something Genma had done. The knife she was using fell from numbed fingers as the remnant of a nightmare re-appeared through her stroll down memory lane.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed as she like Nodoka before collapsed to the floor crying hysterically, Lily appeared in the doorway then went to the distraught girl taking her in her arms.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Shampoo's frown did not detract from the Amazonian beauty, as she moved from table to table delivering or taking orders. The young men who came to the Nekohanten had not seemed to mind as it was not her face they were enjoying looking at, but instead her lithe figure and braless chest. Cologne watched her granddaughter the frown was not the only thing out of place on her granddaughter's face there was the horror that filled her eyes and the lost expression. Since the restaurant was about to close she would talk with her great granddaughter and find the underlying cause of this. She kept a close eye on the young Amazon as she escorted the last customer out of the restaurant and locked the door placing the 'CLOSED' sign in the window. When Shampoo turned it was to see the worried face of her grandmother behind her.

"AAAAHHHHH! GREAT GRANDMOTHER NO DO THAT!" The young warrior shouted her hand on her heaving chest.

"Sit down granddaughter we must talk." It was all Cologne said.

Shampoo looked at her great grandmother as the old woman turned and headed into the kitchen. Shampoo gulped then moved to an empty booth. She absently cleaned the booth's table with her dishtowel even though it was immaculate already. She jumped slightly when her great grandmother placed a tray of tea, cups, and two bowls of ramen on the table. The young warrior watched as the older warrior filled the cups with the hot soothing liquid. She stared down at the cup that was placed before her cupping the small cup with both hands.

"Now granddaughter, tell me what is wrong, and do not bother denying it there is something wrong _and_ you will tell me!" Cologne told her charge her eyes filled with determination and sympathy.

Shampoo's shoulders slumped as she stared deep into her cup of tea. She took a deep breath then sipped her tea. She tried to get her thoughts in order as she milled over the question put to her by her grandmother. She knew the old woman would wait as long as it took her to be ready but she also knew the matriarch had a limit to her patience. Shampoo took a long draw of her cup of tea emptying it in one gulp. She watched as the hot brown liquid appeared again as if by magic.

"=Grandmother have you ever had a dream so real you found it hard to believe it to be a dream?=" Shampoo asked while keeping her gaze into the cup.

Cologne's eyebrow shot up in surprise, then her eyes narrowed with anger, as she was worrying for her granddaughter over a stupid dream. Then her anger fled her as the distraught eyes of her granddaughter locked onto hers. She saw the depth of pain and fear flowing from the young girl's eyes and shuddered with worry. Cologne took a sip of her tea as she thought upon the fact that her granddaughter was now speaking Mandarin and was trembling as if the thoughts coming to her were terrifying.

"=No, child I personally have not had dreams of that nature but I have taken care of those whose dreams had left them little more then blithering idiots.=" The wise woman told the younger one before her.

"=I see.=" The lavender haired girl said with a curt nod.

"=I have had such a dream grandmother a dream in which I am torn to shreds, a dream where I persecuted the person I love for something he...no _SHE_ could not fix.=" Shampoo's head lowered as her tears plop silently into her tea cup.

Shampoo then told of her dream and the horrible way in which she and Ukyo died. She told the elder she knew more happened in the dream but once her dream self died, she woke up and could not go back to sleep. She knew something else terrible happened in the dream and that she was not the only member of the Nerima Wrecking Crew to be a part of it. She looked up to her grandmother her face full of guilt and disgust as she remembered her behavior over the past week and two and a half years.

"=Grandmother may I return with you to Lady Saotome's home I wish to apologize to her for the way I had persecuted her so...daughter." Cologne's eyes narrowed at the use of the word as her granddaughter stared into her teacup.

"=What makes you say Ranma is now female.=" Cologne asked the young warrior.

"=Because in the dream she was female she felt female. Not a man trapped in a woman's body but a true woman, one who was happy with who she had become. Grandmother, she was happy with the change.=" Shampoo explained with a sad sigh.

Cologne's eyes opened wide and stared at her granddaughter with surprise and awe. It seemed her heir was finally growing up. She watched as Shampoo kept her head bowed she was not sure if it was to hide the tears that were flowing or out of guilt. Cologne reached over, took her great granddaughter's hand, and gave it a slight squeeze. Shampoo looked up to see her grandmother watching her with a small whimsical smile.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The villagers ran for their lives, the only thing they took with them were their children or livestock if there were no children. The large flying bull with octopus tentacles had been on a rampage for the last three or four days. No one knew where the creature had come from and they really did not care they just wished he would go back there and leave them alone. What frightened them the most was the rage and self-loathing they had seen in the beast's expression filled eyes. They however, did not ponder that to long as the roar of the flying Minotaur dove on their village crushing their homes. In their panic they had not noticed the line of warriors that appeared on the cliffs over their village. The silhouettes showed them to be very well shaped women, their long beautiful odd colored hair flowing in the wind. Normally these women would not care for what happened to the villages around them. However, this creature was close to their home and they would bring it down. As the warriors raise their bows ready to fire they were stopped.

"=HOLD!=" The lead Amazon turned to see an elder as she came up to them.

"=Elder Salon we must destroy him before he reaches our village.=" The leader of the hunting party insisted.

"=Normally I would agree with you but use the skills you have been trained in girl!=" The elder, a tiny ghoul of a creature whose height was no more than two-feet tall.

Her height only given by her perch on a six-foot staff, her long white flowing hair reached the ground below her. Her indigo eyes shone brightly and their color matching her robes. The elder watched as her heir and great granddaughter stretched her chi senses as they touch the monster she turned green and tried to keep the bile down as the turmoil of emotions surge through her lovely body. She then broke her connection and turned to her elder. Her beautiful face had a deep scowl of disbelief.

"=HE IS TAINTED BY JUSENKYO!=" The emerald green hair Amazon shouted.

"=WE SHOULD HAVE DISTROYED THAT VALLEY A LONG TIME AGO!=" She continued in her rage.

"=No child to do that would destroy our sister village. The magic in the Jusendo Valley is what protects them and to an extent us as well. Do not forget the hot springs of our valley is fed by Jusenkyo. Though, they are not cursed springs the magic flows to ours just as well. It puts up a barrier between us and the outside world.=" The elder told her heir.

"=But now we have to deal with their cursed victims, Great Grandmother!=" The woman stared at the still raging Taro.

"=Not for long Emerald, not for long!=" Salon waved her hand and a dozen new warriors came up and with specially designed arrows shot at the rampaging Minotaur.

Emerald stared an eyebrow arched on her beautiful face. The arrows were slightly longer then a normal longbow arrow, by about six inches. Attached to the tip was a water balloon she could tell was filled with water. Since Jusenkyo, victims need hot water to return to normal she was sure that was what was in the balloon like attachments. She watched as her Great Grandmother gave the signal and the dozen new warriors took aim and at Salon's signal let the missiles fly. Emerald knew the twelve warriors were an over kill, as all of her village's warriors were experts with the longbow. However, she figured with the beast's size better safe than sorry. She watched as all twelve arrows made their mark.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Mousse slept next to Nodoka's bed his arms inside his voluminous sleeves. His mind replayed the nightmare that continued to haunt him. He was quickly pulled from his slumber from a cry from Nodoka. He was thankful for that as he did not want to see that horror again. He bent down and saw Nodoka slept but was in distress. He reached out and gently shook her awake. Nodoka's eyes snapped open her gaze frightened Mousse as it was glazed over and stared at nothing.

He reached out to shake her again when a hand wrapped around his wrist putting it in a vise-like grip. He turned and followed the tiny hand up to Cologne. He glared at her as Nodoka called out again. His great grandmother stood beyond the old warrior she was in the doorway her face a mask of worry as she looked from Nodoka to him. He could just make out Ukyo behind them her eyes red and puffy from crying. His attention was drawn back to Nodoka as she shouted in pain and bolted upright.

"I think we need to all go downstairs it seems that son-in-law has somehow been showing you all his pain and your parts in it." Cologne said as Nodoka stared at her with confusion.

Nodoka sat upright on her bed her gaze going from Cologne to her new Amazon mother and Ukyo at the door. She had noticed that the young chef had been crying. She jumped slightly at the hand that landed on her shoulder. She turned and found Mousse sitting on her vanity chair next to the bed. She smile appreciatively as he must have been _guarding her_. He helped her from her bed and they followed the Amazons and chef back downstairs.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Kuno manor was quiet Sasuke was worried neither of his charges have left their rooms in over three days. He has tried several times to get them to come out and eat. They have been ignoring him. He had gotten food to them as he knew all the secret passages in this old house. He knows they have been eating but not much of the food has been eaten. He turned and left as he went to get their breakfast to drop off in their room for them.

Kuno Tatewaki glared at the knock on his door. He stared at it willing Sasuke to leave him be. He slowly turned his head back to continue to stare at the ceiling. The nightmare he had three or was it four days ago played again in his mind. The most important information he came away with was his beloved pigtailed goddess was really the dark sorcerer Saotome.

But he was gone now all that was left was the pigtailed goddess. He began to sweat as the memory of her voluptuous body was bared to him. He then fought with her his plan was to kill her! He was help by the Amazon and the chef. His eyes glazed over as his death was replayed again in his mind. He must find his pigtailed goddess and let her know as long as the dark sorcerer has been vangiushed they can be together.

He was happy with the rewriting of the nightmare as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up the real nightmare came back to him and his part in the torture of Ranma throughout that dream opened up before the crazed wanna-be samurai. His eyes glazed over as the horror filled his face at her ability to destroy those she was supposed to have love.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Kodachi stood at her balcony. She sat on the balcony railing and stared out over the Kuno compound. Her mind like her brother tried continually to rewrite the nightmare from a few nights before. She was not successful as each time she got it the way it _should_ have been it came back to her in full force to show her how the dream really, went. She bowed her head as she realized the pigtailed harlot was her beloved Ranma-sama and he was now dead and all that was left was her. She snapped out her whip allowing it flick a fly from the side of her home.

As her death played back over in her mind she rached down and found herself still in one piece. Her tears flowed down her beautiful but crazy face as the memory of her being cut into sections. She turned at a small *clink* sound and found a tray on her desk loaded with food. She moved to her desk and sat down. She picked up her chopsticks to begin eating when her vision glazed again as the nightmare started again. Kodachi shuddered as she died again. Over the past three days she has died over a hundred times and she knew she would die a hundred or more times as the days pass.

Kodachi rose her food uneaten as she went to her bed she hoped she could sleep again and dream of her and her Ranma-sama living happily ever after. They would have many children and would train them all to fight with both their arts. As she crawled into the bed she curled up into a tight ball. She replayed the nightmare the way she had wanted it to be. Her helping her beloved fend off all the others and fix it so she could change back to a he. Then the real nightmare pushed the other roughly from her mind and showed her what really happened. This left Kodachi crying and shaking with fright in her sleep.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Akane sat in jail her anger boiled over but because of her father she cannot access her skill or her mallets. She was beyond rage and when she got a hold of Ranma she was going to vent like she has never vented before. Ranma will be her target. She was tired so tired as she has not slept since the nightmare. Every time she closed her eyes she saw herself working with Kuno to destroy Ranma or _servicing_ that creepy Minotaur-boy Taro. She shuddered at that thought and gagged as the image continued to play out before her.

As the final attack of Ranma struck she actually felt the flame as it tore through her body. Akane shook her head trying to force the images from her memories. She however could not she has tried several times to rewrite the images but they would come back even more vivid. She finally gave up on changing the nightmare to make it more to her liking. She looked out the barred window and saw it was late and the sky was a dark blue. She leaned against the wall as she sat on her bed her mind forcing a shutdown. As Akane fell asleep, she slowly slid down the concrete wall to her bed and pulled the blankets up tightly around her. She however was not given a reprieve as the nightmare came back into her sleep leaving her to whimper in pain during her sleep.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The images formed in her slumber she watched as a passionate third party this time instead as the antagonist. It has been this way every night since she had the dream. She watched herself, as she demanded the pact be fulfilled. She screamed out that was not so! Her voice was never heard. As her tears fell Nodoka followed her child her heart torn to pieces because of the pain she was going through. She watched as she tried not to hurt anyone but the spectors of life would not allow her that opportunity. She watched as her first victim was the Kuno girl. She saw the pain as it flowed through her child.

She moved toward her child and tried to wrap her in her embrace. The only thing she found was Ranma was a spector as well. She however, kept trying. She leaned in and whispered to her _daughter_ she was there and loved her and the Nodoka in this hellish nightmare was not her! She so wanted Ranma to understand to believe her.

She watched as Tendo and her husband died her mind began to shutdown. She watched as the Neko-Ken took over and protected its host and self. She watched as Ukyo and Shampoo came next along with the Kuno boy. She frowned as he lusted after her naked daughter. She tried to pull free her sword but she had no weapon with her. She ran up and tried to beat on the boy to leave Ranma alone but again her hands flowed through his body as she was there only to observe.

She followed her tortured child as she left the three teens like her husband and Tendo. She feared for her baby's sanity as each killing brought her closer to it. She watched as tentacles and chains suspended her baby in the air. She frowned as Mousse, the Taro boy, the Hibiki boy started tormenting Ranma, and trying to do...she could not bring herself to admit their intentions. She watched as suddenly Ranma started fighting. She moved closer to her daughter and spoke words of encouragement. She spoke words of love that came from her heart and soul. She watched as Ranma burst into flame her eyes shocked at the power she now wielded. She marveled that even though she was at ground zero she was not hurt.

As Ranma escaped, she followed her. She frowned as they met up with the younger Tendo daughters she marveled as Kasumi was never in this horrible nightmare. The boys that attacked her were also at this confrontation. Nodoka had to change the outcome she had to make Ranma understand it was not how she felt. Then a deep voice came to her mind she did not know who it was but she wished it had been her father speaking in such loving tones. The voice spoke of love and caring. She followed the instructions and moved toward her dream self.

"You will not hurt my baby any longer!" She said in a whispered growl as she stepped into the dream Nodoka.

She forced her will over the nightmare version of herself. When she had control, she noticed everyone was staring at her as during this process the nightmarish Nodoka had stopped torment Ranma. She looked to Ranma and saw her staring at her. She smiled with all her love for the girl before. She took a step toward Ranma and she backed away. Nodoka could not keep the pain and guilt from her face.

She continued forward until she was halfway between Ranma and the tormentors of her beloved child. She turned on the group behind her and glared at them enraged. The group looked confused as this was not how the nightmare was supposed to go. They backed up as Nodoka began to glow a bright red. She held the Saotome Honor blade tightly in her hands. She then looked to each of the five young adults her eyes showing the disgust and loathing she felt for them and herself because of this nightmare.

"First I am not this nightmare's Nodoka! I am the real Nodoka and as such, I will no longer allow you to torment my beloved _daughter_! If Ranma is happy now as a young woman then I will stand with her and stop any of you vulgar degenerates that are trying to hurt her!" Nodoka growled out as her body; glowed an even darker red she did not turn at the gasp behind her.

"But Auntie we are suppose to torment Ranma that is what _he_ is here for! He is here for us to torment, abuse and make money off of!" Nabiki said as she stepped forward Nodoka noticed, the five young people were now naked.

"BACKUP TENDO!" Nabiki jumped back as a solid black ball of chi slammed into the ground in front of her.

"RANMA YOU PERVERT HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO MY SISTER!" Akane's cry of rage filled the dream world they were now occupying.

They all looked up and found Ranma standing next to his mother encased in an aura as black as Nodoka's aura. Akane's anger flared as she brought forth her mallet and charged for the two Saotome women. She was surprised when the head of her mallet hit the ground. She looked up and saw Nodoka had moved closer to her and used the katana in her hands to destroy her mallet. As Akane grew angrier this time at the woman she tried to steal as her mother, she pulled back her fist in order to slam it into Nodoka's face. She however received a fist to her solar plexus when she doubled over she received an upper cut that sent her back into her compatriot.

"THINGS HAVE CHANGED! I WILL NO LONGER ALLOW YOU TO HURT ME OR MY MOTHER!" Ranma had stepped forward and attacked Akane to prevent her from hurting her mother.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nodoka jerked awake when she felt a hand shake her. She looked into the the black eyes of Cologne. At the door of her room she saw Lily and Ukyo. She frowned at the chef. She then turned at the movement next to her and turned to see Mousse sitting next to her his face filled with guilt. Nodoka turned back to Cologne as she suggested they all head downstairs to talk. Nodoka nodded slightly as her mind replied the dream and the parts she never had seen in the nightmare when she originally had it. She wanted answers and she was gong to get them. If Ranma had this nightmare and she was she her child had it could be the reason behind Ranma not wanting to talk to her. She had to make Ranma realize that nightmare Nodoka was not her!

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma slept next to Meriana her arms wrapped around they tiny child protectively. She had not known it but she was encased in the black Neko aura. As she slept the nightmare returned but something was not right. There was a presence with her throughout the nightmare. She felt as if someone tried to hug her during the confrontation with Kodachi, Tendo and her father. She vaguely made out a shape attacking Kuno as he leered at her.

As she ran from the death of Kuno, Shampoo, and Ukyo she felt the presence was still with her. She felt it presence move toward her as she fought to bring forth her true powers. She felt safe and loved when that presence was near her. She stopped as the confrontation between her mother and the others began but something was happening to the dream Nodoka. She watched as she stopped in mid rant as if someone pushed her slightly. Her eyes got larger as the dream Nodoka began to glow then shouted she Ranma's real mother and they had better leave her alone.

Ranma watched as she stepped toward her. When she backed up she felt guilt at the pain it caused in her eyes. Ranma watched as Nodoka took a stance between her and the dream tormentors. She watched as Akane tried to attack Nodoka. She watched as her mother cut the head of Akane's mallet, She watched as she moved to prevent Akane from striking her mother. The words of her mother still rang in her ears that she did not care what form Ranma took as long as Ranma was happy.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma jolted awake. She looked down at Meriana who was still fast asleep. She got up and dressed. She then moved into the throne room and found the sorceress working on the lotus locket. She looked up at the touch of Ranma's hand on her shoulder. The woman's smile turned to a frown at the confusion she saw on her guests face. She and Ranma moved to the mosaic the dragon had not yet been added as Ranma stared down at it.

When the sorceress left to get them some tea Ranma decided no time like the present and reached out and placed her hand on the new floor mosaic. As she glowed she did not notice as a white wisp of Spirit magic moved into the power she fed into the mosaic. When she finished she looked down and saw the completed art work. The dragon was placed behind the Phoenix and pather. The dragon was faceing toward the jaw bridge or west. Its wings spread opened then in front was the Phoenix with its wings spread as it took flight. In front was the panther with its left paw raised to strick at an unseen foe. Then Ranma's eyes widened as sprialling around all three was a thin wisp of spirit mist.

"*GASP*" Ranma turned to see the sorceress behind her as she stared at the completed image on the floor.

"Do you like it? I figured might as well get it done now while Meriana slept." Ranma said as the sorceress moved next to her and sat down.

"What is that thin line of white?" She asked Ranma as she pointed to the spiral.

"I did not know it but my Spirit Weaver magic fused with it as well." Ranma said as she poured the tea for them since the sorceress was busy looking at the mosaic.

"It is absolutely beautiful." She said as she sat back and took the offered tea.

"Now tell me what is wrong." Ranma looked at her with a sad smile and told her everything about the nightmare she had the day she received her dragon powers.

"So that is why you have been avoiding talking to your mother." The sorceress commented as Ranma nodded.

Ranma continued and told the sorceress of the fact she just had the nightmare again only this time there was a presence trying to help her trying to comfort her during all the deaths and when she felt despondent over the killings. She then told the sorceress of the final confrontation and how this time what happened there. The sorceress listened her eyes betrayed the shock she kept from her face. She listened as the presence was the real Nodoka and she took over her dream self to protect Ranma, and allow her the right to chose and happy. The sorceress sipped her tea and smiled behind her cup.

"You know ramna I did not get the chance to tell you it is your mother that is the Spirit Weaver. Maybe the spirits brought into the nightmare as an observer. Maybe to see if she would behave as the dream Nodoka or as a mother that loves her child." The sorceress told the Mystic Warrior.

"I guess so." Ranma said uncertainty was in her voice.

"Ranma you need to talk with your mother. Look how you felt when you were kept from Meriana. Imagine what she is going through when this Happosai sent you from her after she just got you back." The sorceress' mind wondered to how she would felt in the situation.

"OK sorceress but how can I get a chance to talk to alone with Lily there all the time. I kinda would rather not have to explain about the nightmare." Ranma shuddered as some parts were...!" Ranma shuddered as she could not complete the thought.

"Momma?" The two women turned to see Meriana run into the room toward her mother.

"Yes my little lotus blossom?" Ranma scooped her up and held her closely.

"I...I think you lef' me 'gain!" Meriana cried into Ranma's neck.

"Oh there is no such luck there sweetie you're stuck with me and the sorceress for a very long time." Meriana raised her head to look at the sorceress with a shy smile.

"Hey how would you like to talk with your grandmother?" Ranma asked figuring this would make it easier for her when she talked with Nodoka.

"Gramma? I got gramma?" Meriana asked as Ranma nodded.

They rose and moved toward the throne of the sorceress. She handed the locket to Ranma who put the chain over her head and held the locket in front of her and Meriana. Ranma looked up at the sorceress a questioning look on her face. Then Ranma asked her friend.

"Can you help me set up the quartz necklace I made Meriana so when I am working in the valley she can talk to me? I mean I can't take her there while the castle is still so hot." Ranma asked as she looked at her friend.

"I can try Ranma." The sorceress smiled as she would get to babysit for the little girl.

"Ok here goes. Mom?" Ranma called to her mother hoping she would like the news she was about to give her.


	8. Chapter 8

Ranma 1/2:

Ranma of Grayskull

Crossover: Masters of the Universe

By: Dani Yanega

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile. My profile is also, where I will address specific questions or issues that readers ask about.

I do not own many of the Characters in this story though some are mine all the KNOWN characters belong to those who originally created them. Thxs.

Please also NOTE I write AU stories whether they are crossover or not. The AU applies to ALL characters.)

Chapter Eight

Nodoka came down the stairs and found her dining room table full of people. Cologne and Shampoo were the newest guests to the others. She looked at Shampoo her face a was adorned with a scowl. She watched as Shampoo squirmed uncomfortably. She came and sat next to Lily and waited for what was going on. She took the tea Lily had given her as Cologne began to speak.

"I will get right to the point. It seems that the fiancées, rivals, and the fathers all had a nightmare a few nights back though I am assuming on some of them that might have had the realistic  
nightmare." Cologne said as she looked at Nodoka who nodded she was correct.

"Evidently Ranma is now a female and in this dream protected herself by using the Neko-Ken and ended killing all those who tormented her?" Cologne again looked to Nodoka for confirmation and received it.

"How can you be so sure according to these three once they died they woke up!" Cologne did not like the look in the eyes of the daughter of Lily.

"I know because I just had the dream again and was in it as an observer. I at the end was able to take over my dream self and stand with my child against those that were left to torment her." Nodoka looked at Mousse who fidgeted uncomfortably at the glare.

"How?" Lily asked as she looked at Nodoka.

"I don't know really but when I took over my dream self I heard a strong deep male voice that told me how to do it. It was a very comforting voice like a loving father." Nodoka said as a sad smile crossed her lips.

"So you changed the nightmare's end?" Cologne asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes so much so Ranma even fought Akane to protect me." Nodoka said with a sardonic smile.

"Fascinating I would like to know how son-...Ranma was able to manage that?" Cologne said after correcting herself to Ranma's name at the glare from Lily.

"Mom?" The room jumped at the soprano voice that came from the locket around Nodoka's neck.

Nodoka looked down at the locket tears of joy flowed from her eyes. She rose and moved to the chair in the living room next to the fireplace. Lily glared at everyone as they rose to follow, they then returned to their seats. Lily then followed her daughter. Nodoka smiled as her Amazon mother followed her. The guests watched as Lily pulled the other chair next to Nodoka. They then followed Cologne to the living room and sat next to the elder as she sat on the sofa.

"Mom?" The worried voice of Ranma came across the magical link.

Nodoka opened the locket and watched as the star sapphire, glowed a brilliant blue. She watched as Ranma's face filled the crystal. She and Lily gasped as they saw her eye color had changed to a shifting sapphire to a beautiful red plum. They also noticed that her skin and hair had an iridescent shimmer to it.

"I am here Ranma my love, how are you?" Nodoka smiled at her child's face she did not care of the changes she just cared it was Ranma's face.

"I am fine and you?" Ranma asked as she stared at her mother's face and saw Lily behind her.

"Oh my darling child now that I see you I am overjoyed." Nodoka gushed as lily pulled the locket from Nodoka to talk to her grandchild.

"Ranma the nightmare you had has any of it changed since you first had it." Lily did not want to wait she needed to know in order to figure out how the others had the same nightmare.

"How...Well ya the last time I had it mom was really there. It was you wasn't it mom?" Ranma asked hoping beyond hope it was her mother, Nodoka pulled the locket back from Lily and glared at her.

"Yes dear I am sorry Lily is trying to figure out how all the people in your nightmare had seen their parts within it." Nodoka looked with earnest at the shocked face of Ranma.

"Th...They had the same dream?" Ranma asked her mouth hung opened.

"Yes dear..._we_ all did!" Nodoka told her baby as guilt formed on her face.

"I am sorry mom it must have been the spirits of the Valley of Mists. They must have fixed it so everyone saw their parts in it." Ranma's face fell as she now knew she could never go home for her mother would not want a freak like her.

"RANMA YOU LOOK AT ME!" Nodoka shouted she saw the pain and knew what she was going to do.

"Now you listen to me young _lady_ you are my child and I love you and want nothing more than for us to be together, but mostly I want you to be happy whether you are male or female!" Nodoka told her child her eyes filled with tears as she smiled proudly at her daughter.

"Yo...You do? Really?" Ranma asked trying to believe her mother.

"Yes child I do!" Nodoka said as she stroked the gem her child's face was in.

"Momma I wanna see gramma!" The tiny voice came from off screen of the gem Nodoka raised an eyebrow as her daughter blushed.

"Ok Meriana come here." Ranma disappeared then before she returned Nodoka heard her talking to them.

"Mom I hope you don't mind but I have adopted a little girl that was the lone survivor of an attack from a race of sadists that is terrorizing Etheria." When Ranma came back into view, a small child that looked no more than one was with her.

"Mom, Grandmother Lily this is Meriana. Meriana say hello to your grandmother Nodoka and great grandmother Lily my little lotus blossom." Ranma said as she smiled at her child.

"Why she great momma?" The little girl turned to ask Ranma her face full of confusion, as Nodoka's home filled with stifled giggles.

"That means she is one grandma back she is grandma's mom so she is my grandmother and your great grandmother. It shows ancestry generations. I will explain it a little better later on right now say hello." Ranma said with a loving smile as Meriana turned back toward the locket.

"Hi gramma! Hi great gramma!" As Lily and Nodoka were introduced to Meriana both Shampoo and Ukyo hung their heads as they knew now Ranma was lost to them as a husband they now had to decide if they wanted to be in Ranma's life as her friends or abandoned the fighter altogether.

"Well hello little one my you look just like your momma?" Nodoka said with a warm smile as she and Lily was surprised of the close resemblance between Ranma and the child.

"Hello child and how old are you?" Lily ask her as she saw the child looked to be one but she was not sure.

"I be almost three!" The child smiled as she held up three fingers.

"Oh my you're such a big girl!" Both Lily and Nodoka cooed at the little bundle held protectively in Ranma's arms.

"Ranma may I talk with Lily?" Ranma turned at the voice behind her and nodded.

As Ranma had Meriana wave to her grandmothers she looked at Nodoka her face overflowed with joy as tears of happiness traveled down her cheeks. She then moved aside to get Meriana something to eat as the sorceress took her place. She smiled at the faces of the women before her as she turned to watch as Ranma headed to the kitchen talking lovingly to her daughter. Once Ranma was gone, she turned back to the women.

"I believe Ranma is correct the spirits that surround her new home linked you all into that nightmare. I also believe that voice you heard was the first King of Eternia King Jagar. He and the first Sorceress of Grayskull were lovers until she was forcibly placed in Grayskull. They have adopted Ranma as their own and I believe wanted to make sure and show her that her belief of your behavior in the dream was not accurate." The sorceress said as she turned to make sure Ranma had not yet come back.

"She will need a lot of assurance for now her priority is Meriana. I believe the spirits were testing you Nodoka and now that you have shown it is Ranma you want no matter her form they will work to get you two together again." The magical guardian of Grayskull told them.

"Is Ranma locked permanently as a woman now sorceress?" Nodoka asked as she stared at the bird woman.

"I don't know as far as magical sense tells me not yet but she is close." The sorceress said as she shook her head sadly.

"Sorceress can you use your magic, if Ranma agrees, to help unlock what she and Happosai did when she was sent there." Cologne said from off screen as she was listening to the sorceress and the women across from her talk.

"I will ask her but it may be a moot point really. During her coming here she went through some viscous glittery material and swallowed some of it. she was covered in it and lightning when she fell through to Grayskull. It may have altered her to be more suited to our world. It also could have been to alter her to become a Mystic Warrior." The sorceress told them as Lily and Cologne nodded.

"Sorceress how did Ranma get that little girl?" Nodoka asked as she longed to be there to help Ranma with her and to hold them both.

"It is a long and terrible tail Nodoka and our time is running short I will have Ranma contact you later and tell you when Meriana is sleeping." The sorceress turned at a noise behind her Lily and Nodoka could see her smile.

"GRAMMA!" The sorceress held out her hands to the child as she jumped into them.

The sorceress was surprised to find Meriana run from the kitchen covered in cereal. The little girl jumped into her outstretched arms as she stood to face the two new grandmothers. Their hands trying to hide the smiles and stifle the giggles that threatened to escape.

"When you com' visit gramma?" Meriana asked as Ranma's voice could be heard in the background.

"MERIANA YOU LITTLE IMP!" Ranma's footfalls could be heard as she ran closer to the sorceress and her daughter.

"As soon as I can my little one as soon as I can!" Nodoka said as the little girl disappeared from view as Ranma pulled her from the sorceress to take her back to get her to eat.

"BYE MOM! BYE GREAT GRANDMOTHER LILY!" Ranma's voice was heard as she headed back to get her daughter fed.

"Goodbye we will contact you soon." The sorceress said as she closed the locket.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Kodachi stood across from the Ucchan's her eyes locked firmly on the front door. She watched as customers came and went she knew Ukyo went to the Saotome home almost every day to help her Ranma-sama's mother. She needed to find her Ranma-sama and make sure the redheaded pigtailed harlot had not turned him into a woman as in her dream. However, she was not the only spy watching the other could not be seen.

[I will follow that stupid chef into the house and use that crazy gymnast as a diversion, and then I will get that locket. Once I have the locket I will get Ranma back to marry Akane, the schools will be joined, and I will still get my early retirement. Though, the boy will pay for making me do all this work.] He thought as he shimmered into view his gaze firmly on Ucchan's café.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"MOMMA DON'T WEAVE ME!" Ranma turned as Meriana screamed as she tried to get away from the sorceress.

Ranma turned from the only window in Grayskull and looked at the fear in her daughter's eyes. Her shoulders slumped as she turned and walked over to the sorceress and Meriana. Ranma smiled apologetically to the sorceress who gave her a small sad smile in return. Ranma took Meriana who held onto Ranma's neck with a vise like grip. She took her baby and sat down next to the sorceress' throne and began to talk quietly to her daughter.

"Meriana do you remember the talk we had this morning?" Ranma asked the little girl.

"Yes." Her muffled reply came in Ranma's neck.

"You were fine with me going to prepare our new home what changed?" Ranma continued she decided instead of trying to taunt her into her leaving as her ex-father would she decided to get Meriana explain why the decision changed.

"You not come back." Ranma looked to the sorceress with a look of confusion.

"Why do you think that my love?" Ranma continued as she gently rubbed Meriana's back.

"Herleda said you would! She said you get bor...tired o' me and leave me for good." Ranma's face turned into a deep angry scowl as did the sorceress.

"I see when did she tell you this?" Ranma asked as she worked hard to keep the anger out of her voice.

"When we go home." Meriana told her as her hot little tears fell onto Ranma's shoulder.

Ranma laid her head down on top of her daughter's head. Her own tears falling as her emotions warred between hate for the nurse of Angella and Angella herself for allowing the woman to brainwash her daughter. She also felt shame for not forcing her right to take her daughter from the court of Angella much sooner. Ranma gently pulls Meriana from her neck so she could look into the child's blue green eyes.

"Meriana I want you to listen to me and understand what I am saying ok? If you don't understand ask me!" Ranma said as she watched as Meriana tried to understand her mother.

"OK." She finally answered as she stared with fear that she was going to be abandoned.

"Now first Herleda was _wrong_! Now that we are together I will never allow anyone to take you from me!" Ranma stared at her daughter as the words were absorbed by the small child.

"You promise!" Meriana asked as she got through her mother's words.

"With all my heart and soul, yes I promise!" Ranma said with a warm loving smile.

"I want go too!" Meriana stated as she looked at her mother.

"And soon you will go with me while I set up the castle, but right now the building is very, very hot and you could get hurt! I could not live if you got hurt!" Ranma told her as she watched as Meriana processed the new information.

"How building hot?" It confused her that a building could get hot enough to hurt.

"Well after I fixed it I used my Phoenix, cat and confidence powers to heat the crystal to help seal any cracks and to make the walls stronger." She told her daughter as the little girl scrunched up face as she tried to understand.

"Meriana I will tell you what we can do. I can't take you today because I would not be able to watch you and keep you from getting hurt I will need to work there most of this week. How about after I finish why don't we go there later this week and have a picnic!" Meriana's eyes widened with surprise and hope.

"I get see castle!" Meriana's voice rose with excitement.

"Well only the outside the building is still too hot for anyone to go into it." Ranma said with a bright smile that lit the room.

"So is it a deal?" Ranma asked her daughter as the little girl paused in her excitement.

"YES!" Meriana jumped up in her mother's lap and wrapped her arms around Ranma's neck giving her an Amazon inspired hug.

"Now you will be good for the sorceress until I return at dinner time?" Ranma asked Meriana who nodded excitedly.

"Ok, I will be back later and remember I love you and will never leave you!" Ranma kissed her daughter's forehead as she placed her on the seat she just vacated.

"I tell you what while I am gone why don't you and the sorceress decide how you want your room decorated." Ranma told her daughter as the little girl's face lit up.

"OK!" Meriana was excited as she turned to the sorceress with longing.

"Bye Ranma." The sorceress said with a wide happy smile.

"Bye sorceress, see you both in a bit." Then Ranma took flight from the window and disappeared in the distance.

Meriana ran to the window and though she could not reach the ledge, she could look out and see a bit of the sky. She watched as her mother disappeared into the distance. She slumped to the floor in tears as even though she put on a brave front for her mother she was still afraid she would not come back for her.

"Meriana you lied to your mother didn't you?" The sorceress came up and knelt in front of the child.

"Yes." The small tender voice came from the crumpled body.

"You still fear she won't come back?" The sorceress pushed again.

"Yes." Meriana's tear streaked face looked up at the sorceress as the bird woman held out her arms to the child.

"Well I want you to understand something about your mother." The sorceress smiled as Meriana jumped into her embrace.

"What that?" Meriana asked the woman now giving her comfort.

"Your mother follows a very strict code of what is called honor. She will never break a promise because it would tarnish her honor. Therefore, if she tells you something and makes it a promise she will do everything she can to keep that promise. Do you understand?" The sorceress told the little girl as she walked to the dining table they left set up in the throne room.

"Then she not want me 'cause I lied!?" Meriana became more frightened but stared in confusion as the sorceress laughed.

"HAHAHAHAHA! No, my sweet one, you are but a baby. She will teach you about honor but you must tell her you did lie to her but she will understand." Meriana lowered her head and nodded.

"Now I have here a sketch of your room so we know what it looks like how about we decide what you want in it." The sorceress smiled as the little girl's face lit up.

They spent the rest of the day going over the two rooms of Meriana. The sorceress explained that Ranma's room was attached to Meriana and separated by door. Meriana's room had a small attached to it that she could use as a playroom and later on as a study room or large closet. Meriana stared at the drawings her face scrunched up again.

"What is wrong Meriana?" The little girl looked up at the sorceress.

"It empty!" The sorceress giggled as she hugged the little girl.

"Well yes that is what we are going to do we want to work out what you want in your room." The sorceress said as she and Meriana started adding the kinds of furniture and fabrics she wanted for her bedroom and playroom.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma flew under the Umi-Sen-Ken as she did not want any of Skeletor's henchmen to know where she was or where she was going. As she flew into the mist she reappeared just inside the spirit parameter. She looked at the castle and saw it was still white hot. Her shoulders slumped as she had hoped it would be cooled enough to start decorating. With a sigh, she walked toward the castle.

As she walked, an idea suddenly popped into her head. She smiled and took flight. She flew over the castle then began to bombard the tempered crystal with dragon magic and each of the dragon breaths she now controls. Her smile turned sardonic as she realized the dragon breath could be used as secret weapon since the Mystic Warrior was never meant to inherit them.

Ranma watched as the blasts slowly moved over the crystal adding to the heat. When she used the breath of the white dragon, she watched as it cooled the castle considerably but not completely. She smiled then landed in the garden to finish clearing out the old dead plants and weeds. She wanted to decide what to plant she thought she would like to grow some vegetables but really did not want to take up the courtyard to do it as it was going to be for Meriana to play in.

She looked toward the mountain and thought about the book, she had read a while back about terra forming mountainsides. That was however a long time ago. She wondered if there was any information here on Eternia on terra forming. She continued to clear out the courtyard until she bumped into the fountain. She turned and looked at it.

It was marble and as she examined it she found except for some cracks it looked to be in working order. It was five feet across on the bottom bowl and about three feet deep. There was a second bowl, which was attached to the west side of the base bowl and it was sculpted to look like a seashell. It was three feet across and about two feet deep. The last bowl was only a foot across and six inches deep. The smallest bowl was sculpted as well to look like a seashell and was attached to the south side of the larger shell bowl. On the east, side of the last bowl was a pedestal and on top of that was a dragon with its wings spread wide. The dragon was four feet high and its body was about two feet wide, while its wings added another ten feet.

As Ranma examined the fountain, she found quite a large number of cracks some that were only surface and others that went all the way through the marble. There were only tiny fragments of marble missing. She shrugged and flew above the fountain and like her home bombarded it with all of her Mystic Warrior powers and her confidence. She hoped this would fix all the structural damages and then she could get it working.

She sat down after turning the fountain into a burning pile of marble. She sat on the wall and stared at the glowing castle and fountain. She then turned her attention to the mountain. The more she thought about it the more she liked the idea of terra forming the mountainside. She just wished she could get that book and maybe some of the different vegetables from home and some from Etheria and Eternia. She just did not know how to do it.

"You can go back to earth to get a copy of the book and the plants you need Warrior." Ranma looked up and saw Raja standing next to her with her staff in hand.

"I can't get back there is no large rifts on my world...well not in Japan anyway." Ranma told the ghost as she spun on the wall to face him her legs hanging down.

"You may not know I took the magic that the sorceress put into each of the stones and altered them. They still do as the sorceress has set them but now the power of the spirit world has mingled with them. This means first, her spells are permanent. The second and most important is this staff now augments your Weaver powers making a full Spirit Weaver." Raja told her as he handed her the staff.

"Do I have to hold it or will it work if I leave it in my subspace storage?" Ranma asked as she licked her dry lips in excitement.

"I am not sure you will need to test it. Do you know how far you can get from this rift before you lose your Weaver power?" Raja asked as he stared at Ranma's sensuous body since the dragon was added and lusting after her lips as he watched as her tongue snaked out over them.

"Yes I do about thirty three miles or so maybe a bit longer." Ranma said as she looked up at the stoic face of Raja never seeing his lust for her and knowing he could never have her, well not on this plan anyway.

"Thank you Raja this means a lot to me!" Ranma said as she rose and bowed then tried to hug Raja.

Ranma wrapped her arms around the first He-Man forgetting he was a spirit and not putting up her spirit shield. She fell through the ghost. She tumbled into a somersault and to her feet with no damage. She turned and smiled sheepishly then spotted the sun low in the horizons. She bowed again to Raja and took flight using her spirit wings as she put her staff in hyper-storage.

"Bye Raja and thank you I should make it all the way back to Grayskull if my staff works from hyper-storage." Ranma waved as her iridescent body shimmed a rainbow of colors in the setting sun.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nodoka hung up the phone. She looked at it with a scowl. She shook her head and went to place another plate on the table for Ukyo. The girl had latched herself to her and though it was nice to have so many to take care of and nurture they were not her child. She went back into the kitchen the meeting the previous day was a bit surreal. She however realized that those that tormented her daughter in that dream were like her. They did not feel the way the nightmare portrayed them they just could not stop themselves. She stopped at the knock on the door as she was about to return to the kitchen.

As Lily moved to answer it, Nodoka went on into the kitchen to finish preparing their dinner. She knew it could not be Ukyo as she had just hung up the telephone. Lily came into the kitchen a cold frown on her face. Nodoka turned to her new mother a small frown on her face as her eyes were filled with confusion.

"You have visitors Nodoka and I think you should receive them." Lily told her cryptically.

Nodoka nodded as she moved back into the living room. As she reached the dining room she found Nabiki standing there, she was hiding behind a tall handsome man. His soft brown hair and chocolate eyes that was filled with intelligence brought the three Tendo daughters to her mind.

"May I help you?" Nodoka was cold and showed them no respect by refusing to bow instead she glared at Nabiki.

"I am Iemitsu Daisuke; I am the maternal uncle of the Tendo daughters. I have been given custody of Nabiki while she fills her five-year probation. Akane I am afraid will probably not be getting out anytime soon as she tried to attack an officer of the court. I brought Nabiki here at her request." The man bowed deeply at Nodoka as she raised an eyebrow and turned her attention to Nabiki.

"What Uncle Daisuke did not tell you was that from where Ranma was sent he...!" Nabiki was cut off by a curt reply to her mistaken gender of the Anything Goes Grandmaster.

"She!" Lily said as she stepped up to stand next to her daughter.

"Then the nightmare was right!" Nabiki whispered but the two women heard her.

"She somehow sent a letter to the judge in which she asked for leniency for me but not Akanke because she tried to attack you and an officer." Nabiki continued her face showing she did not think she deserved it.

"I didn't want that letter in evidence I have done a lot of things I am not proud of to save my family it was an effort wasted. I came to ask if you and Ranma can forgive me." Nabiki said as she prostrated herself in front of Nodoka.

"I am afraid Ranma is more forgiving then I am. I will however talk with her again and we will discuss it." Nodoka said as she pulled Nabiki off the floor.

"That is all I can ask for Mrs. Saotome." Nabiki turned and headed out her uncle behind her he smiled at the two women his eyes lingering on Nodoka as he walked out the door.

Nodoka watched the young woman as she left the compound she frowned as the girl walked with her shoulders slumped and instead of walking with her normal assurance and strength she shuffled as if she was walking her last mile. Nodoka watched as her uncle came up beside her and placed his arm around her shoulders. He allowed her to lean into him as Nodoka noticed she started shaking. The matriarch was surprised, as she knew the emotional void that was Nabiki Tendo and to see her so broken was painful to watch.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma landed in front of Grayskull her spirit wings still active. She disbursed the wings as the jaw bridge opened to reveal a smiling soceress and a torpedo named Meriana. Ranma bent down, scooped up her daughter, and gave her pecks all over her tiny face amidst her giggles. As Ranma walked into Grayskull the Jaw Bridge closing tightly behind her.

"So how did it go today?" Ranma asked knowing Meriana was going to need to get use to being with the sorceress especially when she was needed on Etheria.

"We had a wonderful time isn't that right Meriana?" The sorceress asked the little girl who nodded exuberantly.

"Oh yes, Meriana I have something for you!" Ranma said as she put her daughter down on the floor and knelt next to her.

"What did you get me?" Meriana was like all small children they loved presents.

"Here you go I made these for you during my breaks working on the castle." Ranma said as she reached behind her and pulled out a piece of ice blue quartz she pulled from the quartz mind in the mountains around the valley.

Meriana took the gift it was six inches long and four inches high. Meriana stared at with wide bright eyes as it was as set of two sculptures one was of Battlecat the other was the flying unicorn that She-Ra rode. Meriana looked up at her mother a wide grin on face as she jumped into Ranma's arms and hugged her tightly.

"Now the flying unicorn is named Swiftwind." Ranma told her daughter who looked up from the sculptures with awe.

"Can I play with them?" She asked as she looked down at them longingly." Ranma looked at her with confusion but when Meriana looked up Ranma had a smile on her face as bright as the sun.

"That is why I made them for you they are for you to play with. Now next time I come back I will bring a sculpture of the Phoenix and dragon I got my Mystic Warrior powers from." Meriana smiled then opened her eyes wide when she found out her mother was going to make her more of the crystal sculptures to play with.

Meriana kissed her mother then moved to sit next to the mosaic and began to play with her gifts. The two women smiled as Ranma moved to sit at the dining table in the throne room. She yawned deeply as she was tired but happy. The sorceress had a pot of tea and a plate of cookies. Ranma looked at them with an arched eyebrow and a smile. She looked at the sorceress and smiled mischievously at her guest.

"Meriana wanted to make something for you to eat when you came home." The sorceress explained as Ranma took a bite.

"Is it good momma?" Ranma jumped slightly as her daughter appeared at her side excitedly.

"Yes my little Lotus Blossom they are very good." Ranma told her as she put her cookie down and picked up her baby as Meriana held tightly to the gifts her mother brought home for her.

"So did you and the sorceress figure out how your rooms are to look?" Ranma asked as she grabbed another cookie as Meriana and grabbed her half-eaten one.

"Oh yes it was fun!" Ranma looked at the sorceress with confusion as she did not think it would be that much fun.

The sorceress pushed the sketches toward Ranma, she was surprised there were so many as she had only left only about four for each room showing all four corners. She picked them up and saw they were paperclip for each set of designs. She went through them and saw about three or four different designs for Meriana's bedroom and playroom. She smiled as Meriana grabbed her uneaten cookie and looked at the drawings with her mother.

"My you just couldn't make up your mind little one?" Ranma asked with a broad smile.

"No, sorceress had lots of good ideas." Ranma smiled at her friend then looked through the drawings.

As Ranma looked at them, she got ideas from them for the other bedrooms. Then she looked at Meriana as the little girl insisted on helping her by flipping the pages the problem was she was flipping them to fast, so Ranma had to gently slow her down so she could get a good look at each set of sketches. She looked through them and wondered which one would work the best for Meriana. Ranma noticed the rooms were though loaded with things a little girl would like was still very mature so the little girl items could be removed and grown girl items introduced. She noticed this more in the playroom.

"These are very nice there are a lot of ideas here I can use in the other bedrooms." Ranma said with a smile.

"Other?" Meriana asked with confusion.

"Well sweetie it is a castle and there are four floors not including the dun...basement. Two of the floors house the bedrooms and there are at least ten per floor." Ranma said with a wide-eyed look.

"Ranma what are you going to do about the _basement_?" The sorceress asked using the term for that area that Ranma used.

"I am going to see if Duncan can help me put in electronics and lights for the castle and use the basement as the control room. I think some long-range surveillance cameras might be a good as well. I know some about earth electronics not much but if he will let me and he has time I plan on helping him because I need to keep them in good repair." Ranma said as she thought about her laptop, she wondered whether she and her mother could use it to talk to each other alone.

"I am sure King Randor will allow him to help you but his duties to Eternia are first priority." The sorceress said with a warm smile.

"Yes I understand that but first I have to get the equipment maybe he can direct me to where to go and I can get everything ready and maybe even start on my own." Ranma said as she thought about it.

"That might work, and then his only need would be to come and verify you installed it correctly and make changes if need be." The sorceress said as each time Ranma took a bite of a cookie Meriana would take the rest but her mother did not seem to mind.

"What you like?" Meriana confused by what they were talking about asked her mother about the drawings.

"Well my love they are your rooms which do you like?" Ranma asked her daughter as she spread the stacks of sketches before her on the table.

"I like 'em all!" Meriana said with a smile as her mother just shook her head.

"How about this you pick what you like the best from each set for each room and we will build the rooms using those things." Ranma suggested to her daughter, as Meriana stared confusedly at her then smiled.

"OK!" Meriana grabbed the stacks of paper, took the pencil from her mother, went back to the mosaic still carrying her new gifts, and sat down. She put the figures on either side of her and with _their_ help, she began to go over the pictures picking out what she liked best about each.

"I know of some local artisans that could help build the things you need." The sorceress said to her guest as she finally was able to finish her cookie on her own.

"Yes please but if I can't get what I want I will go back to earth to get it. I have to go there anyway. I want to get a book on terra forming the mountain side in the valley." Ranma said as she watched Meriana as she talked to the little figures believing they were giving her the answers she needed.

"Go back!?" The sorceress asked shocked.

"Yes the first He-Man Prince Raja took the staff you magically enhanced and used that magic to infuse the staff with Spirit energy. It still has the spells you put in it but now they are permanent. I think it is because the staff now absorbs ambient spirit energy and stores it like a solar battery." Ranma paused as she took a sip of tea

"So what does that mean for you now?" The sorceress was curious and as Ranma talked she kept again mental notes to add to the historic and reference tombs for the next sorceress.

"Well with the staff augmenting my Spirit Weaver powers I am a full Spirit Weaver so I can open a rift of any size depending on what I need to use my Weaver powers. I still plan to use them as a surprise attack. I also found on my way back, here I do not need to hold onto the staff to make it work. It can remain in my hyper-storage thus it can't be damage or taken from me." Ranma finished with a smile at the shocked look of the sorceress.

"My that is wonderful so then you can open and close the rifts as you need them. So you won't be stranded on earth then?" Ranma shook her head at the sorceress' questions.

"No thank goodness. My home is here now. I am happiest here. I plan to come back. Do you think King Randor would mind if I bring back some plants from earth. I mean like some of my favorite vegetables that I can grow. I plan on planting Etheria and Eternian produce as well but what I want to bring back is some of my favorite fauna." Ranma asked as she took a sip of tea as she watched Meriana out of the corner of her eyes.

"I don't think he would mind but I will ask him do you know which ones?" She asked the Mystic Warrior.

"Yes but one I don't want Queen Marlena to know about. When I went to ask for the Valley of Mists she told me she loved the Japanese Sakura tree I thought I would bring her back a few of them. As well as for me it is one of my favorites." Ranma said with a retrospective expression.

"Will you visit your mother?" The sorceress asked the young altered girl.

"I...I don't know I think I might." Ranma said as she refilled her tea cup.

"I wanna see gramma!" Meriana had heard the last part of their conversation as she came back with the choices she definitely wanted in her room.

"Well now that might be a little bit of a problem." Ranma said as she tickled Meriana's side as she squirmed from side to side giggling.

"How come I wanna see gramma!" Meriana's eyes began to fill with tears and Ranma took a deep breath.

"Meriana the magic I am using to get there is new to me. I will barely be able to get there by myself. Let me try going back a couple of times and when I am confident I can protect you and get there safely we will go back and have a huge picnic with gramma and great gramma!" Ranma said as she looked into the blue green eyes of her daughter.

"Ok?" Ranma asked as Meriana's eyes still had tears in them but the little girl nodded ok.

"Now show me what you really, want in your room." The next hour and a half moved by quickly as Meriana showed both Ranma and the sorceress what she liked in the many sketches and what she wanted in her rooms.

As they finished the sorceress and Ranma went to make dinner Meriana behind them she loved to help. The three living residents of Grayskull laughed, played, and teased each other as they made their evening meal. When they had finished eating Ranma put Meriana down for the night. She had gained nearly ten pounds since she had come home. Though she did not want to plump her up to much. She decided soon that she would have to start training Meriana. She kissed her daughter on the cheek as her eyes drooped slowly shut. Before she left she turned and faced the bed her daughter curled up in a tight ball. Her crystal figurines of Battlecat and Swiftwind were nearby on the nightstand. She smiled lovingly at her daughter then turned out the lights and left the room.

"Ranma will you activate your mother's Spirit Weaver powers?" The sorceress asked as Ranma re-entered the throne room.

"*SIGH* I don't know yet but probably." Ranma said as she looked down at her hands.

"But?" The sorceress knew there was more.

"I...I don't know if I want her here! I have finally made a life for me that, is mine alone. If she comes and she will want to stay, I lose my rights to choose. She will, whether she means to or not try to control how I raise Meriana. The thing I fear the most is her threatening me in front of Meriana with that damn sword." Ranma said with a deep frown and guilt for not wanting her mother there.

"Well then you need to talk to her and make it clear short visits are alright but your life is here with your daughter and though you will listen to her suggestions you are the final word on how Meriana is raised. Ranma you must tell her the truth no matter how much it hurts." The sorceress took a deep breath and then continued.

"If she decides to move here she will have to find her own home and make a new life for herself as well. You will be happy to help her resettle but your reasons for keeping the Valley of Mists empty are valid ones." The sorceress told Ranma a sad smile on her face.

"Then there is the King and Queen they may not allow her to settle here especially since she has been adopted as an Amazon he has seen their law book and he will not allow them to pull some of that on his people." The sorceress said with a shudder.

"I guess so, but I still can't stop feeling guilty about not wanting my mom here. I mean she waited ten years for me to come home and the day Happosai sent me here she gave up the pact and wanted us to be together." Ranma said as a tear finally escaped her resolve not to cry.

"Why don't you talk to her then maybe if you can do that your feelings might change." The sorceress stated as she took Ranma's hand in hers and squeezed it.

"I would love to but Lily, Mousse, and Ukyo always seem to be there. It is hard to talk to her alone." Ranma stated with a sad frown.

"Well it seems we are synced with earth's rotation why not talk to her later tonight." The sorceress told her.

"Yeah I might do that would you mind keeping an eye on Meriana? She will probably sleep through the night but if I am gonna talk to mom I want to be alone. I will do it from the skull if that is ok?" Ranma asked the woman who was more like a mother to her than her own mother was to her.

"I would be glad to Ranma." The sorceress smiled as she picked up one of the sketches and started looking at what Meriana wanted for her room.

"It seems she wants three beds...no wait four beds in her room." The sorceress said as she showed the sketches to Ranma who laughed merrily.

"Well I do want to make her happy but the room will not hold four beds. So I will choose which one she will get. I need to check with the local artisans and see if anyone can make the one I am going to get her." Ranma said as she picked up the sketch with the bed she felt would best grow with Meriana.

"So you are going for a mature theme but child it down for now." The sorceress asked Ranma as she nodded.

"Yeah as much as I want her to Meriana won't stay this young forever. I do need to figure out when her birthday is though." Ranma told the sorceress.

"I can do that for you Ranma I understand our time delineations better then you and since I am a stranger to her she won't expect me to know. But why are you still down?" The sorceress asked as Ranma's shoulders where slumped and her face was full of distress.

"Because I promised my mom I would bring her to where I am so we can be together I gave her my word." Ranma said as her depression grew.

"Then talk with Randor and if he says yes bring her here. You just need to make her understand you are bringing her to _your_ home and family. You alone will raise your daughter but will seek advice when you need it. Tell her that her role is the role of every grandmother and that is to spoil her granddaughter rotten!" The sorceress gave Ranma a cocky grin that Ranma found familiar and aggravating but she laughed all the same.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Kodachi perked up as Ukyo left her restaurant. She moved off toward the business district. Her face full of confusion but she followed closely from the roofs. She was surprised that she was not in a normal okomiyaki seller's outfit but instead a light blue kimono with hand painted Monarch butterflies and unopened jade and gold chrysalises that hung from tree branches where the trees were not seen. She moved quietly she was going to make her apologies and show her Ranma-sama's mother she would be the best choice of a wife for him not any of these other harridans! She had forgotten her real reason was to find out if Ranma was now truly a woman.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Genma implored the Umi-Sen-Ken he moved to the roof of the building nearest him. He then followed the nutcase gymnast and that troublemaking chef. He was going to get that locket if he had to break Nodoka's neck to do it. He stopped suddenly when he wondered if he would really kill his wife for the locket. The locket was only a communication device they could not bring him home with it. Then why steal it? He could listen in and find out more information. Then use that information to retrieve his son.

Genma's head cleared as he saw Kodachi disappearing in front of him he took off quickly after her his mind split with keeping her in sight and his options with the locket. His hand started to tingle as he looked at the scarred hand he remembered the last time he tried to steal the damn thing. Genma not wanting a repeat decided his best chance to get Ranma back was to spy on his wife and gather the information he needed to get a hold of Ranma again and make him marry Akane.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ukyo moved in and around the business district. She went into specialty food stores she stopped in a gift shop her next stop was a spice store. When she continued on her way the two following her sighed exasperated, as they wanted to reach their target. Ukyo moved with the grace of a martial artist in her lovely kimono she turned many a young man's head. As they watched her gracefully move through the streets, she would blush at the attention.

Ukyo turned onto Nodoka's street and headed to her fia...friend's home. She reached the gate and paused to look at the nameplate. She rubbed her fingers over the Saotome name on the plaque as that was the closest to being a Saotome as she was going to get. Her head bowed as she tried to hold back the tears. She pushed opened the gate and slammed it shut quickly. As she shut the gate she turned and walked up the walkway to the front door. Her head bowed in concentration on her life, how it turned out and why.

Ukyo moved to the front door and knocked. As she waited, she turned around and surveyed the yard. She smiled as she looked at the grounds and thought to herself someday she would own a home like this and have a beautiful garden. Then a movement on the roof across the street caught her attention. She scowled as she spotted Kodachi Kuno as she hid on the roof watching the Saotome home. She turned as the front door opened.

"Why hello Ukyo, my don't you look lovely!" Lily said as Ukyo blushed at the compliment as she moved toward the woman but stopped in the doorway.

Lily stared at the antics of the young girl then leaned close to her as Ukyo surreptitiously waved her closer. She gave a shocked Lily a hug and when she was near the Amazon's ear, she quickly spoke while trying to keep up the appearance of a thank you hug.

"We may have trouble Kodachi Kuno is across the street on the top of the house there." Ukyo whispered then stepped back with a wide grin.

"Thank you Lily I decided my father caused our family dishonor by engaging me to Ranma when he knew Ranma was already engaged." Ukyo said with a gentle shrug of her shoulders.

"Well come in dear here let me help with those bags." Lily said as her smile became more of a frown as she cast a glance at the roof across the street and saw the head of Kodachi Kuno.

"Thank you! I thought I would bring some supplies since I sort of keep showing up. I also got a lovely crystal spice rack for Mrs. Saotome to hold the spices I purchased. It is just that it is like I finally have a family that cares what happens to me." Ukyo said with a sad frown.

"You will always have a family here dear!" Ukyo and Lily turned at the warm smile on Nodoka's lips.

Ukyo entered the Saotome home and stood in front of Nodoka she put down her packages and hugged her Ran-Chan's mother tightly. As Nodoka returned the hug she felt the tears of Ukyo as they fell on her shoulder. She looked at Lily as she took Ukyo's packages with her to the dining room.

"Thank you Mrs. Saotome!" Ukyo whispered in the ear of the elder Saotome.

"My dear you did not have to do all this!" Nodoka said as she moved to the table to see what was there as Lily unpacked the bag.

Nodoka picked up the spice cabinet it was almost two and half feet high and about four feet wide. The cabinet was stained a dark red mahogany and had louvers in the doors. She opened the doors and found five shelves of ten crystal jars and labels. She then looked at the spices she had brought with her and there were about six or seven bags of rare spices she had never had a chance to try.

"Ukyo my dear you did not have to do this. These spices are expensive!" Nodoka said as she looked at the bags of spices.

"But they really add to the food. I use them at my restaurant. I do it because I have to compete not only the Nekohanten but other okomiyaki sellers. I don't use large amounts but enough to make a difference. My customers have told me they like my okomiyaki better than any of the other sellers." Ukyo said as she smiled at Ranma's mother.

"Well you will have to show me how to use them." Nodoka said as an eyebrow rose at the mischievous smile on Ukyo's face.

"I also found a book at the spice shop that tells the best way to use not only these spices but all of them. I can show you how I use them then if you like, we can use the book to add these to other recipes. I find myself using these spices in everything. Oh, yes the spice seller will be getting in a new shipment of rare spices next week I will pick you up some when I go to get some for me." Ukyo said as picked up the food she brought for the dinner tonight.

"Come on Mousse we need to hang that spice rack. Do you have a place you would like it?" Nodoka looked at the girl in her kitchen door. Nodoka noticed the cabinet could not only hang on the wall but also sit on a counter.

"I think for now I would like it to sit on my preparation counter." Nodoka said as Mousse nodded and carried the cabinet into the kitchen along with the spices.

"Ukyo tells me we might have trouble." Lily said as she moved closer to her adopted daughter.

"What is it?" Nodoka turned with a worried frown.

"The crazy Kuno girl is on the house across the street." Lily told her she moved the drapes ever so slightly so Nodoka could see the girl there.

"Why won't they just leave me alone?" Nodoka growled through clenched teeth.

"They all feel Ranma is theirs whether the child wants to be or not." Lily's face turned to a deep frown as she watched as Kodachi made her move toward the house.

"Mousse!" Lily called for her grandson.

"Yes grandmother." The boy reentered the dining room a scowl on his face.

"That Kuno girl is coming get ready you and Ukyo may have to intercept her!" Lily told him, he nodded and went back into the kitchen.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"Good morning sorceress!" Ranma spoke when the guardian of Grayskull entered the throne room her face filled with shock.

"Mor...Morning Ranma." She watched as Ranma and Meriana did katas and when Ranma went airborne she scooped up her daughter and took her with her.

"WWWWEEEEEEE! DO IT SOME MORE MOMMA!" The sorceress watched as the little girl laughed and had fun.

"So how much more do you have to do at the castle?" The sorceress asked as she moved to the still hot food that was laid out for breakfast.

"Well nothing until the castle is cooled. It should be another few days or so then it will take some time to get furnishings, drapes, rugs, and stuff in there." Ranma said with pleading eyes.

"Oh that is fine Ranma take all the time you need I enjoy your and Meriana's presence here." The sorceress smiled happily.

"Well today I am heading into some of the villages around the valley to see about getting the furniture built. Whatever they can't make I plan on trying to locate them back on earth." Ranma said with a warm smile as she and Meriana joined their hostess for breakfast.

"Are you taking Meriana today?" The sorceress thought that would be a good idea to get the girl familiar with her new home.

"Yes. Adam and Adora want me to bring her to the palace first. The king and queen want to welcome her to Eternia. The twins also want to go with me. Though I can travel faster if I fly I decided it would be nicer to spend time with the prince and princess." Ranma said as she had a faraway look that the sorceress could not read.

"That should be fun for Meriana." The sorceress said their conversation was interrupted as a spoon hitting the floor caught their attention.

"I DON'T WANNA GO TO THE CASTLE THEY MAKE STAY AWAY FROM MOMMA!" Ranma hung her head as she did not realize the time they were forced apart had hurt her daughter more deeply then she though.

Ranma rose and moved next to her daughter both under the pained gaze of the sorceress. Ranma picked up her daughter and placed her in her lap. She then smiled down at Meriana who was disarmed by the brilliance of the smile that adorned her face. The sorceress was surprised as it was the first truly happy smile she had ever seen on Ranma's face. Ranma leant down and kissed her daughter on the cheek then looked deep into her blue green eyes her own blue red plum eyes filled with love.

"King Randor and Queen Marlena aren't like Angella Meriana. They will not take you from me. They just want to welcome you to your new home and get t know you. Since I am the Mystic Warrior I must make appearances at their court and will be taking you with me." Ranma told her daughter as she brushed a strand of her red blonde hair from her face.

"Besides Queen Marlena has given orders I must always bring you to their court. She says she wants to hear the laughter of a child again in her home." Ranma hugged Meriana tightly as she laid her head down on top of the young child's head.

"Now finish your breakfast then we will bath and get dressed. I am going to have to get you something to wear for the visit." Ranma said as she gave Meriana a clean spoon and then became thoughtful.

"Sorceress can you magically resize one of my kimono's for Meriana for today. When I go shopping I will get material to make her some clothes." Ranma asked with a pleading smile.

"I would love to which one will you use? I hope you don't mind when you wore the first one I had to see the others. They are all so elegant and beautiful." The sorceress said as she remembered the six kimono sets.

"Well I don't know. Meriana what is your most favorite of colors?" Ranma asked praying it was not pink since she did not have a pink one.

Meriana stopped eating her cereal and looked at her mother. Her little face confused, as she had never really thought of it. She frowned slightly then looked sadly at her mother. Ranma gave her a wide grin. As she waited for her little Lotus Blossom to tell her what color was her favorite.

"I don't know I never had one." Meriana hung her head as she felt her mother was not going to want her now.

"Well that is alright dear. I tell you what we will do. When we finish breakfast you and I will go look at the outfits that I have and you pick the one you like the most." Meriana looked at her mother her eyes going wide with excitement.

"YYIIPPPEEE! LET'S GO NOW!" Ranma put her hand on her daughter's shoulder and with a stern smile.

"Meriana you must finish your breakfast first. Then we will go pick it out and while the sorceress magically makes it fit we will bathe." Ranma told her glad the sorceress had cast the spell on all of Ranma's clothes so they wear like iron.

She smiled and saw the same smile on the sorceress' face that with a three year old wearing one of the kimono's the magical enhancement was going to get a workout. As they ate, the sorceress talked of some of the more notable furniture builders in the area. She however liked those that did not have a large following, as they tended to charge more for their popularity. She also gave Ranma some of the smaller mom and pop business that might be willing to build what she wanted.

After breakfast, Ranma took Meriana into the bedroom and pulled all but the kimono she wore to court the last time. That one was the first one her mother had specifically modified for her. She placed the other six on the bed. Meriana ran up and looked longingly at them all. She wanted them all but she knew she was going to get her own her mother said so.

Meriana moved down the bed looking at each kimono set. Ranma and the sorceress stood back and watched her. Ranma saw the longing in her eyes as she looked at each of them. She smiled as she realized her daughter wanted them all. She watched as the little girl stopped at a sky blue kimono with an indigo contrasting color and a sky blue matching color for the sash, kung-fu pants and slippers. She gently touched the little ruby throated humming birds with their iridescent green bodies.

Meriana then moved on down the line the next outfit that caught her attention was the red-plum and pale pink combination. Ranma hoped she picked that one though she liked the silver and gold starburst pattern the silver and gold crystals made her cringe. She felt, if Meriana took that one she could make herself a new one but without the crystal centers in the starbursts.

Ranma watched, as Meriana was not able to decide she wanted both the ones with the birds and the starbursts. Ranma looked at the sorceress. She smiled and nodded at Ranma. Ranma hugged the guardian and went to her daughter. She picked up the sky blue kimono and the red-plum kimono set and handed them to the sorceress. As the bird woman, left Meriana watched her with confusion.

"Now come on let's get cleaned up we have to leave soon. Ranma said as she put the other kimonos back in the closet leaving the copper and silver kimono on the door for herself to wear.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"Oh my, Ranma, you and Meriana look beautiful!" Ranma bowed with great fanfare at the sorceress as she giggled.

Ranma was wearing a satin copper kimono it had a dragon in the color of silver. Its maul started on the front right and its body wrapped around to the back of the robe and ended with its tail on the lower left side back in the front. Tiny versions of the dragon in gold and silver flew on the back but in the distance. She wore a silver sash, silver kung-fu pants, and slippers. The two kimonos were designed to match her red kimono. They had the slits up the sides to her waist for freedom of movement.

While Meriana wore the sky blue satin kimono and like the copper one, it also had the slits up to the waist. This kimono had the ruby throated humming birds either feeding or hovering over the trumpet flowers. She was wearing the indigo set of sash, kung-fu pants, and slippers.

"Thank you sorceress they both fit perfectly for Meriana. She wanted to wear both but I told her we, will be visiting the royal palace many more times. Since these outfits wear like iron, she doesn't have to worry about damaging them. I wished my clothes were magically enhanced back home it would have saved me a lot of troubles." Ranma said with a sad smile and a wink.

"Well the two of you had best be going you don't want to be late. The sorceress looked at them and an image of her and Teela wearing matching outfits when she was little played across her mind.

"Oh one more thing sorceress, go on Meriana give it to her!" Ranma nudged her daughter forward.

She handed one of the two boxes they were taking with them to the palace or so she thought. She sat down on the throne then took the box from her youngest houseguest with a warm smile. She opened the large box and gasped. She stood up and placed the box on her throne. She reached in and pulled out a pink quartz castle complete with a walled in courtyard and a fountain.

"It is beautiful!" The sorceress said as she moved to a small table in the corner of the room, she placed the castle on the table in that corner the room turned pink as the table was near the only window in the castle.

"I have one for King Randor and Queen Marlena as well. Do you think they will like it?" The sorceress turned to see the expression filled eyes of wanting to please everyone but never herself.

"They will love it as I do Ranma it is as beautiful as the mosaic you gave me. Did you make them?" Ranma smiled and nodded.

"Yeah when I took breaks I wanted to give you and the royal family something special as you and they treated me so well and like I was actually worth something and not a prize to be had." Ranma's face turned into a scowl but it vanished just as quickly.

"I will treasurer it as will every sorceress after me!" The guardian of Grayskull walked up to her friend and hugged her tightly then knelt down and hugged Meriana as well; the girl giggled and hugged her back.

"Now you to better get going if you want to shop as well." The sorceress said with a lonely smile that both Meriana and Ranma missed as the displaced martial artist sprouted spirit wings and took off toward the palace.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"EVIL LYN! BEASTMAN!" Skeletor watched as Ranma left Grayskull he frowned as he tried to figure out what she was carrying.

"The Mystic Warrior is heading toward the royal place she is carrying something with her bring it to me!" He gave them their orders and opened a portal to Eternia near where Ranma could be ambushed.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma flew her senses opened wide she knew Snake Mountain would try an attack and it would be to get Meriana. She was at about the halfway point to the castle when she felt a surge of magic. She smiled as she detected Skeletor's signature. She frowned though as it was not Skeletor but the two that caused the death of the Phoenix.

"Meriana there are some bad people up ahead should I put you someplace safe and make them leave or should we take a different route to the palace." Ranma decided to see what her daughter would say.

"HHHUUMMM! I think we go to palace. I want to show off my kim...kimo...dress!" Meriana said with a bit of frustration.

"It is a kimono my little Lotus Blossom I tell you what let's combine the ideas. Hold tight I am going to call forth the Phoenix!" Ranma told her daughter as she held tightly to her mother's neck but watched what was happening.

"PHOENIX SHIELD OF FLAME!" Midst an explosion of flame, a child's excited laughter was heard.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Evil Lyn stepped through the portal followed by the lumbering Beastman. A patch of bright red on the back of loin cloth like pants. They looked around and Evil Lyn spotted a golden glow in the distance. She pointed to some boulders on the other side of the road. Beastman headed for them. He hunkered down behind them waiting for Evil Lyn's command.

She looked up at the sound of an explosion her eyes widened as an egg shaped ball of fire was torpedoing toward them. She jumped down behind the boulders on her side of the road and shouted her orders to Beastman. She would attack the witch from behind.

"BEASTMAN ATTACK NOW!" Her shout rang out over the thunderous roar of the incoming fireball.

Evil Lyn peeked over the edge of the boulders she spotted Beastman as he jumped to the top of his wall of rocks. Her eyes bulged out of her sockets as the fiery egg slammed into Beastman. She took this distraction and fired off a magic blast from her repaired wand. The pillar of lightning encased the egg. She heard Beastman groan but kept her eyes on the egg. She smiled evilly as the lightning began to constrict around the fire cocoon. She began to laugh heartily as she knew she had won and now she would demand Maldar give her Grayskull since she destroyed the Mystic Warrior.

"You know you cackling gymnast wanna-be lightning does not harm Dragons!" Evil Lyn looked up and hovering over her was the demoness still encased in the fire egg.

She stared in fear as her lightning was no longer attacking her but was merging with the fire causing plasma bolts to shoot off from the egg in different directions. She backed away from the egg keeping her distance. Her eyes flitted over to her cohort and found him draped over the boulders unconscious.

"Now you tell Skeletor that if he or his minions attack me again Snake Mountain will disappear forever!" At the last of her statement Ranma shot a weakened plasma bolt at Evil Lyn, there was enough power to make her point but not enough to kill her.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ukyo and Mousse charged outside shurikens flying at the crazy Kuno girl. Her ribbon lashed out at the two fighters. She frowned when Mousse's steel claws cut through the ribbon. Kodachi paused and allowed her momentum to lapse as she fell to a heap on the ground. She curled into a ball her tears flowed in torrents.

"Oh my poor Ranma-sama I...I am so sorry!" As she cried, the two warriors stared at each other then at Kodachi.

"Evidently she was part of your shared nightmare and she felt the Neko claws as you had Ukyo." Lily came up behind them and tapped the steel claws on Mousse's knuckles.

"I have contacted her brother a man named Sasuke is coming for her." Lily said as she stared down at the distraught girl.

"There is much wrong with her and her brother. I plan to get this Sasuke to get them some help." Lily looked up as an elderly man in a black ninja outfit appeared next to Kodachi.

"The only problem is their father is just as nuts!" Ukyo said with a scowl at the young girl.

Lily nodded and sent Mousse and Ukyo back inside the house. She stayed and talked with Sasuke. It was not a long conversation it was short and at the way Sasuke paled, brutal. The two turned at the door and watched as Sasuke lifted the gymnast. He bowed slightly to Lily as Kodachi wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and buried her face in his neck her sobs shaking her lithe frame. He was then gone.

"Could we not have talked to her?" Nodoka asked then frowned at the shake of everyone's head.

"Mrs. Saotome she attached herself to Ran-Chan because he caught her when she took a trip on Air Akane. Akane was justified she always sabotages any gymnastic team by injuring the players so her school wins by default. She has tried to poison him; her personal equipment is laced with poisoned spikes, explosions, and steel razors." Ukyo said with a scowl on her pretty face.

"Then why does her school allow her to remain on the team?" Nodoka said her anger rising at a school that would promote such behavior.

"It is a private school her father donates large sums of money for them to keep her on the team." Mousse explained, as he was required to check into her when she first became a threat to Shampoo's claim.

"I see, well I plan to put a stop to her antics money or no money!" Nodoka turned and headed to her kitchen to figure out the best way to keep the Kunos away from her and her so...daughter.

As she realized her son was truly dead she had to think now, about how to handle her daughter. She wanted to be in Ranma's life she just feared she might go back into her old ways especially where the little girl was concerned. She feared she might push her choices on Ranma and threaten her if she did not follow them. She however smiled as an image of the little girl came to mind and how much she looked like her daughter.

"Ahem!" She turned at the clearing of a throat behind her as her smile broadened at Ukyo.

"May I help with dinner?" Ukyo asked as Nodoka was looking at the spices.

"Yes please and show me how to use these new spices!" Ukyo smiled as she moved next to Nodoka taking out the spice book.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Genma growled in exasperation as he followed Ukyo through the business district. He was just about to go ahead but she then headed to his old home. He wanted the distractions to get into the house. He had decided not try to remove the locket as the last time still caused his hand to tingle. He would wait until she removed the locket. If she talked with Ranma and he could figure where the boy was he would leave and go after him.

As they reached the house, he jumped the fence and took a running jump to the roof. He moved quietly over the rooftop to the back patio doors. He did not want to jump down until the others were in the house less chance of him bumping into someone. He listened to the conversation but could only hear the voices but not the words. Once everyone but Kodachi was in the house Genma slipped into the house. He moved to an unobtrusive corner of the dining room that would allow him to hear the conversation from the main floor. If he needed to, he could move to other locations quickly to hear what he might miss.

He watched as Kodachi attacked. He thought about grabbing Nodoka and the locket but he feared the locket would retaliate so he waited. He hoped he would be able to steal the locket when Nodoka bathed or went to bed. He needed to get the boy back or his retirement plans were lost! He watched as Ukyo followed Nodoka back into the kitchen after Kodachi was taken away.

He moved to the kitchen door and found they were making dinner. His eyes grew, as he knew if he stayed there for the dinner they would most definitely find him. He decided to head back to the roof and wait for them to sit down to eat. He might be able to slip into the kitchen and clean up any extras that happened to be laying around.

(l(l(l)l)l)

As dinner finished up Lily shooed Ukyo and Nodoka into the living room as she and Mousse cleaned up. When Lily entered the kitchen, she frowned, as the pots were all empty. She remembered Nodoka saying there was enough for lunch tomorrow. Her grandson looked at her with confusion as she glared angrily at the spotless pots and pans.

"What's wrong grandmother?" Mousse asked her as she moved to one of the shiny pots.

"I thought Nodoka said there was enough of the meal for lunch tomorrow." She said to her grandson.

"She did...OH CRAP!" Mousse shot back into the dining room and let loose with a fine powdery dust.

*COUGH COUGH* The women of the house jumped to their feet as Mousse came in spraying a fine white powder, they all gasped at the deep baritone cough in the corner of the dining room.

"GENMA!" Nodoka shouted her attention on her husband and not the rustle of satin next to her.

"YOU JACKASS! RAN-CHAN IS GONE BECAUSE OF YOU!" Ukyo charged the still coughing martial artist.

Ukyo's battle spatula swiped at the powdered covered man. Its sharp edge sliced through the top of his gi he gasped in more of the fine powder as it also made a shallow gash where his gi was cut. She drew the giant spatula back for another swipe when she paused in mid strike her eyes moved to Lily standing next to her and narrowed to angry slits.

"Now fool, tell me why I should not release her to finish your punishment." Lily said to a frightened coughing man.

"This *COUGH COUGH* is my house!" Genma said through his coughing.

"Well dear it actually is my house and has been ever since we bought it. Your name is not on the deed and since you signed away all rights to anything, I bought during our marriage you are trespassing. Let Ukyo go Lily she has some pent up anger about him abandoning her when she was six." Genma's eyes opened wide as he sputtered out his denial of signing away his right to the house.

Genma gagged on the next round of coughing as Nodoka held up the legal document with her signature. He then scowled at his wife as she folded up the parchment and placed in her newly learned hyperspace pocket. She smiled evilly at her soon to be ex-husband as she turned to Lily. The Amazon reached over to release Ukyo when Genma shouted.

"NO WAIT! I NEVER SIGNED THAT! YOU FORGED MY SIGNATURE!" Genma watched Lily as her hand paused a micro inch from Ukyo.

"No dear it is not a forgery. You see after father threw me out of my family. Hayashi came  
to me when you left for that training trip just after we got our first apartment. Do you remember dear?" Nodoka's voice dripped with venomous honey.

"He brought proof of what you planned for our child and Soun's. He also brought with him the money we needed to buy this house. He said the only requirement for him giving me the money was to get you to sign away your rights to everything _I_ bought for the house. It was a shame that he did not include Ranma then I could have sent the police after you when you took him." Everyone was amazed as the white powder covered man was able to become even paler at the mention of this Hayashi person.

"Release her and allow Ukyo her vengeance!" Nodoka said as she moved back into the living room, she took the chair next to the fireplace and rubbed the lotus blossom on the top of her locket.

"NNNNOOO YOU CAN'T!" Genma shouted and ran toward the patio doors.

He jumped over the three people that created the wall between him and the patio doors. He landed with a shout of pain as in the back of his legs was at least two shurikens. A star shaped one in his lower left leg. In his upper right thigh was a spatula shaped shuriken. Littered on the floor around him were over a dozen more.

Genma dragged himself out the doors into the yard he reached back and pulled the offending implements from his body. He tossed them away as he tried to rise on his wounded legs. He however just made it to his unstable feet when a large kick-ass spatula came down on his back hard. He started to fall as it again slammed into him across the wounds on his legs. Genma went flying into the wall of the Saotome compound headfirst. He fell back from the wall but before he could land on the ground, the large spatula hit him again sending him toward the front wall. He once again hit the wall leaving a head impression. He was fighting hard to keep conscious but he was having troubles. As he fell back from the wall, the spatula made another appearance this time it swiped against his backside cutting through the pants of his gi and his bottom. Ukyo was too angry to realize that Genma no longer was wearing any pants. As she bashed the spatula down hard on him burying him into the compound's ground. She then scooped him up with her spatula and threw him up in the air. As Genma came down his mind slowly clearing but the pain of the wounds on his chest, behind, and legs were keeping him off balance.

Ukyo used her spatula like a baseball bat and smacked it into Genma's face as hard as she could and with her righteous indignation, it was as hard as Akane could hit. Genma went flying high into the stratosphere and into the distance. It was at this time that Ukyo saw he no longer had any pants. She looked down in the yard and saw his gi bottoms and underwear as they laid in a heap on the ground.

"EEEEWWWWW when did that happen!" She asked with a disgusted look as she pointed to the pile of Genma's gi.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It was at the last swipe. I think when he lands he will be in for a very embarrassing time." Lily said as she came up and wrapped Ukyo into a motherly embrace.

Ukyo at first stiffened then relaxed into the embrace as her mind; went back to when her mother would hold her like this and tell her how much she loved her. Ukyo just closed her eyes and let the loving warmth from Lily's hug wash over her. She kept her eyes closed, as it was easier to think of her as her mother. She allowed Lily to turn her toward the house as Genma's flying lesson had vanished in the distance.

"Come child we have some things to talk about." Lily said as she decided this girl needed a family and one that would support her.

As they entered the house, Mousse followed close behind them. His expression was grim, as he did not know Ukyo had so much anger at what happened to her. He also knew she pushed it down deep and even though she now said, she loved Ranma the rage for what Genma and her perception Ranma had done to her. He only hoped his grandmother noticed and was going to help her and not make it worse.

As the front door closed, the figure that was hiding on the roof across the street came up over the peek. The diminutive man stared at the house with eyes of longing and pride. He liked the way Ukyo had dressed up she was quite pretty and he was sure she had many little darlings for him to stea...liberate. He shook his head vigorously as he was not here for that. He needed to speak with Ranma and the scuttlebutt was Nodoka could do just that. The problem was the Amazon Elder with her. Cologne and he had a history together as well as a child. He however to the rest of the village was to be eliminated on sight. He wondered if there was a way around that when he smiled maliciously and took off toward the Tendo Compound to get what he needed.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma landed in the courtyard of the royal palace she disbursed the Phoenix shield. She looked down at Meriana who was still laughing with excitement. She hugged her daughter and placed her down on the ground next to her she then straightened her outfit and then did the same for her daughter. As she straightened out her kimono Meriana still giggling asked her mother a question.

"Can we do it again momma?" Her eyes were bright and full of mirth and mischief.

"Do what again?" The feminine voice asked from behind them.

Ranma and Meriana turned and found Adora and Adam behind them. The twins had smiles on their faces as they looked at the still giggling Meriana. They came up and gave Ranma a hug then bent down and hugged Meriana as well who was still trying t get her giggles under control.

"We were attacked by Evil Lyn and Beastman on the way here. I am afraid that the technique I used is what Meriana wants to do again. I have a Phoenix fire shield, which encased us in a fireball. Then Evil Lyn used a lightning spell against it not knowing nothing can get through the shield. That and that I am now part dragon. So let's just say she found that lightning mixed with fire becomes plasma in my hands." Ranma grinned at the wide eyes of the twins.

"Are you two ok?" Adam asked as his worry turned to an evil grin.

"Yes Meriana loved the flight here inside of the fire egg." Ranma said as she placed her hand on the shoulder of her daughter.

"Well let's get going father and mother is waiting to meet our newest Eternian." Adora said as she smiled at the calming Meriana.

The four of them entered the palace and headed toward the throne room. As they walked, Meriana looked around with an awed expression. The screech from the little girl caused everyone to stop and turn with drawn weapons. They found Meriana hiding behind her mother and staring at the little blue creature known to Ranma as Orko but she still could not figure the little being out.

"Sorry about that I didn't mean to scare her!" Orko said with his hands clasped in front of him and his head bowed.

(l(l(l)l)l)

As Meriana looked around, she decided she liked this palace better then Bright Moon. This palace felt more like a home like at Grayskull. She frowned as she wondered when they would move into their home. She continued to look around when a strange *POP* came from in front of her. She turned to find a little blue creature floating in front of her.

"HI!" The blue man said as he waved at her.

"EEEEKKKK!" Meriana jumped back and ran behind her mother.

The adults turned and looked down as they spotted Orko looking sheepish as he apologized for scaring Meriana. They all started laughing then Ranma knelt down and pulled Meriana from behind her. She put her arm around her daughter's shoulders and pulled her next to her. She then introduced her daughter to the Trollan.

"Meriana this is Orko he is a magician from the world of Trolla. He is the friend of Princess Adora and Prince Adam and me." The little girl looked skeptically at the flying blue creature.

She worked to get her fear under control with her mother's arms around her she was able to do just that. She then stood straighter and bowed to the little critter. Orko looked confused but bowed back to the little girl. He then put out his hand and Meriana looked at it with nervousness. She looked at her mother and saw as she nodded her head. She took the Orko's hand and smiled at him.

"It is nice to meet you Meriana!" Orko said as they shook hands.

"Thank you it is nice to meet you too!" The twins stared dumbfounded at how mature the little girl was behaving.

"I have been working with her on her behavior at court. Though once she is permitted to play I am afraid that maturity will go out the window." Ranma said with a sly grin.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That is just fine our mother can't wait to have her playing in the palace. She hopes you will bring her often to the palace." Adam told her as they moved into the palace and toward the throne room of King Randor and his Queen Marlena.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The sorceress moved toward Ranma and Meriana's bedroom draped over her arm was the two adult sized kimonos that Ranma had asked to shrink down. She did not have the heart to tell Ranma she made duplicates of them instead. She placed them back in the closet. She pulled out the other six she created in Meriana sized versions. She then placed them back into the closet. Ranma's on the left and Meriana's on the right. She smiled, as she knew Ranma was going to replace the ones she gave Meriana but this way she felt she could make better use of the material she would buy.

She left the room and turned out the light a mischievous smile lit her face. She moved into the throne room and over toward her throne. Her attention was drawn toward the gift Ranma and Meriana had made for her. She moved toward it and brought with her a chair. She sat down and looked more closely at the sculpture of Ranma's new home and courtyard. The sorceress looked at the castle with longing and a bit of jealousy. She was fine being bound to Grayskull until she found out the real reason was to imprison Karamer. The Sorceress rose and headed deep into the castle.

An hour later she returned several books floating behind her. She moved to the work table and worked on finishing transcribing the information she had been told about the Valley of Mists and Spirit Weavers. She also updated the information on Karamer and Jagar for the future sorceresses. As she wrote she did not see as the spiral of white mist on the mosaic began to glow. Nor did she see as three undefined wisps of white moved toward her. Her mind was so intent on trying to remember that she never noticed as they stopped behind her.

As she wrote her mind began to fill with information that she did not remember Ranma telling her. She kept writing and as she did so she noticed it was missing information on others who had been a Grayskull sorceress and its protectors. Her brow furrowed as she continued to write. She still had not noticed the three wisps behind her. She did not notice as the three wisps were replaced by another set. As she wrote information long missing finally had been restored to Grayskull. The sorceress continued to write her confusion evident but her need to bring back knowledge long forgotten outweighed her confusion. For several hours this continued until finally the flow of information stopped.

"Spirit of Grayskull what just happened?" The sorceress waited for a reply.

She stood quickly after a few moments when the spirit did not answer her. She reached out with her magical senses and felt the spirit but could not understand why it did not answer her. She took the tomes back to the library and decided she would try again later. As it felt as if the spirit of Grayskull was weakened. She would mediate once the books are put away since she needed to sit upon the throne of Grayskull to make a stronger link to the castle's resident spirit.


	9. Chapter 9

Ranma 1/2:

Ranma of Grayskull

Crossover: Masters of the Universe

By: Dani Yanega

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile. My profile is also where I will address specific questions or issues that readers ask about.

I do not own many of the Characters in this story though some are mine all the KNOWN characters belong to those who originally created them. Thxs.

Please also NOTE I write AU stories whether they are crossover or not. The AU applies to ALL characters.)

Chapter Nine

Ranma entered the window into the throne room. Meriana held lovingly in her arms in a deep sleep. She landed lightly and was met by the smiling face of the sorceress. Ranma smiled and she headed to their room and tucked her into their bed. She then returned to the throne room and plopped down in a chair next to the sorceress' throne. Ranma tilted her head back with her eyes shut as she took a few deep breathes. She raised her head at the giggles coming from her friend.

"Exhausted?" The sorceress asked as Ranma nodded.

"Yes but she had a wonderful time. The King and Queen have asked that I visit regularly with her. I think it makes them feel as if they have a chance to raise Adora." She said with a sad smile.

"Yes that hurt them a great deal when Hordak stole Adora." The sorceress told the Neriman fighter.

"How did Meriana take to the royal couple? Her fear about being taken from you was very strong." The sorceress asked as she looked briefly at where Ranma's room was.

"Well after getting over being scared by Orko's sudden appearance. She loved it. The queen took her all around the castle...well let me rephrase that after Meriana took the queen all over the castle we left for shopping." Ranma said with a giggle.

"Oh my she will be exhausted if you visit too often." The sorceress giggled as well as she pictured it in her mind.

"Where did you go shopping? Well I let the twins take me to the ones they have dealt with in the past. You were right the larger furniture makers tend to want to do what they want or think you need. We then went to some of the ones you mentioned and I found I liked them all so I am having them each make furniture for one bedroom then I will choose who will do the whole castle." Ranma said with a wide grin.

"I just need to supply them with the large beads that will be used to decorate the furniture for Meriana's room. With the quartz mind I can get an assortment of colors." Ranma told her as she reached over and picked up the lotus blossom locket.

"What if you like all of them?" The sorceress asked her friend.

"Well then they will all get an even number of rooms. If more than one is working on them then I will get the furniture sooner. They also took me to several places to look at drapes and bedding. Then after we went to those that do them for the castle we hit the mom and pop stores." She said as she stroked the lotus on the top of the locket.

"Did you decide which ones to go with?" The sorceress asked her seeing the longing in her eyes for her mother.

"Yep there were four I really liked of the mom and pop stores so they are each doing a set of drapes for a bedroom. That of course means one bedroom has drapes but no furniture. Then I will decide which will do the rest of the castle or again if I like all of them then all will be working on it." Ranma told her with a faraway look.

"Ranma? Why don't you contact her? It is fairly late she should be alone now." The sorceress asked her friend.

"What if she insists on...!" Ranma could not finish the thought as she stared at her and Meriana's room.

"You don't know until you try Ranma. Besides if you explain to her how you are feeling and emphasize you want her here but not to take over she may surprise you Ranma." The sorceress told her.

Ranma looked down at the locket as the sorceress rose and placed the chain around her neck. She then smiled as she moved off toward her room. She figured Ranma would go to the skull so Meriana could not hear their conversation. She paused at the door and looked at Ranma still sitting in the chair with confusion and fear on her face.

"I will watch Meriana if you wish to sit on the skull. You need to talk to her Ranma she has a right to defend herself against your nightmare image of her." The sorceress disappeared leaving a shocked Ranma.

Ranma rose and slowly moved to the window. She climbed on the ledge then jumped out and up as she somersaulted then landed gently on the top of the skull. She walked to the top most point and sat down. She took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. She stared at the twin moons and wondered what was happening back home. She wondered if anyone missed her for herself. She shook her head knowing if she was missed, it was because she was property and they wanted their property back. She took a deep breath and spoke softly to the locket.

"Mom?" Ranma waited for a reply when none came she tried again a little louder but she did not want to wake any others in the house.

"Mom!" She waited again.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nodoka was laying in bed her arm draped over her eyes. Her mind in turmoil as she realized her locket kept her in danger. Though she no longer had to wear it all the time as when she slept or showered because Lily had started her training in the Hidden Weapons School. Her training in her family's school made it possible for her to learn it quickly. Nodoka moved her arm slightly and looked out the window of her room at the late night sky the stars were barely visible because of the streetlights.

She stared at the moon and wondered what the night sky was like on Eternia. She wondered if Ranma was happy there. She seemed to have blossomed without her there to threaten her to behave as she thought she should. She now came to the realization that Ranma was better off without her, that she lost her right to be called the new young woman's mother. She had no right to tell her what to do or even to suggest anything.

"Mom?" Nodoka covered her eyes again barely hearing Ranma's voice and thinking it was just a memory as she closed her eyes to sleep.

"Mom!" Nodoka sat upright and looked down at her pendant to see it was glowing a vivid blue.

Nodoka opened the locket and watched as the star sapphire shimmered and wavered. She watched with anticipation as the new face of her daughter came into view. She gasped at the new changes and she saw her daughter give her an apologetic smile. Nodoka chided herself for not recognizing the changes the last time she contacted her. Nodoka smiled at her baby and reached out with her left index finger and stroked Ranma's face.

"Ranma are you alright? Let me go get Lily!" Nodoka started to get up when Ranma's voice came back quickly.

"No mom don't! I contacted you this late so we can talk just the two of us. I mean if you want to." Ranma quickly added as Nodoka looked back down at her child.

"Of course I do my darling child! I would love to talk with you always. How long do we have?" Nodoka asked remembering the time limit was short.

"Actually because of the sorceress and Lily's talks we are getting about an hour!" Ranma said with a smile as she placed her index finger against the gem on her side.

"So what do you want to talk about my love." Nodoka became worried at the expression on her child's face.

"Mom I...I want to bring you to live here with me and Meriana but I am afraid..." Ranma paused as she stared deep into her mother's eyes.

"You are afraid I will force my opinions on you then force you do as I say whether it is good or not for you and Meriana. My sweet heart I have been thinking the same thing. I have opinions I can't help that but Meriana is your child and if you ask me for it I will give an opinion. My top priority now is to be able to spoil my granddaughter totally rotten!" Nodoka told Ranma who stared deep into her eyes looking for any deception.

"Thanks mom that makes me feel better. I want you in Meriana's life hers has been so hard for one so young." Ranma said with a sad smile.

"Oh and Ranma I would recommend that I never see this Queen Angella or her kingdom will be without their queen!" Nodoka hissed through clench teeth.

"Agreed mom. So what is going on there?" Ranma wanted to change the subject before her tears of joy threatened to end their talk.

Nodoka told Ranma of the trial outcome to which Ranma explained how the letter got there. She smiled at her child's depth of feelings for people she believed were friends. Nodoka told of Ukyo's daily visits and that she still wants to be her friend and nothing more and if she needs another warrior, her battle spatula is at the ready for her. Nodoka then told of Cologne's fight with Genma on the first day they talked through the crystal. Ranma laughed as she tried to picture it in her mind. Nodoka then told of the day's incident and saw the worry on her face. She smiled and explained Mousse figured out Genma was there under the Umi-Sen-Ken and sprayed a fine white powder, which brought him out of hiding.

She then told Genma he owned nothing he had signed away his rights just before they bought the house and that her divorce was almost final. Since Ranma was of legal age she would have to have, the courts render her a protective order when she got back. She then told Ranma of Ukyo's chance to get some revenge for what Genma did to her all those years ago.

"Mom, I won't be coming back. I have a place of my own and friends that care about me for whom I am not for a trophy or what they can get from me. I am sorry mom I just can't come back other then you and maybe Ukyo there is really nothing there for me." Ranma told Nodoka who nodded as her eyes filled with tears.

"Uhm mom if you had a chance to come here what would you want to bring with you?" Ranma asked setting the stage for her family to be together.

"I think Ukyo first and foremost Ranma you and I are her only family now. Well us, and the Amazons I suppose Lily and possibly the Amazons I guess but I am not sure about that.

"Mom the Amazons are not welcomed on Eternia. King Randor has read their law book and he will not have them here with their outsider laws and the killing of their teachers and their families. Not to mention all the other laws they have based on pride. He realizes their laws kept them alive in Jusendo valley but his laws are paramount and I don't see them agreeing to be ruled by a king." Ranma said with a sad smile.

"There have been changes Ranma the prideful laws are gone..." She is cut off by her child.

"Only until it is inconvenient mom, Shampoo was not suppose to give the kiss of death at the tournament either but she did. She did it to get away from Mousse and because her pride was hurt I was better." Ranma's face showed the rage and pain her daughter went through during that time.

"Dear maybe Lily can plead her case to King Randor and his queen personally?" Nodoka asked her child.

"Not here mom but I will talk with the king about allowing him to use the locket but he is going to want an alliance and that his kingdom's laws are followed." I am sure if any Amazons wish to join Eternia's populace they will agree.

"You can't ask for better warriors, to fight against this Kalcar race." Nodoka said with a smile.

"I guess not mom!" Ranma said with a giggle.

"So tell me if we got time how your new home is coming together?" Nodoka just wanted to hear Ranma's voice and watch her face.

Nodoka smiled at the excitement on her baby's face as she talked about the castle, how it was still tempering and too hot to take Meriana to the valley. She told her mother of their shopping trip with Adam and Adora the royal twins. She talked about the mom and pop stores she was dealing with and who would get the contract to make the furnishings, draperies, linens and stuff. She told her laughing mother if she liked all of their work then they would all get to help furnish the place.

Ranma described the palace to her and the valley. Her mother asked what Eternia was like. Ranma turned the locket around to show her the night sky. She then jumped from the skull of Castle Grayskull and showed her where she was staying. She then jumped back up on the skull and turned the locket back to her.

"My word it is beautiful there!" Nodoka said with longing she was so excited she missed the guilt in Ranma's eyes, then the locket started to dim.

"Mom the locket is losing its connections I will talk with King Randor about the Amazons but he still may not allow it because there is no telling if and when they would go back to the way they were." Ranma said as her finger touched the sapphire.

"That is all I can ask for Ranma I LOVE YOU!" Nodoka said as she placed her finger on the sapphire where Ranma's was.

"I LOVE YOU TOO MOM!" The tears that fell from Ranma's eyes landed on the same spot as her mother's tears.

Then both women broke down as they cried for their missing loved one. Ranma curled up on the skull and cried herself to sleep as she still clutched the locket.. While Nodoka fell back and curled up her locket pressed tightly against her heart as her sobs shook her body for hours until they both fell into a fitful sleep.

(l(l(l)l)l)

As the sun rose over Grayskull the sorceress appeared on the skull next to Ranma she saw the tear tracks that streaked her face. She gently placed a hand on Ranma's shoulder and shook her awake. Ranma slowly opened her eyes to see the strange colors of the morning sky. She turned and smiled as the sorceress smiled down at her.

"So how did it go?" Her first true friend asked her.

"Good though mom wants to be able to bring Amazons with her to fight the Kalcar under the condition that they adhere to the laws of Eternia and Etheria. She thought King Randor and Lily might be able to talk over the lotus locket." She said as she stood and stretched out the kinks.

"Will you allow those that wish to come to live within the Valley of Mists." She asked the girl.

As Ranma wrapped her arm around the sorceress' waist and called forth her spirit wings and took her back inside through the window. Ranma landed gently on the floor and put down the sorceress. She smiled at Ranma then led her to a chair in the throne room. Meriana had not yet awakened so they were able to have a nice quiet breakfast.

"No it would be to hard making sure they are not fakes like Skeletor did with He-Man besides if they had a valley like mine they would make themselves autonomous and not follow King Randor's laws.

"Yes they are a prideful people and I guess would do that." The sorceress stated solemnly.

"Oh He-Man and She-Ra are here." The sorceress said as she rose to her feet.

Ranma frowned, as she had not yet changed her clothes. She sighed as she nibbled on her food. She still needed a lot of food because of the massive amount of energy she expended but now she ate more normally. She looked up as the twins entered the throne room their faces grim.

"What?" Ranma said as she stood quickly.

"The Kalcar are attacking Bright Moon!" She-Ra told the Mystic Warrior who scowled.

"Let me go say goodbye to Meriana and I will join you." Ranma rose and disappeared into her room, Ranma came out a few minutes later carrying a crying Meriana.

"Momma not come back!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and cried.

"Now Meriana we talked about this there is no way that now I have you I will not come back. #I talked with gramma last night and she is excited to come and be with her granddaughter and her daughter!#" Ranma whispered the last part to her daughter and kissed her cheek.

"You have to trust me my dear I will be back! You are my life!" Ranma held Meriana tightly to her, she hugged her as Meriana hugging her as tight as she could.

"Ok momma." Meriana said with a sad voice.

"Meriana I love you never ever forget that!" Ranma told Meriana as she placed both her hands on either side of Meriana's face and kissed her forehead.

"We will be back soon." Ranma said as she put down her child and moved toward the door to Etheria followed by the Protectors of Grayskull and its guardian as she carried Meriana.

As the three fighters and animals stepped through the vale to Etheria, Ranma turned and waved at the sorceress and her daughter. The two at Grayskull watched longingly as they disappeared into Whispering Wood. The sorceress then turned with a broad and mischievous smile. As she walked back to the throne room to get Meriana some breakfast, she began to plot how to entertain the young girl.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The trip to Bright Moon passed in silence. It was the first time any of them had returned to Etheria after Ranma got her dragon powers and they found out what Angella had been doing to Ranma and Meriana. They were surprised that the Mystic Warrior still agreed to help after the queen of Etheria's treachery. She however would not allow the people to suffer because of their rulers. As they broke through the trees of Whispering Wood. The frowned as the Kalcar was in full force. The cracking of knuckles drew their attention to Ranma.

"I say we join this fight and work out our frustrations!" Ranma was gone before either of the twins could say anything.

"I agree let us go before she takes them all down!" Battlecat growled as he nudged He-Man back to reality.

"Then let us go my friend!" He-Man said as he climbed onto the back of his friend, as She-Ra mounted Swiftwind.

The Eternian twins followed Ranma as she blasted a column of Kalcar robots as they tried to storm the castle gate. When the column of Phoenix fire disappeared the only thing left was a large river of metal slag that had started hardening. All the combatants turned and saw as Ranma entered the fight her fiery halo of hair moving around her like liquid fire, as He-Man and She-Ra followed closely behind her. The cheer of the rebels rose over the din of the Kalcar.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma flew quickly toward the battle as she scanned the battle she spotted a line of forty or more converted Horde robots. They were moving toward the doors of the castle and barreling over whoever or whatever got in their way. She scowled as she spotted a magical blast from the balcony. She looked up and saw Angella as she fire magical bolts at the robots.

"PHOENIX FIRE STREAM!" Ranma's shout caused the fighting to cease as all eyes turned to the three new warriors.

The foot wide beam of fire plowed into the end of the column of robots. It tore through the line turning them white hot. The battle weary rebels watched as the fire encased the Kalcar's fodder. When the attack ended the entire column was a river of melted metal. They turned to the castle and noticed that the fire never reached the castle doors. As Ranma flew off toward several robot tanks, the rebels cheered. Their shouts of joy and solidarity increased as He-Man and She-Ra like Ranma took care of many of the robots and tanks by themselves with the help of their animals. The rebels turned back to their fighting as the three Eternians feats would end up as legends of Etheria.

(l(l(l)l)l)

As Ranma melts the old Horde robots She-Ra on Swiftwind took to the sky. A group of twenty rebels were surrounded by nearly three times their numbers. They fought valiantly but they were outnumbers. She-Ra moved in to even the odds. She and Swiftwind dove into the middle of the rebels then charged the line of robots. She-Ra cut down the robots as if they were made of warm butter. Her sword moved through the robots quickly and with deadly accuracy. She showed her friends she had been training with the Mystic Warrior as her speed increased and as she struck with her sword she would also kick out at robots trying to sneak up on her and go flying nearly thirty yards into other robots.

Swiftwind fought just as valiantly as his friend he too had been working with Ranma as he charged a group of robots trying to lock She-Ra in the middle of them alone Swiftwind with his head bowed low and his horn glowing a bright green plowed into the five robots. His unicorn horn going through them, and he ran. Then after he impaled them he tossed his head violently to the left, right or up and back throwing the dead weight from his glowing horn. As he kicked out his hooves were also glowing bright green.

(l(l(l)l)l)

He-Man still on battle cat followed Ranma as she headed toward a contingent of robot-controlled tanks. As they got closer the tanks split into two groups. Ranma took the group that hand thirty tanks that were headed toward Bright Moon Castle. He-Man followed the last twenty-five or so as they headed toward the rebel warriors.

Battlecat put on extra speed as he did so he began to glow a jade green. He moved past the tanks in a blur. When he stopped, he was fifty yards in front of them. He-Man dismounted with his sword drawn he and Battlecat charged the lead tank. The sword of Grayskull came down on the turret of the first tank and sliced through to the robot driver. Since the robot had nowhere to run, he became divided into two pieces. He-Man then ran closer and using his super human strength punched the tank he just disabled and sent it crashing into the one behind it. The force of his blow had nearly tripled since his training with Ranma thus a domino effect occurred. The bunch consecutively pushed the first ten tanks into each other causing a massive explosion and disabling them.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Battlecat ran down the line of tanks to the next working tank which had stopped just before it could be a part of He-Man's line of tank-minos (Dani: Yes I know it isn't a real word but hey I gotta have fun too!). His speed was not the only new feat he had. As the giant tiger reached the next tank in line its turret spun toward him after he came to a stop some thirty yards from him. He growled as the laser cannon began to glow an eerie red orange.

Battlecat grinned as only a tiger could. If the tank drivers were living beings they would have been frightened nearly to death. Battlecat raised his left paw as long thin red lines protruded from where his claws were housed. He swiped at the cannon and severed it from the tank. The action sealed the remainder of the cannon still attached to the tank and within a few moments the tank blew apart do to the backlash of the laser being unable to fire.

Battlecat then ran down the line of remaining tanks and paused only for a second to get a single swipe at the old Horde tanks. When he reached the last tank he turned and his grin got larger making the rebels around him shudder with terror. He surveyed the damage and saw the last fifteen or so tanks were now exploding in succession as they laid on the ground in four pieces.

"You know you could have saved a few of them for me, old friend!" Battlecat turned and found He-Man behind him an evil grin on his face.

"Sorry got carried away." He-Man laughed as he and his friend joined the rebels nearby to fight the robots.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The dark room bustled as consoles were lit with a rainbow of colors. Voices were heard giving orders through the extended microphones. An angry growl came from behind the people at the consoles at the growl they hunkered down deeper into their chairs and tried to look invisible. The growl came from their leader Maldar. He was ecstatic when newer Mystic Warrior appeared he was also angry that she had appeared as Skeletor had told him that she would be taken care of. She now was not only alive but up to her full power. He licked his lips lustfully as he watched her as he melted a small contingent of the old Horde robots.

His gaze was turned to the other two and their animals as they also made short work of his tanks and robots. Maldar glared, as the tiger was able to cut through the tanks from thirty yards much like the Mystic Warrior could do. He leaned forward, stared at the big cat's claw, and just made out the thin red lines that protruded from them. He slammed his fist down on the arm of his chair as he rose to his feet.

"Get me Skeletor!" The fact he was calm and did not shout scared his workers as they moved quickly to do as their master bid them.

"He is on the screen Lord Maldar." A tiny whispered voice spoke as Maldar turned back to the screen to face his newest minion.

"Maldar?! What do you want? I have nothing to report at this time!" Skeletor was frightened as he stared at the anger in Maldar's face but he refused to show the invader that he intimidated him.

"What is the status of your mission?" Maldar asked, Skeletor relaxed a bit as he sat back with a pompous air about him.

"We have her on the run! My minions are attacking her night and day when she leaves Grayskull! We should be able to end her miserable existence when she ventures out of that blasted castle." Skeletor told the Kalcar King.

"I see and when would that be?" Maldar asked as he tried to smile sincerely though since he was never sincere it came out more as if he was a hungry demon about to eat an innocent for dinner.

"Well...uh um this morning. She left at dawn sometimes we don't see her leave or return but the past few days she has been traveling for a ways from Grayskull before we lose her. I have all my minions stationed around Grayskull. Once she exits the castle she is ours!" Skeletor said but he was nervous at the smile the man wore.

"I see and tell me Skeletor how many times have you tried to kill her?" Maldar asked his eyes shimmered red in the lights of the consoles.

"Not many like I said sometimes we don't see her leave Grayskull!" Skeletor said he was getting tired of this pompous fool.

"Then explain that to me!" Maldar gave the signal and the screen image divided and showed Ranma destroying thirty tanks as she flew over them slashing with a glowing red sword none could recognize.

"HOW DID SHE GET THERE!" Skeletor jumped to his feet as he leaned in closer to the screen.

"She is not only here but notice anything new about her!" Maldar's voice grew colder and more angry.

"N...no I don't see anything diff...different!" The boned headed sorcerer told the Kalcar ruler.

"Well I see she is taller and her skin and hair shimmers with an iridescent glow. Then there is the SHE IS USING DRAGON MAGIC!" Maldar screamed as he shot a blast at the screen causing it to shatter.

The screen slowly rose and once gone another unbroken one slowly lowered to in front of the enraged man. He stared at the fight glad he was now in his one control room. As over the years his people learned to make sure his screen was replaced quickly. He reconnected with Skeletor his smile grew even more evil as the ruler of Snake Mountain was unconscious and covered in second and third degree burns.

"Disconnect with him and bring back up the fight to full screen." He watched, as the entire battle was again visible to Maldar.

Maldar studied the screen before him. His brow furrowed as during the short time it took to punish Skeletor the rebels and the three warriors and their animals from Eternia had nearly destroyed all of his tanks and robots. He abruptly stood and moved closer to the screen his gaze was locked firmly on the only one that mattered to him. Her fluid movements captivated him. Her grace was hypnotic, as her power was intoxicating.

"How do I make her mine?" He whispered as his hand reached out and stroked the image of Ranma.

"My lord?" A timid voice spoke from the behind Maldar his rage at the interruption appeared on his face but he never turned from the image of the Mystic Warrior.

"You have better have a _good_ reason for this interruption!" He growled as his lust grew for the powerful fighter.

"The best way to claim her is to win her confidence by wooing her!" The voice in the shadows hidden behind the throne spoke.

"How do I do that!" He growled his anger abated for a moment.

"Infiltrate the rebels and become one." The voice became a bit stronger.

"How do I do that I cannot enter that damn Whispering Wood!" His anger rose again at the voice's missing that key point.

"You don't have to, Lord! There was a tale that during the Horde occupation King Micca returned to Bright Moon as the Red Knight. He did not stay as he was fighting the Horde. You can be a mysterious sorcerer hero who shows up to help then disappears. It will intrigue all the female fighters as well as the Mystic Warrior. After the battle you can communicate with her and get her guard down enough to win her heart." The voice completed as it ducked even deeper behind the throne.

"You suggest I destroy my own fighters?" Maldar said he did not care if he did or not but he knew if his fighters became angry at this stunt to capture a woman they would abandoned him as well as dethrone him.

"Oh no my lord, we have an innumerable amount of those worthless Horde robots that are only good as fodder. What better way to get rid of them but in the effort to capture her." The voice said as it watched his lord as he peeked over the back of the chair.

"Let me think upon this!" Maldar said as Ranma just exploded into a human egg shaped fire ball and plowed through about fifty robot reinforcements.

"Call back our warriors, we will fight another day I have gotten my point across to Queen Angella." He said, as the devastation to the area around the castle was evident.

"Yes m'lord." The voice said as it moved away from the throne and back to its station to fulfill his lord's orders.

Maldar watched as the order was given his only living fighters sent the rest of the Horde robots into to battle with the rebels as they retreated. Maldar watched as they had sent all the remaining platoons of robots straight for Bright Moon coming from different directions. The rebels were hard pressed to keep them away. He smiled as some of the rust buckets actually made it the castle and began to destroy the castle. They were not able to do too much damage as Angella sent magical blasts at them until each were stopped permanently by the rebels.

Maldar continued to watch the battle until the last robot fell. His face was full of hunger for the Mystic Warrior. As they battle ended not long after his generals retreated. He turned from the screen and walked out of control room his mind going over a plan to get him the Mystic Warrior. He walked through the corridors of his ship his mind racing as he began to utilize the suggestion of the technician. As it neared completion he entered his chambers the smile on his face made his servants blood run cold as she ran to him and groveled at his feet. He abruptly kicked her from him and entered his bedchamber shutting the door behind him.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The battle to save Bright Moon was getting grim as far as the rebels were concerned. They were excited when all the generals of Maldar pulled back and left the battlefield. The problem was that in their absence six platoons of robots surged forward all headed straight for the castle. The rebels fought but some of the robots broke through and started to destroy the castle of Queen Angella and King Micca. Angella flew high above Bright Moon she fired magical blast down into the hoard of robots as the walls of her castle began to give way.

The rebels continued to fight with the robots the three Eternian warriors doing the most damage. He-Man and She-Ra along with their animals were able to get in between some of the rampaging robots. Their swords moved at blinding speeds as did Battlecat's front paws with the power of the Neko-Ken. Swiftwind's front hooves and on occasion his back hooves moved just as quickly as Battlecat they glowed with power though they did not have the power of the Neko-Ken his hooves still did amazing damage compared to what Swiftwind could do before Ranma came.

As the Eternian royal couple started to make a dent into the robots they attacked another contingent of the storming robots moved in to take the place of those that were dispatched. The incoming robots never made it near the Grayskull warriors and animals as a stream of chi cut through them as if they were made of butter.

"MOKO TAKABISHA STREAM!" The confidence powered attack rammed into the first robot and continued to push it and his _friends_ past the Grayskull warriors and away from the castle.

The attack was two feet in circumference and was ten feet long. It had a rounded tip and rammed into the robots. The power behind the attack was like being hit by a runaway locomotive. It slammed into the first robot and as it continued it pushed the robot into the next. As they were carried on by the attack it gathered more of the attacking robots. When it finally stopped it had taken over a hundred of the robots with it. Though against a human Ranma would have weakened the attack so as not to kill but since her advisories were robots they were not that lucky. They were left sparking and burning some three hundred yards from the castle.

Ranma landed next to her friends as the other magical rebels were finally able to get through the robots around the castle in part to Ranma's chi blast. They all stood before the last of the decimated platoons of robots. They were at a standstill the robots though had not emotion still stared at the pile of burning robot carcasses just left by Ranma.

"Do you think I fried their circuitry?" Ranma asked as she watched the immobile robots.

"No I think they are getting instructions for the Kalcar. Everyone get ready I say we attack now!" Castaspella called out as she let loose with a shock wave blast that hit a group of six robots. It knocked them into another ten behind them.

"Sounds good to me!" Frosta said as she slammed another ten robots with a ball if ice the size of a three ton boulder.

"Well I guess we finish this!" Ranma said as her Phoenix chi wings came forth and she took flight.

Ranma added a magical dragon spell to Casta and Frosta's spells as it covered their attacks it multiplied the strength and size of the attacks. When the spells had run their course they had taken out a little over half of the remaining robots. The rest of the rebels rushed in and quickly finished off the rest with the help of He-Man and She-Ra. Ranma with Casta and Frosta combined their attacks and allowed them to take out more robots then the others with less effort.

It had not taken long to eliminate the last of the robots and save Bright Moon. As all the rebels rushed the robots and with the magical backup of Castaspella, Frosta and Ranma along with aerial backup from Ranma and Angella the battle ended quickly. When the last robot fell all the rebels collapsed to the ground with exhaustion. The castle doors opened and out rushed many of Angella's court and servants with bandages, water, and food.

Angella flew down to the battle field and took some food and water from one of the servants and went among the fighters to help give them something to drink and eat. If she found they had injuries she brought out the bandages and ointments she carried in a hip pouch attached to her left hip. As she took care of the fighters she scanned the battle field the devastation was immense. They were lucky none of the rebels lost their lives...yet. As Angella watched as nearly a dozen rebels were carried from the battle field to the makeshift hospital she had set up in the castle.

She turned as a movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She spotted He-Man and She-Ra as they and their animals wove their way through the wounded helping where they could. She-Ra would stop and heal any critically injured fighters. She watched as they headed toward a kneeling Ranma as she tended a fallen warrior. She was surprised to see that the Mystic Warrior still had a lot of surprises. As the Grayskull warriors reached her She-Ra reached down and touched the rebel the Mystic Warrior was working on. Ranma watched intently as she opened her senses to figure out how she healed the man.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma landed as the battle had been won. Her attention was on the fallen fighters as she ignored the appearance the people from the castle and of Angella as she landed nearby. Ranma examined warriors glad now she studied Dr. Tofu's books she started pressing the pressure points to stem the flow of blood as she began to bandage wounds and reset broken limbs. She had found many grandmasters versed in many ancient shiatsu points. Maybe not as extensive and as far back as the Amazons but it was enough.

She had thought about becoming a doctor but if she had her skill as a martial artist would have been for nothing. She liked helping and thus learned what she needed to help heal injuries enough until a real doctor could be found. Her destiny was to be the Mystic Warrior. She sighed as she wondered if Ryoga was at the succor field that day if the gems would have accepted him as well. He helped in the battle with Herb and Saffron. Ranma scrunched up her nose prettily as she tried to remember if she noticed his body absorbing any of the attacks as her had.

"Ranma how is he does he need healing." Ranma jerked slightly as a gentle hand landed on her shoulder.

"Huh? Yeah I stopped his blood loss and pressed other pressure points to increase his healing but he won't make it if he doesn't see a doctor soon." Ranma told She-Ra sadly as she reached down wiped a strand of reddish brown hair from his face.

"Here let me I can heal him." Ranma rose and moved to the side she opened her sixth sense and watched as She‑Ra healed the rebel.

"Wow!" Ranma whispered and followed She-Ra as they continued through the wounded.

Ranma felt that by the end of this session she would be able to duplicate the technique She-Ra was using. She had helped She-Ra with a half a dozen more then moved off toward some of the rebels still waiting for help. She felt she had the technique down. She just now needed practice. As she reached the new group of rebels she first tended them using the techniques she knew she could do correctly. Once all were now healing she went to the more critical injured ones and tried She-Ra's healing touch.

Ranma smiled as she touched one woman who was very close to death and even with her shiatsu points would not make if a healer did not get there quickly. She touched the woman with her glowing silver hand as it rested on the woman's shoulder she was covered in the bright silver color. Ranma furrowed her brow as she felt more in the technique. Then her eyes went wide with shock that her new healing technique she just learned from She-Ra also had the magic of the dragon.

Ranma shook herself from her stupor as she had others to help. She moved to the other more critically injured rebels first and healed them then as she finished with them she went to those that were hurt worse than the others that were left. When she finished finally with the last wounded fighter of the large group she was working on she collapsed to her hands and knees.

"RANMA!" She heard the shout but was not sure who it was. S

Ranma knew it was a female but she also knew many of the female leaders did not care for her as they felt her a threat to their getting He-Man. She was surprised as she slowly began to pass out as Castaspella and Frosta suddenly appeared next to her. She whispered to them before darkness claimed her.

"I just need rest to much use of a new technique. PLEASE take me to Whispering Wood! I do not want to be inside Bright Moon!" Ranma closed her eyes and passed out.

Castaspella levitated the unconscious warrior determination on her face as she floated Ranma toward Bright Moon. She stopped when a wall of ice appeared in front of her and Ranma. Casta turned to her friend and glared at her.

"She needs to rest!" Casta told her icy friend.

"She can rest in Whispering Wood. She does not want to go inside Bright Moon! You were there you saw what happened between her and Angella!" Frosta growled at her friend.

"But she needs...*GGGGRRROOOOWWWLLL!" The two women turned and saw Battlecat and Swiftwind behind them.

The two women gulped in fear as both animals were glowing a vivid red. Battlecat stepped forward next to Frosta. He was followed soon after by Swiftwind. At first Frosta feared for her life then she realized they were backing her up in standing against Castaspella's attempt to take Ranma to bright Moon. She was soon secure in her assumptions when Battlecat spoke in a low menacing growl.

"Place her in my saddle I will take her to Whispering Wood where she wants to be!" Battlecat growled low as the red glow around him got darker each time Castaspella attempted to move toward Bright Moon.

"You should do as Ranma and Battlecat had asked of you Casta." The sorceress turned to see She-Ra behind her standing next to Swiftwind.

"But she needs a comfort...!" She was cut off by She-Ra as she raised a hand to stop her.

"Casta she does not want help from Angella if you do not do as she asks she may not continue to help Etheria!" She-Ra said as she pointed to Ranma then with a gentle wave toward the waiting tiger.

Castaspella's eyes widened in fear then her shoulders slumped as she nodded her understanding. She gently moved Ranma to Battlecat's saddle. She and Frosta then secured her to it. she jumped slightly at the cold but gentle touch of her friend. They smiled timidly at each other then turned to She-Ra who smiled at them with a sad and worried smile.

"She said she was using a new technique she just learned to much and drained herself." Frosta said as she figured that was why the Eternian Warrior was looking so worried.

"A new technique?" She-Ra asked them with confusion.

"Yes we were heading toward her to help with the wounded. That was when we saw her collapse. We had seen as she was glowing silver and then the fighters were healed. She evidently healed those most critical first and then went to the next level of wounded down to those that were not so wounded they could heal on their own." Frosta said as Battlecat moved toward Whispering Wood Casta and Frosta one either side of him to help keep Ranma in the saddle.

"She was healing the wounded? But she just saw me do that!" She-Ra said as she and Swiftwind followed her.

"She told me when she was training me that she has actually learned those at her home who constantly acted her, their techniques because they used them against her so much." Swiftwind said as both Frosta and Castaspella stared at the flying unicorn with surprise.

"She trained you!" Casta whispered.

"She trained both Swiftwind and Battlecat." She-Ra said with a warm smile at the sleeping Mystic Warrior.

"Swiftwind you better go tell He-Man we will be at the point we enter Whispering Wood from Grayskull.

"Yes She-Ra I will be back shortly!" Swiftwind was gone before She-Ra told him to stay with He-Man.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Angella finished with the last wounded fighter. She smiled down at her as a servant came with food and water. She moved as it was Herleda who brought the food for the fighter. Angella patted the nurse she could not let go once Glimmer had grown. Angella looked around for the fire haired fighter and did not see her. She turned her gaze toward a commotion and saw as Frosta, Castaspella and She-Ra led a slow moving Battlecat toward Whispering Wood. On his back was a slumped over Ranma.

"I will be back shortly Herleda take care of the wounded." Angella took to the sky before Herleda could ask her queen what was going on.

Angella landed in front of the slow moving party just before they reached Whispering Wood. She stood shocked as Ranma was unconscious on the back of He-Man's tiger. Casta and Frosta on either side making sure she did not fall from her perch with She-Ra walking in front of the tiger on his left side.

"ANGELLA! You scared me out of a year's growth!" Castaspella complained at the sudden appearance of the ruler of Bright Moon.

"Ranma is injured? Take her to Bright Moon!" Angella stepped forward only to stop at the growl of Battlecat.

"She requested she be taken into the woods Angella she was specific about the fact she did not want to enter Bright Moon." Frosta said her voice as cold as her magic.

"But she needs...!" She is cut off by the deep growling voice of Battlecat.

"She is just exhausted from using a new technique nothing more. By the time we get to where we are going she will be awake!" Battlecat hissed dangerously at the winged woman as he began to move again followed by the other three women.

"I was hoping to learn how Meriana is doing and ask her to bring the child for a visit." Angella asked as she turned to watch them head into the woods.

"It is not your concern, the child is happy now that is all you need to know. Ranma will not bring the child back here ever, your nurse saw to that!" He-Man said from behind the queen as he and Swiftwind landed behind Angella.

"What? What are you talking about?!" Angella said her eyes narrowing with anger.

"Ask Herleda majesty she did what she did according to her with your permission!" She-Ra told a confused Angella as they all disappeared into Whispering Wood, as He-Man and She-Ra remembered what the sorceress had told them about what Meriana had said.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Meriana sat by the door to Etheria her head hung as tears ran down her face as she silently sobbed. The sorceress watched her with a worried frown. The little girl had not left the door ever since Ranma and the others crossed over to Etheria. She needed to get the child's mind off her mother being on Etheria. She smiled as an idea came to her. She went back to her throne room. She moved to her throne and picked up the lotus locket and with a sad smile she opened it.

"Nodoka?" The sorceress waited for a reply.

"Ranma is that you?" The voice of Nodoka came across with a sound of worry.

"No Nodoka it is I the sorceress of Grayskull. I have called you for a favor." The bird woman said as an image of Nodoka and Lily appeared before her.

"A favor what kind of favor can I do for you?" Nodoka asked confused as to how she could help a powerful magic user.

"I am babysitting Meriana Ranma was called to Etheria. She has been crying by the portal ever since she left and I cannot get her to move. I was wondering if you would mind talking to her for a little while to help get her mind off the fact her mother is fighting a dangerous battle." The sorceress said as the fear crept across Nodoka's face.

"She...She...?" Nodoka could not finish the thought as the sorceress saw as Lily's hand patted the distraught mother's shoulder.

"No I do not have the same link as I do with the Grayskull Warriors but we have a mild one and she is fine just very tired at the moment. I just need for Meriana to come away from the door and eat something." The sorceress said her face in a sad frown.

"Well then if that is the case yes I would like to talk to my granddaughter!" Nodoka said with a similar sad smile.

"As would I! Lily said as she moved from a bent over position to a seated one.

"All right here we go." The earth women watched as the sorceress moved through castle Grayskull.

She carried the locket leaving it opened to show them where their missing family members were staying. As she moved she explained what they were seeing. She decided before leaving her throne room she wanted them to see the beautiful mosaic Ranma made after each of her powers were awakened. The gasps from the two women made her giggle. She then moved one toward where Meriana waited for her mother continuing the tour for the two women.

"Meriana?" The sorceress called to the little girl whose back was to her as she stared at the door to Etheria.

"There are two very sad grandmothers wishing to talk to you!" The sorceress had the locket facing Meriana as she turned abruptly toward the bird woman.

"GRAMMA! GREAT GRAMMA!" The women smiled as she jumped to her feet and ran to the sorceress.

The sorceress scooped her up and as she started talking a mile a minute to her grandmothers the sorceress carried her back to the throne room. When she entered she placed Meriana at the dining table and gave her a bowl of fruit. The sorceress smiled as she talked to Nodoka and Lily about how she was able to choose what her new rooms at her and Ranma's castle was going to look like. The sorceress smile turned sad as she was reminded she was losing her two houseguests.

Meriana told them of the visit to the king and queen's house and of how the sorceress made her copies of the pretty kimonos that Nodoka had gotten for her momma. Lily had to talk quickly to get a word in edgewise as she asked the little girl questions. They were not important as far as she was concerned but to Meriana they meant the world to her. Their constant asking of questions had done what she needed it had gotten Meriana out of her depression and stopped her thinking of where her mother was and fearing that nurse Herleda was correct and Ranma did not want her any longer.

As the time grew closer for the locket to shut down Meriana had eaten two large bowls of fruit and a sandwich. The sorceress turned from the three talking family members. The sorceress rose quietly from the dining table and moved off toward the door to Etheria. She could still hear Meriana as she talked excitedly with her grandmothers. The sorceress reached the door and opened it. She watched as two women she did not know helped a fussing Ranma to the doorway. Behind them were She-Ra and He-Man with their animals behind them.

"Com'on guys I am fine now! I can walk on my own!" Ranma tried to get the two women to release their grips the sorceress looked to She-Ra and He-Man for explanations but only got laughter from them.

"Not until you are safely in Grayskull Ranma!" The woman with long white hair and varying shades of blue clothes told the Mystic Warrior.

"I agree with Frosta Ranma! You over did it with that new technique you could have killed yourself!" The dark red head scolded her friend not seeing the fear on the guardian of Grayskull's face.

As the group reached the vale between their two worlds the two women stopped and looked at the sorceress. They smiled but before either could ask permission to enter her home she smiled and stepped aside to allow them to bring Ranma into Castle Grayskull. He-Man, She-Ra and the animals close behind them. As the door was closed behind them they heard the happy chatter of Meriana from the throne room. Ranma turned to the sorceress her eyebrow raised.

"She went into a deep depression after you left. She feared greatly that what Angella's nurse told her was coming true. I contacted Nodoka and Lily. She and her grammas have been talking for almost an hour now. They have been staying away from mentioning you and have kept asking her questions about her visits to King Randor's court, your shopping trip and how she was going to decorate her rooms." Ranma's face filled with guilt but she stiffened when both Frosta and Castaspella gave her a hug.

"Sorceress this is Frosta and Castaspella they are the leaders of two factions of the rebels they helped me get back to here." Ranma said quietly as the sorceress smiled at them and shook their hands.

"What happened?" The sorceress asked as the others looked at her with looks of uncertainty.

"I watched as She-Ra was able to heal some of the fallen rebels that were near death so I followed around with her and studied how she was doing it with my chi sight. I learned what I needed and started using the technique. The problem was the dragon magic on its own mixed with it. I am going to have to meditate on why. But the long story short of it I over extended my use of the technique for its first time use." Ranma said with a shrug.

"Well you ladies are welcome to come in to see Meriana but I would suggest you allow Ranma to walk on her own if her mother sees you helping her she may get hysterical and frighten Meriana." The sorceress said as she pointed to Casta and Frosta.

"Sorry!" They both said with impish grins.

"We would like to see Meriana again we only got to meet her when Ranma first saved her and when she was brought to Eternia." Castaspella said as she and Frosta followed Ranma and the Sorceress back to the throne room.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"So Meriana what else is your momma going to do to decorate your new home?" Nodoka asked as she stared longingly at the little girl wishing she could reach through the locket and hug her tightly.

"Gee it looks like I am being replaced by the gramma brigade!" Ranma said as she stepped into the throne room.

"MOMMA!" Meriana dropped the locket which was around her neck as she ran to her mother.

Ranma scooped her up being careful not to break the locket. She kissed Meriana's face as Meriana kissed her mother. She carried Meriana back to the table and picked up the locket. She smiled at her mother and Lily as they smiled back. She then turned the locket to the two Etherians and the Grayskull Warriors.

"Mom, Grandmother Lily these are some of my other friends. This is Queen Castaspella and Queen Frosta. They are part of the rebellion on Etheria. These are Grayskull's protectors. This is He-Man and Battlecat. This is She-Ra and Swiftwind." Ranma said as each appeared in the gem. They both jumped as the face of Battlecat came into view.

"Ranma how are you able to be around Battlecat?" Lily asked remembering the Neko-Ken she was forced to learn.

"I had taught myself to control the cat before I got sent here. Though it was not as complete of control as I thought it was. When I first arrived I had to battle the spirit of the Neko-Ken for control of my body. Battlecat gave me just enough of his soul to allow me to do just that." Ranma said as she draped her free arm around Battlecat's neck.

"Thank you Battlecat for helping my daughter become whole again." Nodoka said with a warm smile to the green and gold tiger.

"You are welcome ma'am." The green animal said as he bowed his head slightly.

"Mom the sorceress is signaling that time is running out we will talk again I promise." With her last statement the gem went blank.

"My Ranma you look just like your mother but Lily does not look at all like either of you?" Frosta said as she took an offered seat near the throne of Grayskull.

"She isn't my real grandmother. My mother's family threw her out because she married Genma." Ranma was cut off by the gasp of shock from the two Etherian queens.

"My word that is barbaric!" Castaspella said with a furrowed brow of anger.

"Some of the Japanese people still hold to old ways. I don't think it is just my people that, do it though. It happens in many of the races of earth." Ranma said with a shrug of her slender shoulders.

"Lily is a Chinese Amazon and after I killed the demi-god Saffron well actually I didn't kill him I just forced him back in an egg. They decided that trying to force me to marry one of their warriors and drag me back to their village was not a very good idea." Ranma said as she held Meriana close to her as she continued to play with the locket.

"My your life seems to be very chaotic!" Frosta said as the sorceress had returned with a tray of tea, milk and cookies.

"They Queen Frosta is an understatement. Ranma told me of her life and I am afraid if you had heard it would have curled your hair." The sorceress told them as she passed out the tea and plates of cookies.

"Well it was the hand I was dealt. I don't like being so chaotic but if it was not for that chaos I would never had been sent here and met all of you. Nor would I have been here to claim Meriana as mine." Ranma smiled down at her daughter who looked up at her from playing with the locket and hugged Ranma tightly.

"So how went the battle?" The sorceress asked she liked the two queens much there then Angella they liked Ranma she could tell and would be great friends for her.

"It is Castaspella please. It was a hard won victory but the power of the Grayskull Protectors and the Mystic Warrior helped turn the tide." Castaspella told the sorceress.

"Yes it is just Frosta for me as well. We don't call attention to ourselves as queens. We tend not to be taken seriously as warriors if we use that title. Though, during the last surge of battle Ranma did something that magically increased our spells." Frosta said as she looked earnestly at the young woman and her daughter.

"I tapped into the magic of the dragon. Their magic is very arcane and sometimes it the spells take a while to prepare, the one I used didn't. It will temporarily increase the powers of selected magic users. Since you two and I where the only ones using magic around me or I would have included Madam Razz. So I increased our power levels which allowed us to do a lot more damage." Ranma said as she removed the locket from around a sleeping Meriana's neck.

"I also want to thank you for helping me get back home." Ranma said as she smiled brightly at the two queens.

"You are very welcome. Both Frosta and I are better for knowing you." Casta said with a warm sincere smile.

"Ranma I hate to bring this up but!" He-Man called the attention of not only Ranma but the two queens in his directions.

"What is it?" Ranma asked as she gently rubbed Meriana's back a cookie still in her hand.

"Angella saw as Frosta, Castaspella and She-Ra was taking you into Whispering Wood. She wanted to take you to Bright Moon but the three of them refused. They said you specifically did not want to step foot into Bright Moon. She was surprised at first then angry." He-Man said as Ranma hung her head.

"Let me put Meriana to bed this topic upsets her." Ranma rose as she walked to her and Meriana's room the fire caused the copper and silver of her outfit to shimmer.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nodoka sat staring at the star sapphire in her locket her eyes glued to it as if waiting for her daughter and granddaughter to reappear. Lily had left the living room and returned with a pot of tea and cakes for herself and Nodoka. Mousse would be home in a few hours from school and she was sure Ukyo would come to visit once the dinner rush was over. She sat down the tray then reached over and closed the locket lid thus getting Nodoka's attention.

"Now that was fun!" Lily said with a wry smile as she handed Nodoka a cup of tea.

"Yes it was. I wish I could be there." Nodoka said as her hand shook slightly as she took a sip of tea.

"Well I have sent a missive back to the village. I asked if they knew of a way to open a temporary spirit rift so you can come into your spirit powers." Nodoka nearly dropped her tea as she stared at Lily with wide eyes.

"Wha...What was their answer?" Nodoka asked but knew what it was before Lily could get it out.

"They can't and don't know of anyone who can open a rift right?" She asked as she watched Lily's face fall.

"I am sorry child but many of the spirit rifts we use to have on earth have closed up if it was done by a previous generation of Spirit Weavers we don't know." Nodoka nodded her head but kept it bowed to hide her tears.

"What have you decided to do about Ukyo?" Lily thought a change of subject might help but she saw in Nodoka's eyes that it was a wrong change.

"I want to ask her if she will let me adopt her. Ranma asked me what I wanted to bring with me from this world and I told her Ukyo." Nodoka said with a stern look.

"And the Amazons?" Lily asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"That was my next item those that wish to move to Eternia can come with us. The Amazons are great warriors and the Kalcar would not stand a chance against you. Is what Ranma told me. However, King Randor will not allow the Amazons on his world. Your prideful laws will not be permitted." Nodoka said as Lily nodded her understanding.

"Does King Randor know our laws were changed?" Lily asked her daughter.

"Yes mother Lily he does but he like Ranma feels the new laws would be thrown aside if they were incontinent for the Amazon that wanted to give a marriage challenge or either of the outsiders laws. After all your laws say the outsider laws are _never_ to be enacted during a tournament but that did not stop Shampoo did it?" Nodoka said with a furrowed brow.

"I see yes it will take time for the village to get use to them. May I go to King Randor and make my plea for the right to defend our changes and our resolve to this time enforce them." Lily asked her daughter who shook her head no.

"Though Ranma is willing to allow King Randor to use the locket to start negations. Also, know none of the Amazons will be permitted to live within Ranma's valley. She under attack by the evils that live on Eternia and anyone living in the valley would be at risk. There is also an evil sorcerer, that can duplicate people and she does not want to take the chance he might duplicates an Amazon. That and she felt those Amazons living in the valley would try to for an autonomy and bypass Randor's valid rule." Nodoka said as she looked up at the ceiling trying to remember Ranma's concerns.

"When did my great granddaughter talk to you about this?" Lily asked as she just realized none of this was ever mentioned during their conversations.

"When does not matter. We are finding time to be alone so we can talk about what is important to us. It is during this time she asked what I wanted to bring with me. You, Ukyo and Mousse if he wishes it are what I want to bring." Nodoka said as she reached out and grabbed Lily's hand and squeezed it.

"Very well if you talk to Ranma before I do tell her I understand her concerns and would like the chance to plead our case to King Randor. If we won't live in Ranma's valley the concern she has, I fear she is correct in. We would like the right to buy property or maybe even better assimilate into his kingdom." Lily told her with a wry smile.

"I think King Randor and Ranma would like that a great deal." Nodoka said as she gave Lily's hand a squeeze.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"Sorceress I hate to ask this be Frosta and I really need to talk to King Randor and Queen Marlena. We want them to understand we are not Angella. May we stay here for a few days until we can talk to him?" The sorceress tilted her head to the left and stared at them as she thought about it.

"Yes I think that can be arranged just know if you explore Grayskull it will prevent your access to places you are not permitted. Please do not try to force your entrance as you will not like the retribution the castle will give." The sorceress rose and motioned for the two queens to follow her.

She led them to adjoined rooms that shared a bathroom. They thanked her and since they really brought nothing with them followed the sorceress back to the throne room. They found Ranma had returned and She-Ra and He-Man was talking to her. They all looked up as the three reentered the room.

"I can take you to see King Randor and Queen Marlena tomorrow. I think you should see him as soon as you can in case you need to wait for a decision or something." Ranma showed she was picking up court procedures even though she had not been there but twice.

"Thank you Ranma." Castaspella said to her as she and Frosta sat back down.

"Why won't you enter Bright Moon?" Frosta asked her curiosity was written on her face.

"It is a long story and I fear if I tell you; you may refuse to help with the battle." Ranma said as she shook her head sadly her fire hair moved gracefully around her body.

"We know some of it Ranma we figured that out the day you took Meriana from Bright Moon. We need to know the rest. We won't stop fighting our cause in this battle is Etheria _ALL_ of Etheria. That includes our countries as well." Castaspella told the sadden fighter.

"She is right Ranma we don't fight for Bright Moon alone we fight for our people and way of life." Frosta said as she got up and moved next to Ranma as the girl nodded her head Frosta put her arm around her shoulders.

Ranma talked for the next few hours her gaze on her bed room door as she did not want Meriana to hear what she was saying. It had hurt her so bad when Angella kept them apart and tried to brainwash her against Ranma. As the pain appeared on her face Frosta's arm drew her closer to her in a tighter embrace. Castaspella sat across from them both her face stoic and hard as diamonds. He-Man and She-Ra listened as this side of Angella a side they did not like. They all knew they could not let her get away with the treatment she inflicted on Ranma and Meriana but now was not the time for retribution as Etheria and Eternia were hanging, in the balance. As Ranma finished up with what had happened the tears she was trying to hold back finally broke free.

"When I was finally able to bring her home she was so emaciated the nurse kept filling her head with horrible things. Meriana told me before I left for this battle that Herleda told her I would get tired of her and send her back to Angella." Ranma looked up at the gasps.

Ranma's eyes opened wide as all four of the new comers to what was really going on were glowing deep blood red. She expected it from He-Man and She-Ra since they were training with her but Castaspella and Frosta she was surprised. Ranma jumped slightly when a hand landed on her shoulder. She turned and found the sorceress standing next to her a warm loving smile on her face.

"Ranma left out a bit of information even though she does not respect or like the queen she is still trying to protect her. Angella called for help from Ranma three or four time to aid with Meriana as the child quit eating. Every time Ranma would go their she and Meriana talked and Ranma got her to promise to eat so they can be together. Each time Angella refused to give Ranma her daughter. Ranma used great restraint in not tearing Bright Moon down around Angella to get Meriana. For once they are inside the Valley of Mists no one could touch them. She however did not want an off chance that someone would one day show and wrench Meriana from her." The sorceress looked up and saw that the dark red glows had turned from black.

"Thank you for telling us Ranma. As we had promised we like you will fight to save all the people of Etheria however Queen Angella no longer has our loyalties. We will help her but our respect for her is gone." Castaspella stated as she rose and moved to Ranma.

"Casta is right Ranma we never would have believed the cruelty of Angella. We will fight until the Kalcar is defeated and sent back to their home world. After that Angella will not be welcomed in our kingdoms nor will we aid her unless the innocents of her kingdom need us." Frost and Castaspella both hugged Ranma tightly only the sorceress noticed as Ranma froze as her eyes flitted around the room.

"Thank you I am afraid I am still learning what it is like to have friends that care for what happens to me rather then what they can get from me or treat me like property." Ranma said with a sad smile.

"We are also so astonished as to Queen Angella's behavior! During the Horde occupation she behaved with caring for her people and did not seem to be this way." She-Ra said her eyes filled with tears of betrayal.

"I don't pretend to know why she did what she did, it may just be Herleda using Angela's name in order to force Meriana to capitulate to her wants. I don't know and I really don't want to find out. If I think of it as Herleda overstepping her bounds I can fight with Angella in this war. If she knew what her maid was doing I am not so sure." Ranma said with vacant eyes.

"Don't feel guilty Ranma we are I am afraid doing the same thing. We will eventually need to confront her but now is not the time. We can't afford to have the rebels quit because Angella did this but she needs to be brought to task if not by the other kingdom's of Etheria as she assumed to much she could talk for us. She must be judged by her people." Castaspella said as Frosta nodded her head in agreement.

"I think we need to get some sleep. It will be a big day for you three. Ranma are you taking Meriana this time." The sorceress asked.

"I don't know I was told I had to bring each time I came but this is a bit different. Plus I am going to need to protect Castaspella and Frosta from Skeletor I am afraid I might not be able to protect her and them if she is there." Ranma said with a sad smile.

"That is no problem Ranma bring her along we can all three protect her. Our powers are strong enough to deal with Skeletor and his minions." Frosta said with bright sparkling eyes.

"I agree. Though I hope your shield egg will cover the four of us." Casta said with a contemplative look.

"Yes it can I think I can carry you two and Meriana." Ranma said quietly.

"It is settled then we will leave at nine?" Casta asked as she rose.

"Yes that will be fine." The sorceress said as Casta and Frosta headed off to bed.

"My they are honorable rulers and carrying ones as well." She said as she turned back to the last three fighters sitting there.

"Ranma if fat...King Randor is to make an informed decision he will need to know this information do we have your permission to tell him." He-Man said as he quickly changed 'father' as he looked down the hallway the two queens had vanished in.

"Yes, just ask him not to say too much about it in front of Meriana. Though, if it was anything like our last visit she won't be in the throne room for very long." Ranma looked passed them with a melancholy smile.

"We will and don't worry Meriana is yours now!" She-Ra told the Mystic Warrior with a tight hug.

Ranma watched as the sorceress led them out. She moved to the mosaic and stared down at it. she wondered if her home was ready for her and her child now. She somehow doubted it. Well after these meetings she might be able to take Meriana to see it. She knew the furniture, drapes, and linen won't be ready for another few months. Maybe she will pick up some futons for them to use for a while.

"Are you ready for bed?" The sorceress asked as Ranma nodded slowly.

"Yeah I am. I hope Frosta and Castaspella have not bitten off more than they could chew by insisting Meriana come with us." Ranma told her best friend with a giggle.

"Well it will be interesting for them anyway." The sorceress said as she and Ranma moved to their rooms.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Kasumi woke early. She frowned as she felt she would never be able to sleep in as her internal clock was permanently set for five o'clock. She rolled over and stared out the window that was next to her bed. She sighed as she stared at the dark sky as the horizon started changing color. The only thing she regretted about her decision is it was the catalyst to bring her family down. She was her family's moral compass though she was not fooling herself they would do what they wanted but she felt she kept them from getting as bad as they got after Ranma was sent away.

Kasumi rose from her nice warm bed she never could go back to sleep once she was awake. She headed to the bathroom to get ready for her classes. Once she finished and was dressed she headed to her kitchenette to make her some breakfast and go over her class notes and the anatomy book for her test today. She smiled as she loved college and she actually had a 'leg up' so to speak on her classmates. You don't take care of martial arts injuries for over ten years and not learn something.

As she thought of that an image of her father came to mind she nearly returned home once her little sisters were no longer under his roof. She then thought about her life as the family's servant and decided against it. she did however go and talk with her father to finish her training in the family art. She had done a lot of training on her own over the last ten years. She had used her father's scrolls but now she wanted her license and she wanted to be able to carry on the family school with her own family. She did have to stop her father when he tried to move the engagement pact to her. She reminded him Ranma was now female and she had broken all pacts made for her by Genma. She hated to do it as she saw him break but she had to harden her heart to get through to him. She finally did and she and her father were never as close as they were know. She still won't go back but she is more willing to visit him now.

As Kasumi sat down at the dining table she pulled out her notes to go over while she ate breakfast. She had there for over an hour when there was a quite knock at her door. She frowned as she hoped it was not Elisa as she had a lot of studying to do. She jumped when the voice came through the door.

"Kasumi? May I come in." Kasumi's frown deepened she knew it was a mistake for Elisa to go to court with her.

Kasumi rose and slammed her books shut and packed them in her backpack to get ready to leave. She then moved to the door and pulled the door opened abruptly. She stared at Nabiki who looked at her with a sad gaze. Kasumi wanted to melt but she held her ground she was not going to let Nabiki ruin her new life.

"I won't ask how you found me you are to good at getting information you want. I will ask what right you think you had to do it?" Kasumi said at her little sister the frown on her face was the only anger she showed.

"Please don't be angry with me Kasumi. I needed to see you can I come in?" Nabiki pleaded at her sister but Kasumi still blocked the door to her rooms.

"No Nabiki I have to head to class I will meet you for lunch at the coffee shop off campus." Kasumi said as she walked out the door book bag in hand and locked her door.

"Please Kasumi it is important!" Nabiki said as she tried to block Kasumi from leaving.

"Why is it important Nabiki? Is it because you can no longer interfere in everyone's live for your amusement? Have no one to blackmail or extort money from? Ranma may have forgiven you Nabiki but I have not." Kasumi's anger finally had a target she knew deep down the anger should be directed at her father but at the moment Nabiki was before her and trespassing on her private sanctuary.

"I deserved that Kasumi but please I need to talk to you and it can't wait." Nabiki said as a sickly greenish yellow aura appeared around her.

"I have a test in less than an hour Nabiki I can't miss it. I will see you at the coffee shop after that class it is the best I can do. I have a life that I want now. A life none of you wanted me to have! I will see you at the coffee shop in two hours." Kasumi reached out and gently stroked Nabiki's cheek then leaned in and kissed her forehead.

She felt as the depression started to leave her little sister. Nabiki nodded and walked past Kasumi to leave. She was stopped when Kasumi put her hand on her shoulder and turned her to face her older sister. Nabiki shuddered at the stern gaze in Kasumi's eyes. They reminded her of her mother when she did something wrong.

"One more thing Nabiki this is my _home_ do not come here again unless you are invited!" Kasumi told her sister though the love that shone in Kasumi's eyes took some of the sting from the words, as Nabiki nodded.

"Ok I will see you in two hours. I just hope I pass this is not my most favorite subject." Kasumi said with a frown as she wrapped her free arm around Nabiki and led her out of her home.

"You will do fine sis what subject is it?" Nabiki asked wondering if she could help her study.

"Biology I just hate doing all that dissecting but it is needed." Kasumi said with a scrunched up nose.

"EEWWW! I did not like that one either. I only took it because it was a required class but I never could understand why it was required for a business major." Nabiki's face also scrunched up as the two sisters walked to the campus.

As they walked, they talked about their classes and the changes in their lives. They kept it positive aspects and as they walked they started to rebuild a connection they all three lost at the death of her mother. Kasumi was no longer the surrogate mother of the Tendo clan and Nabiki was no longer forced to keep the family solvent. They now had the chance to be sisters again and subconsciously they seemed to agree it was what they truly wanted.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Nabiki sat in the coffee shop she was on her third chocolate mocha latte. Each time the bell on the door rang she looked up then slumped back into her chair. She looked at her watch and frowned even deeper she still had twenty minutes to wait for Kasumi. She finally decided to do some studying. She just hoped it would make the time go faster. She pulled out her business books and began going over her assignments for her next class sessions.

Nabiki was so deep in her reading she never heard the bell on the door announcing the new customers. She did not realize someone had sat down across from her. She never heard as they ordered a cinnamon vanilla latte. She jumped when a hand had, reached across the table and was laid gently on her hand.

"EEK! Kasumi! You scared me!" Nabiki said as the waitress returned with Kasumi's order and another cup of latte for Nabiki.

"*GIGGLE* Sorry about that!" Kasumi said as she released Nabiki's hand and took a sip of her latte.

"So did you get a lot of studying done while you waited?" Kasumi asked as Nabiki looked down at her book and shook her head.

"No I was so intent on you coming I didn't start studying until...thirty minutes ago." Nabiki said as she looked at her watch and realized Kasumi was ten minutes late.

"I was a bit late I had to ask the professor a question on some of the answers on the test. I think I passed but I get some wrong. So I wanted to study those questions I missed." Kasumi said as she put her book bag on the bench beside her and turned to her sister with a smile.

"Have you seen father since the trial?" Kasumi started as she smiled at Nabiki.

"Yes but only when Uncle Daisuke can take me. I have to have monitored visitations. It hurt daddy when the court told him that. They did say that if we all get help they would most likely lift that restriction, *SIGH* but daddy like Akane ignored what didn't fit in his world." Nabiki said as she slowly put away her books grateful Kasumi was giving her time to pull her thoughts together.

"Kasumi I am sorry I barged in on you this morning but I couldn't wait. Then I guess I had to so you could fulfill your dreams. Now after thinking about it I am not so sure it was a good idea. I made my bed and now it must reap the consequences." Nabiki started as she looked down as she slowly stuffed her book bag.

"I can't live with Uncle Daisuke but I need to find someone else to take responsibility for me until my probation is over." Kasumi looked a little shocked as she stared at her sister.

"He is not abusive is he?" It was the first thought that came to her mind as they really never had any contact with their mother's family after her death.

"HUH?! Oh no nothing like that!" Nabiki said as she shook her head vigorously.

"There are things I like about living with mom's family. They tell me all about her and they point out to me the things in me that reminds them of her. I never really thought I had anything of mom in me like you and Akane did. That may be why I was so jealous of Akane and to an extent you." Nabiki sat back in her seat and with a bowed head let her tears fall.

Kasumi started to get up to go comfort her sister when Nabiki stopped her with a shake of her head. Nabiki knew if Kasumi gave her comfort now she would never have the courage to continue with what she needed to say. It she decided was part of the cleansing she and Kasumi needed. Maybe if she made Kasumi understand she could continue at the Iemitsu compound. Nabiki wiped her face and eyes with the palm of her hands and continued.

"It was the first time I actually felt mom as a part of me. I think I tortured poor Ranma so much because in either form he looked more like his...her mother then I ever did. I love finding out all the many ways I am like mom it not only makes the happy but makes me feel closer to her. The problem I am having they do nothing but bad mouth daddy. I have asked them to stop it but I have no recourse to make them stop. They blame daddy for mother's death. Did you know that?" Nabiki asked a shocked Kasumi as she shook her head no.

"I told them cancer can be caused in part by genetics! That shut them up for a few days. Then they started in again. Uncle Daisuke is not there most of the time as he runs the family business. I have tried to talk to him but he feels mom would have gotten help sooner if she was not married to daddy." Nabiki said as she lowered her head.

"In essence our births brought on her cancer in his eyes. *SIGH*" Nabiki said as she sighed heavily.

"How can he say such things to you!" Kasumi was getting angrier as she learns more about her mother's family.

"Because he is right Kasumi. You were very young and did not see what birth was doing to her Uncle Daisuke did. After you were born the first flare up of cancer came. The doctors told her and daddy after they got her into remission that she was not to have any more children or it might kill her." Nabiki began to cry again and she saw Kasumi's tears falling as well.

"But daddy and this is where mom's family blames him and I am afraid rightly so; he wanted a son so he got her pregnant again. With my birth followed the next bout of cancer. It took the doctors longer to get her back into remission. I think if they had said 'it would' instead of 'it might' daddy might not have tried for a son with me or Akane." Nabiki told Kasumi her heart breaking was seen in her deeply troubled sienna eyes.

"Father knew mom could die if she had a third child and he still got her pregnant again?! Are you sure the Iemitsu clan is not lying?" Kasumi asked not wanting to believe her father continued to get that all important son.

"I don't know Kasumi. It makes sense I guess with the pact and all between him and Saotome. But to continually get mom pregnant after seeing what each birth did to her doesn't make sense, especially after how he acted after her death." Nabiki said as images of her father locking himself in the dojo for weeks until Kasumi coaxed him out with his favorite recipe that their mother use to make.

"So why are you here did you talk to the court?" Kasumi knew what was coming but hoped it was not what she feared.

"Yes the court has told them they could not talk about my father to me or where I would hear them but they still do. I wanted to ask you to take over being my guardian." Nabiki raised a hand to silence Kasumi's response.

"After this morning I can't ask you to do that. You are starting on your new life and you need time to find out who you are. So I thought of a compromise if you agree but do it because you want to not because you think you have to." Nabiki told her older sister who sat back with a confused look.

"I think I can through the next five years with mom's family if I can get time away from them. So what I was wondering if maybe once a month I could spend just a weekend with you?" Nabiki said as she looked down at her hands not wanting to see the refusal growing in Kasumi's face.

"I could live with that Nabiki however, Elisa may not. She knows of your antics and may not want you in her house for fear you will step on the privacy of her tenets. Let me ask her if you promise not to behave as you did before." Kasumi told her sister's nodding head as she refused to look at Kasumi.

"I cannot ask for any more than that. If I had any friends I would have asked them for that opportunity but I don't." Nabiki said as she rose to leave.

"I will talk with Elisa tonight and let you know tomorrow." Kasumi told Nabiki as she rose to hug her sister.

"Maybe we can spend days together too. I just finished refreshing my skills with daddy and he is going to be teaching me the Tendo Secrete Techniques. Maybe on weekends I am not busy I can come over and train you and together we can force the Iemitsu to keep they negativity to themselves." Kasumi told Nabiki as she brushed a strand of hair from her little sister's face.

"Thank you Kasumi that would be wonderful. They don't really want me over at daddy's to much but this way I will at least get to still be with part of my family." Nabiki hugged Kasumi then walked out of the coffee shop followed soon by Kasumi.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma rose early the next morning and moved to the throne room to do some of her katas before Meriana rose for her training. As she moved through the more complicated routines, she did not see as Frosta and Castaspella entered though she felt their presence. She kept their location in her mind as she moved quickly through each kata. She felt as they moved toward the mosaic. She stopped when she heard their gasps.

"The sorceress sorta didn't get a chance to say no on that but she tells me she loves it." Ranma said as she stopped and stared at the two women.

"And I do love it. It will bring the Mystic Warrior and Grayskull closer together as time moves on." The implications of the that comment from the sorceress caused the two Etherian queens to turn abruptly.

"You mean Ranma is...!" Castaspella could not finish the thought.

"No well she might be with the Phoenix in her but we are not sure. I believe there will always be a Mystic Warrior or warriors when we need them and with the alliance between us future sorceresses can count on them as well." The sorceress began to wonder if Ranma had inherited the Phoenix's ability to raise from their ashes.

"Come let us eat before Meriana has to get up she tends to be playful at meal time if there are others eating with her." The joyful smile on the sorceress's face lit the room.

"So which outfit are you and Meriana going to wear today Ranma?" The sorceress asked as Frosta and Castaspella looked on confused.

"Well I think Meriana might want to wear the red plum one since she wore the light blue one last time." Ranma said as she missed the mischievous look on the sorceress' face.

"What about you?" She continued as she had looked in on Meriana before bring in breakfast and saw that both kimonos the two had wore the day before were still on a chair in the corner of the room.

I don't know. I really don't want to do twins so I will have to go through them and pick out one." Ranma said as she ate but kept looking toward her room listening for her daughter.

"Well it is getting late you better go get Meriana up so she can eat then you can get dressed for your trip to the castle." The sorceress said both Frosta and Castaspella knew she was up to something they just did not know what.

"Yes thanks sorceress." Ranma rose and a few minutes later she returned with a sleepy Meriana.

"Now hurry up my little lotus blossom we are off to see King Randor and Queen Marlena today with Frosta and Castaspella." Meriana looked up from where she had laid her head on Ranma's shoulder just under her chin.

Meriana looked at the two women she had just met yesterday. She smiled tiredly as she was put in her chair. In front of her was one of her favorites a bowl of fruit. Next to it was her bowl of hot cereal. She ate slowly as her mother started to clean up the table. She stopped Frosta and Castaspella from helping her. Once she returned from the kitchen she saw Meriana was finished and took her dishes from her as well.

Then Ranma returned and picked up Meriana and headed to get ready. The women just watched with gentle smiles as Ranma talked to a still sleepy Meriana about the day's activities. Meriana just nodded as she tried to go back to sleep. The two Etherian guests watched as the mischievous smile on the Grayskull guardian's face got bigger as she if she was waiting for something.

"SORCERESS!" Ranma came running back into the throne room in her boxers and muscle tee.

"You weren't suppose to do that!" Ranma said with a scowl that tried to hide a smile.

"Will you need more clothes for Meriana for her visits to the palace. Plus and also made some of your normal outfits also magically protected so they will wear longer for you." The sorceress rose and retrieved the lotus blossom from the throne.

"Now if you will excuse me I need to contact Lily to see if she has had any luck with your problem." The sorceress disappeared into the depths of Grayskull.

"So what did she do?" Frosta asked as she tried to hide her mirth.

"The outfits I have been wearing they are called kimonos. They are for my meeting at the royal palace but then I get called to Etheria each time and don't have time to change. I asked the sorceress if she could shrink two of them down for Meriana but instead she made Meriana sized duplicates." Ranma said though she tried hard to keep the frown on her faced she could not as she stared after the sorceress the caring feelings she had for the woman showed.

"Well you better go get dressed so we can leave." Castaspella told her fast growing friend as she decided she liked Ranma.


	10. Chapter 10

Ranma 1/2:

Ranma of Grayskull

Crossover: Masters of the Universe

By: Dani Yanega

(Dani: Legend is listed in Profile. My profile is also where I will address specific questions or issues that readers ask about.

I do not own many of the Characters in this story though some are mine all the KNOWN characters belong to those who originally created them. Thxs.

Please also NOTE I write AU stories whether they are crossover or not. The AU applies to ALL characters.)

Chapter Ten

Ranma and Meriana came from their room as they entered the firelight shimmered off their outfits. Frosta and Castaspella stared in awe at the ones each were wearing. The saw as the sorceress entered with a smile as she loved how the two looked in those kimonos. She moved forward and handed Ranma a sealed scroll for King Randor.

Ranma was wearing a shimmering black kimono. She wore with it she wore a silver sash, kung-fu pants and slippers. The kimono showed a hand painted Tao symbol. A large one was on the back of the kimono top. It had a black side and a red side. The symbol had a border of gold going around it. On the front over the heart was a smaller version of the one on the back. Then embroidered at the hemline of the sleeves and the bottom of the kimono was a line of the same Tao only done in metallic threads of red, black and gold.

Meriana wanted to wear her new sunny yellow kimono. She decided instead of taking the coordinating color of orange she chose to wear the yellow sash, kung-fu pants and slippers. The kimono was a sunny yellow and was hand painted with bright orange tiger lilies. As Ranma looked down at the flowers she, decided to bring some back from earth to put near the lake along with some cat tails. She felt they would add to food for the fish in the lake. The lilies again were not crowded but done in clumps of three or four blooms.

"Those are beautiful what kind of flowers are those?" Castaspella asked as she pointed to Meriana's kimono.

"They are called tiger lilies. They come in orange, red, and yellow." Ranma told her decided to bring all the colors with her.

"They are very beautiful." Casta said absently.

"Well we better get going. Sorceress can you open the jaw bridge I will need to use the passenger basket but I can't get it through the window." Ranma said as she looked to her friend.

"Of course I will Ranma." The sorceress smiled as she moved toward the door to Grayskull.

The sorceress opened the jaw bridge and the three women and one little girl stepped outside. Ranma withdrew from stuff space a sturdy wood basket with a door in front that opens for ease of entering. It looked to seat four adults comfortably. It the bench opposite the door sat two people then on either side was a single person seat. Frosta and Castaspella put Meriana in between them so they could better protect her. At each corner of was two wooden rods that were three feet tall. One rod was attached each to the front and back of the basket at the corner. The other rod was attached at each corner on the sides of the basket. At the end of their three foot length they slowly leaned toward each other so that in each corner was an upside down 'V'. At the top the rods were bolted together with a 'I' bolt sticking out of the top. Attached to the each 'I' bolt was two feet of change that connected to a wood handle which also had an 'I' bolt on each end.

"Well is everyone ready to go?" Ranma asked as everyone nodded.

"Ok now if we are suddenly encased in fire that is just my Phoenix shield and we are about to have unwanted visitors. Don't worry nothing can get through the shield." Ranma explained as she called forth her Phoenix wings.

"PHOENIX WINGS!" Ranma's chi wings came forth and as she waved goodbye to the sorceress she grabbed the carrying handle of the basket and took flight.

"BYE EVERYONE GOOD LUCK!" As the sorceress received a wave from everyone but Ranma she closed the jaw bridge.

As Ranma flew her senses were on full alert she listened to Frosta and Castaspella as they asked Meriana questions and she answered her excitement was evident. They were asking what her new home was like and was surprised to find it was being too hot to visit. Meriana then told them that she was allowed to decide how her rooms were to look and the women took the hint and began asking questions.

Ranma smiled as she flew with her precious cargo. She also kept her concentration on finding any danger to her friends and daughter. As they saw the palace a few miles in the distance she was about to let her guard down when she felt it a surge of magic and it was not friendly magic. She scowled as she tried to locate it. Her frown deepened as there were several locations which meant Skeletor wanted the two queens as hostages.

"HEADS UP WE GOT A LOT OF UNWANTED COMPANY! FROSTA CAN YOU SEND AN SIGNAL TOWARD THE PALACE OF AN ATTACK!" Ranma shouted knowing Frosta's skill with her ice was as pronominal as her skill with her chi.

"YES RANMA!" She shouted back over the rushing air around them.

Frosta raised her hands and sent an ice ball the size of a two ton boulder toward the palace. As it flew they watched as the friction started to dwindle the size but it would not make it so small it would be ignored. Ranma watched for a few seconds more as the ice boulder landed just short of the palace and in the empty courtyard. Ranma wondered if she could learn to do that with her dragon ice.

"OK HEADS UP THE PHOENIX SHIELD IS COMING UP!" Ranma shouted down at her passengers.

"OH BOY HURRY MOMMA!" Frosta and Castaspella had to hold tight on the little girl as it seemed she liked when he mother did this trick.

"PHOENIX SHIELD OF FLAME!" The cocoon formed around Ranma and the basket of passengers she carried both women noticed the noise level was not lower since the shield blocked the wind.

"Ranma what is happening?" Castaspella asked.

"It is Skeletor I guess he is a glutton for punishment. Normally I would just fly right through them this shield is pretty much, indestructible. The problem is I felt his portal open in several places along our upcoming path.

"So he wants to play rough Frosta said with a low growl. Ranma can you open up holes in the shield safely that Casta and I can shot through?" The white haired woman asked her fast growing friend.

"I have never tried but let me see what I can do. We should be fine and with your boulder of ice I think we should have help soon." Ranma told her as she thought of best how to do what Frosta wanted without opening the inside of the cocoon to a counter attack.

As they flew both queens kept watch outside their fire shield for the threat Ranma had sensed. Meriana sat solemnly she knew this was not like the last time and her momma and the pretty queens needed to watch for the threat. She watched too. She got down on the floor of the basket and looked through the openings in the basket.

"Momma I see something!" She did not want to shout she feared the bad people down below would hear her.

"Where Meriana!" Castaspella asked the little girl as she got down on the bottom of the basket with her.

"There!" Meriana pointed to the left side of the road behind a clump of boulders three men laid in wait three men with some kind of canon.

"Ranma to the left of the road behind those piles of boulders they have a canon!" Castaspella said.

"Ok listen I am not sure this is going to work Casta get ready an opening in the shield just in front of you is going to open and I don't know how long I can keep it open but I can't afford to have it opened to long." Ranma said as Frosta bent down, picked up Meriana and held her close to her.

"I am ready Ranma just give me the signal!" Casta said as she shifted her position so when she shot she was at the correct angle to cast her spell at the men behind the rock.

"In...three...two...ONE!" A small fist sized hole opened just a little to Castaspella's left.

Castaspella shot her hand through the opening at the same time she released a spell of a large ball of cyclone winds and lightning. As soon as the spell was on its way she pulled her arm quickly back in and the opening closed. She got back up in the seat as Frosta and Meriana watched as the storm ball hit its target.

The small group of friends watched as when the storm ball hit it exploded releasing the cyclone and lightning on the three men. The next explosion was the canon being destroyed. The force of the high winds and the explosion of the canon sent the three men from their hiding spot over one hundred and fifty yards from their starting point. When they landed roughly it was oblivious three of Skeletor's attackers were out of commission.

Meriana got back down on the floor to watch for more bad men as the queens of Etheria watched from above the basket. Ranma tried to watch as well but her concentration was locked on the shield and protecting those inside with her. They flew for barely a minute when dust was seen on the horizon. As they watched they saw a palace land rover crest a small heel.

"MOMMA LOOK HE-MAN AND BATTLECAT!" Ranma saw running next to the rover was indeed He-Man and the large green and gold tiger.

"LOOK OVER THERE IT'S SHE-RA AND SWIFTWIND!" Ranma turned her gaze for only a moment and saw as from their left She-Ra and Swiftwind was flying straight for them.

"HEADS UP INCOMING!" Ranma jerked her attention back to the problem at hand when she sensed the release of a laser canon.

She looked quickly around and saw the red beam as it headed straight for her and the cocoon. She scowled as she waited until the last possible minute. As the blast was about to hit Ranma dove down and to the left. The blast just missed her as she tried to find the shooter or shooters. She then heard Frosta and looked in her direction.

"There behind that outcropping there are two one is a woman they don't have a weapon but she is carrying a wand. There is a hairy man with her." Frosta pointed out as Ranma spotted them.

"That is Beastman and Evil Lyn a little inept...well a lot inept actually." The giggles inside of the cocoon were not heard below.

"Ok Frosta your turn line up your shot then let me know when you are ready!" Ranma said as she gathered her concentration to open another access point in the shield.

"Ok Ranma I am ready!" Frosta had moved to the front of the basket.

She stood in the by the front left corner her legs apart slightly for balance. She was able to lean against the basket as the cocoon left and air pocket of about six inches. She waited for Ranma's signal as she decided on an ice torpedo. She liked using that one. She had learned to control it to an extent. Which meant if she needed to she could nudge it out of the way of counter attacks.

"In...Three...Two...ONE!" The opening the size of a fist again opened and Frosta shot her ice torpedo out and down at the enemy.

Frosta pulled back her arm and hand and the second it was inside the cocoon the hole was gone she watched as the torpedo shot toward the target Evil Lyn shot another magical bolt this time trying to shoot the ice from the sky. Like Ranma Frosta waited until the last possible minute then changed her attacks trajectory. The magical blast missed its target but it had cost Evil Lyn as they watched from inside the cocoon it looked as if Evil Lyn felt she had destroyed the attack.

When the attack kept coming as was nearly upon her and Beastman she realized her arrogance cost her as she did not have time for another shot. She dove away from the incoming ice. Behind her she left a confused Beastman as he did not understand why Evil Lyn ran until the ice struck the ground where Evil Lyn had just been. The ice torpedo shattered sending very sharp, shards of ice everywhere. Beastman standing right next to the explosion received the brunt of the impact. Evil Lyn did not, escape unscathed. She could not out run the speeding ice shards and was hit all up and down the backside of her body. This left the evil witch unconscious with the melting weapons protruding from her backside.

As Ranma continued toward the palace, her three passengers watched for further opportunities to strike. Though, there was none as She-Ra and He-Man had taken care of the other ambushers. They had noticed that there was a redhead fighting with a man with wrist lasers that had taken care of a third group of ambushers.

Then the battle was over She-Ra moved in front of the cocoon to lead them to the palace He-Man, Man at Arms and Teela took protection detail from below. Ranma not wanting a sneak attack kept her cocoon in place until they were safely at their destination.

Ranma hovered over the courtyard waiting for people to move out of the way so she could land the gondola. They however seemed more interested in staring at the fiery egg. That was until a small opening in the fire opened up and a blast of ice shot to the ground followed by an angry voice.

"WILL YOU IDIOTS GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Frosta angry shout filled the courtyard followed by everyone moving away from the fire egg.

When all was clear, Ranma began to lower her precious cargo. Just before the basket touched down the fire shield vanished amidst the gasps of the royal court. Once everyone had disembarked Casta and Frosta each had one of Meriana's hands. Ranma landed and put their transportation into subspace again followed by the gasps of the crowd.

"IT'S IS YOU I SHOULD HAVE KNOW! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK US!" Ranma turned and glared at the cousin of the king as he stormed up toward them.

"If you morons would have moved we would not have had to make you do so!" Ranma told Kadar as he snarled.

"HOW DARE YOU AND YOUR TRASHY FRIENDS COME HERE AND BRING THAT LITTLE BAS...*GULP*!" Kadar's face was full of fear as he was up close and personal with Ranma as she lifted him effortlessly from the ground by his collar.

"You had better watch your wording or it will the last you say!" Ranma growled low like a fierce giant cat.

"Kadar I warned you before. You have not only insulted the Mystic Warrior and her child but two of the Queens of Etheria. You will leave now and not return until you can learn your place. I will notify Sijhan of your behavior. Put him down please Ranma." King Randor spoke with controlled anger.

"Now Kadar apologize _to my guests_ then leave the palace!" King Randor's eyes flashed with rage at his cousin.

"COUSIN! You can't mean to tell me you believe these...these women are of royal blood! No royal would ever want to associate with her!" Kadar pointed to Ranma with contempt.

"Then son I guess I, Randor, Marlena and the twins are not royals?" The ice cold voice froze Kadar in mid point as his face paled to alabaster white.

"Oh cousin did I forget to mention Aunt Sijhan came in last night late." Ranma shuddered as Randor's smile reminded Ranma of Nabiki as she was about to make a deal.

"Moth...Mother?!" Kadar turned and stared at a formidable woman whose eyes were glowing bright red with the same controlled rage in Randor's eyes.

Sijhan had long blonde hair worn up in a loose bun. A small gold and opal ringlet sat on her head. She stood about five feet seven inches and had a plump figure but not fat. Her face was round and her eyes a soft inviting brown full of love and mischief. They sat on either side of a medium length thin nose, it was a more feminine version of her son's and Randor's nose. Her nose ended at a pair of full luscious lips that were colored a deep red. She was in her late forties early fifties.

"Now son you will apologize to Queen Castaspella and Queen Frosta! I will not have you start an interplanetary conflicts. You will also apologize to the savior of the universe for without her we all fall to the Kalcar! So you will apologize to her and that lovely child of hers, _NOW!_" Sijhan's voice said as it dripped with venom toward her son.

"*GULP* Ye...Yes mother. I apologize for my rudeness and inappropriate behavior." Kadar said with a bow but all three women knew he was not sincere just by the rage filled glare he was giving them.

"Momma why that mean man so mad!" Ranma smirked as she bent down at picked up Meriana.

"Because he is a Hibiki and Akane wanna-bee who can't take responsibility for what he does." Ranma said as she glared back at Kadar who turned white then went from red to deep purple with rage.

"KADAR! Go to your room you will be ready to leave within the hour!" Sijhan smacked the back of her son's head causing him to stumble slightly.

"I do wish to apologize to you ladies I am afraid his brash arrogance came from his father and his antiquated notions of class separation." Sijhan said with a slight frown.

"Randor after Kadar is sent home may I still stay for a while I really would like to get to know the Mystic Warrior, her friends and that delightful child." Sijhan said as she smiled at a bashful Meriana.

"I would be honored aunt Sijhan." He told her as he held out his arm to her and motioned for the others to follow him.

Castaspella and Frosta glared daggers at the back of Kadar causing him to shudder.

(l(l(l)l)l)

As the two Etherian queens stood before the empty thrones of Randor and Marlena they heard the laughter of Meriana and two woman as the little girl ran through the halls. Ranma watched the doors to the throne room a smile plastered on her face as it had seemed Queen Marlena had a new cohort in chasing down her wayward daughter.

As a door opened on the other side of the throne room a panting King Randor came in and headed to his throne. He plopped down on this throne still breathing heavily as the women before him giggled behind their hands.

"My word Ranma what are you feeding that child! She moves like lightning." Randor asked with a wide happy grin.

"Oh it is not food father it is training!" Adora said as she and Adam entered the room they also were breathing heavily but not as much as Randor.

"The same training you two have been getting?" Randor asked with wide eyed surprise.

"Yes but she is starting more at the basics." Ranma said as she giggled as Randor's eyes opened wider and Ranma thought they would fall out.

"My goodness. Well let us get started I am afraid that my lovely wife may not join us as you hear she is taking care of Meriana.

"Ranma please formal introductions please." Randor requested of the Mystic Warrior who bowed deeply to her king.

"Your majesty I bring before you Queen Castaspella the ruler of the Kingdom Mystacro. This is Queen Frosta the ruler of the Kingdom of Snows." As Ranma introduced them each woman stepped forward and bowed to the King of Eternia.

"Welcome to my Kingdom Queen Frosta and Queen Castaspella. It is an honor and pleasure to meet the both of you." Randor rose to his feet and bowed to the women then reached out his hand to shake their.

Frosta took his offered hand and shook it firmly. She was followed by Castaspella. The women stepped back next to Ranma who kept looking through the doors every time Meriana laughed a loving smile on her face. She turned back toward the king and bowed to him then stepped forward. Her face in a slight scowl but her eyes showed guilt.

"Your majesty I wish to apologize for my outburst toward your cousin when we arrived. I am sorry but after fighting to get here and the spectators not allowing me to land and the worry for the safety of my friends and daughter I over...!" Ranma was cut off by a feminine voice behind her.

"Do not apologize for doing what your destiny requires of you child. My son knows how to behave, he just does not. It is I who should apologize for him to you and the two ladies you brought with you from Etheria." Sijhan came into the room Meriana's hand tightly in hers and Queen Marlena both women breathing heavily but their eyes shone with an inner gayety that made Ranma and her friends smile.

"There is no need to apologize Lady Sijhan your King is who we have come to see and he has shown us Eternia is ruled justly." Castaspella spoke with a curt nod from Frosta showing she agreed with her compatriot.

"Yes and why did you decide now to come to Eternia?" Queen Marlena asked the smile on her lips never reached her eyes as her children had told her what the Queen of Bright Moon had done to Ranma.

"We come to speak for our kingdoms and its people as well as _all_ the innocents of Etheria." Frosta told the queen of Eternia.

"And what do you wish us to know?" Randor asked as his hand reached out to his wife to calm her as she held onto Meriana with her other as the child had climbed into her lap and fell asleep under the smiling face of her mother.

"First and foremost we would have not allowed Ranma to take Meriana until after searching for family. We however would have made and active attempt and would have sought Ranma's help in that. She has many great powers one of which is to be able to read a persons...uh...um?!" Frosta looked to Ranma who smiled at her.

"Their auras, I can detect if people and family members. It took a while but I was able to finally create the technique." Ranma said as she turned back to her friend with a wink.

"Queen Castaspella do you feel the same as Queen Frosta." Randor asked.

"Yes and I am sure Ranma would have agreed. It would not have been in Meriana's best interest to just send her home immediately with Ranma then have to bring her back if family was found that wanted her. It would have hurt Ranma and most importantly Meriana." Castaspella told the king as she smiled at Ranma who nodded her assent at the reason why they would have taken that stance as well.

"However, majesty we know of what Angella had done to Ranma and Meriana in an effort to break the bond they had created so rapidly. That we do not agree with. We will continue to fight for the resistance which means adding Angella when needed. We will however now see her in a light of insincerity and callous disregard for the welfare of a child and our friends from other worlds." Frosta said as she had moved to the other side of Ranma and took her hand protectively as did Castaspella from her other side.

"We have learned a lot about Ranma and what we have learned has impressed us greatly. She cares greatly for the innocents that are being killed and tortured on Etheria. She will continue to help us save our home. No matter what a few tries to do to her. She brings with her the strength of a giant, the heart of a lion, and strategy of a warrior. With her and the help of He-Man and She-Ra we will defeat the Kalcar as we defeated the Horde!" Castaspella told the king.

"What can my kingdom due to aid in this endeavor? I have been told by Ranma that the leader will come here next if Etheria falls!" Randor spoke in earnest his face showing the pain of the loss of life on Etheria and the possibility of the loss of life on Eternia." Randor asked as he stared the women down.

"I think we need a way to better keep you informed and get your input in battle strategies. You're famous throughout this galaxy as a Master of the Universe and have fought many times in the past to save your world and others." Frosta spoke showing she knew a lot more about Eternia then most Etherians.

"That was many years ago. I am afraid I am all that is left that fights on the side of good." Randor said sadly, as the faces of his fallen comrades passed through his mind.

"But the knowledge is still there majesty." Castaspella told the ruler.

"They are correct Randor. If we can help even in a small way...!" Marlena left the rest of her sentence hanging.

"When will you be heading back to Etheria?" The king asked.

"The sorceress is allowing us to stay the one night we don't want to impose but hopefully we will be here at least one or two more days. We cannot stay away to long." Frosta spoke as she looked at the child sleeping in the lap of the queen.

"Let me talk with Man at Arms I think we might be able to do something. We can't outfit at least the leaders of the different factions of the rebels how many are there?" Frosta and Castaspella looked at the king confusion on their faces.

"My husband move quickly when the cause is just." Marlena told them with a warm smile.

"Well I am not exactly sure. We generally have planning sessions at Bright Moon but there are time we need to have access to strategist while in the haven Whispering Wood." Castaspella told the king.

"Well let me think there should be one for each of you three, one for each of She-Ra and He-Man. Angella should have one. Are there any other rulers from your world in the fight?" King Randor asked.

"No but let me think there are another twelve factions would that be to many?" Frosta thought about Glimmer, Bo, Madam Razz and some of the other that are always together for planning sessions or need to be available.

"No but how about we make thirty just in case you need extra. Ranma can carry them in her subspace pockets if there is a need for the extras. Is that ok with you Ranma?" The king turned to the Mystic Warrior with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes majesty it will be fine." She answered with a small smile.

"Ok we will try to have the six needed now then when we get the twenty eight I will give them to Ranma and she can bring them to you to pass out." Randor said as he stood ending the conversation.

"I hope to be able to see you again before you leave if not maybe can get together regularly for face to face meetings." Randor told them as he bowed to the queens.

Randor moved to his wife and gently took the sleeping Meriana from her he then cradled her tenderly and kissed her forehead before he turned and handed her to her mother. Ranma came forward and took her daughter with a smile that lit the throne room. Before Randor left he gently stroked the little girl's cheek a tear escaped his eye as he looked sadly and with some guilt at his daughter.

"Thank you majesty we look forward to working with you!" Frosta said as she bowed to the ruler of Eternia.

"The pleasure will be mine and my kingdom to associate with rulers of such honor." Randor bowed then wrapped his arm around Marlena's waist and walked from the throne room.

The group watched him leave shock was still on their faces. They then turned to Princess Adora and Prince Adam. They smiled and motioned them to the exit. The little group followed they were going over the meeting with Randor. Casta and Frosta still shocked at the magnitude that King Randor wants to help. They felt if they needed other warriors other then He-Man and She-Ra they would get them, but if they asked.

"Adora are you ok?" Ranma asked her friend quietly.

"No not really I am afraid my father feels guilty for not being able to rescue me from Hordak when he kidnapped me when I was a baby. That I think is why he and mother are so eager to have Meriana here. It lets them have a little girl to love." Adora hung her head to hide her tears.

"Adora I wish my father was very much like yours. At least your father loves you unconditionally and only wants you to be happy. Mine thought of me as nothing but a bargaining chip to get what _he_ wanted." Ranma said as she placed a hand on her friends shoulder.

"Why don't you go to them talk to them. I very wise sorceress once told me the truth is all that is needed. Tell them how you feel tell them you love them and realize they tried to find you but you need to tell them of the hurt and anger you felt and to some extent still do. They can't help you if they don't know." Ranma continued to explain.

"She is right sis go talk with them I will make sure they get back to Grayskull safely." Adam came up and hugged his sister tightly as she returned the embrace.

"All right I will. Tell me Ranma was the advice good for you?" Adora asked.

"Yes in more ways than one! I now have my mother back and know she does love me no matter if I am male or female she just wants me to be happy." Ranma said as she smiled brightly.

Adam and Ranma caught up with Frosta and Castaspella as Sijhan showed them around the castle. They were in the hall of kings and she was telling them about the different kings. Ranma's gaze landed on Jagar and a warm loving smile formed on her lips. She turned at the tap on her shoulder and smiled even wider as Orko was behind her looking over her shoulder at the sleeping little girl.

"She taking her nap now?" Orko looked sad that the little girl was asleep.

"Yes Queen Marlena and Lady Sijhan tired her out. Don't worry Orko next time I will make sure Adam and Adora let you know we are coming. Today was sort of last minute." Ranma explained at the little Trollan floated down to Meriana's level and put his face real close to her.

He tired to jump back when in her sleep she quickly reached out, grabbed Orko by the neck, and pulled him toward her. She then rolled over into her mother taking the struggling creature with her. Ranma tried hard not to giggle, as she did not want to awaken her daughter. The others in the room were not as successful.

"Well *CHUCKLE* Orko next time *SNICKER* don't get so close to a student of Ranma *MUFFLED LAUGHTER*!" Adam told his friend as he held his hands over his mouth as Orko's arm waved wildly about as he tried to get loose.

"Here Orko let me try to help." Castaspella said her smile was tight lipped as she was trying to keep in her laughter.

Castaspella raised her hand and with a few whispered words in her hands appeared a rag doll that looked like Orko right down to the black letter 'O' on his chest. She walked over and placed the Orko doll in her other hand. As soon as the soft cuddly doll touched Meriana she released the real Orko and pulled the doll closer into her tight embrace.

"Thank you Casta-Chan!" Ranma said with a warm friendly smile.

"She is special to us all Ranma she was the only one we could save that day and she is a rallying point for Etheria. To avenge the fact she lost all of her family." Frosta said as she walked up gently stroked Meriana's face.

"That is a lot to place on a baby don't you think?" Sijhan came up her face in a deep scowl.

"No lady it is not. If it were not for the Mystic Warrior's first appearance, all would have died that day and it would be another village destroyed. The fact she survived means we all have that chance to survive! It is a war a very devastating war and we all latch onto anything we can to get us through." Frosta continued as she created an ice sculpture of a snowman. With blue button eyes and a orange carrot nose and finally a charcoal mouth made of six pieces of charcoal. It was about the same size as the Orko doll except it was made of ice and snow.

Casta reached over and gently raised her hand over it. The snowman was covered in an ice blue light when she finished the snowman was made of soft white fur and was wearing a black top hat and a red silk scarf around his neck. Castaspella then put the snowman on Meriana who wrapped her arm tightly around it as well.

Then Castaspella raised her hand when the glow was gone she held two dolls with porcelain heads and soft pliable bodies. One looked like Frosta. It had long white hair and pale blue diamond eyes. The doll wore a crown of crystal snowflakes. She wore a long white blue gossamer dress and held a scepter of silver with a round ball of crystal on top.

Then Casta again raised her hand it created another doll like the Frosta doll it was a soft body for cuddling it also had a porcelain head. Both the dolls looked just like the queens they represented. The Castaspella doll had long dark red hair and emerald for her green eyes. On her head was a golden ringlet with a single emerald that rested on her forehead. The doll wore a long flowing gown of sunny yellow. It also carried a long staff of wood topped with a upside down dragon's claw holding a clear crystal.

"She said her birthday is in two months those if we are not here to give to her they can be her presents from us." Castaspella said with a large bright smile.

"Their beautiful Casta she will is going to love them both but you didn't have to do that the Orko doll was enough!" Ranma said as she put the dolls in subspace and smiled down at her daughter clutching the Orko doll and snowman.

"A little girl needs lots of dolls to play with I am sure this is just the beginning. I bet you get a bunch more before you move into your home as well." Frosta said as she wrapped her one arm around Ranma's shoulder.

"Well let's go we have to get you four back to Grayskull. Ranma did you want to go back the same way you came or I can take Casta and Frosta and you can fly." Adam said as he moved up closer to someone he was beginning to care deeply for.

"I think it would be safer if we use the gondola. But you don't need to come if you don't want to. It will be dangerous for you to get back here by yourself.

"He won't be by himself father has asked I go as his honor guard." They all turn and see Teela in the door way a smile on her face as she stared at Meriana.

"Teela how have you been? I haven't seen you at training for a while." Ranma asked given her and evil mischievous grin which caused her to shudder.

"I had some things that I needed to do for King Randor." Teela said with a sheepish grin.

"Uh Huh! Teela this is Queen Castaspella and Queen Frosta they are two of the leaders of the hesitance on Etheria. Ladies this is Teela the Captain of the Kings Guard." Ranma introduced them and they smiled at each other and nodded.

"Then we best get going Meriana needs to go to bed." Ranma said as she bent down and kissed her daughter's forehead then handed her to Frosta.

She pulled out the passenger basket again and waited for her and Castaspella to enter.

"We will take the rover and follow you to Grayskull." Teela said as Adam and Cringer climbed in.

"Ok." Ranma said as her she summoned her Phoenix wings.

"PHOENIX FIRE WINGS!" The flame wings burst forth as she spread them out to their full sixty feet.

Ranma gently flapped the wings to get airborne as she rose above the gondola she took hold of the handle and rose up above the ground a hundred or so feet. She then headed toward Grayskull her senses on full alert. She wanted to allow Castaspella and Frosta to enjoy the view as they flew over Eternia. Below them the rover kept a close pace with Ranma who had slowed down her travel to match the rover.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma sat on the skull of Grayskull her friends asleep and Meriana was curled in their bed still holding onto the two dolls Castaspella had made for her. She smiled as she pulled the Frosta doll and the Castaspella doll from subspace. She was amazed at the intricate detail. She felt she was holding onto the real woman. She placed them back into subspace and started trying to think what to do for her third birthday and their first one together. She would have a special party with the sorceress first then something with at the royal place.

She sighed as she wanted her mother to be here for the festivities. She wanted her here for both of them. She decided the next time she was at the palace about him talking with Lily. She will have the sorceress feel him about talking with her as she did not want to spring it on him that would not be fair. She reached down and lifted the lotus locket. She rubbed the flower gently and smiled when her finger ran over the tiny knick. She was glad it did not hinder the sorceress' ability to make a communication link.

"Mom?" Ranma said softly at as she opened the locket and stared at the star sapphire.

Ranma waited for a few minutes and felt her mother must be asleep she wanted to talk to her she wanted to see her face but she also hated waking her to do it. She was about to close the locket when it glowed even brighter and the face of her sleepy mother appeared in the locket.

"*YAWN* Ranma?" Nodoka tried hard to stifle her yawn but was unable to do so.

"I am sorry mom but I just needed to see you and hear your voice." Ranma said with a sad guilty smile.

"Don't apologize my love! I am enjoying our able to have a quiet time together. So what is happening?" Nodoka asked as she looked longingly at her child.

"Well we won the battle! I found due to my dragon magic I was able to increase the powers of two of the magic users three fold." Ranma said with a wry smile.

"That is wonderful Ranma are they friends?" Nodoka asked her daughter.

"Well at first no. It seems a lot of the royal fighters have a thing for He-Man they thought I was trying to steal him. They now know I think of him as a big brother and I am like a little sister to him." Ranma said with a chuckle gayety that actually reached her eyes.

"We went to see King Randor for some way to communicate with him during battle planning he was a great warrior until he assended his throne. We are going back in a couple of days to pick up six of them and when he gets the rest done I will take them to Etheria and pass them out. He is actually making us some for backups." Ranma said as Nodoka saw something she very rarely saw in her child, respect.

"What about Lily's ability to talk with the king?" Nodoka asked her child.

"Well when we go back I am going to have the sorceress ask if he would be willing to talk with her through the locket. I am sure he will say yes but we will have to wait and see." Ranma said with a hopeful look.

"So tell me of your new friends." Nodoka asked wanting to keep the conversation going.

"Well they are both queens of their realms. There is Frosta she has the power of ice and snow. Then there is Castaspella she is a mage. She made these for Meriana their birthday presents. They look just like them." Ranma held up each doll as she told her mother who they were.

"My they are beautiful. When is Meriana's birthday?" Ranma heard the sadness in her mother's voice.

"In two months. After Casta-Chan and Frosta-Chan go back to Etheria I plan on making a trip home through the spirit realm. I am going to get seeds for vegetables I want to have here and some plants for the Valley of the mist." Nodoka perked up at that news.

"Are you bringing Meriana?" She asked excitedly.

"No mom I can't just yet I have never tried to go through the spirit realm yet and until I know I can protect her I can't risk bringing her." Nodoka nodded, as she knew that much about her gifts spirits were attracted to the life force of a living being.

"And what about me Ranma?" Nodoka asked wondering if she would allow her to activate her powers.

"Well it is very draining so you will need to rest for a day or two before you start practicing." Ranma said as a way of answering.

"Mom I am not offering the Takashi clan an opportunity to activate their powers and don't know if I want you to either. I can't and won't stop you if you do but they will understand I and Meriana are not a part of the bargain." Nodoka nodded she understood.

Nodoka's father throwing her out of the family because of Genma hurt Ranma when she found out. She was not going to allow him to do that to her and Meriana. Nodoka did agree with it. She would like to activate her siblings gifts but they would turn around and activate their father's and his first use of his Spirit Weaver powers would be to go get Ranma and or Meriana. Nodoka shuddered, as she knew if he tried to take Meriana from Ranma, he would not survive.

"I am afraid I would have to agree. If father is still living I don't even know if he is I will not activate my family's gifts." Nodoka left it at that as she did not want to add to Ranma's mistrust of her grandparents.

"Are you planning a party for Meriana?" Her mother asked wondering what to get her granddaughter.

"Yes I will have a small private one with her and the sorceress since she can't leave Grayskull unprotected. I then am planning one with Queen Marlena since she and King Randor love having her at the palace. I will then invite my Etherian friends to the party. Well if they can make it." Ranma said with a shrug.

"May I come?" Nodoka asked wondering if she would even be welcomed.

"I hope so? I will still probably be here at Grayskull and the sorceress said you can stay here with us. She wants to meet you." Ranma said with a wide smile.

"Thank you Ranma. So what other things are you looking for when you come here?" Nodoka thought it might be a good idea to get some of the things ahead of time then they could spend more time together.

"Well I want to get plantings of the different spices...!" Ranma was cut off by Nodoka with a bright smile.

"Oh I will talk with Ukyo she uses some of the more rare spices at her restaurant she says her customers tell her, she makes the best Okomiyaki because of it. She even gave me a book on all the spices and herbs even the rare and hard to find ones. It also tells how to use them but I found if you experiment you can come out with some really good dishes." Nodoka said as she held up her book.

"Hhhummm, I am going to have to get one of those books. I also want to get some patterns and a big roll of butcher paper to make copies of the patterns so they will last longer. I am going to get some journals and color pencils. I don't know if they have them here, they seem to be more electronically adept here. I want to have Man at Arms help me convert my laptop to work with their technology and maybe be able to send emails home." Ranma said with a wide grin.

"What about furniture?" Nodoka asked wondering how that was going.

"Well the stores I might be dealing with are still working on the bedroom sets I requested I can't put them in the castle till it cools completely. They should have them ready in a about two maybe three weeks. Then I can put them in the castle and start getting the rest of the castle furnished. I just have not decided how to do the first two floors." Ranma said as she frowned as the sapphire began to flash slowly.

"Mom our time is almost up! I love you and will let you know when to expect me or maybe I will just show up and surprise everyone that way the panda can't plan anything." Ranma said with an evil grin.

"Alright Ranma I love you dear!" Nodoka said as she placed her finger in the left side of the sapphire.

"I love you too mom!" Ranma also put her finger on the left side of the gem as the magical light faded taking her mother with it.

Ranma closed the locket and jumped off the skull over the window. She flipped and landed inside. She padded softly to her room her tears falling silently. As she removed her kimono she crawled into bed next to her sleeping daughter. She wrapped her arms around the child and pulled her closer to her. She rested her cheek on the top of her head. Ranma's tears falling into Meriana's hair. After a few minutes Ranma too was fast asleep.

(l(l(l)l)l)

After the link ended Nodoka could not go back to sleep she was too excited Ranma was coming to visit. She needed to find out where she could get seeds for her daughter. She also wanted to get the spices and herbs cuttings. She would check with Ukyo. She will just tell her she wanted to grow some of them to have fresh seasonings. Which was true she would like to have an herb and spice garden.

Nodoka rose from her bed and moved to her desk and took out a notepad and pen. She started a list of where to find what Ranma needed she decided maybe not to get everything she needed as it would be a nice outing for her and Ranma to do together. The gardening things she could get for her except for the flowers and such that would be a nice thing they can do.

Nodoka wrote down what she needed to look up and find locations for. She also checked on office and craft supply stores. Then Nodoka paused what was she going to get Meriana for her birthday. She paused and thought about what her favorite toys were when she was little well besides dolls. She smiled as she knew what to get her granddaughter and she would go looking tomorrow. As she wrote her steam started to give out and she slowly laid her head down on the desk and went back to sleep. That was where Lily found her the next morning.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ranma rose early as she always did. She tucked in Meriana and picked up the Orko doll and snowman doll from the floor where she through them in the night. Ranma put a doll on each side of her. She then got dressed into normal tang, kung-fu pants and slippers. She put on a sapphire blue tang with the same black pants but these had a sapphire blue stripe up the side. She smiled as she looked in the closet and found the sorceress had made duplicates of them as well.

Ranma exited her room and went to the kitchen. She began to prepare a large breakfast for her, the sorceress, Meriana and their guests. She moved around the kitchen at phenomenal speeds. She paused as the sound of two gasps at the kitchen door caught her attention. She turned and found Frosta and Castaspella standing there their mouths hung opened as if trying to catch flies.

"Good morning Casta-Chan, Frosta-Chan! Breakfast is almost ready!" Ranma said as she put the finishing touches on their meals a bit sad she would not get her morning routine done now.

"How do you do that?!" Castaspella asked her.

"Huh? Do what?" Ranma asked confused.

"Move so fast we can't even follow you!" Frosta said as she stared at her fast goring friend.

"Ten years of near death training." Ranma said with a bit of rage and frustration.

"Could you teach us? I mean without the near death part?" Frosta asked again.

"Well I can get you started on some katas to practice but I won't have time to come to Etheria and train you properly. You know He-Man and She-Ra make regular visits and they have been training me. I will ask if they can train you in what I teach them." Ranma said as she started to carry platters into the throne room, Frosta, and Castaspella shook of their shock and helped her.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The three friends entered the throne room and found the sorceress working on with the lotus locket. She looked up from her work and smiled at the women. Though she really did not want to share Ranma's friendship as she was always so lonely she was glad her friend was getting friends that was good for her. She knew she held a special place in Ranma's heart as she saw it in the locked martial artists eyes each time she confided in her.

"Good morning sorceress is Meriana still sleeping?" Ranma asked as she did not see her daughter in the room.

"Yes I checked on her when I went past your room. She was fast asleep choking the stuffing out of the two dolls you two gave her." The sorceress smiled at the Etherian queens with a warm and grateful smile.

"Well let's enjoy a quite breakfast before she wakes." Ranma said with mock fear all the woman laughed at her antics.

The four women talked Frosta and Castaspella asked about The Valley of the Mist. She told how she was going to be going to earth to get vegetables seeds and decorative plants for the courtyard. She asked her Etherian friends if they could get some of their worlds vegetables seeds for her and she would pay the farmers she got them from. She listened as they agreed and told her about some of the beautiful trees in their kingdoms. Ranma frowned slightly as she listened to Frosta's description of her home world.

"They sound so beautiful but the valley is to warm to plant any of them." Frosta smiled at her friend as she reached across the table and squeezed her hand.

"Actually no their not. If you will allow me when it is time to plant them I with my magic can convert the area you want them into a winter climate and it is a permanent spell. So the section of the valley will always be winter." She told a shocked Ranma and a surprised Castaspella.

"I didn't know you could do that?" Castaspella said with awe.

"It is how I keep my kingdom in ice and snow as it grows.

"I would love that! Ranma said excited.

"Well I ask only one thing for it." Frosta said with a wagging finger.

"What?" Ranma asked as she pushed her fear down.

"When you are able to take visitors with you to earth I want to go! I want to see where it was you came from!" Frosta said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I agree with Frosta! I want to go too!" Castaspella said mimicking Frosta.

"Ok it is a deal but I still want to pay the farmers for the seeds agreed!" Ranma said as she was the only one to see the pain of the sorceress at not being able to leave Grayskull to go as well.

"We agr...!" They were cut off by the patter of little feet and excited cry of surprise.

"MOMMA, MOMMA! LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" Meriana came running into the throne room as Ranma turned and scooped up the little girl.

"What did you find my little lotus blossom?" Ranma asked as she smiled down at her daughter.

"I found these!" Meriana said as she held up the two rag dolls.

"My word where did you ever find those." Ranma asked with mock surprise as she winked at the giggling women.

"I woke up and they were just there!" Meriana missed the interplay between the women.

"Well Castaspella made you the Orko doll because in her sleep you grabbed poor little Orko in a bear hug and wouldn't let him go. Once she gave you the doll you released your hold on Orko and put it on the doll." Ranma explained to a wide eyed little girl.

"The snowman Frosta made for you and Castaspella turned the snowy item into a plush doll for you to sleep with as well." Ranma finished with a warm smile.

"They did?" Meriana asked wondering why someone other than her mother would give her such wonderful presents.

"Now you go over to Frosta and Castaspella and thank them for the lovely presents." Ranma put Meriana on the floor.

Meriana stood there confused. She looked down at the two dolls still clutched in her tiny hands. She then looked back up at her mother who smiled brightly at her and gave her a gentle push toward the two queens Meriana stumbled slightly but never fell as her mother's hand was still gently holding onto her. Meriana then smiled and ran to Frosta and Castaspella. She jumped into their arms and gave them each a big hug.

"Thank you auntie Frosta; thank you auntie Castaspella." She then got down leaving two shocked women and on the way, back to her mother climbed up into the sorceress' lap and showed her the dolls.

"Look auntie sorceress ain't they wonderful!" Meriana sat on the sorceress' lap and leaned into the woman's arms as she took a doll in each hand.

"Oh my yes and they will keep you company while you sleep." The sorceress gently cast a spell over both dolls as the three other women watched.

"Now why don't you put them down here and eat your breakfast." The sorceress said as she put the still glowing dolls in a chair next to her and served Meriana some hot cereal and milk.

"I cast a protection spell on all her toys she tends to carry them with her and in doing so they will protect her." The sorceress said as a way of explanation.

"Thank you sorceress." Ranma said as she smiled at her first true friend.

"That was a wonderful idea I should have thought to do the same." Castaspella said with a wide grin.

Ranma watched as Meriana ate her breakfast but the little girl's attention was locked on the two new dolls she had to play with. The others saw where Ranma's attention was drawn and stared at Meriana as she ate. They started to giggle as they two noticed her rapt attention focused on the dolls. As Meriana finished her cereal and milk she climbed down from the sorceress' lap and disappeared into her and Ranma's bedroom leaving three confused women and a smirking Ranma.

Meriana soon came running back in with the rose quartz figurines of Battlecat and Swiftwind. She then picked up her dolls and moved toward the mosaic in the center of Castle Grayskull's throne room. The two visiting women rose and moved next to her. As they stared down at the mosaic their mouths hung opened in surprise disbelief.

"I never get tired of looking at the mosaic. It seems so alive!" Castaspella said as she stared down at the glowing design of the three creatures that made the Mystic Warrior.

"I know what you mean." Frosta said as she knelt down and touched the raised paw of the black panther." It is like I can feel his pulse." She said as she rose to her feet.

Their attention was drawn to the quiet voice of Meriana as she played with her two new dolls and the quartz figurines. They smiled as she played happily. They soon turned and rejoined the sorceress and Ranma. Their cups refilled with hot tea as they sat down. They each took a sip then looked at each other before Castaspella asked the sorceress a favor for the both of them.

"Sorceress I was wondering if we would be able to come back to Grayskull to visit and be able to stay here?" Castaspella asked with a nervous gaze at the guardian of Grayskull.

"Yes I mean it won't be for long periods at the moment with the Kalcar still on Etheria but meeting you, Randor and Marlena we don't want to lose the new friends we made her on Eternia." Frosta put in to help explain the request they were making.

"I would be honored to happy to have two such wonderful new friends to visit me. I am just sorry my duties here will not allow me to visit your world. I must protect Grayskull from the likes of Skeletor and his minions." She said with a sad smile.

"Well when we visit if he tries anything he will find himself fighting all of us and with our battle skills increasing because of the war he won't like it very much." Frosta said as she snarled but it never detracted from her beauty.

"I say that would be an understatement Frosta-Chan." Ranma said with a cocky grin on her face.

"MOMMA!" Ranma turned at the frightened scream of her daughter and came face to face with her unwanted past.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Ryoga moved through the thick foliage the heat sapped his strength but he kept moving. He was still having the nightmare but it was changing. He now had to fight against Ranma's mother instead of with her. He remembered the first night it started to change and he shuddered when she announced she was Ranma's real mother. This made him begin to wonder if others were having the dream as well. Each night after the real Nodoka appeared Ryoga tried to force himself into his dream image. Every morning when he did not succeed he became more depressed and even more, angry. He had always blamed Ranma for torturing him and would kill him when he found him.

He found that after he walked for a while his anger would dissipate and decided Ranma would not willing do that to anyone. He just had to find a way in his dream to let him know. Ryoga stopped as he realized Ranma was not a he any longer he did not want to admit that even to himself but Ranma was a girl now. When Ryoga would remember that bit of information again his depression would come back. He would then find a place to sit and think he needed to think there was too much in his head and it hurt.

He stopped and looked around he found himself in a cave with four beautiful women when a shout drew his attention to the floor in front of him. He scowled as a small red-blonde haired little girl was playing with dolls. Her green-blue eyes were opened wide with fear. He smiled but it seemed to frighten her more. He looked up at movement, saw the woman with hair of living fire as she jumped from the table and scooped up the little girl, toys, and returned in one fluid motion. Ryoga's eyes first went wide then narrowed with rage.

"SAOTOME! DIE FOR TE HELL YOU PUT ME IN EVERY NIGHT!" Ryoga's revelations flew from his mind when he was finally confronted by his mortal enemy, though something in the back of his mind tried to stop him he ignored it.

(l(l(l)l)l)

"LET ME OUT OF HERE! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME PRISONER HERE!" Taro shouted as he shook the door of his cell.

He tried to kick the door opened but the six inch thick oak door did not even move with his effort. The only thing it accomplished was to hurt his foot. He would have used the water they gave him to drink to activate his curse but he was never able to drink it by himself. They forced the water carefully down his throat then left him to heat his food. He kept trying to figure a way to get cold liquid but each time he tried his plan they were already ahead of him and found a way to prevent his attempts. He decided he hated the Amazons.

He had been there for nearly a week. He still had the nightmare only it was not as realistic as the first time. He was shocked at the change in the end where the dream Nodoka suddenly became the real Nodoka. He had been trying ever since the first time she had done that to do it as well. He was unable to accomplish it and was tempted to ask an elder. Though this tribe was not the Jusendo Valley Amazons they knew of the tribe and interacted since they were of the same Nation. He then decided he did not like that idea. He just wanted to get away from them.

Taro looked up as his door opened he stood as he knew it was not time for a meal. He watched as an two and half foot woman on a gnarled staff stood before him. She had long white hard that pooled on the floor around the staff. She wore silver robes and her hair and eyes shimmered with a silver color. The ghoul jumped down from her staff and walked toward him into the cell. The door behind her closed and locked she turned her head to left and tilted it down slightly. She did not look at the door but just acknowledged they were locked in the room together.

"Greetings Pantyhose Taro the elders of this tribe asked me to come pay you a visit." The woman said as she moved to the table and chair and jumped into the chair.

"Humm maybe it would be nice to put a table and chair in our cells makes it easier when we need to talk to the prisoner." The silver haired woman talked quietly to herself as Taro glared at her.

"Now Taro I am Silver head of the council of the Joketsuzoku Amazons our sister tribe here has summoned me. It seems you were a very bad little boy." Silver said as she looked at him through her eyelashes.

"Good for you! If I haven't talked to them why do you think I would talk to you?" He asked the shivered woman but she seemed different from the other elders he had met.

"True young man except I because of two our young Amazons know what is happening. Shampoo and Mousse both had the same dream as well as everyone else in the dream. We have been getting reports from young Ranma's new great grandmother." Silver watched as Taro stiffened then scowled in rage.

"So Fem-Boy is the cause of this!" His aura blazed quickly but suddenly winked out.

Taro turned as Silver jumped back in her chair. She glared at him and with her staff tapped the bed for him to sit down. Taro glared at her defiantly. She looked at him and rose again to her feet. He watched her then suddenly sat down as the staff moved slowly toward his back. He watched as she smiled at him and then moved back to her chair.

"Why are you blaming her for something she has no control over?" Silver asked as she watched as Taro looked at her shocked.

"Her?" He asked the old mummy sitting across from him.

"You do not need to give this male any information on Elder Ranma, Elder Silver." Taro looked to the door to see another old mummy standing there in indigo robes, behind her was a beautiful Amazon with emerald green hair and eyes.

"It is necessary to create a relationship with him I give him information he wants he tells me what I want. It works well in most cases." Silver said with narrowed eyes.

"It would have worked here until _now_!" Silver said as she glared at her sister Amazon.

"Will someone tell me what is going on!" Taro said as he stood abruptly.

"Sit down boy! If you tell me what I want to know I will give you what you want!" Silver said as she snarled at the cursed fighter.

"What do you have I want old ghoul! OOOWW! STOP THAT!" Taro shouted the last part as he rubbed the top of his head as he glared at both the Elder in indigo and the one called silver.

"Tell me what you remember from your dream? How often do you have it? Has it changed any since it started?" Silver gave him the three things she needed at the moment but that did not mean she might want more.

Taro glared but nodded he sat down on the bed and both Elders jumped on the table leaving the chair for the younger Amazon. He told them everything he remembered about the first time he had the dream. His face showed he was both reviled and intrigued when it came to his, Mousse and Ryoga's attempt to force themselves on Ranma. He told them about Ranma's final attack. He told them that was all he remembered because in his dream he had died in the last attack. He told of Ranma's physical change when she escaped them. He told them he had the dream every night after the first time only it was not as realistic as the first time. The first time he tried to wake up but could not. Now he with some effort could wake up but not always.

The dream changed a few nights ago he told them the dream changed. He felt as if there was someone watching them in the dream. Someone who got homicidal when he and the other two boys tried...well uh uhm what we tried to do. He stopped as all three women began to glow. He decided it was best to gloss over that part. He cleared his throat as he continued when we got to the point where the three of us with the two Tendo daughters and Fem-Boy's mother things were not right. He told him that presence was still there but he could not figure from where. He told them how things were going like the dream then the dream Nodoka stopped speaking suddenly and became encased in a red light. Then she shouted she was not longer this vile dream version of herself but the real Nodoka and that we were going to leave Fem-Boy alone. She even attacked Akane when the youngest Tendo tried to mallet her as did Ranma.

"I see well Fem-Boy no longer fits Ranma boy. She is locked permanently a side effect when she tried to protect herself from the magic He who should not be named sent her away." Silver said as she waited for what she said to sink in to the boy's addled brain.

"WHAT! HAPPOSAI IS UNGUARDED!" Taro's face lit up as he now had a reason to head back to Japan.

"Wait where did he go?" Taro was not use to Ranma being a her yet.

"Happosai sent Ranma to place called Eternia where she is a powerful fighter and magic user now one called the Mystic Warrior. She is fighting an evil on another planet that if they win they will come to this planet she is on then here." Silver said as she watched as the information sunk in.

"So why ask me all these questions? Didn't Mousse tell you his side of the dream?" Taro asked as his eyes narrowed at the elder.

"Yes but it seems everyone had different parts in the dream and when they died they woke up." Silver and the other two Amazons rose to their feet.

"You will be immobilized then taken to Jusenkyo and left here Salon and her people want nothing to do with Jusenkyo victims." Silver said as Salon came forward and tapped Taro's paralysis point then summoned some guards to remove him to Jusenkyo.

"Do you think we will be able to go to this Etheria or is it Eternia to help?" Salon asked Silver.

"We don't know Lily is talking with the king of Eternia he knows our old laws have been changed but he is not sure we cannot be trusted to fall back on them when it suits us." Silver said as she, Salon and Emerald walked out of the jail cell.

"That is true it took us a long time to quit trying to use those stupid laws when we got rid of them. We finally enacted a punishment that anyone falling back on those laws removed from our law book would visit Jusenkyo." Salon said as she escorted Silver to the guesthouse.

"We may have to do that. It was because of Shampoo's hurt pride during tournament that Ranma came to our attention and it was lucky for us when Saffron attacked she should have been punished for giving the 'Kiss of Death' during the games." Silver said her face scowled in disgust.

"Ahh Shampoo is Cologne's great granddaughter right?" Salon said as their voices faded to whispers to Taro still locked in his cell and forgotten.

(l(l(l)l)l)

Taro woke up lying next to the springs of Jusenkyo the guide sat next to him he looked down and saw a blanket and he had a pillow as well. He frowned as he did not think the Amazons would look to his creature comforts. He looked to his left and saw the guide sitting in a chair as he stared over the springs. He had a deep frown as he felt the springs growing angry.

"=The springs are angry! Something is happening that is bad!=" The man who guarded Jusenkyo said though Taro felt he was not being addressed.

"=How do you know that?=" Taro decided he wanted information he did not like being in the dark especially where he was concerned.

"=Look at the springs what boy!=" The guide told him his Mandarin fluid and perfect.

Taro pushed back the blanket and stood his back toward the springs as he stretched as it had felt he had been on the ground for days. He was about to ask how long he had been at Jusenkyo when he stopped. He watched as the ground in front of him seemed to strobe in a rainbow of colors. He turned and stared wide-eyed at the springs each pool glowed a different color. As he watched the bright colors grew darker and he realized how the guide knew the springs were angry. What he wanted to know was why.

"Why are they angry!?" Taro asked forgetting to speak his native tongue and went back to his second language which he had been speaking the most the last three or four years.

"Not sure but see all springs glow but Spring of Drowned Girl! Victim of spring close to not be able to cure curse. Not ever happen before." Tang the guide said his face in scowled confusion.

"Fem-Boy!" Taro whispered as he moved closer to the edge of the springs and looked in.

He watched as a dove moved to the surface it flapping its wings angrily at him he sat back as he decided he had to take a trip. He was going to find Fem-Boy and make him stop what he was doing. He turned to leave but his path was blocked by the guide the man's face was angry as he glared at Taro.

"Springs tell Tang what happen to Mr. Customer! That not anger springs! They want victims of springs to help Mr. Customer but their warriors not get to Mr. Customer!" Tangs anger was accompanied by a vacant look as he stared at the springs.

Taro turned and saw the springs as their rainbow colors were now almost black. He bowed his head he really did not care what happened to Fem-Boy he now had a free rein to Happosai. But something in him told him he should care something very bad. Then the dream flickered in his head as he remembered his part in the nightmare the springs began to bubble and boil with anger a fact he had not noticed but Tang had. Taro did not want to see Fem-Boy again; he did not care where he was or what evil he was fighting. It did not concern him. He started to walk off his goal finally within reach.

"Mr. Customer must find way to other Mr. Customer of Springs take revenge." Taro stopped and turned to face the springs.

"I have my own life to consider first old man! _Ranma_ is not even on this planet! There is no way to get to him!" Taro said using Ranma's name instead of his usual nickname.

"Springs no care; springs want find Mr. Customer and help stop evil!" Taro just gave and exasperated wave as he turned and walked away from the Springs of Sorrow toward Japan to get his revenge on Happosai.

(l(l(l)l)l)

(Dani: Please no flames here I don't know how the courts work in Japan so I am making the work similar as in the US. But with some minor differences, thank you.)

Soun sat in court he sat behind the defendant's table where Akane's lawyer sat and waited for her client. She was worried the young girls outburst during the last hearing could jeopardized their case if she tried it again. As it was now she had more charges against her. The lawyer turned at the gentle touch. She looked down and saw a diminutive wrinkled hand on her arm. She followed it up and looked into the black eyes of a very old man.

"I am Happosai the grandmaster of the Anything Goes School once miss Tendo is brought in I will lock her skills what little she has away to protect the court and spectators." He told her with deep sadness shimmering in his eyes.

"Will she allow you to do that?" Mesuko Keneko hoped so she did not want any more charges against her client.

"It will not be her choice. I may be perverted on my end but I will not tolerate any of my students attacking any law enforcement officers doing their duties." Happosai scowled at Soun as the Tendo Patriarch shuddered.

"Very well Happosai-san but you will try as well to keep your urges under control as well, yes?" Mesuko asked the little gnome.

"Yes my dear I promise." He said as he patted her arm and moved to sit with Soun.

Happosai sat back in his seat and waited a few moments later Akane was escorted into the court room her head bowed. When she looked up at her father he gasped at the hallowed sunken eyes of his daughter. The range of emotions that filled her eyes were not ones he had seen since the death of his beloved Kimiko. Akane as sat at the table with her attorney the handcuffs were left on because of her last visit to the courthouse. Akane's head was bowed and she did not notice as Happosai moved like lightning. She did however notice him once he finished.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME YOU OLD PERVERT!" Akane shouted as she tried to stand but her balance was off, Mesuko took a hold of her arm to keep her from falling.

"It is quite simple my dear I will not have your anger cause any more problems I have blocked all your skills so you can not harm any of these officers as they do their duties." Happosai said with an angry glare at the young Tendo.

"DADDY MAKE HIM RELEASE MY SKILLS!" Akane screamed at her father who sat there staring past his daughter.

"No! Now sit down and shut up!" Soun realized in order to protect his daughter he must first hurt her by removing her meager skills.

Akane glared at her father with anger and betrayal but she sat down when her lawyer put her hand on Akane's arm. The youngest Tendo looked around the courtroom as she looked for her sisters they were not there. She slumped depressed in her chair as she felt they had abandoned her to the lies of others. Though she knew that Ranma would save her he always saved her. He had to he was her fiancé after all. She had forgotten he denounced all the engagements the day Happosai sent him away.

"All rise!" The room rose and waited as the judge entered the courtroom Akane frowned as it was the same judge from Nabiki's trial.

There was a commotion at the back of the courtroom. Akane turned and saw her two sisters enter. Behind them was the man she now knew as her uncle. He followed Nabiki into the room. Behind Kasumi was the gajin that had been there during Nabiki's proceedings. They took seats behind their father. She smiled at them but turned quickly to the judge as his gavel hit the wood block that went with it.

"Come to order. Is the defense ready?" The judge looked at Mesuko.

"Yes your honor we are." Mesuko said as she stood next to Akane.

"Is the prosecution ready?" The judge asked as he looked at the other table.

"Yes your honor but we have a stipulation!" The attorney for the prosecution said as he stood and looked at the still handcuffed Akane and the guard moving to remove them.

"What is that?" The judge asked as his eyes flitted toward the defense table and saw what was about to happen and figured out the request.

"That the defendant's handcuffs not be removed." The prosecutor said as he frowned at Akane.

"WHAT! THAT IS NOT FAIR!" Akane jumped to her feet only to be pushed back down into her seat by her lawyer.

"Your honor if it was not for what happened before the start of this trial I would have agreed with the prosecutor. However the aged gentlemen there is the grandmaster Happosai of the school my client and her family practice. He as fixed it so that Ms. Tendo has no access to her skills. She is still though very strong she however does not have access to her chi mallet." Mesuko explained.

"You Happosai is it? Step forward please." The judge requested of Happi who walked very sedately through the gate separating the gallery from the litigants to stand before the judge.

"You are the schools grandmaster? What proof do you have she can no longer access her normal weapons." The judge said with narrowed eyes.

"Our school does not use weapons normally your honor. Miss Tendo taught herself the chi mallet something I am very proud of her for doing." Happosai started but did not see as Akane blushed.

"However her father's depression after their mother's death caused her to try and train herself she is very strong but she has no real skill except as a bully. That was one of the problems between her and her _ex_-fiancé. His skill was beyond phenomenal." Happosai continued as he winked at the judge and hoped the man realized he was trying to prove Akane was defused to an extent.

"YOU LITTLE PREVERT! I AM TO A SKILLED MARTIAL ARTIST!" Akane shouted as she jumped to her feet a very thin line of red tried to form around her but it kept going out.

"She as no real skills to mention. Her cooking is toxic, her cleaning atrocious, she can't sew a straight line. Though she is a so-so actress I wouldn't pay good money to see her." Happosai kept talking calmly as he felt Akane's rage build.

"YOU LITTLE BAS...! HEY WHERE IS MY MALLET! YOU LITTLE FREAK RELEASE ME SO I CAN POUND YOU!" Akane screamed as she tried to summon her implement of retribution but it refused to appear.

"*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*! That is enough young lady sit down now!" Akane looked to the judge her rage directed at him but his glare back at her made her blush with embarrassment as she sat down in her chair.

"Request denied as long as Happosai-san remains in the courtroom to keep her under control." The judge declared and received a nod from Happi agreeing to his request.

The prosecution brought forth all the boys that Akane beat up every morning before Ranma came. The defense was able to get them to admit that Kuno Tatewaki had them attack her for the right to date her. She also got them to admit that she had turned them all down if they asked her nicely as well. The prosecution then brought forth Ranma's friends they talked about how Akane would not allow Ranma to have friends and that he had to push them way from him in order to keep them safe.

The defense tried to get them to admit they abandoned Ranma's friendship because of his being attacked all the time by his rivals and crazy fighters looking to defeat the great Saotome Ranma. Mesuko however could not find a kink in their stories. They admitted that was the other reason Ranma pushed them away because _no one_ watched out for the innocents that were around them. Ranma nearly died several times because he tried to keep the non-combatants safe from Akane and the others that wanted to enslave him.

"Your honor I object this witness is giving personal opinion that has no basis in fact." The judge looked at the young boy on the stand, before he could rule on the objection the boy spoke again.

"I can prove it is fact not an opinion. Let's talk about their attempt at a wedding. After Ranma saved Jusendo valley where he got his curse the guide sent him a barrel of water from the Spring of Drowned Boy to cure him. It hurt him that Akane knew about the water but did not tell him and allowed the father's to force Ranma to marry her to get it." The brown haired boy said at the shouts from the gallery of agreement.

"ORDER, ORDER! I will have quiet or will clear the gallery." The judge turned to the young boy this time he had a question.

"Tell me young man how many friends did Ranma have?" The judge asked as he glared at Soun and his daughter.

"Well besides me and Daisuke not many that he knew of, he could not have any friends that were girls and there are a lot of girls that wanted just to be friends. That was because none of the fiancée-brigade would allow him that opportunity. The boys that were a part of the morning attacks they were afraid of him. He though had a code that he would not fight anyone who was not of his level. The only time he broke that was to stop the morning fights. There were though about thirty or more of the guys not in the morning fights but was afraid if they started being friendly with Ranma Akane would start pounding on him like she tried to do to Daisuke and me many times." He said as he looked at the judge because he knew Akane and Nabiki were giving him lethal stares.

"I see but you and Daisuke still tried to be friends?" The judge asked the young boy.

"Yes we did. We even followed him a couple times when he snuck away for a training trip. We didn't train mind you but we went to the amusement park or we went to Tokyo to see the sights. We just wanted Ranma to have a normal life even if it was for only a day or two." The young boy said as he hung his head sadly.

"Now Ranma is gone and we can't see or talk to him any longer." Mesuko glared at the young boy as he painted her client as a manipulative vindictive bully.

"Any further questions I will let stand the testimony as given." The judge said as he looked at Mesuko.

"No, your honor." The lithe lawyer moved back to the defense table her mind thinking over what the young boy had said under direct examination and her questioning.

Mesuko was wondering if she should have refused to take this case. Everyone that has come to testify against said she tended to reinvent what happened to this Ranma was always at fault when clearly she was. The problem was her family and his were willing to allow it and the abuse she evidently put heaped on him. She came out of her thoughts as another person was called. She smiled, as it was Ukyo Kounji.

Mesuko listened making notes on where she was planning to attack the girl. Until she heard her account of the day, they all stormed Saotome Nodoka's home to get the device they used to talk with her friend. She smiled as she caught her in an answer she could exploit until the prosecution beat her to it.

"Friend Ms. Kounji? Were you not a fiancée and there to force his mother to give you the communication device?" The prosecutor asked the young chef.

"Yes I was but after Akane attacked the officer that day I realized I was really no better than her and the others. I realized Ranma was my friend first. Our father's engaged us even though Genma had no intention in upholding the promise...!" She was cut off by Mesuko.

"I object your honor she does not know what Ms. Tendo and Mr. Saotome's fathers intended." Mesuko smirked at the attorney but shuddered at his glare.

"Actually yes she can tell us what happened when you were supposed to go with him after you were engaged?" The prosecutor asked Ukyo

"Your honor I object!" Mesuko continued to try and stop this line of questioning.

"Genma abandoned me two days outside Kyoto." She said as she looked at the lawyer next to her.

"Overruled Ms Mesuko she knows his mind due to her own experience with him." The judge said as Mesuko slumped in her chair and glared at Ukyo.

She told of how her father forced her to live as a boy after she was abandoned. She decided after twelve years of being forced to pay for his mistake she no longer had to uphold his punishment since her father knew Ranma was already engaged. She told the court how she apologized for her behavior to Mrs. Saotome and her son and that she hoped Ranma would forgive her and allow her still to be his friend. She told of Genma's attack on the home of Kodachi Kuno's as well. She told of the fact that she was now a Saotome as Nodoka had adopted her. Ukyo broke down in tears but still looked up at the courtroom with a bright smile. Her last statement under questions by the prosecution brought gasps from many there.

"Ranma and I are kindred spirits we both were raised without our mothers and by father's whose only goal was to get what they could from their children. We both now have a family that loves us and wants us to be happy and healthy. When Mrs. Saotome asked me to be a part of her family, I said yes. I however did not answer the night she asked. I wanted to make sure I was making the decision for me alone and not to be near Ranma. It took me almost two weeks when I returned to my new family I agreed for my sake. The joy I felt overwhelmed me to such an extent that it blocked out the shared nightmare all of us who tortured Ranma had not long after he left." Ukyo's voice grew despondent and frightened as Akane glared at her.

"Ms Kounji...!" Ukyo cut him off with a grin on her tears filled face.

"It is now and forever more Takashi! My mother took her maiden name after divorce." Ukyo said as she smiled at Nodoka who sat in the gallery with Lily and Mousse.

"Very well Ms. Takashi it sound interesting but a shared nightmare is not why we are here. What can you tell us of Tendo Akane's behavior not only to Ranma her fiancé but others as well?" Ukyo narrowed her eyes at the lawyer but nodded.

"Tendo Akane would never take responsibility for what she did. It was always Ranma's fault. She would even protect and believe his enemies over him. They were just as skilled in the art as him. She took his worst enemy to bed with the knowledge of her and Ranma's fathers. Hibiki Ryoga has a Jusenkyo curse and he used that curse by tricking Ranma not believing he was the cause of the curse when it was Genma Saotome. Then Ryoga after getting a promise of honor from Ranma to keep his secret started going to bed with Akane as her pet pig P-Chan. Honor dictated Ranma not tell it did not however say he could not give her hints large enough to drive a tinkered through. She however refused to see or listen." Ukyo said as she turned at the shout from the defense table.

"NO YOU ARE LYING!" Akane jumped to her feet knocking her chair over.

"Am I Tendo let's see Ryoga changed in front of you oh I'd say four times that I know of. Tell me Tendo did you know Ryoga was P-Chan and that gave you an excuse to have an affair with him!" Ukyo snarled as out of the corner of her eyes she saw her great grandmother hold Nodoka in her seat.

"NO! I didn't...I couldn't! I love Ran...I love him!" The words left Akane's lips as she fell to her knees her hands grasping the edge of the table as she leaned forward between her arms and cried.

"A bit to late isn't Akane! Because you alone of all the fiancées had his love but you destroyed it so completely that he is now permanently female!" Ukyo glared at her as a thin red line appeared around her.

"So Ms. Takashi you are saying her constant poisoning, beatings, and betrayal was all she did to this poor boy?" The lawyer knew the whole story most everyone in Nerima did and most of the government officials defiantly had.

"No I think what hurt Ranma the most and was the most dangerous to others around Miss Tendo was her ability much like the Kunos to see what she wanted to see if she did not like it if it did not fit into her world she changed it. The problem was she changed it so the villain was always my _brother_ Ranma. I can admit now that Ranma may have loved Akane though I am sure he didn't know what love really was. Akane was the closest thing to it he ever had since he was six." Ukyo turned to face the gasp from Akane's table.

"She abused him because his honor would not allow him to defend himself from her attacks. Her constant betrayals where Hibiki was concerned not to mention the blackmail and extortion she allowed Nabiki to perpetrate against him for things she damaged or destroyed. It eroded the feelings he had for her. It was really not just Ranma but mostly it was him. She would get angry and use that ad...stupid mallet on other people if they did not believe she the end all be all. She had attacked several of the students who had no skill in the art. They laughed because she was caught in a lie about her abilities and when she tried to prove her claim, it was obvious she had no skill. They would laugh and she tried to hit them with her mallet. Usually if Ranma was there, he would stop her. If not I would." Ukyo said as Akane tried to charge the witness stand to make Ukyo shut up.

"What if neither of you were there?" Ukyo's tears flowed as she bowed her head.

"I cannot attest to what she did I didn't see it I only know by what I was told." Ukyo know she would not get to tell because it was what the courts called 'Hear Say'.

"That is fine miss Takashi I have witnesses that will tell us how far Miss Tendo will go to keep her fantasies going. I am through with this witness your honor." The prosecutor moved back toward his table.

Mesuko rose to her feet. Her face had a deep scowl but not at Ukyo at Akane. She would have to have a word with her friend Kentou-san. She did not like her client and was fast getting to the point she hated her. She however was required to do her best for her and she would but she was going to hate doing her job today. She took her notepad and headed to the witness stand. She stared at Ukyo who was wearing a lovely gauze sundress in a silvery lavender. In her lap sat a light gauzy wide brimmed sunhat of white brocade on white and on the top of the brim were two layers of satin in copper laying on top of the brim. She wore silver battle slippers on feet.

"Miss Kou...Takashi what was your relationship like with the defendant?" Mesuko asked the girl as she turned to look at a smug Akane.

"The term I would use is the name of that American cable show 'Frienameys'!" The young girl said as she turned back to the lawyer.

"So you are both friends and enemies?" Mesuko asked as she glanced down at her notes.

"Mostly enemies but yes I mean after all we were two of his what thirty something fiancées his father engaged him to when he got caught stealing from their families." Ukyo said as she glared at the lawyer.

"If you weren't enemies would you be friends with her?" Mesuko asked thinking she knew the answer.

"No probably not." Ukyo smiled at the shock look on the lawyer's face.

"But you just said...!" She is cut off by the new sister of Ranma.

"Yes that is because I know through Ranma. If Ranma never came into my life I would never have met her and I would not have liked her if I had. Oh, and before you ask if I met her as Ranma's friend and not a fiancée I would still not like her and tell Ranma so and why." Ukyo said as she glared at the lawyer.

"The times you had to stop her from attacking others, how often was that?" Mesuko asked her as she looked up from her notepad through her lashes.

"Let me think a minute...!" Ukyo said as the court watched her as she mentally counted of the number of times she had to stop Akane from attacking defenseless students.

"Miss Takashi we are waiting!" Mesuko said wanting an answer now because her counting off the times was not going good for her client.

"I would say I personally stopped her over a three year period about twelve times. It may have been more since you didn't want me to continue to count. It was most defiantly not less than twelve." She told the lawyer to the chuckles of the gallery and the banging of the gavel.

"*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*! Order in the court!" The judge nodded at Mesuko to continue.

"Did anyone else try to stop her? Like this Kuno Tatewaki?" Mesuko asked as she looked down at her notepad.

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Him, stop his 'Fierce Tigress Akane' I doubt he is crazy about her because she beat him once. She can do no wrong." Ukyo said as she glared at her rival.

"What about Ranma's female side?" Mesuko wanted to prove Ranma was the cause of some of the issues to put some doubt in the minds of the judge and any future jury.

"Same reason he was his 'Pigtailed Goddess' because he beat him. He even changed from a female to a male in the idiots arms and he still would not believe they were the same person." Ukyo said as she rolled her eyes.

"So is it safe to say that because of Ranma this Kuno attacked him and Akane?" Mesuko got the question out the way she wanted it, now to get the answer she wanted.

"Well let me think." Ukyo said as she controlled her anger she knew this lawyer was paid to get Akane off but now she was just being rude.

"I would have to say _NO_! Kuno attacked Akane long before Ranma got there! If anything _she_ and her mercenary sister was the reason Kuno wouldn't leave her alone in either form." Ukyo said as she leaned forward and glared at the attorney a thin red line around her.

"You just want to vilify Ranma because Akane is a spoiled rotten princess. One that would have if her family would have let her reap the cons quinces of her actions may have turned into a very decent person as it is now she will attack and could kill some poor person who looked at her funny or said the wrong thing to her." Ukyo said as she spotted her new mother in the gallery and saw her smile tenderly at her this had the effect Nodoka was hoping for and Ukyo calmed.

"Are you saying because she might hurt someone be locked away!" Mesuko smiled inwardly as that question got a response from the gallery.

"No I am not say that far from it. Akane has anger issues very bad ones, I am sorry Kasumi because I know you had no real authority to help her. She needs help not to be locked in a cell and forgotten. She need to come to grip with the loss of her mother and her father. They all need to get help so they can resolve their pain and move on." Mesuko scowled as that was not what she wanted to hear she wanted a hysterical woman in love with the same man blame her client.

"That is very empathetic of you considering you just admitted that the man you love loved someone else." Mesuko decided to try and get her to appear as insincere as possible.

"I won't deny that fact that it hurts but kami-sama Ranma killed a demi-god to protect her! I at that time did not want to believe Ranma could love someone like Akane. He would never believe him, she didn't trust him, she would rather see the good in everyone else including those idiots trying to kill him then to admit she cared for Ranma or to get rid of the only punching bag she had that could withstand her abuse." Ukyo said her face instead of in a scowl of anger as Mesuko hoped it was filled with pity as she looked at Akane.

"Until they all get help I am afraid none of their lives will be worth living. I should know." Ukyo said as she turned back to face the defense lawyer.

"What do you mean Ms. Takashi?" Mesuko asked her though not relevant she was curious.

"I object the defense has been trying this witness in order to make her client appear normal. She has not right to ask personal questions that do not pertain to this trial." Before Mesuko could give an agreement as to relevance the judged ruled.

"Overruled, the court is interested in this witness and how she can now feel pity for the defendant after all she was suppose to have done." Mesuko nodded to the judge and turned back to Ukyo.

"When Takashi-san adopted me there was a lot of anger not only against Saotome Genma but against Ranma. I had pushed it down deep inside when I re-established myself as a fiancée. My new mother wanted me to understand why I should not have blamed a six year old child for something his father did. I was six at the time also so I held onto that child's anger for twelve years. In therapy I have learned a lot about why I did some of the things I did to keep Ranma from Akane. Though I am not sorry I stopped the wedding with Shampoo for if Ranma would have married her she would have taken it as cart blanch to torment and possibly kill Ranma." Ukyo said as she stared straight ahead at her new family she blushed at the proud smiles on their faces.

"I have not more questions your honor." Mesuko walked away from the witness box.

As she sat down at the defense table, she felt dirty having to make that girl admit her need to cleanse herself as well as try to help another. The only good thing that came from it was the fact that she now has a way to keep Akane from jail on the charges against her for attacking the office at the Saotome compound as well as trying to attack Mrs. Saotome. She now had to figure out how to get her tenancy for her actions in court.

The trial moved slowly as the prosecution summoned forth the victims of Akane's uncontrollable rage and her irrationalities in blaming her victims for her inability to control herself. Mesuko did as much damage control as she could but the other witnesses did not care why Akane did what she did just that they were injured and nothing was ever done about it because of either Kuno Tatewaki or Nabiki Tendo. Mesuko dislike for her client and family was growing. As the witnesses came forth followed by, several corroborating witnesses told of their misfortune of having a run in with the youngest Tendo.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The trial had taken almost a week to get through the victims of Akane's anger and the squashing of the attacks by Kuno Tatewaki and his father. In some cases it was Nabiki who forced the victim to recant their statements. As each witness talked of what had happened after they got out of the hospital, Nabiki seemed the most distraught by their stories as did her Kasumi. Akane just sat at her table next to her lawyer and glared at the people she hurt. Several times she had to be restrained as she showed her mental workings in blaming the victims for their being brutalized.

The last two days of the trial was taken up by Akane's attack on the bailiffs during her preliminary hearing. There was nothing Mesuko could really due for her on these charges she was a witness to her actions as was the prosecutor and judge. There was no mistake Akane attacked and without any real provocation. She was sentenced on those charges alone to five years. Whether she gets probation or actual time in jail depends on what outcome of the first part of the trial.

As the last day of the trail came to an end Akane's anger had reached an all time high. She wanted to pound all the witnesses especially Ukyo! She wanted to pound the judge, the prosecutor even her own lawyer. She felt her lawyer was not doing everything she could to get her off. She should have worked harder to put the blame on Ranma where it belonged. The judge had left his bench to go over what was learned in the trial. Akane had been remanded to a holding cell. As those in the gallery had gone for some dinner. The judge wanted to end the trial today so he called the recess to end at eight o'clock. After everyone had a chance to get fed.

The judge ate in his chambers as he went over everything. He was inclined to agree with Ukyo who thought not only Akane but the whole family needed help. He knew Nabiki was as part of her probation. He however did not think Akane would follow through unless forced to do so. He then went through the testimony of the victims of Akane who were not lucky enough to have either miss Takashi or Ranma be around to stop her. He frowned as he was going to see them compensated by the Kuno family. Nabiki had already been tried for her part in the blackmail and extortion. She at least gave the families what she could but he felt not enough.

He paused as a knock came to his door he frowned as he was not to be disturbed. He rose and opened the door to see Nabiki Tendo standing there and his frown deepened. He looked at her and saw her demeanor had changed from the haughty shark like mercenary to a frightened child. He waved her in and directed her to a seat. She sat down but never looked the judge in the eyes as she had been broken her spirit was now nothing more than a flicker.

"Miss Tendo it is inappropriate for you to be here considering I am deciding your sister's fate." The judge said as she finally looked up at her eyes filled with tears.

"I have nothing to say to save my sister your honor. I feel that she needs to be held accountable for all that she has done and I was no help by getting those she hurt to force them not to make charges. I have come to ask a favor in her sentence. I would like no matter what her sentence is that she be forced into counseling. Kasumi has agreed to go with me for family counseling but daddy and Akane both are going to need to be forced." She said as she pleaded for the right to help her sister get through her rage.

"So if I see she must have jail time you don't care?" The judge asked trying to understand this girl before him.

"*SIGH* I love my sister but Ukyo was right we made her what she is. I think a good dose of consequences is what she needs but if she is to be able to survive when she gets out or off probation whatever you decide she needs to get rid of her rage. Daddy needs to understand what he did to us when he refused to raise us after mom died. I have talked with Happosai, he will not remove the lock on her skills until her sentence, and counseling is completed if at all." Nabiki said as her tears finally fell.

"I don't want to see my sister in jail but it is what she needs to realize she is not the center of the universe." Nabiki said as she began to rise from her chair.

"That is all I wanted to say. Thank you for allowing me to say my piece." Nabiki bowed deeply to the judge then left his office.

The judge just sat there staring at the door where Nabiki had disappeared. He would not change his sentence but he will consider her request. The family is, was, and will be dysfunctional until they all get counseling. He lowered his head then summoned the prosecutor and defense attorney to let them know of his visitor and her request.

(l(l(l)l)l)

The gallery was filled to over flowing. Akane sat at the table her anger now focused solely on her sister Nabiki. Her attorney had told her of Nabiki's visit to the judge. What in raged her was she did not beg for her to set free. She did nothing wrong she should to be on trial. Ranma was the cause of all of this and as soon as she gets free she will hunt him down and beat him to a bloody pulp and beyond! She was nudged to stand as the judge entered the courtroom and took his place at the bench. He glared down at the angry Akane but she just glared back her rage growing as she stared him down. The slap on the back of Akane's head caused her to turn and see her father glaring at her. Her shoulders slumped as she looked down at her feet.

"This trail was very complicated. There were not only the rights of Mrs. Saotome but all the victims that had fallen to Miss Tendo's unbridled rage. These victims were swept under the rug by others and were never given the compensation they deserved. I am going to give them that and more. Will the defendant rise." The judge said as he watched as Mesuko pulled Akane roughly to her feet because she was refusing to stand.

"Miss Tendo the five years you received for attacking an officer of the court stands you will spend five years in a minimum security facility and during that time you will be put in counseling both alone and in family counseling with your sisters. Mr. Tendo you will also go through counseling because of your neglect your children turned out this way. If you refuse then you will never have access to your daughters again." The judge looked at Soun as she jumped to his feet.

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Soun shouted but quickly sat down as Happosai tapped a pressure point on his back.

"Yes he can and you will follow his orders or I remove the Tendo-Ryuu from my school!" Happosai told her student who cowered in his chair.

"Thank you Happosai-san." The judge said as he nodded to the tired old gnome.

"At the end of your five year sentence which if you make progress may make you eligible for parole. Once you have completed your jail time you will finish your sentence with five years of probation where you will continue to go to therapy and will do community service. At the end of the probationary period which will not be commuted down you will return to court to determine if your probation should be continued or ended." The judge slammed his gavel down and rose to leave the scream that filled the court caused him to turn to the gallery.

"I WILL NOT HAVE THIS! RELEASE MY FAIR Akane!" Kuno ran forward his bokken raised ready to strike the judge he however never made it him as he passed Lily her staff reached and causing him to fall and his practice sword to skid across the floor to stop at the feet of the judge.

"Aw yes Mr. Kuno I am glad you are hear now I can place my judgment against you and your family." The judge returned to his bench and glared down at the confused man as he was lifted by two bailiffs.

"During this trial it was found and proven you and your father threatened and coerced Miss Tendo's victims into not perusing their rights against her. I have checked with my law books and with other judges on what I found and am solely within my rights to make a judgment against you and your family.

"Your financial advisors will be contacted by an court clerk tomorrow and a trust fund will be set up where the Kuno clan will place an amount to be determined by the clerk into an irrevocable trust to compensate your past victims and any new ones that I believe you will no doubt have. It will be a sizable chunk from the entire estate, you and your sister's trust funds not to mention from your father's money. I will not tolerate your kind of interference in a citizen's right to seek compensation when wronged. Bailiffs lock him up until the clerk notifies you of my order having been carried out." With that the judge left carrying the bokken with him as he headed to his chambers.


End file.
